Pictures of You
by MadameMayorRM
Summary: Henry comes in from school and discovers Regina asleep on the couch clutching a photograph to her chest... of Emma. He confronts her. She doesn't have much to say... at first. But when she starts talking, he learns his mother is in love with his other mother and there is something standing in the way. A wedding. Special story written for prompt by thedivinemissk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, sometime ago a reader, thedivinemissk, won a contest on my story "When I See You Again" by guessing that the chapter titles were all linked to Stevie Nicks. As a prize, she won a custom one shot based on her prompt. This is the result. I hope you love it as much as I do, although it is quite a bit more than a one shot at this point. I am posting two chapters today and will post at least one more within the week.**

**If you like it, if you hate it... let me know. Writers need to hear from there readers to feel inspired to go on. As always, I own only the story. Everything else belongs to Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

It had been a long day.

Henry Mills may be the son of the Queen and the Savior, but he was realizing he was also a typical teenager. All he really wanted was something to eat and for school to start after lunch so he could sleep late.

As it stood though, he had been up since six. Regina had left his lunch on the counter as she ran to an early meeting. That meal had long since disappeared. If wishes came true, Henry wished that his mother would have dinner ready when he got home. _Lasagna…_

Henry dropped his satchel and jacket on the bottom of the stairs and dashed to the kitchen. It was dark and quiet. Henry groaned. Dinner would be late tonight. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and started looking for something to eat. _Where is mom?_

In the back of the pantry, amongst all the healthy options his brunette mom kept for him was a bag of Cheetos he and Emma had hidden there "for emergencies." Regina knew it was there, and despite the fact it was not on her list of acceptable snacks, she pretended not to see it. Henry kicked the pantry door shut and headed into the living room to watch a little TV while he waited for Regina to come home.

Henry stopped in the doorway to the living area. Regina was laying awkwardly on the sofa. Her soft, even breathing said she was in a deep sleep. The deep scowl on her sleeping face said it wasn't a restful one. Henry carefully approached her, not wanting to wake her.

 _She must be sick. She never sleeps in the daytime unless she's sick… except when—_

Henry carefully placed his snack and drink down on the table, remembering belatedly to put the drink on a coaster. She never slept during the day, except when all that drama had gone on with Robin and Zelena and the baby.

Henry studied his mother's face. She had frowned in her sleep a lot back then. It had been a blow to her heart and her ego to learn that everything was a giant lie. Robin never loved her. He had been in league with her sister to once and for all destroy her. Robin had known about Marian's death and had made a deal with Zelena to do as much emotional damage as he could in the name of his dead wife.

It had been a remarkable plan the two had enacted. And Regina had swallowed it, hook, line and sinker. She had been so desperate to be loved and wanted by someone—anyone—that she had ignored the obvious and had changed into someone nobody recognized.

When the truth bomb had fallen—Robin and Zelena were lovers, the baby was one they both planned and wanted, destroying Regina had brought them together—Regina had fallen into a very deep depression. She had admitted to Emma that it wasn't so much because Robin had lied or left her, it was that she had let her own need to feel loved and desired and important to someone blind her to the truth. She felt like a fool for having been made a fool by them both.

 _Emma._

Henry had been ecstatic that his two mothers had become so close during Emma's months under the Dark One's curse, never more so than when Regina had cloistered herself away after the truth was revealed about Robin. Regina had stood by Emma in her darkness despite the danger and had given her the tough love she needed. While Snow cried, David tried to baby her and Hook brooded like an angst-ridden teenager, Regina had told her to get her shit together and had pulled Emma back from the brink by helping her control the darkness for her family and for Henry. Things had righted themselves as Emma had responded well to Regina's careful aggression.

So when Robin turned out to be the douche Henry and Emma had long suspected him of being, Emma had been there to help Regina get back to life. She'd given Regina some of her own medicine (get your shit together, Regina… for Henry, for our family) and Regina had responded by throwing Emma out on her ass. Henry remembered the way Emma had smiled telling him about it. It seems Emma knew Regina would be alright because the fire was in her eyes again. If she would fight with Emma, she would fight for herself.

Henry smiled now thinking of it. Emma had been right. By the end of the week Regina had gone back to the Mayor's office to work and had fired two assistants by the end of the month. Things had been pretty much back to normal.

But that had been over a year ago. Regina hadn't even mentioned Robin in so long it felt strange to Henry to even think of him. Henry followed the crease in his mother's forehead with his eyes. _What's that?_

Tracks down her perfect olive skin showed the path tears had taken recently. Had she been crying over Robin? Was something else wrong? Henry's expression now mirrored his sleeping mother's as he frowned in worry.

While tears were more common than they had been before the curse broke and Regina began to heal from old wounds and become more like her true self, crying herself to sleep wasn't something Henry had seen. Even when she'd napped because she couldn't sleep at night in the weeks following the Robin Hood debacle, she hadn't cried herself to sleep—at least not to his knowledge.

Henry smiled slightly. Naturally if she had done that, she would have hidden it to protect him, to shield him from the painful realities of life. He had seen so much but she still wanted to protect what innocence he still possessed. Watching her sleep now Henry felt genuine love and respect swell in his chest for her. She wasn't perfect by any means, but she loved him so completely and that was more than he had ever wished for as a child who believed her love a lie for so long.

Deciding to let her sleep undisturbed, Henry turned his attention back to his Cheetos and soda. He would slip upstairs and do some homework and maybe she would wake up feeling better. She would be embarrassed if she knew how he had studied her in her sleep. His fingers ghosted the top of his soda can and he glanced back at his mother. He was too old to do it now, but he recalled many nights as a small boy, cuddling up to her when a storm blew in from the sea or a monster rumbled in his closet. She'd saved the day and been his hero—until he found out she was the Evil Queen.

Henry regretted so many things that he had said and done, but both his mother's had assured him that his belief in her being evil had been the match that lit the candle showing Emma the way home to end the curse and set things right for them all. He smiled again, still crouched to pick up the can, gazing back at his sleeping mother. _Sleep tight, mom._

As he reached again for the soda can without looking, his mind misjudged the distance and the can toppled from its perch on the coaster on the table to the rug below. Henry flailed his hands out gracelessly to stop the can's descent, knocking the Cheetos off as well. He grasped for them and in what could only be a mannerism he inherited from Emma, Henry Mills fell face first into the floor himself with a loud grunt.

"Huh? What? Henry! What's going on?" Regina's sleep heavy voice called. Henry opened his eyes as his mother was yanked from her sleep into wakefulness by his tumble.

He opened his mouth in apology without yet lifting his head from the rug but was silenced by a small, white rectangular paper fluttering down from the sofa to the ground beside him as if in slow motion. It was a photograph. Regina had apparently been clutching it to her chest as she slept and her sudden jolt upright at the sound of his accident momentarily freed it. Henry raised up a bit as Regina's coffee irises followed his gaze.

It was a photograph of Regina… and _Emma._

Regina reached for the photo but Henry's youth and location afforded him an advantage and he sat up beside the coffee table and gazed curiously between the photo and his brunette mother. Was this what she had been crying over? Emma?

"Mom?" Henry looked at her with genuine confusion in his wide green eyes, so like Emma's.

"What?" Regina sat fully up now and swung her feet to the floor. "Are you ok, dear? I must have dozed off. I'm sure you are starving. Dinner will obviously be late. I'll just—"

"Mom, wait." Henry's voice stopped her rambling before she could stand and make her exit.

"What is it, dear? Are you hurt?" Henry couldn't identify the emotion crossing her face as she tried desperately to mask it. But she was failing. Fear? Was that it? But fear of what?

"No, mom. I'm fine. But…" Henry paused as she looked anywhere but at him. She was more fully awake and gaining back control of her features lost in the suddenness of their situation.

"But what, dear? You should be happy that soda wasn't open. You could have ruined my rug. And really Henry, with all the money I spend on perfectly healthy snacks, why must you choose Cheetos of all things. I should throw them out." Ahhh, there it was. Her first line of defense—attack before you are attacked, be angry, and turn the tables. _Something must be very wrong._

"I'm sorry, Mom. You were just sleeping so deeply and I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." Henry reached out a hand and touched her bare foot. It was the closest thing to him as he still sat on the floor. His apologetic face, the timbre of his voice, the contact of his hand… he knew how to calm her and stop her from shutting him out. She was his mother and they had done this dance before.

"Oh, Henry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'll… I'll start dinner." She stood now and started to the kitchen, ruffling his hair as she went. She stooped and picked up the Cheetos bag. Henry knew it would mysteriously find its way back into the pantry despite her threat to throw it out.

"Ok," Henry called to her retreating form as she reached the front hall. "But what about this photograph. And I know that you've been crying. What's wrong?"

Regina froze in the doorway, her grip tightening on the Cheetos bag. A near imperceptible shiver ran across her figure. She knew he had the photo in his hand but she had hoped her second line of defense—leave immediately—would stave off his curiosity. _No such luck._

"It's just a photograph, dear." She did not turn to face him as she spoke and her voice carried a decidedly professional tone for a conversation with her son.

"Yes. I can see that." Henry stood now and turned more fully toward her. "A photo of you and Emma that you were holding while you slept—and cried. What's going on, Mom?"

Regina turned slowly toward him, her cheeks flushed with color. "Well, if you must know, I really like my hair in that photo. It was shorter then and I was thinking about going back to that look. I must have dozed off with it still in my hand. And I have _not been crying."_ Regina put an unnecessary emphasis on each of those last three words.

Henry folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow in his best version of her. "Oh really? That's what you're going with? Mom, you promised not to lie to me anymore. Are you seriously going to try now?"

Henry saw a crack in her armor then and sadness filled her brown eyes. She had promised not to lie and he knew hearing a reminder from him would bring the truth bubbling to the surface.

"Henry," she almost whined out his name. "Just forget it. I don't want to lie but I also am not going to discuss this with you. So please, just let it go."

"No way, Mom. Why were you holding Emma's picture and crying. Is something wrong? Is she dark again? Are you fighting?" Henry's mind began to race through all the reason's Emma could make his mother cry.

"Oh, Henry, no, nothing like that." Regina turned and made her way to her son, setting aside his forbidden cheesy snack. Her arms drew him into a hug before pulling back and looking him in the eyes, her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Your mother and I are not fighting. She just—" Regina paused as if thinking of some way to avoid this conversation. Finding none, she went on. "She just stopped by earlier to tell us something. She'd forgotten in all her excitement that you would be staying late today for the Science Club meeting. But she shared something with me that made me… I suppose you'd say, it made me nostalgic and I fell asleep holding the photo. But I did not cry myself to sleep."

"I never said you did," Henry smirked at her knowingly. He pulled his mother to the sofa and they sat slightly sideways facing each other. Regina pulled her feet up on the cushions. This was a version of her, comfortable in her home that no one but Henry (and occasionally Emma on movie nights) ever got to see. "So, what did Ma want?"

Regina blew out a slow breath, diverting her eyes once again. "I think that it is something she would prefer to tell you herself. And I prefer that as well."

"Oh, c'mon Mom. What is it? I'll act surprised. She's not pregnant is she? Or sick? Oh, no. She's not sick is she?" Henry's greatest asset was also his greatest liability—his wild imagination.

"No, Henry. No." Regina shook her head and placed a steadying hand on his arm. "It's nothing like that. It was—well she—I guess to her it is good news."

"Ooookaaay." Henry frowned at his mother's words. "So, what is it?"

Regina blew out a long sigh through her nose. This sound usually meant she was frustrated. But that was Henry's goal. A frustrated Regina would spill the beans just to shut him up.

"Mom, please. What's up?" Henry slid his hand over hers still resting on his arm.

A tiny smile formed on her lips but the sadness in her eyes tinted it with grief. Henry continued to gaze expectantly into her face.

"Ok. But promise you will act surprised when she tells you. She will be angry that I told. But frankly I don't have the energy or desire to fight you." The sadness remained in her eyes but her smile became broad. This was her third line of defense—smile in the face of danger and take it like a Queen. "Promise?"

"I promise." Henry dropped his hand as she withdrew hers and sat up straight, clearing her throat.

"Your mother… that is to say Emma…" Regina hesitated and for a moment, her voice faltered. "Well, the _pirate_ asked her to marry him and she accepted."

Henry didn't miss the way his mother spoke of Killian, as if the word tasted bad in her mouth. She always used that tone when she mentioned him. And not once—not even once—could he recall the brunette calling him by his name. She always used some insult or other. _Pirate_ seemed to be the friendliest term she would use to address him. Most often she simply referred to him as _him_ or _he._

"Ma's getting married?!" Henry's voice was excited and confused. Sure, they had been dating a while but marriage wasn't exactly what he had expected. They didn't seem that close to him. "Wow. I'm not even sure what to say. Did she get a big ring? How'd he ask her? Are they going to buy a house or live on the boat? No. No, don't tell me. I'll need something to ask her to keep the super power from catching my fake surprise."

Regina stood abruptly and her voice became clipped and disinterested. "Yes, well, you can ask her all that in about an hour. She said she'd be back after dinner. Which, if you will excuse me dear, I will go prepare. I think I have a lasagna in the freezer."

Henry grabbed her hand as she tried to pass by him. "Wait. But that doesn't explain the photo, Mom. Or the crying. So, sit back down and we can order a pizza later."

Regina huffed as she sat and raised an eyebrow at her son. "No, we will not order a pizza. Cheetos, soda and now pizza. I swear Emma is such a bad influence on you."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep stalling. But you still have to tell me. What's the deal?" Henry pinned her with a direct gaze from which she could not look away.

"Oh, Henry. It's silly. I'm not even sure you will understand."

"Try me. I'm not ten anymore you know."

"Indeed I do." Regina shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and again cleared her throat. "You see, Emma… Emma is my only friend in Storybrooke. In any realm, really. And marriage. Well, marriage has a way of changing people. I know she has been involved with _him_ for some time now, but marriage is different than dating. So, you see, I got out the photo and thought about how much she means—well, her _friendship_ means to me and I may have teared up at the thought of that dynamic changing. You understand?"

"No." Henry said honestly.

"Well, I told you that you wouldn't. Being an adult is not as fun as it sounds Henry. So stop growing up." Regina winked at her son who she often admonished to stop aging on her. "And now, I really must go start dinner." Before he could protest again, Regina had picked up the Cheetos and disappeared into the kitchen.

Henry certainly did not understand. And while he may not have his blonde mother's super power, he could always tell when Regina was lying. But why would she lie? What was she trying to hide from him?

~ (SQ) ~

"Mom?"

Henry stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He'd been upstairs for the last hour working on a mountain of math homework but a strange smell had pulled him away.

"Mom!?"

Regina was leaning against the kitchen island, a dishtowel hanging from her left hand. She had her arms folded across her aproned chest, thumb and pointer finger of her right hand pulling at her bottom lip. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be looking somewhere Henry couldn't see.

What Henry could see was their dinner burning on the stove. That must be the unusual smell he'd noticed in his room. Regina had apparently decided against lasagna and opted to pan sear two chicken breasts and toss a salad. The chicken, based on the smell alone, was ruined.

"MOM!" Henry yelled, pulling the pan from the burner and shutting off the stove.

"What? Oh!" Regina jerked back to reality with a start. Lifting the lid on the chicken she moaned, "Dammit. Henry, I'm sorry. I must've gotten distracted. Looks like pizza tonight after all."

Regina moved around the island and pulled out a menu from the drawer under the kitchen phone. "But, you will have to eat some salad with it. You need the vegetables."

Regina turned to her son then, making eye contact for the first time. "What?"

"Mom. What's going on? You just burned dinner standing literally three feet away. Are you okay?" Henry was really starting to be concerned.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine." Regina untied her apron and tossed it on the island. Seeing Henry's disbelieving eyes she went on. "I am fine, dear. As I explained earlier, Emma's announcement surprised me and today was already a tiring and difficult one. Nothing is wrong. Now, go order a pizza. I think I'm going to have a long bath."

"But, I thought Emma was coming over?" Henry followed his mom to the foot of the stairs.

"She is. I imagine she is on her way now. I told her we'd be done with dinner by now. And I am sure she will be hungry too. She thought I was cooking the lasagna so chances are she 'saved room' for some. So, get an extra-large with whatever toppings you both like. My credit card is in my wallet. Oh and make her eat some salad too. I'm sure that will be her only vegetables this week." Regina talked as she kept climbing.

Henry watched her disappear at the top of the stairs and in a moment heard her bedroom door close. He shook his head in confusion. He ordered the pizza with everything minus the mushrooms and disposed of the burned chicken. For the son of fairytale characters, life was always a little weird but today was taking the cake. _What in the world is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please see chapter one disclaimer and info. Also, author's notes at the end of this chapter for the song mentioned in the story.**

 **Please leave a comment if you are enjoying this story. Your reviews mean so much.**

* * *

When the pizza had been eaten and a small serving of salad consumed by them both so nobody got yelled at for skipping vegetables, Emma and Henry had talked and laughed and watched TV. Regina had not come down from her bath.

Henry had explained to Emma that his other mother was tired and seemed off today. He had been careful though not to mention the crying or the burned chicken. Emma had tried not to be obvious, but Henry had seen her looking toward the stairs more than at the movie they had chosen. But if she wondered about Regina's continued absence, she never mentioned it and for that Henry was glad.

Finally, Emma had hugged her son tight and kissed his temple. He was too tall for her kisses on the top of his dark hair anymore. Goodnights were said and Emma stepped off the porch but stopped and looked back at her son.

"Is your mom… I mean, did she say anything about me getting married?" As she spoke, Emma shoved her hands into her back pockets like she often did.

"Um, no?" Henry said as more of a question than a statement. He didn't like lying but Regina had made him promise not to tell.

"Kid." Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she did but she made me promise not to tell. I'm sorry." Henry's shoulders drooped with his confession.

"It's ok. I sorta thought she might. Did she seem...okay? See when I told her she seemed happy for me but, I dunno. It just felt off. I know you said she was tired and having a bad day and all but I just wondered if maybe she was upset about the proposal. Did she say anything?" The look of fear, sadness and hope mixed in her eyes wasn't one Henry had expected.

"Um, not really Ma. I think she just worries when you get married maybe things will be different between you." Henry shrugged. That was what she had said.

"Did she say that?" Emma stepped back on the porch at his words. "Maybe I should go up and talk to her."

Henry's hand flew up in a near defensive pose. "Oh, no. You can't tell her I told you that. I'd be dead. Just maybe make a point to include her so she doesn't feel like… I don't know… abandoned. You're her only friend she said. I guess it scares her maybe."

"Abandoned?" Emma looked past Henry toward the stairs again like she was debating pushing past him and going upstairs anyway. "Well, yeah, I get that. I'll be sure not to make her feel that way. Thanks for telling me, Kid. She's…" Emma looked down at her boot scuffing along the edge of the doorway. "She's my best friend."

Henry stood observing his blonde mother for a moment as she seemed to be preparing to say something more. Her mood changed near instantly as she looked up at him with a broad smile.

"Tell her thanks for the pizza. It wasn't as good as her lasagna but… mmmmm, pizza." She waggled her eyebrows at Henry and rubbed her belly for emphasis.

"I'll tell her. Goodnight, Ma."

"Goodnight, Kid."

Henry watched Emma walk to her bug and drive away before he shut the door. He had hoped his time with Emma would help him shake free from his confusion with Regina's behavior but somehow he felt more confused now than ever. _Women are weird._

~ (SQ) ~

Henry lay in his bed wide awake. He glanced at his clock. It was 1:48AM.

After Emma had gone, Henry had played a couple video games and waited for Regina to come down for a slice of pizza, or to check his homework was done, or to be sure he hadn't set the house on fire. She had never come down. He'd shut off the TV and put the leftovers away in individual containers after packing some pizza for his lunch and salad for Regina's.

At about 11:30pm, after loading the dishwasher and checking the doors, Henry had shut off all the lights and headed up to his room. He had stopped at his mother's door but it was so quiet he hadn't knocked. She had said she was tired, so maybe she was asleep. Remembering to brush and floss just in case she asked, Henry had finally fallen into bed and a restless sleep just before midnight.

But now, he lay awake listening to sounds coming from his mother's room. He could barely make it out, but is sounded like music. She definitely had a song on repeat. He debated going over to see if she was ok. But somehow he felt like he was eavesdropping on a private conversation. Then a moment ago she had begun to sing along quietly.

Curiosity won the moment and Henry crept to his own door and silently opened it. Padding softly down the hall, he stopped just before her door. He could make out a few words now. His mother's voice was sweet and sad as she sang.

"…you are a beautiful child and I am a fool once more…"

Then a long moment of music and words just beyond his grasp.

"…your eyes say yes but you don't say yes…"

Regina's silky voice seemed strained now. But the music played on, indecipherable from his spot so he eased closer to her door.

"…I'm not a child. I will do as I'm told. Even if I never hold you. I wish that you were mine. I wish that you were mine…"

When he was little boy, Regina's voice had sung silly songs and lullabies to him. She had sung along with the radio and he'd heard her singing many times in the kitchen while she cooked. She didn't sing in front of anyone but him. She felt like her voice was not that good but to Henry, her tone was smooth and rich and she never sounded off key. Her voice always made him smile when she sang because of the sweet memories attached.

But tonight her voice made him sad. Not just the lyrics she was singing, but her voice. It was heavier than he'd ever heard it. And it sounded wet. There was no other way to say it. Her voice sounded like maybe she was crying. And that made Henry sad.

Indeed he was so sad that he didn't think twice about knocking gently on her door. So sad that he didn't consider perhaps she wanted to be alone or that he would be invading a private moment. He simply raised his fist and rapped three gentle knocks, just loud enough she would hear him over the music.

"Mom?" Henry waited. There was only the sound of the music. "Mom?"

The music stopped suddenly and he heard his mother's voice a few moments later. "Come in, dear."

Henry took a deep breath and turned the handle on her door. Slowly he pushed the door just wide enough to slip in and closed it behind him as if someone else would be lurking about and overhear them. His mother's room was dimly lit by a single lamp on her bedside table and the dying glow from her fireplace. But her bed was still pristine. She had not been to sleep yet.

Instead, Regina was sitting across the room on her chaise in gray silk pajamas, her robe cinched loosely around her waist. She sat up straight and raked her fingers through her hair under his watchful gaze and placed a shoe box on the floor by her feet. A bottle of wine and a near empty glass sat on the table close to her. Henry considered his mother's face and decided the bottle was probably empty.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. Come. Sit with me." Regina patted the vacant place by her on the seat.

Henry stepped quickly to his mother's side and sat down. In a moment she pulled him into a tight hug. When she released him they sat side by side in silence for a moment, her arm still draped about his shoulders. Finally, his mother dropped her head heavily upon his shoulder and sighed.

"Henry, my handsome prince. Promise me something." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Sure, Mom. What is it?" Henry leaned his head over on top of his mother's still resting on his shoulder. She never sought out this kind of affection. That fact alone frightened him into remaining still beside her. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what before he returned to bed.

"Promise me… when you fall in love with someone—far in the future. You're too young for that now-" Regina sat up and looked him in the eyes at that and smiled a tiny, sad smile. "But much later, when you meet someone and fall in love, tell them. Tell them how you feel. Don't wait."

"Um, ok. I'll tell them." In an instant, as if by divine intervention, Henry knew what was wrong. And the knowledge was both shocking and obvious at once.

"Tell them that you love them." Regina had kept talking despite Henry's response. She had placed one hand firmly on each of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "No matter what other people say or how frightened you are. This is important. Are you listening?"

"Yes. I'm listening." _And I hear so much more than you think. Oh, Mom._

Regina released his shoulders and picked up the wine bottle. Henry was right. As she turned it upside down over her glass, only a tiny trickle escaped. Regina giggled a bit and swirled the small amount of dark liquid around in the glass before drinking it all in a very unladylike gulp.

"See Henry, love—true love—is magic. It's powerful. It's wonderful. But… but there is nothing more painful than losing it. I can't lose it again. I can't. When I lost…" Her eyes looked far beyond Henry as she leaned back on the chaise. "Well, when Daniel was taken from me, it caused me to become someone I wasn't. I know, I know. That's all past now and I don't regret it. No, I don't. It brought me you. It brought me—"

She stopped suddenly and looked at her son as if she saw him for the first time in her room tonight. "Oh sweetheart. I've woken you up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's ok, Mom. I just wanted to be sure you are ok. Can I—I mean, is there something you need? Something I can do?" Henry's heart was breaking in her chest. His mother had clearly had too much to drink but the raw, vulnerable look in her eyes was overwhelming and real.

"Do? My little prince, trying to save his Mother. No dear. There isn't anything you can do. But thank you for wanting to. That means everything. You know I love you, don't you?" Her eyes were brimming with tears now, but the pinked rims said she had already been crying quite a bit.

"Yeah. Of course. And I love you. And this… whatever this is that is upsetting you—I know it will be ok, Mom. You just have to believe." Henry pulled up his most hopeful smile.

Regina sniffed at her son and looked away. "Just believe. You really did get a big dose of that Charming DNA, didn't you? I wish it were that simple. But… now it's time for bed. You should get some sleep."

Regina stood now to lead him to her door but stumbled over the shoe box on the rug at her feet. She regained her balance and composure, but not before dumping the box on the floor. Henry dropped to his knees and began picking up the odd collection.

"What is all this?"

"It's nothing. Just leave it. I'd really like to be alone." Regina reached trying to extract the box from her son's hands.

"In a minute. What is this?" Henry held fast to the box.

"Henry. Please. Leave it alone. Leave _me_ alone. I can't talk about this now. Not with you. Just don't." Regina was no longer teary eyed. No, she was crying at full force though Henry was sure she was unaware.

Looking into the box, Henry called out an inventory of the contents. "Matchbooks from the Rabbit Hole. Receipts from Granny's. Movie stubs. Root beer bottle caps. A torn beanie. And pictures of me and Ma, you and Ma… everyone and Ma. Mom! _What is this?!_ " Henry's voice rose as he went on.

"Henry Daniel Mills! I think you need to remember to whom you are speaking. You will not raise your voice to me in my own damn bedroom. What _that_ is… is none of your business." He'd pushed too hard. She was no longer crying but pushing back. "I think you need to go to your room."

Henry stepped back away from his mother, further away from the door. He had no intention of leaving until she told him what he already knew. "No. We need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. That is just a box of worthless junk." Regina crossed her arms over her chest looking every bit the pouting five year old.

"Worthless junk? Then I guess I can just toss this out then." Henry stepped to the fireplace and held out the box. He was bluffing but he knew his mother would stop him. _If I'm right…_

"No, Henry! Don't!" A faint purple cloud drifted across Henry's hands and the box was gone. He turned to see his mother clutching it to her chest like an infant.

"Well, I guess we know it's worth something, huh? Now just tell me. I know, Mom. So just say it." Henry stood defiantly before his mother.

"Say what? What do you think you know?" Regina shook the box toward him now. The alcohol and obvious grief were fueling her anger and loosening her tongue. "Do you know that this box holds a matchbook from the first time Emma invited me to a girl's night with her friends? Or a matchbook for every single time we got drinks together after that? No, you don't. Do you know I've got receipts from lunches and breakfasts and cocoas and bear claws and… Or movie tickets from family movie nights? This one is soaked in fake butter where she dropped it in the popcorn box by accident. Tell me, my smart young man, what do you think you know?"

Henry stood speechless as his mother began to pace and tremble. Her voice had risen in pitch and volume. She looked like she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Or this stupid hat?" Regina was running her hand along the inside of the beanie, searching for the torn place. She wiggled her fingers out the hole a moment and then brought it up to her face, inhaling deeply. "It still smells like her."

"Mom, stop. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to talk to me about this. If you love Emma, why haven't you told her?" Henry held out his hands and approached his mother like a cornered animal.

"Love her? You think I love her? Oh no, Henry. I don't love her." Regina sat heavily down on the foot of her bed and dropped her head into her hands. Her voice was muffled by the beanie she still clutched to her. "I don't love your mother. I adore her. I ache for her. I need her like the air I breathe. I cannot imagine my life without her. And the thought of her never loving me, never looking at me and seeing how I feel—" Regina gasped suddenly and looked up at her son.

"Oh Henry! I shouldn't be saying these things to you. I'm sorry. I'm tired and upset and very drunk. Please don't tell her. Please." Regina reached out and clasped her son's hands in her own quaking ones.

"I won't. But why haven't you? If you love her, why haven't you told her?" Henry genuinely didn't understand why someone in love didn't speak up.

Regina laughed at her son's simplicity. "Because, she could never love me Henry. Not after everything that's happened. I'm lucky she considers me a friend, let alone… something more. But as long as I only think that and don't know that, I can pretend. But if I tell her… if I say it out loud and she tells me that I'm crazy or delusional or that she doesn't feel the same… Can't you see? Knowing for sure would destroy me."

Henry furrowed his brow at his mother. He did not understand. If love was such a powerful force, its own special kind of magic, why wouldn't it work out? How could she think Emma didn't love her back?

"I suppose I seem foolish to you. You have such a hopeful heart. But I've lived my entire life—two lifetimes—believing that love is weakness. Knowing that everything, everyone I love winds up getting hurt. You are the only good thing I have ever loved and I nearly lost you. Why should I hope and trust and risk… risk my own heart or hers? No. I can never tell her. Besides, she loves the pirate. She's going to marry him. He is her happy ending. And I'm a villain. No matter what good I do. I'll always be the villain. I'll never get my happy ending. All I've got of her is in this box. Movie stubs, matchbooks… pictures."

"And me." Henry said squeezing gently on her hands.

"Yes. And you my dear, sweet son." Regina smiled at him. "And you are enough."

Henry sat beside his mother for a moment on her bed. Mother and son together, each lost in thought.

"Now, it's getting late and we both need some sleep. So, off to bed now. Goodnight, my prince." Regina kissed her son gently on his forehead.

"Maybe I can lay here with you for a few minutes?" Henry looked away, embarrassed to ask this of her.

"Of course. But then, off you go." Regina slipped under the covers and flipped off the light.

Her teenage son laid on top of the blankets beside her, his presence calming her. In a moment her breathing was even and deep and Henry knew she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He eased off the bed and to the door. Turning back he whispered goodnight.

"I love you, Mom. And I know Emma does too. She just doesn't know it yet. Everything will be ok tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: The song featured in this chapter is "Beautiful Child" by Fleetwood Mac. Please take a second to listen to this haunting song on youtube. The original studio version is best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprise! Another fast update. I can't promise all the updates will happen so quickly but this was keeping me awake waiting to be written. This chapter is also significantly longer than I usually write. I hope you like it. Please leave me a comment. I really do love hearing from you.**

* * *

Morning came much too soon to 108 Mifflin St.

After the late night Henry and his mother had, he had wanted to stay in bed and forget about school for the day. But, he knew he had to go. If his years with Regina had taught him anything, it was that you didn't miss school or work unless you were too sick to go on. She believed in showing up even if you didn't really want to. "That is what leaders do," she had said many times, "they show up."

Once, when Henry was in the second grade, before he had discovered the curse and found ways to hate his mother, he had forgotten to do an important assignment and knew he was going to be in trouble if he went to school without it. So, he had faked a stomach ache. Regina had sat on his bed beside him, brow furrowed in worry, one hand on his forehead checking his temperature. Finding none, she had gazed at him a moment and quirked one eyebrow. He knew he was busted.

"I think I know what's wrong." She had stood and begun tucking the covers around him.

"Y-you do?" Any second she was going to remind him that he was a leader and that leaders didn't stay home from school because they were afraid. He prepared himself for the call to get dressed.

"Yes. I think you have a bad case of homeworkitis."

"Homeworkitis?" Henry looked at his mother in disbelief.

"Indeed you do. Worst case I've seen in quite some time. Now, I know you are a leader and leaders don't stay home from school but I'm afraid I simply must insist today, Henry. I'll go call your teacher. I need to go in to the office for about an hour but I'll have the sheriff come sit with you until I get back. Will you be ok while I'm gone?" She had reached out a hand then and brushed her fingers through his dark hair.

"Sure, Mom. I'll be fine." Henry had beamed at her, forgetting for a moment he was supposed to be ill.

While she was gone to the office and Graham was downstairs watching TV, Henry had slipped from his bed and done his assignment. The rest of the day, he and Regina had cuddled on the couch and watched every superhero movie he owned. As his relationship with his mother began to deteriorate he had forgotten about that day. But now, he remembered completely and wondered if his mother needed a day like that for herself after their talk last night.

A firm rap on his door and her cheerful morning voice gave him his answer. "Good morning, Henry! I'll have breakfast ready in 15 minutes so you need to get up. Can't be late today."

And then, she was gone. Henry scrambled up and dashed to his bathroom to shower. _So this is how we are gonna play this._

When Henry entered the kitchen, Regina was leaning against the island, sipping a cup of coffee. She had set two plates of eggs, toast and fruit on the breakfast bar for them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Regina sat down her coffee and scooted onto her stool.

"Yeah, I guess. Did… did you?" Henry studied her face for any signs of crying or sleeplessness. She, as usual, looked flawless.

"I did. Now, come sit with me. I'd like us to have a talk before we go." They looked at each other for a long moment before Henry moved to sit, each measuring the other.

"Ok, let's talk." Henry took a drink from his own cup. Cocoa. She had often made it for him, but since she and Emma had become friends, Regina had started adding cinnamon. Today's cup was missing that touch. Henry frowned at this.

For a moment they sat in silence, eating breakfast. The only sound in the kitchen was the tick of the clock and the scraping of silverware against their plates as they ate.

"So…." Henry laid aside his fork. His plate was empty now.

"So." Regina laid her fork down too.

"You said you wanted to talk, Mom so I can't start."

"I know."

"So…." Henry tried to draw out her words again. He wouldn't push her too hard though. Not after the way she had been so broken last night. But to see her this morning, it was as if that had all been a dream. Her trousers were perfectly pressed, her shirt crisp and her manner calm.

"You said that already." Regina smiled at him. Smoothing an invisible wrinkle from her pants, she seemed to be thinking of what to say next. "So, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday and especially last night when you came to my room. It was late and I was very tired and… well, I had been drinking quite a bit. I said a great deal that was fueled by alcohol and my emotional state that I shouldn't have. I hope you will forgive me and that we can move on from that."

"But Mom… you don't have to apologize. I want to help—"

"No, I do need to apologize and I hope after this talk we can let that go and just move on." Regina stood and put her plate in the sink, topping off her coffee as if they weren't talking about anything as significant as her admission to loving—no adoring, needing, near worshipping his other mother.

"Mom. We are not just gonna pretend that last night didn't happen. I'm sorry, but there is no way. We have to tell Ma—"

Regina cut in again. "No Henry! We are absolutely not going to tell your mother. She doesn't feel for me like I feel for her."

"But Mom! How do you know? We just need to get her to see. We need an Operation, like old times." Regina turned from him and gazed out the window over the sink for a moment. The world was so still at this hour, the dew on the grass glistening. It wouldn't be long now before the first snow fell.

"No Henry. There will be no Operation this time." Henry started to object but Regina turned to face him and held up a quieting hand. "Listen to me. I know that to you, these things are simple. I will just tell Emma how I feel and she will feel the same and everything will be… happily ever after. But that isn't going to happen this time."

"But Mom…"

"Henry, if Emma cared for me, do you think she would have said yes to Killian?"

Henry felt a tiny shudder in his heart at hearing her call the pirate by his name. There was a certain amount of resignation—of acceptance in her voice.

"No, she wouldn't have said yes if she loved me. If she even thought she might love me, she would have said no or maybe or I need more time. But she said yes. And I have to honor that. I have to accept that. I can be happy just being her friend. In fact, I have to be happy just being that. Because I can't lose her from my life entirely. And admitting to her… telling her how I feel will only push her away."

"But Mom…" Henry's voice was no longer firm and sure. Now it was soft and sullen.

"No buts Henry. You promised not to tell her how I feel and I need you to honor that promise. I need you to respect my wishes and let this go. No meddling. No hinting. No Operation Parent Trap. Just trust my decision and let me be her friend. That will be enough."

Regina turned back to the window to keep him from seeing the tears threatening to spill, but he saw them. In a moment he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, his chin on her shoulder. "Okay, Mom. We will do this your way. But if Emma asks me what's wrong, I can't lie to her."

"I know. You don't have to lie. I won't ask you to do that. But if she asks, just tell her to come to me about it, okay?" Regina patted her son's hands and he let her go.

"Okay. I can do that." _But I think you are making a huge mistake._

~ (SQ) ~

In the three weeks since her breakdown in front of Henry, Regina had done a respectable job pretending she was ok. They had fallen into an amicable and easy routine. Henry had not asked her how she was feeling in several days and Emma didn't seem to notice anything was amiss.

That could be, in no small part, thanks to the fact that Regina had found ways to avoid their usual visits and lunches and general time together. Instead of making excuses which would have roused Emma's curiosity, Regina had planned town meetings and feigned illness and brought Henry along. Henry had been a risk but he had proved an excellent diversion and buffer for them.

Her heart had almost stopped breaking every time Emma called or came in the room.

Almost.

Regina had convinced Henry and very nearly convinced herself that this would work. She could love Emma from afar just as she had since she arrived in Storybrooke. Regina hadn't realized until after her disastrous relationship with Robin had ended just how she really felt about the blonde. But once the truth had fought to the forefront and she had admitted to herself that normal friends didn't save receipts, normal friends didn't tingle at an accidental touch, normal friends didn't awaken in the middle of the night with pounding hearts and aching cores from dreams… once she had accepted that there was more to her relationship with Emma than just friendship, she had taken time to consider all the years since her arrival in town.

Regina was embarrassed to admit that she'd cared far longer than her behavior might suggest. But looking back it seemed so obvious. She'd nearly kissed her when Henry was trapped in the mine but had chalked that close call up to her emotional state and fear. Even while she "hated" Emma, she had flirted with her mercilessly, perching on her desk, invading her personal space. She had thought this was all aggression and anger, but the fire she recognized now in hindsight hadn't been one entirely of hate at all.

Surely, if she could maintain a distant desire and secret affection all this time, she could keep it up now. Marriage would change their dynamic—that was true. But perhaps that would work to her benefit. She'd see less of Emma and therefore hurt less for Emma. She'd enjoy their time together more because it would be less. She could do this. She was a Queen. She was a powerful magic practitioner. She was strong—strong enough to make this work.

She was kidding herself. But she had to try.

Regina glanced now at the clock. It was nearly time for Emma's lunch break. The Mayor had scheduled a meeting with the Parks Department chairman during the lunch hour in order to have a good excuse to miss her regular Friday lunch at Granny's with the Sheriff. But only a ten minutes ago, the chairman, Harold Beasley, had called to reschedule. His wife had unexpectedly gone into labor 2 weeks early and he was off to meet her at the hospital to welcome twins. That was certainly not an excuse she could argue with.

Instead of calling Emma and letting her know she was free after all, Regina had decided to remain holed up in her office. She had managed to not be alone with Emma in three weeks. Regina sighed deeply, running a hand absentmindedly through the ends of her hair. She wasn't ready yet to be alone with her. Not yet.

Regina looked up only a moment later to see the source of her sorrow smiling around the door. In one hand she held a brown bag, in the other two root beers. How many times had this scene played out here in her office? More than she could count.

"Hi." Emma said, stepping fully into the office and shutting the door. "Barbara wasn't at her desk so I let myself in."

The smile on Emma's face was so bright that it seemed capable of lighting up even the darkest corners of Regina's broken heart.

"Oh, I suppose she is gone to lunch." Regina tried hard to act normal… whatever that meant anymore.

"Yeah. I heard over the dispatch radio that an ambulance picked up Marilyn Beasley so I figured your meeting would be canceled and we could grab lunch after all. Do you realize we haven't had Friday lunch in three weeks? I was beginning to think you don't like me anymore."

Emma meant the words as a joke, but there was just a touch of truth in them. Regina recognized a little girl lost in Emma's eyes. The brunette kicked herself at the realization that her avoidance of Emma would trigger the blonde's fear of rejection. She would have to be more careful. She didn't want Emma to feel unwanted. She was anything but.

"Of course I like you. Who else can I make fun of Snow to without fear of reproach?" Regina winked at Emma and opened the offered lunch sack. She could do this. She could pretend.

"Oh nice. I'm her daughter and _I'm_ the one you aren't worried about offending?" Emma walked around to Regina's side of the desk and pulled open a drawer, retrieving the bottle opener Regina had picked up after their first root beer. That seemed so long ago.

Regina tried to hold her breath as Emma reached over her and popped the lid off both bottles and set them on the desk again. She failed miserably and inhaled a deep breath of Emma. How had she been able to do this before without reacting? Ahh, yes. She hadn't. But her reactions had been ok because Emma wasn't engaged. There had still been a chance her affections were wanted. Regina stiffened and leaned back from Emma as she closed the drawer and sank into the chair opposite Regina's.

"Well, it isn't that I'm not worried about offending you, dear. I just know you understand where I'm coming from. I seem to recall you having a few mocking words for her yourself." Regina took a drink from her root beer and pushed her salad around with her fork. She wasn't very hungry.

"Don't say that so loud!" Emma whispered. "She has ears everywhere." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at Regina and took a giant bite of her grilled cheese. Regina wondered when Emma had last eaten something green. That was no longer something she had a right to worry about, was it?

"Indeed. But you are safe with me, dear." Regina stabbed her fork through a tomato but still hadn't actually taken a bite.

"I know I am."

Regina was staring so intently into her salad that she missed the tender look pass over her companion's face.

"You don't seem much like you want that salad. You haven't had a bite yet." Emma brushed crumbs from her shirt front and took a long swallow from her bottle.

"No, I guess I don't have much of an appetite today Emma. I'm sorry." Regina looked up at her _friend_ with a meek smile.

"Hey. Are you ok? You haven't had much of an appetite a lot lately. I feel like we haven't talked in weeks. Is everything ok?" The concern, the unvarnished affection in green eyes made Regina's stomach roll. She was going to be sick.

"I'm fine. I promise. It's just been hectic around here lately. And I… I imagine with all the wedding planning you have barely noticed my absence." Regina tried not to choke on her own words. _I can do this. I have to do this._

Emma frowned as if studying Regina for a moment and then a smile replaced it. "Oh, I noticed. If you were there… well, if you were there with all the planning things would be going differently. I could use your sass in my corner."

"Differently?" Regina gave up the ruse of eating the salad and closed the lid. "At this early stage, what on earth could need to be made different?"

Emma dropped the remnants of her sandwich in the sack and picked up Regina's salad. She nodded toward it, silently asking if Regina intended to eat it later. Regina shook a near imperceptible no and Emma dropped the bag and box into the trash. Shoving her hands into her back pockets Emma looked around the office and still had not answered Regina's question.

"Will you come sit with me on the sofa? I mean, assuming you have time. I don't want to bother you if you're busy." There it was again. That lost look. Regina cursed inwardly. She hadn't seen that fear of rejection in a very long time, at least not directed at her. She would have to try harder… even if it hurt. She would not be the cause of pain for Emma.

"Of course. I always have time for you." Regina meant those words more than any she had spoken today.

Emma smiled as she circled the couch but there was a sadness in her eyes. She flopped down like a child onto the sofa and ran her hand over the spot directly beside her. Regina hesitated to sit so close. Many times since their friendship had grown closer, Emma would sit on this spot and lean into Regina's side, her blonde head pressed into Regina's shoulder. She would quietly tell Regina about her secret hurts, her lingering anger at Snow and David for sending her away, of happy memories with good foster parents and terror with others. Regina had relished these moments, her arm around Emma, feeling like they were in their own private world, away from everything and everyone who had hurt them.

 _I can't do this… but I have to try. For Emma._

Regina sat down close to her and raised her arm. The look of relief on Emma's face made her heart clinch in her chest. Emma scooted closer and for a moment it was easy to pretend things were like they used to be. Things would be ok. But then Emma spoke.

"So, the difference I was talking about is that I need someone to put a stop to Hurricane Snow. She's driving me crazy! I keep trying to get her to stop but… she won't listen to me. If you were there you'd insult her and she'd bristle but she would ease up." Emma's breath was hot against Regina's skin as she spoke.

"What is it, exactly, that she is doing to upset you?" Regina's traitorous hand began to move of its own accord through Emma's blonde curls.

"Well, for starters she has got it in her head that this is her wedding. I mean, it must be hers because there is no way in hell I would be looking at these Pepto-pink dresses for the six— _SIX!_ —bridesmaids that she thinks I need. I don't even think I like six women in this town well enough to ask them to be in the wedding. It's like she has gone flipping nuts. Even for her." Emma's voice was going from one extreme to the other as she talked.

"I see. That sounds like her to me. Go on." Regina kept her voice quiet and even, although she was sure Emma must hear her heart racing in her chest thanks to their close proximity. Her hand had abandoned Emma's hair and was now drawing lazy, comforting patterns along her back.

"It's like she's trying to make up for every milestone she missed—every birthday, sweet 16, graduation—it's insane and she will not listen to me. Do you know how many people she has on _her_ guest list? Like, shouldn't _I_ be the one making a list? I don't even know half these people. Why should I include them? It is seriously stressing me out." Emma's voice agreed. She was definitely stressed. "Why can't we just run away? Just forget all this wedding nonsense and run away?"

"R-run away?" Regina's heart was hammering against her ribcage now. Did Emma mean?

"Yeah, just say 'screw it' and get the hell outta here. Can you imagine?"

"Yes. Yes I can." Regina tried hard to stop hope from blooming in her chest. She knew Emma didn't mean run away with her. Surely not. But what if?

"I think I'm just gonna suggest it. Let's just sail the Jolly Roger off to Boston and let some judge marry us and be done with it. Except Killian isn't from this world so I can't marry him in a courthouse because he doesn't exist. Sometimes this fairytale shit is so annoying. It's frustrating!" The truth slammed into Regina with unwarranted force. Of course she meant run away with the pirate.

"Shhhh. Calm down." Regina didn't notice how huskily she whispered her soothing words. How many times had she calmed Emma like this before? "There will be no running away, Emma. Not this time. And you need to give Snow a break. I can understand her excitement. She loves you." _I love you._ "She wants to make up for lost time. I'm sorry, that is my fault I suppose."

"Regina, no—" Emma tried to protest.

"No, Emma, it is. I caused her to miss all those things. And as for the guest list… well, that is probably my fault to. You see, there is more to this than meets the eye. In our world, a wedding was more than a thirty minute ceremony binding two people together. In the Enchanted Forest a wedding was spectacular. Especially if you were royal. And like it or not dear, you are a princess."

"And how is that your fault?"

"I'm getting to that so shush." Regina lightly swatted Emma with her fingertips. Her hands returned to their labor of love, circling along Emma's back. "In the old world, a wedding would be a weeklong event at a minimum. People would travel from all over to see this joining of two lives. But for royals it meant a joining of two kingdoms as well. It was meant to be sweet and loving and romantic… but it was also meant to be large and extravagant and to show the population that the new alliance was good for the couple and good for the kingdoms."

"OK. But that still doesn't mean—"

Regina tugged playfully on the ends of Emma's hair. "Will you just let me finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead. _Enlighten me_." Emma's tone was both bored and irritated. Regina decided to sprint to the finish though she did not relish the idea of releasing Emma from her arms. It had been painful at its inception, but now she wasn't ready to let go. _I don't want let you go._

"The reason your mother wants to invite so many people I suspect is because I told her once, when she was still just a girl and thought I was someone she could trust… I told her that it seemed foolish to me at these weddings for all the royals and social elite to be celebrating a marriage while the peasants stood outside looking in. I meant at the time that the peasants shouldn't be allowed to gawk. I wasn't a very nice person back then. But your mother… she thought I meant that they should be included. She thought I meant that since they were the ones who would be most affected by the marriage they should be invited to rejoice with the wealthy. So, after that, many of our balls included a list of lesser individuals to appease her. And, damn it all, I hate to admit it but she was right. It helped relations between the crown and the commoners. It wasn't meant as a political move, but it certainly helped maintain peace. And it made the people love her. Do you see what I mean?"

Emma's breathing had evened out and she seemed to relax the longer Regina explained. When Emma finally spoke, her voice was quiet and calm. "I guess so. You're saying she's inviting all these people because she wants everyone to feel important."

"Yes, exactly. She wants you to be a beautiful bride—" Regina's quiet voice hitched over the word. Reality lurked at the door even as they stayed warm and safe in this place of pretend. "And you will be a beautiful bride. But she also wants your subjects to love you and feel like they are a part of your world. It must seem silly to you being raised in this world, but to your mother this is one of the most important things she will ever do for you. Give you the heart of your people. If they love you, like they loved her, like they never loved me… you will be safe and happy long after she is gone."

"I didn't think of that. See," Emma sat up and looked at Regina then. "This is why I need your help. You understand her and you understand me. I can't do this without you."

"Well, of course I am happy to help you anytime Emma." Regina broke the eye contact and tried to pull away. The bubble of warmth that had encased them was fading away. Time to get back to life. To work. To pretending.

"Regina, wait." Emma tugged Regina back into her personal space and enclosed her in a tight hug. It was everything Regina could do not to cry. She hadn't been expecting this. Emma released her and smiled brightly. "There is just one more thing."

"O-okay. W-what… um, what is it?" Regina hated herself for stumbling over her words.

"I've been thinking about this a lot. And since we haven't been spending as much time together, I have thought about it more than I maybe should. But I need you to consider what I am proposing before you turn me down, ok?"

"Proposing? Emma what—"

"Nope. I listened to you. Now you listen to me." Emma placed a single finger on Regina's red lips to silence her. Electricity sparked where their skin met. Regina merely nodded her agreement.

"Ok. So, the thing is—" Emma stopped and smiled shyly at Regina. "Wait, let's do this right. If I'm going to propose…"

To Regina's astonishment, Emma stood from the couch and knelt on one knee before her.

"Emma? Emma, get up." Regina pulled on Emma's hands. When had they started holding hands?

"No. You hush and let me finish." Regina felt color bloom across her face, her neck. Something playful in Emma's smile made her heart melt in her chest.

"Regina, we have been friends a long time. But it wasn't always that way. Our relationship has changed and evolved and become more at every turn. We were enemies, then we tolerated each other, then we were allies and finally friends. And now… well, now you are my best friend. You are so important to me. Regina, I—" Emma paused a moment as if weighing her words and produced a small black box from her pocket.

Regina's hands had begun to tremble. Was this some profession of love? Was Emma trying to tell her she didn't want to marry the pirate?

"I care about you. And I know you care about me. The truth is, I don't want to marry Killian—no, I cannot and will not marry Killian—without you standing by me. So, I guess what I am trying to say is, Regina… will you be my maid of honor?"

Emma opened the box and held it out to Regina. Inside was a beautiful and delicate swan crafted in white gold on a chain. It was a necklace. A gift for her maid of honor.

Regina swallowed down bile looking at the jewelry. "Matron of honor."

"What?" Emma asked, confusion coloring her face.

"Matron. I've been married and technically widowed. I can no longer be a maid of honor."

"Oh." Emma seemed confused as to why this technicality should be addressed. "Alright then, will you be my matron of honor? I still want you, either way."

Regina tenderly touched the swan and felt a searing hot pain in her chest. _Matron of honor._

Regina couldn't stop the tears from falling. This hurt too much. Would she really be forced to stand before her subjects, in a Pepto-pink gown and watch that damn dirty pirate lay claim to the woman she loved?

"Of course, Emma. Yes. Of course." Regina's voice was barely a whisper. _I can do this._

Emma let out a cry of joy and leapt to her feet, pulling Regina into a hug. "Well, don't cry! This is a happy thing. Here, let me put this on you."

Regina stood dumbfounded as Emma's gentle hands eased the chain around her neck. "Lift up your hair for me." Emma's voice was against her ear and sent an unwanted shiver though her. But she complied and lifted her hair out of the way.

"There. Beautiful! This is my favorite part of the wedding so far. You look so surprised. You had to know I would ask you." The bright smile on Emma's face that had warmed her just a short time ago now felt like ice encasing her heart.

"Oh Emma, thank you for including me. I'm so glad you did." Regina returned Emma's smile.

 _I can do this. Please let me be able to do this. I have to. For Emma…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, my dear readers! Thank you all so much for your kind words. It really inspires me to continue when I hear from you. I am overwhelmed by your interest in this little story. I hope this chapter will please you. If it does... or if it doesn't, let me know.**

 **This chapter is longer than I usually post, so enjoy that, lol. School starts back next week and I won't be able to update quite as often but no worries. This tale has already played out to its conclusion in my mind so I will be sharing it with you.**

 **A super special shout out to my dear friend Jenn who has listened to me talk about this story as if there were nothing else going on in the world and has not yet complained. Not only that, but she has gladly read each chapter and pointed out little errors my excited mind has missed in proof reading. Jenn! You are the best!**

* * *

Emma Swan wasn't stupid.

No matter how many times Regina had jokingly called her an idiot, no matter how many times she had somehow missed the punchline on a joke, she wasn't stupid. So, yeah, maybe she didn't go to college or even graduate high school—still, not stupid.

She knew something wasn't quite right with Regina. She just didn't know yet what it was.

After she left Regina sitting on the sofa in her office, she had sat at her own desk rehashing the entire visit. Regina had said the right words. She had smiled at the right times. And still Emma was sure something was off about the whole thing. _But what?_

When she had made her plans to ask Regina to be in the wedding, she had expected Regina to sass her about how silly the whole notion was. A Queen serving as a wedding attendant to a bail-bondsperson. She had imagined it so clearly. Regina would smirk, arch high a flawless brow and sniff in general superiority before finally lowering herself to accept. It would be in good fun. She would secretly be excited to be a part, but she would do her best to make Emma believe she was put out about it.

Or maybe, she would just outright refuse. Sure Regina was living in her reformed state and most of the people in town had forgiven her or learned to ignore her, but asking her to wear a Pepto-pink marshmallow dress might be pushing it. Emma had prepared for that response as well.

But tears? That had thrown Emma for a loop. Why had she cried? Was she worried about being left out of Emma's life—abandoned had been the word Henry used weeks ago—and that made her invitation emotionally moving? Or maybe she was sad to be reminded once again that things had never worked out in her favor romantically.

Emma shook her head. She'd spent a long Friday afternoon thinking about it. The good news though was that Regina was going to be in the wedding! She was willing and able—even grateful—to be included. That made Emma happy. She didn't want to stand up in front of the town and say her vows without Regina by her side. It wouldn't be right.

When Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina, she hadn't thought about what would happen to herself. All she knew was that something inside her wanted—needed to protect Regina from the darkness. She had given up trying to figure out exactly what made her temporarily forget about her own safety, about her son, her family—hell, Hook hadn't even been a consideration in those last moments.

Regina had suffered enough. Emma knew and understood better than anyone in Storybrooke what a life of pain, rejection and fear could cause inside a person. And hadn't Regina worked to prove herself, to show them all who she was deep down?

It sort of pissed Emma off that the people in town seemed to require that of Regina. Why should she have to prove she was good? No one demanded that of the Savior. As if her title was enough to cause them to forget that she'd been a thief, a runaway, an ex-con and in general not a nice person. But being the Savior alone made her acceptable.

But Regina, well, her title had set the stage for her too. Evil Queen. No need to explain what caused it. No time to care about her losses, her heartbreak, her descent into madness. She was evil. The end. And if she wanted to be good, well, we're gonna need to see some receipts.

Emma reached back and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and stood. She had always seen the good in Regina. She hadn't been the mayor or the queen or the evil anything. Just Regina. And Regina had always seen her that way too. Even when they had been enemies, somehow it felt like Regina saw Emma more clearly than anyone else. Just plain Emma.

Sliding her arms into her red leather jacket, Emma pulled her office door closed and started toward home. Home. It wouldn't be home much longer. Pretty soon she would be married and things would indeed be different. _Where will I live?_

Emma shook the thoughts out of her head. She had never really had a home before. Houses, apartments, sure, but the loft with Snow and David—that was her first real home. She had never really felt at home anywhere else until she moved in with her parents. And as time passed, Regina's had sort of become a second home for her as well.

The blonde dug her keys out of her pocket to start the bug and smiled. Where she used to only have one key now there were many. Her keyring was like a picture of the growth in her life. Once it had just been the bug's key and a swan keychain. Now there was a key to the loft, keys to the station, her office and to Regina's. Killian didn't really own anything key worthy yet, but Emma hoped that would change. _It has to change, right?_

Emma had been scoping out some vacancies near her parents and close to Regina and Henry. She had no interest in living on the Jolly Roger full time. She had as yet not discussed it with Hook, but she was sure he would be agreeable to moving into an apartment or proper house. _And then I'll have a home of my own._

Emma jogged up the last few steps to the loft and opened the door quietly. Neal was growing, but he still took a nap every day and Emma had no intention of being the one to wake him up.

"Emma? Honey, is that you?" Snow came out from her bedroom with Neal on her heels. He was almost three now and still stuck to his mother like glue.

"Yeah. It's me. Hey munchkin!" Emma couldn't bring herself to call him Neal very often. Who thought that was a good idea anyway?

"You're home a little early. Is everything ok?" Snow busied herself in the kitchen. Motherhood and domesticity looked good on her.

"Oh, I wasn't busy so I left a little before five. Don't worry. I'm in good with the boss so I won't get in trouble." Emma ruffled her brother's blond hair and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I'm meeting Killian tonight at Granny's so I wanted to change clothes before I go."

"Kiw-wian. He's funny." Neal grinned up at his sister.

"Yes. Killian is hilarious, sweetheart. Please go play over there so Mama can talk to sissy." Snow peeled her son's fat hands off her skirt and shooed him into the living room where his toy chest seemed to have exploded. "So, speaking of your boss, how is Regina? Did you get to talk to her yet?"

Emma sighed. Even when they weren't talking about the wedding, they were. "Yes, I talked to her. And I asked her about the maid of honor thing. Although she said she's a matron of honor, but whatever."

"I guess she's right. So, she just… said yes?" Snow put on a kettle for tea and pulled down two mugs.

Emma shook her head at the mug Snow held out. "No thanks. I've really got to run. I'm supposed to be at Granny's by five-thirty. Um, actually Regina cried. Is that… weird?"

"Cried? Well, if it were someone else I'd say no, not weird. But it is odd for Regina." Snow was tapping on her phone as she talked to Emma. She glanced up to see Emma looking questioningly at her. "Sorry. It's Henry."

"What's the Kid want? I haven't talked to him today."

"Now, wouldn't you like to know? Just grandson/grandma chatter. So, anyway, Regina cried. Wow. I wonder what's up with her?" Snow slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"I honestly don't know. She's been a little… off lately. And we haven't had an actual conversation in weeks. Not since…" Emma trailed off, thinking of how long it had been.

"Since?" Snow prompted her daughter.

"Not since I told her about the engagement. She seemed happy enough that night but since then, I dunno. I'm probably being paranoid but it just seems like she's been avoiding me since then." Emma slumped down on the stool at the bar and rested her elbows on the top, her chin on her fists.

"Hmmm, that is strange. Maybe you should ask her what's wrong. I mean, she is your best friend. And as your maid—sorry— _matron_ of honor, she'll be involved a lot in the planning. It may be better to nip anything in the bud now that may be going on." Snow picked up the whistling kettle and poured the water over her tea bag. "Neal, put that down. I swear he's more accident prone than your father. I can't take my eyes—Neal, I said no. Put it down."

Snow set aside her mug of tea and went to pry Neal's hands from some imagined danger while Emma looked lost in thought.

"I'm not sure asking her is the best plan. You know she doesn't do well if she feels like she's being attacked or accused of something. If something is wrong, she might feel threatened by the direct approach. And if nothing is wrong, she might over analyze her own behavior and be even weirder. No. I think I just need to try harder to keep her close, in the loop so she doesn't feel…"

"Abandoned?" Snow offered.

"Yeah. Abandoned. That's what Henry said. So, I just have to make an extra effort to spend some time with her so she won't think my marriage is going to mess up our friendship." Emma stood and headed for the stairs.

"But it will. You know that, right?" Snow's voice stopped her progress.

"Will what?" Emma asked, one foot on the bottom step.

"Being married will change your friendship. Not all married couples are like your father and me, but things will definitely change. You won't be able to go over to the mansion just any time you like anymore. And you won't be able to just spend the night when you've had too many ciders. Family dinner will mean you and your husband and sometimes Henry, not you and Regina and Henry having lasagna. I'm just saying, after the wedding, your focus will have to be on your family." Snow blew over her tea and took a sip. "Your family with Killian."

"Well, Regina and Henry are my family, too." Emma looked at her mother a moment and started up the stairs again.

"I know. But… it will be different. No need to worry about that now though. The wedding isn't for several months. You have time to work it out." Snow watched her daughter disappear up the stairs. Emma didn't call back a reply. "Oh Neal! I told you, put that down!"

~ (SQ) ~

Henry climbed the stairs to Regina's office. He had seen her car out front and knew she was still working. He was glad to catch her before she went home.

Henry had passed Barbara on her way out. She told Henry that his mother had been in her office since right after lunch and hadn't taken any calls or any appointments. Her words were statements of mere fact and nothing more. Regina liked Barbara because she was cool and distant and professional. Henry wondered if keeping people like Barbara around was Regina's unconscious means of protecting herself. If nobody gets too close, then nobody gets hurt.

As Henry approached the door, Mayor's Office printed in letters across the glass, his phone pinged. It was a message from his grandmother. _Excellent._ Henry didn't bother to knock, and entered his mother's domain with a smile.

"Hi Mom!"

Regina seemed to startle at his voice, as if she had not been expecting anyone to speak. She was sitting on the sofa, staring into space.

"Hello dear. What are you doing here so early?" Regina turned and motioned her son over.

"Early? Mom, it's after five. Are you feeling alright?" Henry flopped down next to her.

"Five o'clock? Well, this day just flew by. Last I knew, it was lunch time." Regina's fingers absently traced the swan charm around her neck.

"Cool necklace! Where'd you get it?" Henry pulled her hand away for an unobstructed view. "A swan! Is it from Ma?"

"Yes. It is from Em—from your mother." Regina's fingers found their way back up to the charm without her consent.

"Wow! Buying you gifts, huh?" Henry leveled a knowing look at his mother and smirked.

Regina frowned at her son's implication. "Henry, don't start. It isn't like that. She… she asked me to be in the wedding and this is a gift for accepting the job. Matron of Honor. Isn't it wonderful?" Those last words were heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh. Well, at least you guys talked. That's good, right? Are you ok?" Henry looked up with concern filled eyes.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." _Liar._ "Let's talk about something else, shall we." Regina made to stand. Had she really been sitting there since Emma left before one?

Henry's eyes tracked his mother's movements as she circled the couch and began shutting down her computer. "Sure. Whatever you say, Mom. How was work today?"

"Fine. Just your typical small town hidden by magic and populated by fairytale characters sort of day." Regina smiled a genuine smile at her son. He always made her smile, even when she didn't want to. "And how was your day, dear?"

"Oh, it was okay. Nick got in a fight with Tommy Jackson at lunch. Tommy said he was gonna… well, do some _stuff_ with Ava and Nick punched him. They both got suspended. It was awesome." Henry laughed remembering the look on Tommy's face when mild-mannered Nick had rounded on him and knocked him flat of his ass.

"Really?! I am sure that made the day interesting. But Henry, I really cannot condone fighting. As hypocritical as this may sound coming from me, violence is not the answer to our problems." Regina opened her bottom drawer and pulled out her purse. _Although I'd like to throttle that damn pirate._

"I know, I know. Don't worry. Nobody messes with me anyway. Between you and Ma, I'm pretty much off limits to bully, thugs and troublemakers. But the ladies love me." Henry wiggled his eye brows at his mother.

Regina laughed at that. It felt strange to laugh. The sound actually felt odd leaving her mouth. How long had it been since she had laughed? _Three weeks, dear._

"Yes, I imagine you will be a sought after partner, just like Em—" Regina's mirth died on her lips. "Well, Emma seems to have been surrounded by interested suitors since I've known her. I'm sure you will take after her."

Henry felt the shift when it hit his mother. He had to do something to help her. He couldn't stand to see her like this one more day. He had been trying to ignore subtle changes in her, even as she insisted nothing was wrong. He was pretty sure at this point Regina thought he was buying her denials but he wasn't.

Henry had noticed her loss of appetite. He had noticed the contents of her cider decanter growing less and less. In fact, yesterday the decanter had disappeared from the side bar all together and Henry feared she had taken it to her room. Her normally glossy dark locks were looking less than perfect and, although her make-up kept her face looking like perfection, in the evenings when they watched television or read together and she had washed her face clean, Henry noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He had to do something. This couldn't go on.

"So, how about tonight we go out for dinner? Just you and me?" Henry sidled up to Regina and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" Regina laid her head on her son's shoulder. It was so wonderful to have someone who she could count on. Henry wouldn't leave her. Not again.

"I was thinking Granny's. Or if you aren't in the mood for that, maybe Granny's." Henry's smile was evidenced in his voice.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I was hoping we could try out Granny's." Regina played along.

"Well, that settles it. Granny's it is!"

"And who, pray tell, is going to be buying this dinner for us?" Regina raised an eyebrow at her son as she locked her office door.

"Well, you I suppose. I don't have any money." Henry shrugged.

"Just as I suspected. For future reference, dear, when you suggest going out to dinner with a lady, it is customary that you also have some money with which to buy her meal. Just FYI." Regina looped her arm through the one Henry offered as they started down the stairs.

"I'll keep that in mind. Unless, you want to loan me some money know in which case, I'll be happy to pay tonight." Regina couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. There it was again, that alien sound. It felt wrong to laugh after being so sad all day, but she wasn't going to think about that. She was just going to enjoy being with her son.

 _I'll cry about Emma tonight… like always._

~ (SQ) ~

Regina and Henry walked along Main Street in amiable silence once they left the Town Hall. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence for either of them, as each seemed to be thinking about something far away. Henry glanced at his phone, checking the time.

"Have you got somewhere to be?" Regina nudged her son with her hip.

"Nah, just uh… just checking my messages. I thought, um, maybe Nick or Ava would fill me in on what happened after the fight." Henry held his breath. He wasn't a very good liar. It was 5:33. Henry slowed down his pace and pretended to tie his shoe.

"Henry? What is going on with you? I thought you wanted to get to Granny's?" Regina cocked her head to the side and examined him with mother's eyes. She was growing suspicious of his behavior.

"Sorry. All done. Let's go." Henry stood and walked along beside his brunette mother. When they reached to door to the diner, he pulled it open for her. "After you, Mom."

Regina smiled at her son. "You are turning into quite the gentleman. I am sure you were right about the girls in school. You'll have a girlfriend in no time."

Regina stepped into the diner and her smile disappeared. There, in a booth toward the back, were Emma and the pirate. They seemed to be just settling in to order. _Maybe they haven't seen us yet and we can just…_

"Regina? Hey! Are you guys eating here tonight?" Emma's voiced called across the room. There were only a few patrons but the after work crowd would start piling in soon.

"Yep!" Henry answered, walking toward the blonde and her fiancé. "It was my idea." He grinned proudly.

"Well, why don't you sit with us? We just got here. Haven't even ordered a drink yet." Regina was poised to decline but the look in Emma's eyes, so hopeful and happy, prevented her.

"If you are sure you don't mind. We wouldn't want to impose." Regina felt an icy stare from Hook but she wasn't sure what she had done to deserve it. Perhaps this was date night. "This isn't a date night is it? We can sit someplace else if—"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. We just decided to meet here tonight for dinner and then I'm afraid I have babysitting duty so Mom and Dad can have a kid free meal. Sit." Emma slipped in the booth beside the pirate and motioned for Henry and Regina to sit down on the other side.

Regina tried to slide in first, to avoid being in Emma's direct line of sight but Henry sprang into the bench seat before she could. She quirked a disapproving eyebrow at him, but he merely offered an apologetic shrug and picked up a menu.

Regina looked on with Henry at the menu she had memorized by the third year of the curse. She wanted to look anywhere but at her table mates. Despite her downcast eyes, Regina felt two pairs on her, a warm emerald pair and a decidedly colder blue pair. She felt a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"So, Kid, did your mom tell you she's going to be in the wedding?" The joyous lilt of Emma's voice on the word _wedding_ cut away the last remnant of happiness in Regina's chest left over from her joking conversation with Henry in her office. An iron fist of sadness squeezed tight in its place.

"Yeah. She said she was going to be the mmmm…" Henry looked to Regina for confirmation.

"Matron." She said curtly.

"Right, Matron of honor. That's cool. And the necklace is neat. Was that your idea?" Henry elbowed gently into Regina's side, prodding her to be a part of the conversation.

"Yeah. Mom said I needed to give a gift to my attendants and I saw several things I liked. The ladies I choose will get a charm but your mom is the only one who gets a swan." Emma's eyes sparkled and fell naturally to the charm hanging just above Regina's heart.

Regina forced a wide smile when Emma's eyes finally looked back up into her own coffee irises. "It really is lovely. And I want to thank you and… and Killian for letting me be a part." Regina nearly choked saying his name.

"Certainly we should be the ones thanking you for being willing to be a part, _your majesty_." Hook spoke for the first time since Regina and Henry arrived.

Regina bristled at both his tone and his use of her honorific. It was clearly meant as a quiet insult. There was a tense moment when Regina made eye contact with the pirate and raised her brow in distaste. She was trying to play nice. Why was he making it difficult? But, if Emma or Henry noticed the new tension, neither said a word.

"Well, this isn't something you see every day. The whole family out to dinner." Ruby had swished her way over to the table without being noticed until she spoke. "I guess I'll see more of this after the wedding." She winked at Emma and smiled that genuinely predatory smile she could not stop from appearing on her face. The wolf would be out to play within a few days' time.

"Maybe so," Emma said with a wink in return. She certainly hoped that Regina and Henry would both be a part of her life with Killian. That was normal, right? _Don't best friends come to dinner sometimes?_

"So, what'll we have tonight guys?" Ruby pulled a notepad from her apron and an ink pen from her hair.

Regina looked back at the menu. She thought she may just have a coffee. She suddenly wasn't very hungry. But as she went to order Emma held up a hand to silence her.

"Wait! Let me. I think I will order for everyone tonight and amaze you all with my skills." Emma seemed proud of herself as Hook grunted his ascent and Henry nodded more like a child of ten than a teenage boy.

"Do it! Do it! I bet you get it wrong." Henry dropped his menu in front of her.

"Ok, let me see…" Emma took a moment to concentrate on the menu, then looked up at each of her companions, cleared her throat dramatically and began to order. "Right. So, Regina will have the grilled chicken breast, the vegetable of the day and a small salad. To drink, bring her a root beer. She probably wants black coffee but it's getting too late for coffee and besides, if she gives in to Henry's cry for dessert in a bit, she will have the coffee, decaf, with a slice of pie."

Regina tried to suppress the smile of adoration forming on her lips. That was indeed what she would have ordered if she had any appetite at all. She nodded her approval to Ruby.

"Yes! One down. Ok, for Henry…" Again Emma concentrated, the tip of her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth. "Henry will want the cheeseburger with everything and fries with a chocolate shake." Regina started to protest even as Henry approved the order.

"But… but… but, Regina will not approve of this. She would prefer he have something green or grilled or baked. They will enter a little negotiation, the kid will attack with the puppy eyes and Regina will offer a compromise. So Ruby, bring the kid a cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato and instead of fries, bring him the vegetable of the day as well. But, the shake still stands."

Ruby looked to Regina and Henry for the green light. "Right again, Emma. You eat here too much." Ruby laughed. "But don't tell Granny I said so."

"Ok, so then I am not under the strict dietary guidelines set forth by the mother of my son, so I will also have the cheeseburger with fries that I will secretly slip to the kid while distracting Regina. So you better bring me the vegetable of the day in addition. And a root beer for me too. That just leaves you, Kil. Hmmm…" Emma stared long at the menu before saying with uncertainty "grilled cheese and fries with an actual beer?"

Regina looked toward the pirate in time to see a spark of anger in his eyes before his charming persona slid into place. "Now Swan, you know a pirate wants the fruit of the sea! It'll be a fish and chips for me, lass. But the beer sounds divine. Perhaps two. I'm feeling rather thirsty."

"Oh man! Fish and chips! Of course. I'm sorry, babe. I just eat here so often with these two clowns." Emma thumbed across the table at the pair of Mills'.

"No worries, love. We can't get them all right all the time." Hook slid his arm around the back of the bench and dropped his hook hand over Emma's shoulder. Regina stared at it for a long moment, wishing she was anywhere but here.

Life had often been unfair to Regina. She'd lost so much, hated so long and been working hard to recover some semblance of respect from those under her leadership. Yet, in this moment, watching the pirate possessively drape his arm about Emma, hearing him call her sweet names, all Regina really wanted to do was burn the building down.

"So what is it?" Hook asked, pulling Emma uncomfortably closer to him.

"What is what?" Emma unconsciously tried to put a little space between them. This was too close for the public eye. And Regina and Henry were watching.

"The vegetable of the day, love. You all three are having some but no one said what it is."

"Brussels sprouts." Three voices chimed in together. One voice sounded very pleased while the other two sounded resigned to the idea of tiny cabbage-like balls of green next to their burgers.

"Blech. That sounds horrible." Hook screwed his face into a look of disgust.

"Well… _Killian_ sometimes we all have to endure things we may not like because it is good for the ones we love." Regina didn't try very hard to hide the ice in her voice. Hook had pulled Emma back to him, despite her having slid away once already and it made Regina furious.

"Oh, how I know, your majesty. I've had an education in that only just recently." The pirate's eyes bore into Regina. She felt her magic spark to life in her finger tips. _It would be so easy to be rid of him._

"Here we go. Two root beers, two _actual_ beers and one extra-chocolatey chocolate shake." Ruby set down all their drinks with a wink. "Be back with dinner in just a minute."

"Thanks Rubes," Emma called after her friend. "She's the only other person in town I think I want to be in the wedding. What do you think, Regina?"

Regina looked at Emma and felt her magic settle. There would be no killing the pirate tonight. Somethings indeed had to be endured. The battered remnants of her heart tried to come alive at the trust in green orbs seeking her advice, her approval.

"I think… six is too many, certainly. And Miss Lucas would be very happy to be a part of your special day. Usually, the number of attendants is equal for the br—brides side and the grooms," the words felt like cotton in her mouth, soaking up all the moisture. Frustration at her own loss of control caused her anger to rise again. With steely eyes, she looked at the pirate. "How many deck hands were you thinking of including, _Kil_?"

Before Hook could respond to the offensive implication that Killian had no friends to include in the ceremony other than those he employed onboard his ship, a cry of shock sprang from Henry's mouth.

"Shoot!" Henry had knocked over his milkshake and sloshed a glob onto his sweater.

"Oh sweetheart!" Regina sprang into action, pulling out napkins, mopping up the table and her son.

Emma leapt into action, grabbing a cleaning cloth from behind the counter to stop the progress of the remaining chocolate drink. Ruby took the cloth from Emma and handed her a small bottle of club soda.

"Come on, Kid. Let's go to the laundry room and see if I can get that out with this soda." Emma nodded toward the back, where the diner and the inn connected.

Regina stood up and reached for the bottle. "No, Emma. You stay with _him_. I'll take care of this."

"Nope. I ordered that shake, I'll deal with the mess. You sit. We'll be right back." Regina watched the two most important people in the world disappear around the corner.

For a moment she remembered another time she had watched them disappear. When the horrible green cloud of Pan's curse had been barreling down on them, Regina had stood holding Emma's gloved hand, her arm around Henry and felt like she was finally being repaid for all the evil she had done.

She was going to watch these two people she loved just fade out of her sight while any memory of her would fade out of their minds. That would settle the score with kismet or karma or whatever cosmic balance she had set awry with her evil history.

But here in this very room she had seen them again a year later. She had thought that there was no worse pain in this life than losing them, but then to have them back and not be able to really have them? That had been unbearable. Now she wondered, still standing by the table, looking into the vacant place they had been, would she ever find the bottom of the ocean of pain she was capable of enduring? Perhaps she had still not yet set right the things she had done.

Her eyes drifted back to the pirate. Indeed, this had to be what the bottom looked like and she was not sure how much longer she could hold her breath. She was going to drown.

Regina sat down again and continued to stare at Hook whose gaze was equally unwavering. Regina wondered if this was what it was like to be a man, vying for a woman's affection with another. _Measuring dicks, isn't that what they call it?_

"I've got my eye on you, witch." Hook's voice was quiet, but his tone menacing.

"So I see. If you keep staring like that, people will begin to question the sincerity of your intentions toward Emma." Regina laced her words with as much venom as she could muster.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. I'm not an idiot."

"An idiot? No dear, you are not an idiot. Dupe, chump, fool… perhaps. But no, not an idiot." Regina smirked at him then. Was he seriously trying to intimidate her with his glare?

"Ah yes, let the claws out, love. That's who you really are. But no matter what you say, I know what you are about and it won't work." Hook took a long draw from his beer without breaking eye contact.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Regina had no intention of revealing herself to him, no matter how he tried to goad her into a fight. Emma wouldn't like that and she wasn't going to hurt Emma just to satisfy her own rage.

"Like hell you don't. I see the way you look at her… the way you say her name. You love her. And you are trying to worm your way into her heart." Hook held up a hand to stop Regina's protest. "Save it, your majesty. I'm no fool, no matter what you think. But you are fooling yourself if you think you can have her."

" _Have her_?" Regina's calm outward demeanor was wavering. "How dare you—"

"How dare _I_? That's funny, love. How dare you? Emma belongs to me. I gave up my ship for her. I've worked hard to get her and I don't intend to sit by and let you take her from me."

"She _belongs_ to you?! Do you even hear yourself?" There it was again. Regina's magic surging full force through her veins.

"Aye, she belongs to me. And you need to back off. But no worries, wench. When we are married and she is officially mine, I will put an end to this _friendship_. There will be no need of contact beyond Henry. I always did fancy having a son." Hook rubbed his chin and winked at Regina.

He'd gone too far. She could no longer hold back her rage.

"You listen to me you rum-soaked, misogynistic ass hat! Emma Swan is a gift and a treasure and she doesn't belong to _anyone._ She isn't a prize to be won or a possession you can claim. She is a free and beautiful source of light in this otherwise dark and disgusting world and the fact that she would even deign herself to acknowledge your existence should make you fall on your filthy knees every damn day of your miserable existence and give thanks to St. Olaf the Fat that you even breathe the same air as her. The fact that she would even consider marrying someone so beneath her is a miracle of epic proportions and you have the nerve, the gall to suggest she _belongs_ to you? _How dare you?!_ "

Regina's voice was dangerous and magic was tingling in the air all around her. Hook indeed had gone too far.

"And as for Henry, dream on pirate. He will never be anything to you. He is _our_ son."

Regina stood again, daring Hook to speak by her posture and expression. The pirate's eyes were full of rage and he looked ready to rise to the challenge when Ruby interrupted.

"Is everything alright over here? Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Lucas. All is well. The handless wonder and I were just discussing people laying claim to things that do not belong to them." Regina never took her eyes off Hook as she spoke. "However, I suddenly don't feel very hungry. Could you please box up my dinner to go? And please, charge Henry's and _Emma's_ meals to my account. And pie if they want it."

"Ooookaaay. Um, I'll be right back." Ruby scurried away and, in what seemed like seconds and hours at once, returned with a bag for Regina.

"Are you leaving?" Emma's voice settled over Regina's skin like a blanket and stamped out every drop of rage boiling below her skin.

"Y-yes. I'm… I'm not feeling well. I'm afraid I won't be a very good dinner companion. But you enjoy. And Henry, stay with your mother. I've already paid for our meal and pie for the both of you."

"But Mom…"

"No, no buts." Regina looked pleadingly at her son. "Just stay with Emma. And I trust you will bring him home when you are finished?"

"Sure. Of course. I'll check on you when we leave here." Emma put a hand on Regina's arm and squeezed. Where rage and magic had burned a path moments ago, cool, healing balm radiated from Emma's touch.

"I'll probably be asleep, but you can let yourself in…" Regina looked Hook in the eyes then and continued speaking to Emma. "You have a key."

"Are you ok to get home?" Emma's hand had not moved from her arm and squeezed again.

Regina's brown eyes found stormy green and stared a long moment. "I'll be fine," she whispered.

Regina turned and headed out into the cool evening air, the tinkle of the bell over the door sounding behind her. As she reached the sidewalk she heard the bell sound again.

"Regina, wait."

The brunette stopped and turned back to see Emma's smiling face. _History repeats itself…_

"Did Killian… did he do something to upset you?" Emma had closed the distance between them while Regina watched and was standing too close. Like magnets, they always seemed to be drawn together, into each other's space. Tonight was no different.

"Don't worry, Emma. I can handle Captain Guyliner. I don't know if you're aware or not, but I am a first rate sorceress and general all around badass." Regina smiled to reassure Emma. Now that her anger had retreated, she was not capable of being this close to the blonde. She had to get away… fast.

Emma grinned at Regina's playful tone but a moment later placed a hand on each of Regina's biceps and gave another gentle squeeze. "If he said or did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. He can be difficult sometimes, I know. But he's… well, he's not all bad, you know?"

Emma offered Regina that sweet puppy smile she had seen directed at her many times before. Her heart began to pound. _I really have to go._

"You don't owe me an apology, Emma. It has been a long and emotional day. I just think I need to go home and," Regina held up her take out bag for emphasis, "eat my Brussels sprouts. I'll have a glass of wine and take a hot soak in the tub and all will be right with the world."

"Maybe I'll join you." Emma studied Regina's face for approval.

Regina was thankful that night was falling and perhaps Emma couldn't see the color in her cheeks. She would certainly love Emma to join her for the wine _and_ the bath.

"For the wine, I mean." Emma blushed, realizing what her suggestion had implied.

"Indeed. We will see, Emma. But for now, your food is surely getting cold and your pirate is likely being a bad influence on our son." Regina squeezed Emma's hands. When had they started holding hands again?

"Alright. I'll bring the kid home in a couple hours. Maybe I'll take him by to see the munchkin so you can soak a little longer." Emma winked but then her face took a serious turn. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes." Regina could spend the rest of her life looking into those eyes. "Goodnight, Emma."

Emma pulled Regina flush against her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. The two women stood a moment in the embrace. Prying, watching eyes would have said it was just a moment longer than social convention would deem acceptable, but they made no move to separate.

Emma pulled back and looked toward the diner. "I guess I better go back in. Goodnight, Gina."

Regina turned and headed back to her office to collect her car. Her heart, for the moment, had ceased it's hammering from anger, hurt and confusion. It hummed in her chest, sending tendrils of light throughout her being. Perhaps reality and loss would dance in again and crush her spirit in a moment, but for now, walking down the darkening streets of her town, Regina was safe in the lingering warmth of Emma's arms… the scent of her skin… the affection of her gaze.

 _Maybe it will be ok. I can do this._

At Granny's diner, green eyes watched the brunette float up Main Street toward Town Hall.

No, Emma Swan was not stupid.

* * *

 **End note: For those with a curious mind, St. Olaf the Fat is indeed an actual saint. He is the patron saint of Norway and was a pirate in his early life. My research did not uncover any patron saint for pirates so I thought St. Olaf with his history of piracy and colorful moniker was a good choice. I hope you thought so too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello dears! I apologize for taking so long on this. Compared to my other updates this one took a long time. But school is back in session and I wasn't happy with this chapter. So I reworked it and edited and threw some parts out completely until I was happy. I hope you will be happy with it too.**

 **I hope that you are enjoying this story. If you are, please let me know. I love hearing your ideas and thoughts and suggestions. If you hate it, if you love it... say so. Click review at the bottom and send me a couple lines. It really means a lot.**

 **As always, thank to Jenn for her help sorting through it all until I find what I am truly trying to say. My cheerleader!**

* * *

The scraping of metal as she inserted the key into the lock was the only sound as Regina unlocked her front door and entered her darkened house. She hadn't left a light on since she hadn't planned on going to the diner tonight. In a way, she was glad she did go. She hadn't wanted to fight with Hook but it had opened her eyes to exactly what Emma was choosing for herself.

Regina closed the door and leaned back against it in the dark foyer. Her house was still and quiet. It had been like this before, just after the curse had broken and Henry had left.

Not yet moving from the doorway, Regina thought back on that awful time in her life. The curse was no more and she had lost her last grip on the town. They had come after her, to kill her, to punish her but Emma had defended her. She had rescued her and believed in her.

But then Gold had unleashed that damn wraith and she had been forced to open the portal using Jefferson's hat. Instead of the wraith going in alone, it had taken Emma and Snow. And then, not only had she lost her curse and the power it gave her over the town, she had lost Henry.

How many nights she had been alone in the dark house after that? She had to let him go though. It was the only thing she could do. She had missed him. Missed the sound of his games and of his laughter. Missed his grumbling when she woke him for school and his cries of distress at being served vegetables every single night. She had missed him so much. Even after things were better between them, it had been so long before he had finally come home to her. He'd lived with Emma, spent a year in New York, and upon their return, he had remained in the Charming's loft. But he was here now. And she knew Henry was here to stay. He was Emma's son… but he was her son too.

Regina pushed off the door and dropped her keys and purse on the side table at the top of the foyer stairs. She took her packaged dinner and entered the kitchen. Instead of turning on the bright overhead light, she let herself revel in the darkness of the house and instead only flipped on the small light over the stove.

Henry was home again and no matter who Emma married, nothing would change that. Would it?

Regina laid her take out container on the island and popped the box open. She looked down at the now cold dinner and wrinkled her nose in distaste. She just didn't feel like eating. Turning away, she dropped the dinner untouched into the trash and headed upstairs. The bath and a drink sounded good.

When the brunette reached her room, she flipped on the bedside lamp. It was the only other light in the house besides the light over the stove in the kitechen. The dimness of the light felt comfortable as it wrapped around her.

She slipped into her closet and out of her clothes, leaving them in an uncharacteristic pile on the closet floor. Picking up her gray pajamas and robe, she tossed them on the foot of her bed. On her vanity table sat a half empty decanter of her apple cider and a crystal tumbler. This vintage was one of the better ones she had ever made. Filling the glass with the amber liquid, Regina stepped into her bathroom and with a flick of her wrist lit candles all around. The flickering lights bathed the room in a golden glow. She turned on the tap and let the tub begin to fill with water almost too hot to endure and scooped in bath salts.

Looking around, Regina saw she had no fresh towels and walked naked from her bedroom through the house. It had been a while since she felt free to do that. With Henry there she never wandered about in the nude. But tonight, knowing he was with Emma, she indulged herself for a moment but did not linger. He would be home soon enough.

Slipping back into her room she shut and locked the door. Then into her bathroom, she shut the door as well. The mirrors were already beginning to fog from the bath. Regina took a moment to wash clean her face of all make-up and felt a little better about the day as the wet-heat of her cloth took with it the remnants of her tears.

The former queen took up the tumbler of cider and drank deeply. Before sliding into the bath, she refilled the glass and set the decanter on the floor by the tub. _Liquid dinner again tonight I suppose._

Sinking into the hot water, her muscles began to relax. She hadn't realized just how tense she was. As the warmth of the water seeped in from the outside, the cider warmed her from the inside and both loosening her mind and her firm control on her thoughts. She allowed herself to think of things that she knew were not good for her to rehearse but could not resist.

That night, when the wraith had attacked and Emma had come to her defense, her magic had been unpredictable at best. She hadn't been able to defend herself to her subjects when they appeared at her door. And she had been unable to activate Jefferson's hat. Try as she might, she simply could not draw up the power she needed to get it to work.

Regina slid a bit deeper into the water now so only her shoulders and head remained above water. But her mind slipped farther into the memory. She had been panicked that the hat wasn't working, terrified that she was finally going to lose. The hat, the portal it created, that was her only hope. Without it, the wraith would certainly claim her. But that was what she deserved for all the evil she had done.

Oh but beautiful Emma, unknowingly accepting her role as Savior, she refused to let that happen. Regina's arm burned at the memory of Emma's hand on her bicep that night, offering an encouraging squeeze. And yet, she had given so much more. She had somehow reignited the Mayor's malfunctioning magic with only her touch.

Taking another long gulp of her cider, Regina closed her eyes, savoring the burn in her throat. She was ashamed to admit it to anyone and probably never would, but she had felt the magic in Emma's touch and been shocked. Was that true love's magic? Another long gulp and Regina refilled her tumbler. She had believed that night that Emma had started up her magic with the touch of true love if such a thing existed.

Indeed, she had read through many magical tomes in the following days looking for evidence of such a thing. What else could have explained it? Regina of course had identified by that point that she was attracted to Emma but love was the furthest thing from her mind. But if Emma loved her… did Emma love her? So many nights alone in this dark house, Henry living with David, Emma and Snow trapped in the Enchanted Forest, Regina had wondered and dreamed and allowed herself to believe maybe—just maybe—things would get better for her because maybe—just maybe—someone loved her. And not just anyone. No. Someone loved her who knew her and accepted her just as she was—broken, flawed, selfish and stubborn.

Regina shook her head and stretched her long legs out of the water, crossing her ankles on the edge of the tub. The water was too hot. What a fool she had been to believe that Emma loved her back then. The blonde had stood there on her porch such a short time later and accused her of murdering the cricket. The disappointed anger in her green eyes had confused Regina. How could she believe that she would kill Archie?

Then finding out that Emma could wield magic, natural, innate magic of her own. That reality had crashed into Regina and hurt worse than Emma's accusation. Regina had indeed felt true love's magic that night with the wraith, but not true love magic between her and Emma. It had been the magic of true love created by the Charming's that lived dormant inside their daughter until Gold brought magic into this world.

And maybe that was why it hurt so much now knowing Emma was marrying the pirate. She had let herself believe even for a moment that Emma loved her and it had done something to her. It had sparked some new life in her long dead heart. She had lived those long days and nights while Emma was gone, missing her, missing the challenge she had brought back into Regina's life, fantasizing about what life with Emma could be like. She had surrendered to that most dangerous of all emotions—hope. The darkness had begun to retreat in face of that tiny light.

But the truth had come crashing in and stamped out hope's tiny flame, propelling her back into the dark. The truth had not only hurt, it had primed Regina and set her up to fall back into her mother's corrupt plans. She never would have joined forces with her mother after all this time if she had felt like she had any other options. But losing Henry, finding out the Emma would never be hers to lose… it had been too much and Cora had been there, claiming to love her, to understand her. And she had listened and believed and been made a fool. Again.

Regina eased her legs back into the water and sat up straight. The bath didn't seem so relaxing now that Cora had entered her thoughts. Pushing back her dark hair from her forehead, she smirked thinking of the field day a therapist—a real therapist, not the bug—would have with her and her mommy issues.

Cora had been a nightmare all of Regina's life. It wasn't enough that her mother had withheld love and affection and abused her emotionally. That would have been destructive on its own. But she had manipulated her, coerced her, demanded response and action and, when she didn't get the results she desired, Cora had even physically restrained her as punishment. And not even her father could stop it.

 _Daddy._ Poor, sad, hen-pecked Henry. He hadn't been much help to his daughter, but Regina knew he too was at the mercy of Cora's iron fist. She didn't blame him for what she had endured. She only wished she had been able to save them both from it and the scars Cora left behind.

Regina sipped on her cider like a proper lady, an automatic reaction to thoughts of her mother. _Mother, I'll be good._ But all the abuse, all the manipulation, even being forced into a marriage—and a marriage bed—with an old man could be forgiven… but Regina could never forgive Cora for what she did to Daniel.

Regina pushed back thoughts of Daniel. He was at peace now. She had finally released him to his rest eternal and he had released her to love again. _I wish I could find love Daniel…_

When Snow had told her secret and caused Daniel's death, it had been too much to bear. She knew now that all these years of hating Snow, blaming Snow, hadn't really been about Snow White at all. Regina knew Snow was just a child and Cora a masterful manipulator. Cora was to blame. But at the time, it had been easier to blame this strange child for her heart break than to look at her mother with hatred.

The mother-child relationship was the most basic in all the world. If it didn't work, what did that say about her? If her own mother didn't love her but only saw her as a piece of the puzzle in her bid to gain power… Regina drank the full contents of the tumbler now. She didn't want to think about Cora.

Standing from the tub, Regina wrapped herself in the towel and stepped from the bathroom. Another flick of her wrist and the candles went out and the darkness flooded in. Regina replaced the decanter of cider on her vanity table and began to pour another drink for herself.

Something about the reflection of her own movement in the mirror caught her eye and Regina stopped and stared at herself for a long moment. Who was that in the mirror?

Regina was surprised by what she saw. In fact she stood leaning close to the mirror for several long minutes, squinting in the near darkness to see herself more clearly. _Is that really me?_

Standing straight, she stepped away from the vanity and in front her full length mirror next to her closet. The room was suddenly illuminated as her magic switched on all the lights in her bedroom, exposing her to personal scrutiny. Letting go of the protection of her towel, Regina let it drop around her feet and stood bare in the light, examining herself.

What she saw made her gasp.

"My god, when did I get so thin?"

Though she had always been trim and slender, her body was much too skinny. She could easily count several ribs and turning about, she saw the bumpy ridge of her spine. Her shoulders were sharp and her hip bones too noticeable. No, she wasn't so thin as to appear as if she were starving, but she had somehow lost her shapeliness, her curves, her feminine figure that had served her so well in getting her way as Queen and had made her feel desirable.

Remembering that she had been subsisting on wine, cider, coffee and the occasional bite of food to appease Henry, Regina realized her weight loss had occurred recently and quite fast. This had happened since Emma…

As if inspecting herself for tiny flaws, Regina gazed into the mirror running lithe fingers across her skin. She had always had a golden glow, but now her flesh seemed dull and sallow. _Sickly._

Her fingers touched the ends of her hair. Even though she had been in the tub, she knew her hair had ceased being lush and thick. How had it looked this morning when she readied for work? She hadn't even washed it since yesterday morning… or was it the day before?

Now her eyes settled on her face and she stepped closer to the mirror. Who was that woman looking back at her?

Her makeup had carefully hidden dark circles under her eyes, but standing here they were obvious. Her cheeks showed how thin she had really become. Her smile was weak and her eyes—usually so full of fire and life—seemed like dead black orbs staring back at her.

Regina stumbled back and bumped into the vanity. Her hand brushed the tumbler and she pulled the glass to her lips and began to drink a comforting mouthful. As she sipped she watched her reflection in the long mirror of her scrutiny and pulled the glass away. Her throat filled with bile as she looked at herself with disgust.

"Look at you. Cowering away in this dark house, drinking yourself to death. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Anger began to rise in her veins as she glared at her naked reflection.

"Emma doesn't love you. _Get over it._ "

Stepping back further she held the crystal tumbler out toward the mirror and gestured with it, its contents sloshing out on her hand and falling to the carpet. She pulled her hand up to her mouth and lapped up the remnants of alcohol from her skin.

Looking at herself again, she released a wet chuckle. "Yeah. Just get over it. That's so easy to say, isn't it? Yet here I am, talking to myself in the mirror. Dammit. What is wrong with me?"

She set the glass down and sat on the foot of her bed. A shiver reminded her she was still naked so she slipped on her pajamas and robe. After a moment she stood again, examining herself once more. Anger flooded her veins and she spoke to her reflection again.

"What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you. Everything important in my life has been decided by someone else. Cora decided I'd be queen. She decided I'd marry Leopold. Hell, she orchestrated that whole damn thing. She decided Daniel would die. And that bastard, Gold. Damn him. That little imp decided I would cast the curse. He decided and manipulated everything so I would see magic and revenge as my only choice. Jefferson and Whale… they decided to destroy my last hope and crush all the good that was left in me by pretending Daniel couldn't be saved! To hell with them both."

She picked up the glass again and sloshed more cider in.

"And to hell with pixie dust! A lot of good that did me. Pixie dust decided I belonged with that asshole, Robin. I can't believe I fell for that. Idiot! What were you thinking?!"

Regina turned toward the mirror, scowling at her own reflection.

"And you… you are the worst of all. When you did have the power to decide for yourself, what did you do with it? You destroyed yourself. You killed innocent people. You hurt people who wanted to help you. You wasted every chance someone offered you to make things better. And for what? Just to wind up miserable anyway."

Raging now at her mirror image, Regina stalked about, maintaining eye contact with her reflected-self. Her eyes drifted to the glass in her hand and she stopped her pacing, considering the sweet amber-liquid shining in the light. Looking back at her reflection, Regina's eyes filled with tears and the tumbler and decanter disappeared in a wisp of purple smoke.

"That's enough of that," she whispered, her voice suddenly quiet and raspy after all her ranting. "This is ridiculous. You are the Queen. Henry's mother. _A hero._ You are Regina-Fucking-Mills. You don't sulk in a dark corner. You don't drink away your troubles. You deal with them. Even if you lose. And you don't give up on the people you love."

Taking a deep breath, Regina made a decision of her own. This was going to stop and life was going to go on. She was through wallowing. What she was going to face in the coming days would be hard, but she could—she would do it.

"Time to get your shit together, Regina. For Henry. For your family. _For Emma._ "

Swallowing down the last of her hurt feelings, Regina looked at her bed. She hadn't slept there in three full weeks. It was time. She needed sleep. She needed something good to eat in the morning. And then she needed to accept that if Emma only wanted her as her friend… that was something she was willing to live with. She wanted Emma in her life, even if the blonde never knew how much she loved her.

Things were about to change. She had been avoiding Emma. She wasn't going to do that anymore. She had been acting strange around Emma. That was over too. It was time to get back to normal.

Normal for them had always included things that would be hard for her to do knowing Emma was about to have "Property of Captain Guyliner" tattooed on her ass, but she was going to do her best to be totally normal. Cuddling on the couch? OK. Flirty banter over dinner? Sure. Lingering glances, personal space invasions and one hundred other couples-only actions that seemed to be the hallmark of their friendship? Why the hell not. It would be hard at first, maybe forever, but Emma was worth it… so she had to try. She was willing to do whatever it took to see that Emma was happy, even at her own expense.

But she would not apologize to the pirate for their argument. So, he thought she loved Emma. Good. Let him worry that someone else might be a better choice for _his prize_. Maybe that would make him a better husband.

Weary from an emotional day, Regina dropped into her bed and pulled the covers tight around her. She drifted into a deep and restful sleep formulating a plan. Tomorrow was indeed going to be different.

~ (SQ) ~

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

Regina was drawn from her sleep by a noise. _What the hell is that?_

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

Opening tired chocolate orbs, Regina saw her phone buzzing on her nightstand. Her eyes drifted to the clock. It was eight in the morning. Who was texting her at this hour on a Saturday?

The brunette reached a hand out and pulled the offending device under the covers with her, blocking out the morning sun pouring in the window. She may have resolved to be better today, but she didn't have to start at 8am.

The screen of the phone came to glowing life, illuminating the dark space under her heavy blanket.

 _Text Messages: Henry (1) Emma (3)_

Regina swiped her finger across the screen. She hadn't remained awake long enough last night to see that Henry was home safe. She hoped nothing was wrong.

 _Henry: GM Mom. U were asleep when I got home. Still sleeping this AM. Going fishing with Gramps, Nick & Michael. BBL. ILY._

Regina smiled. She was glad Henry had real friends. She was loathe to admit it but she was glad her son had a man like David in his life since his father was gone. Yes, his two mothers loved him and supported him but she was glad he had a man to talk to about guy stuff. David would never hear her say so though. She wasn't _that_ much of a hero.

Regina held her finger tentatively over Emma's messages. Was this about her blow up with Hook? Had he told her? She took a deep breath and tapped Emma's name.

From last night.

 _Emma: You awake? Thought we might have that wine… and talk._

Regina frowned. She must have been extremely sleepy. She hadn't heard the alert at all.

From this morning.

 _Emma: Good morning sunshine! Time to wake up. (Smiling emoji)_

 _Emma: You better text me back or I'm gonna think you are dead. Radio silence for like 12 hours. (Crying emoji)_

Regina couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. _Idiot._

She typed back a quick response before Emma broke her front door down.

 _Regina: Not dead, just sleeping like I ate an apple turnover. (Winky face emoji)_

In just a moment her phone buzzed a reply.

 _Emma: Oh nice. Very meta. Are you up now?_

 _Regina: Awake but not up. Still lying in bed. Our son informed me he is fishing with your father._

 _Emma: In bed? Want some company? (Grinning Evil emoji) JK. JK. Yeah, dad said they had planned a day trip with the Tillman's. So you may be on your own today. Any plans?_

Regina was glad she was under the covers. Her cheeks burned at Emma's flirtation. But this was what normal looked like for them.

 _Regina: No plans. You?_

 _Emma: Nope. Hook had something going on with the JR and said he'd call me when it was resolved. But until then… free as a bird._

Regina wrinkled up her nose at the mention of the pirate. She swallowed down her distaste. This was a new day. She was going to be good. Before she could respond, another message from Emma made her phone vibrate.

 _Emma: So, you want some breakfast?_

There it was. The invitation she had been expecting since Emma asked about her plans for the day.

 _Regina: Sure. I'm actually starving._

 _Emma: STARVING?! Wow! I'm glad to hear that. You haven't been eating right. I can tell. Looking thin. Still lovely as ever but thin. So, maybe want some coffee? Pancakes?_

 _Regina: I'm not sure but I think you insulted me in there somewhere and tried to hide it with a pancake, lol. Coffee sounds good and yes, pancakes. And fruit. I told you, s-t-a-r-v-i-n-g!_

 _Emma: No insults. Just worried about you. I want to keep you around so I've gotta be sure you eat right._

 _Regina: Hey! That's my line. How many vegetables HAVE you had this week, dear?_

 _Emma: Um… so pancakes…_

Regina chuckled. She had missed this comfortable part of her relationship with Emma while she was hiding out in her room. _I can do this._

 _Regina: Yes, there was a mention of pancakes. What time?_

 _Emma: Um… now? I'm downstairs. Coffee brewing and batter ready to pour in the pan. Just waiting on you._

Regina sat up straight in bed. Emma was there?! In her house already?

 _Regina: Be down in a minute._

The brunette sprang from her bed and dashed into her bathroom. She splashed water on her face and cleared the sleep from her eyes. Grabbing her toothbrush, she squeezed a glob of paste on and started brushing with one hand while the other raked through her hair. _Ok, so it is a new day and things are normal… but I still want to look my best, right?_

Spitting and rinsing as fast as she could, Regina took a look at herself in the mirror. To her horror, she saw a smear of toothpaste on her pajama top. _Dammit._

She ripped the shirt over her head and dropped it on her chaise. Slipping off the pants, she kicked them close to the seat as well. She didn't want to keep Emma waiting. Rushing into her closet, she pulled open the drawer of her bureau and felt around for another set of pajamas.

Her fingers grazed something soft and lacy. _Hmmm. I did say we'd get back to normal. Why not?_

With that, she dressed and dashed to her door. She stopped at the top of the stairs and slowed her breathing to normal. Just breakfast with her best friend. Her engaged best friend.

 _Who I am hopelessly in love with._

~ (SQ) ~

Emma poured Regina a cup of coffee and placed it on the island in front of her usual stool as soon as she heard the sounds of movement on the stairs. Turning back to the stove, she poured a perfect circle of pancake batter into the pan and waited. Regina's messages had sounded more like normal today.

Emma had come to the house the night before with Henry as soon as her parents returned from their kid-free dinner. The house had been dark, save for the light over the stove. She had texted Regina just in case, claiming to want a glass of wine. In truth, she just wanted to talk.

In the weeks since she had agreed to marry Killian, her best friend in all this world (and countless others) had been acting strangely. After her quick exit from Granny's, Emma had decided no matter what else happened, she was going to have a talk with Regina and find out just what was going on.

When Regina had not replied to her text last night, she had followed Henry upstairs to his room. The kid had told her that his mom wasn't herself at home either but wouldn't elaborate as to why that was. He knew why, Emma was sure of it, but he wasn't telling.

Slipping away from his room, Emma had gone to Regina's door to look in on her. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. Many nights Emma had sat on the couch with Regina asleep against her, Henry snoring quietly on the floor after a movie marathon was too long for the two brunettes. She knew she should wake them, send them off to bed and return to the loft but something held her there.

On those nights, she would often look into Regina's sleeping face and wonder what she was dreaming. Sometimes a tiny smile would tug at the corners of plump lips and Emma would wonder if Regina was happy in her dream. She had hoped to see that same face last night, but Regina's door had been locked.

It was Regina's door. She could lock it. But something about the action felt heavy on Emma's heart. Was she locking Emma out? It felt like it for the last few weeks. But why?

Their relationship had never been conventional. Even aside from the fact that they were fairytale characters, their bond would be considered strange. But it was unique… special and Emma didn't want to lose it.

She had thought Regina would be happy for her when she told her she was getting married. Wasn't this what a happy ending was supposed to look like? Wasn't this what everyone wanted for her? The princess overcoming so much adversity to finally have a home and family with a prince? To be fair, Killian was not a prince but he wasn't a villain anymore. And he tried so hard to please her. He loved her. He wanted her.

When she was a child, Emma had worked so hard to find someone to love her. She had practiced being good, never causing trouble. They don't like the ones who cause trouble. She had made good grades. Smart ones get picked faster. She had kept her hair brushed and her clothes without stains as best she could. Everyone wanted a blonde-haired little girl in pretty dresses. But no one had wanted her.

She had given up on trying to please people as a teenager. When she met Neal, she had been running a long time. Running from the system, running from her past… running from herself. And Neal had wanted her. Just like she was. She had latched on to that with both hands.

Neal promised her a home and safety and love. But he hadn't come through on any of that. Well, maybe he had brought her home in a way. He'd given her Henry. And Henry had led her here… to Storybrooke, and her family. And Regina… the one person who had always understood.

Now, here she was on the verge of realizing the fairytale dream and her best friend was behaving so out of sorts. It was keeping Emma from really enjoying the thoughts of her wedding and her new home. She wanted to tell Regina about the places she had been looking at. Would she approve? She wanted to ask Regina's opinion about the flowers. She knew all about things like that. She wanted Regina to be happy for her. She wanted Regina—

"Good morning, dear."

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Regina's voice. It was deep and rich from lack of use. Emma turned to see her friend slipping on her robe, cinching it around her waist. _What is she wearing?_

Emma was quite familiar with Regina's wardrobe. She had personally worn several pieces when she first arrived in Storybrooke. Regina had impeccable taste. The materials were always luxurious, the styles on trend and the fit perfectly tailored to her form.

She had also seen quite a few of Regina's sleepwear options on nights when she was too sleepy or too inebriated to drive home. While most of what she had observed were in shades of silvery gray, silky black and midnight blue, every single one had been pajamas with a robe. But what she saw now made her heart skip.

She had only had a moment to take it in, but Regina was wearing a short silk and lace nightgown. It was gray, naturally, with black lace trim along the bottom and bodice. The edge of the lace barely grazed her mid-thigh while the top accentuated her décolletage and teased at her cleavage. She caught sight of thin spaghetti straps across her shoulders before the robe hid them away. Some women wore lingerie that leaned more toward slutty or too revealing to get their lover's attention. But this—this was demure and classy… and incredibly sexy. Even to Emma.

 _Stop objectifying your best friend, Swan. She's gorgeous, we get it._

Regina slipped past Emma and picked up her mug of coffee. She sniffed it before taking a sip. "Delicious. How long on the pancakes?"

The former queen eased up onto the counter next to the stove, crossing her legs. The action made her robe fall open below the waist and two long, smooth legs were exposed. Emma looked away, but not before Regina caught her appreciative gaze.

Regina reached down and slowly smoothed her robe back over her legs. "You are awfully quiet, Emma. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She purred and took another sip of her coffee.

Emma shook herself. Regina had always made her feel just a bit on edge with her open sensuality. Emma knew she was attractive, sexy even but she also knew she was not even in the same league as Regina. Perhaps she should be ashamed for thinking her friend to be desirable, but she wasn't. This was their normal, right? Hadn't they always pushed each other's buttons? Hadn't they always stood toe to toe, nose to nose, breathing the same air? This was their dynamic. Flirt, gaze longingly, laugh and confide… but nothing more. They were just friends. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"Good morning, Mayor McSexy. Forgive my silence but that is the most legs I've seen since you were perched on that desk in my office, daring me to accuse you of kidnapping Kathryn." Emma flipped the pancake. It had nearly burned.

"Laundry day, dear. I'm out of pajamas." Regina shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

"Mhmm. I see. Good thing the kid isn't here then, huh?" Emma winked at Regina. She had missed their playful flirtation. It was harmless, right? The grin on Regina's face seemed so natural. Maybe things were back to normal.

"If Henry were here, _Miss Swan_ , I'd have dressed before I came down." Regina slid from the counter and opened the fridge, pulling out a container of fruit she had cut up for Henry to snack on. He hadn't.

"Oh, so this is all just for me?" Hearing Regina call her Miss Swan used to terrify her but over the years the name had become a term of endearment. Regina usually pulled it up when she was teasing her. Emma cocked an amused eyebrow at her _friend._

Regina reached into the pantry and pulled out the syrup. "Isn't everything?"

With a wink, Regina eased behind Emma again and pulled down two plates and opened a drawer for flatware. Emma plated another pancake and poured more batter in its place. She couldn't imagine making pancakes with Killian like this. He was such a grouch in the morning. Maybe she could get a spatula attachment for his hook-hand and he could flip while she set the table like Regina. That would be the first item on her gift registry. One spatula-hand attachment.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the image.

"What's funny?" Regina scooted onto her stool and crossed her legs again. This time she left the robe open, her legs exposed.

"Oh, just imagining Hook with a spatula hand trying to flip these pancakes." Emma saw a flash of something in Regina's eyes and her hands reached down to close the robe again. Suddenly the room felt cold. _Did I say something wrong?_

"I'm sure he will learn to be domestic after… the wedding." Regina's tone was definitely cooler.

"Maybe." Emma said, turning with a stack of pancakes and taking her seat beside her friend.

They ate the breakfast for a few minutes in silence. Emma was about to just put everything out there and ask Regina what was going on when the brunette spoke.

"So, is your mom really insisting on the pink dresses? I will not wear a pink dress."

"Um, yeah. She thinks pink is best. I was sorta hoping you could talk some sense into her. She can't stand up against us both. We make too good a team. Do you think… well, would you…" Emma hesitated.

"Would I what, Emma?" Regina stopped eating and looked into Emma's green eyes. Emma studied her and felt an unbidden urge to wrap her arms around the brunette.

Instead she took another bite of pancake and washed it down with coffee. "I just wondered if you might go with us today to look at dresses in the shop down town? I mean, since you don't have plans and all."

A smile spread across Emma's face. She knew Regina couldn't say no. She had already confessed to having made no plans that day. She watched Regina closely. She seemed to be looking for an excuse. Finding none, she nodded her agreement.

"Sure, Emma. I can do that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well... this is the longest chapter I have posted so far and it covers quite a bit of ground. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Please, take a moment to leave a comment if you are enjoying this story. It really does inspire me to go one when I know you are out there, reading and crying along with me. It's making you cry, isn't it?**

 **Please see a note at the end of this chapter.**

 **As always, thank you Jenn for reading these pages and talking to me about them. Your enthusiasm makes me want to write faster.**

* * *

"Seriously. Why is everything in this shop like a 1980's throwback?" Emma whispered to Regina, hoping neither Snow nor the helpful shop attendant could hear her.

"Well dear, when we arrived in this world, it was the 80's so I suppose it is possible they haven't updated their inventory. No one was able to get married until you showed up, remember?" Regina whispered back, playfully squeezing Emma's side.

Apparently Regina's fingers hit a tender spot because Emma squealed and jumped away from the former queen. Snow turned to the pair with a curious look. Regina shrugged innocently and Emma tried to recover by pulling an electric blue dress out in front of her.

"So, I don't like anything about this dress but I do like the color." From behind the shield of the gown, Emma pinned Regina with an incredulous look. Regina merely looked back with disinterest and shrugged again.

"Wonderful!" Snow called, clasping both hands together in front of her chest. She looked for a moment as if she might say a prayer. "At least we have a color. That is a small miracle. Although I was really hoping you would go with the color I suggested."

"Mom, I told you, I'm not really into pink." Emma hung the much-too-poofy dress back on the rack.

"Bashful," Snow said softly.

"What?" Regina asked, feeling confused.

"The color was not pink, it was called _bashful_ and it was lovely." Snow turned to another rack of dresses and ran her fingers over the material. Frowning at its stiffness she looked back to her daughter and her former nemesis. It was Snow's turn to ask what. "What? Did I say something funny?"

Regina had been trying to stifle her laugh but gave up any pretense since she was discovered. "What is funny is that you thought that Miss Lucas and I would be well suited to wear a color called bashful. Honestly Snow, surely you see the humor in that."

An embarrassed smile stretched across Snow's face. "Well, I wasn't choosing it for _you_ , Regina. It was for Emma. And I thought she would like it. Very… feminine."

At this Emma laughed a bit too loudly and all eyes turned to her. "What? I can't think it's funny that Mom wanted my wedding to be feminine? I'm a sheriff. I was a bail bonds-person. I own two dresses but I have 17 leather jackets and 24 pairs of jeans. Ok, fine. Act like that wasn't funny." Emma huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Snow and Regina exchanged a look and laughed again. Soon Emma joined in and the three women laughed as if they had no shared history of trauma, murder, hate and confusion. Today they looked like three friends out shopping.

Regina was the first to recover. "Let's be serious now. Do you really like the blue, Emma?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Reminds me of a dress you used to have. I always loved that dress but you never wear it anymore. Do you know the one I mean?" Regina barely moved her head to nod that she did. Emma missed the pained look that moved across Regina's face at the mention of the dress. The appearance of an enjoyable day among friends was just an illusion. "So, I need two colors though, right? I was thinking yellow. Not like my bug yellow but still, yellow."

"Oh honey, I like that idea! In fact, I was on a wedding planning website yesterday and I saw some photos of bouquets with blue and yellow flowers. I think that sounds wonderful." Snow put her arm around her daughter's waist and turned her toward a rack of blue gowns, but her eyes connected with Regina's.

Regina looked back in confusion. Was that… understanding passing between them? No, Snow couldn't possibly know. Regina averted her gaze to dresses along the far wall and walked away. She needed some space.

 _You are doing this. This can work._

"How about this one?" The shop girl held up a plantation style dress, complete with wide brimmed hat in bright yellow.

Emma shook her heard. This was insane. "No. I don't think that will work. Um… could you give us just a second?" The girl nodded her head and slipped away, giving them some privacy.

"What is it, honey?" Snow cocked her head to the side and smiled at her daughter. Sometimes when she frowned, Snow saw nothing but David in her daughter's face.

Emma shoved her hands into her back pockets as she was wont to do when she was on a mission and not sure how to begin. "Mom, I know I need these dresses and all this is important. Regina really helped me see why. But I don't like _any_ of these. I don't think I'm going to find what I'm looking for here."

"Oh, Emma. I'm sorry. Am I pushing too hard?" Snow looked suitably repentant.

"No, not pushing. I know this is special to you. And I want it to be everything you dreamed your daughter's wedding would be. But…" Emma looked around in exasperation at the garments closing in around them.

"But these clothes aren't going to cut it, Snow." Regina finished for her. Focusing on Emma, she continued. "Perhaps I could just magic something up for us?"

"No, I want to like, be a part of the process. Magic is ok, but I want to touch them, you know?" Emma couldn't help feeling bad for refusing Regina's offer but the hand that reached out for hers, giving a short squeeze relieved her of that worry.

"Ok, so no magic. Perhaps we could shop online or have my seamstress make something. Although, we would need to let her know as soon as possible to get things started." Regina squeezed her hand again before releasing it. Somehow Emma missed the contact. _Our normal…_

"Maybe." Emma looked all around the room, taking in all her off-the-rack options. "What do you think, Mom?"

Snow had a glittering light in her eyes as she tapped one finger on her chin for a moment, deep in thought. "I think… now hear me out before you say no. But, I think perhaps you and Regina should drive down to Boston and see what you can find there." Emma and Regina both made noises like they were about to protest but Snow lifted her hands and silenced them with the gesture. "I said hear me out. I can't go because of Neal and someone has to watch Henry, but the two of you should definitely go. I think I can sit this one out if you send me lots of pictures before you decide. Besides, we need a dress for you too Emma. And you aren't going to be happy with something you order on Amazon. So, I think you should just head down there and see if anything looks like what you truly want on your wedding day."

Emma and Regina stared at Snow and then at each other, then back to Snow. Emma was the first to speak.

"What do you say, Regina? Want to go to Boston?" Regina took in the look of hope and fear in Emma's eyes. She was waiting for Regina to reject her. _Well, I'm not going to. No matter how uncomfortable this idea makes me._

"I say, let's do it. We can't next weekend. Henry has that history project due. But I'm free the next weekend." Regina tried to remain calm. The last road trip they had been on together had been about Lily and Robin but had ultimately brought them closer and solidified their friendship and bond to each other. What would this one do?

"Ok. Then, two weeks from today, we are Boston bound. Now… can we please get out of here and have some lunch? I'm starving." Emma rubbed her belly for emphasis.

"Oh, you are always starving. Such a child." Regina rolled her eyes and the pair headed toward the door, bickering and teasing.

No one noticed Snow tapping silently away on her phone to Henry.

~ (SQ) ~

Regina sat on the sophisticated cream colored love-seat, a glass of champagne in her hand. She was patiently waiting on Emma to come out in her next selection. Once they had arrived in Boston earlier that day, they had quickly found a dress for Ruby and for herself. The bright blue was decidedly more appealing than Regina had first thought it would be.

The gowns they had chosen were strapless and long, flowy and feminine. Regina knew she looked good the minute she slipped the dress on, but something in her had needed to hear Emma say so. And she hadn't been disappointed. Emma's smile had been blinding, though her words had been just slightly less enthusiastic than her body language.

 _"You look incredible. No one will even notice me."_

 _"Of course they will notice you, dear. You'll be the one right behind me."_

Regina smiled now, remembering their earlier banter. So far this trip was a success and things felt peaceful between them. In the two weeks since she had decided to "be normal" she had even impressed herself by her ability to remain calm, flirt without fear and smile while her heart was breaking. It was Oscar-worthy, but necessary. Emma's happiness was paramount… no matter the personal cost. _Isn't that what love is? Sacrifice?_

So today, they had two dresses down, one to go. But the finding of a wedding gown to please Emma was taking longer than expected. For someone who seemed wholly disinterested in having a big wedding just a few weeks ago, it seemed the blonde was invested in finding the perfect dress now. The balance of the day had been spent in one wedding dress shop after another.

It was getting late now and Regina was tired and hungry. The former queen had mixed feelings about the fact that Snow had booked them an overnight stay in a harbor front hotel, insisting they take their time in finding "the one" for Emma but now that she knew she didn't have a four hour drive ahead of her, she was glad Snow had meddled just a bit. If this last dress wasn't what Emma wanted, Regina was going to insist they call it a day and have dinner. She just wanted to check into her room, soak in the tub and get some sleep. The search could resume tomorrow before they headed home.

Regina glanced around the shop. It was a bit more over the top than Emma had wanted. Soft, white walls, crystal chandeliers, champagne flutes for each of them… it was a definite step up from the bridal shop on Main Street in Storybrooke. The blonde had insisted that spending a fortune on a dress was neither her desire nor in her budget. Regina had ignored her resistance. She might not be the one awaiting Emma at the altar, but she was damn sure going to help make the day perfect.

The brunette ran a tired hand through her hair. She could afford to buy everything in this store. Hell, she could buy the whole damn building if she wanted to. So Emma's budget meant nothing. She would be beautiful and dressed in the finest gown Regina's money could buy when she entered the hall to become Mrs. Killian Jones.

The thought was like a lead weight in her heart. Emma Jones. It didn't have the same ring to it as Emma Swan. Emma Mills-Swan. No, that wasn't it. Emma Swan-Mills. There it was. The name she should be taking. But, instead she was going to be Mrs. Jones.

A distant thought drifted in and Regina laughed before remembering her location. She sipped on the champagne and hummed the tune to a song she had heard not long after arriving in this world. She hadn't fully understood television or its appeal back then, but music from an enchanted box on the counter and so many choices? That had held her interest. She had spent many hours listening to jazz, blues, oldies, and rock. The sounds from the radio had been her companion many nights after arriving in Storybrooke when all she wanted was to hear someone's voice that wasn't going to say exactly what she wanted them to.

So now, she hummed and laughed quietly at the somehow completely relevant lyrics of a song she had taken a particular liking to before she discovered the Golden Girls or Dynasty or Cheers. She had spent less time considering this world's musical poetry and more time giggling at their entertainment then. Soon enough Henry had come into her life and changed everything for the better. Music meant silly kids songs or over produced pop after that. But now, her mind recalled only bits of that old song she had so enjoyed.

 _Me and Mrs. Jones—we've got a thing goin' on…_

 _We meet every day at the same café… holding hands, making all kinds of plans…_

 _It's much too strong to let it go now…_

 _We've got to be extra careful… that we don't build our hopes too high…_

 _Me and Mrs. Jones—we've got a thing goin' on…_

Regina grimaced. She had stopped building her hopes up so long ago. A little bit the night Daniel died. A little bit more the morning of her own wedding. Almost completely on the wedding night. Why hadn't Cora prepared her a little better for what was going to happen? She wasn't so innocent that she didn't have any idea what to expect, but she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. She hadn't expected him to be so drunk. She hadn't expected to cry. But it had hurt. And her husband had been drunk and not very kind. And she had cried from the moment he entered her bedchamber, entered her bed, entered her…

Regina shook the thoughts from her mind. It wouldn't be like that for Emma. She was experienced. She had given birth to a son. She was already physically involved with the pirate. Her wedding night would be full of hope and dreams of the future. She would be happy. _And I guess I'll be the one crying._

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Regina focused her gaze on the source of the voice that had cut through her memories. Before her stood Emma, her hair swept back from her face in a lose bun, wearing a gown that seemed created for her. The sight caused Regina to gasp. Emma was breathtaking.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina barely managed to whisper her words. Her brain had ceased to function and her eyes immediately filled with tears. Emma was a vision before her, ethereal and otherworldly. "You're beautiful."

Emma blushed and the action only increased her beauty and Regina's heartrate. _I can do this. I have to do this._ Emma turned away to look herself over in the bank of angled mirrors, giving her a view of nearly every part of her.

"You like it?" Emma's voice was as soft and quiet as Regina's had been. Emma's gaze latched onto Regina's tear-filled eyes and for a moment everything around them seemed to disappear. Regina felt her own hands trembling as she fell deeper and deeper into the sea of love that was Emma's green eyes. She was drowning in it and happily so.

"I love it. Emma, I—"

"So, what do you think? Doesn't she look ravishing?" Amanda, the sales clerk who had been assisting them stepped up beside Emma and smoothed out the dress, inspecting it with a trained eye. "It will need to be taken in a bit at the waist but that can be done closer to the date of the ceremony."

Emma looked down in surprise at the hands on her waist. The moment was gone, the magic lost. Regina cleared her throat and nodded her agreement.

"Yes, she looks wonderful. I think this is the one, Emma."

~ (SQ) ~

"I'm very sorry Ms. Mills, but this is how the room was booked." The man was short and balding but he was not backing down, no matter how hard Regina glared. She flexed her fingers, wishing for just a moment she had her magic. _You are so lucky, little man._

"Regina," Emma placed a soothing hand on the brunette's arm. "It isn't his fault. It was a misunderstanding."

After the dress had been boxed and the women had enjoyed a dinner in what Emma called her favorite bistro in Boston, they had both agreed that retiring for the evening was best. At Regina's request, Emma would take Regina around to some of her old haunts and to see some of the sights before heading back to Storybrooke the next day.

The blonde confided to Regina over dinner that she had asked Hook to take a weekend trip to Boston with her. She wanted to share that part of her history with him. But, the pirate had had his fill of the modern world when he had gone to New York and been "force fed bologna" in the jail there. Regina's heart ached to think he would deny Emma something small like that but she secretly felt good at being able to share it with the blonde. Soon enough memories like this would be all she had left.

They had let the valet park the bug and Emma had taken Regina's bag from her as they walked toward the registration desk. They shared a shy smile, feeling closer for having taken this time away from home together. It had been a really great day.

Until this moment.

"A misunderstanding?" The long day caused Regina's voice to sound a little more dangerous than the situation actually warranted. Something in Emma's eyes pulled Regina back down from going full on Evil Queen in the hotel lobby. "Fine. Alright. It was a misunderstanding but—"

"We are truly sorry Ms. Mills for the mistake. It is noted here, when your assistant, uh… Mrs… yes. Here it is. Mrs. Nolan called to reserve the room and asked for a king mini suite and specifically requested one with a tub. But, since that is in error, we want to make it right." The little man, his name-tag identified him as Stan, barely made eye contact as he typed furiously away at his computer.

"Just relax, Gina. Stan here will take care of us." Emma said playfully but her eyes were pleading with Regina to play nice.

"Alright, alright. So… Stan," Regina said the name as sweetly as her best politician's voice could muster. "Will it be possible to book a second room? Anything will do."

Stan held up one finger to silence her as he worked, still not making eye contact. He was getting on Regina's last nerve. _What I wouldn't give for a sleeping curse right now._

"Ah ha. There we are. I think I have a solution." Stan finally looked up with a smile.

"Great! See Regina, everything is gonna be ok." Emma smiled widely, happy that soon they'd be able to get some sleep.

"I am authorized to offer you a king suite at any time, including peak season, free of charge to make up for our mistake—" Stan began but Regina interrupted.

"Very well. We'd like it right now—"

"However, we are booked solid this weekend. In fact, the room you are checking into is the last opening we have until…. March." Stan smiled at the two women who stared back at him with varying degrees of surprise and irritation.

"So, your _solution_ is for us to visit Boston again sometime a few months from now?!" Regina was seething suddenly and wasn't really sure why.

"Regina." Emma placed her hand on the small of Regina's back.

"How, exactly, do you think that will help us in our current situation?!" Regina leaned across the counter.

"Regina." This time Emma slid her arm around the brunette's waist and pulled her back from the desk. "Calm down. We can just stay someplace else. Or I'll sleep in the tub. But let's just calm down, ok."

The soothing tone Emma took cut through Regina's aggravation and she calmed instantly. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm… I'm just tired."

"I know. It has been a long day. So, do you want me to try to find a room somewhere else?" Emma hadn't removed her arm from Regina's waist and was in fact drawing the woman closer to her as she spoke.

"No. I mean… unless you do. I guess we can make it work for one night." Regina was trying to imagine a more awkward or clichéd thing to happen to her than to be forced into the same room overnight with Emma. It was almost like Snow had done it on purpose. _Surely not._

"Ok, then. That is settled." Emma turned to the desk again, still holding Regina to her. "Listen Stan, we will take the room but I want a full breakfast served in the morning, free of charge, for our trouble."

"Of course Miss…" Stan gave Emma a look both questioning and knowing.

"Miss Swan. Thanks." Emma took the offered key card and pulled Regina toward the elevator. A bellman scurried along with their bags.

"Breakfast on the house? Very nice, _Miss Swan_." Regina found herself leaning into Emma more than she should.

"Yeah. I have my moments." Emma chuckled and pressed the button for their floor.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma Swan sat perched on the edge of the tub. It had been quite a day. She was now the proud owner of a wedding dress and was about to crawl into bed with her matron of honor. Life was strange, even for the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

She stood and gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror. She would have packed pajamas if she had known she was sharing a bed with her best friend, but boxers and a tank would have to do. Emma pulled her hair up into a loose bun and, unhappy with the result, shook it loose again. Once more, she pulled it up. _Nope._ Back down, loose around her shoulders, she combed her fingers through the curls.

Emma leaned on the counter and examined her face in the mirror. She'd washed away her make-up and was as fresh as a daisy. _But am I pretty?_ Holding her hand in front of her mouth, the blonde blew out a quick breath and sniffed. Wrinkling her nose, Emma brushed her teeth one more time. In the back of her mind a curious thought was fighting to make its presence known. _Who are you getting pretty for?_ Emma chose to ignore it.

 _"If you keep scratching that bug bite it will get worse, Emma."_

Wise words from Diane. Or had it been Carolyn? Either way, wise words from some foster mom or other. That curious thought might be itching for relief but Emma was going to ignore it. _But… why am I so worried about how I look? It's just Regina._

Finally, Emma decided she looked as good as she could for someone about to go to sleep and slipped quietly out of the bathroom. Perhaps she should have made some noise to let Regina know she was coming out. Emma stood transfixed a moment before clearing her throat to alert the brunette to her presence.

Regina was wearing only the top of her pajama set, sitting primly in a chair with one long, golden leg propped on the bed, massaging in lotion. She switched legs and Emma glimpsed just a strip of her black lace panties. At the sound Emma made, Regina startled and looked up.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were going to take a bath." Regina stopped her moisturizing efforts and slipped on the pajama pants.

"Um, yeah. I, uh… I just grabbed a quick shower instead." Emma moved awkwardly toward one side of the bed. Motioning toward it she went on. "So, do you have a preference?"

"A preference in bed? Indeed I do." Regina couldn't resist sending Emma a sexy smirk. "Do you?"

Emma chuckled. _This is our normal, right?_ "Ha ha, little miss Sexy Pants. I meant, which side of the bed would you like."

Regina pulled on her most innocent look. "I knew what you meant. What did you think I meant, Em-ma?" She purposely accentuated each syllable of Emma's name and her innocent mask faded. _Harmless fun… just harmless fun with my gal pal._

Emma shook her head and flopped down on the left side of the bed. "I hope you like the right side because I'm not moving." As if to stake her claim, the blonde wiggled and wallowed until she was comfortably encased in the sheets and blankets.

"It is of little consequence which side. I usually take my half out of the middle. But, I will try to remain on the right for tonight, dear." Regina sat on the edge of the bed and checked her phone alarm before slipping carefully under the covers. "Would you like to watch television or straight to sleep?"

"Um… TV?" Emma inched up and propped herself on several pillows.

"Very well." Regina picked up the remote control and switched on the television before flipping off the bedside lamp. The glow of the TV screen cast an alien and flickering light over them.

Both women lay there in silence, staring straight ahead at the screen as Regina went from one station to the next.

"News?"

"No way. Stop! It's a home improvement show!"

"No thank you. How about a cooking show?"

"Nah. Sci-fi marathon? C'mon. It's SG1!"

"Not a chance, Emma. I love Sam and Jack as much as anybody but I'm not in the mood tonight. How about this? Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. It just started. And I love Tennessee Williams."

Emma perked up. _So you like sci-fi. I never knew that._ "Not tonight. I love this movie too but it's too long. I'll be asleep before Big Daddy gets to the cellar."

Regina grinned. She and Emma had watched movies many times, but they were usually Henry's picks and involved more explosions than dialogue. Learning the blonde enjoyed a classic movie warmed her heart.

"Well, I guess we are at an impasse, dear. Unless… no. Never mind." Regina shook her head and smiled a small and embarrassed smile.

"What? You can't start and then just stop. What is it?" Emma propped up on one elbow facing her bedmate.

"Sometimes, when you have Henry, I…indulge myself in my guilty pleasure." Regina looked up at Emma from under soot black lashes. In the blinking light of the TV, without a stitch of make-up, she was still incredibly beautiful.

Emma felt a warming sensation in her chest at Regina's choice of words. She tried to push the image from her mind that _indulge myself_ and _pleasure_ had conjured up. _Smooth Swan. This is your best friend. Geez._

"Well, what is it?" Emma managed to stutter out.

Regina sighed and looked toward the TV again. She flipped through several channels and stopped on one as a song started playing to open a new episode.

"The _Golden Girls?!_ This is your guilty pleasure?" Emma began to laugh uncontrollably, holding her stomach.

Regina frowned. "Do not mock me, Swan. I happen to find them very funny. And when I first discovered television, I fell in love with them. So sue me." Regina huffed and folded her arms across her chest in a pout.

"No, I'm not mocking you. Although, I understand your snarky side much better now. I'm laughing because… I swear I'm not making this up… I own this show. Every single episode." Emma smiled at Regina and it lit up the room.

"You do?" Regina sounded skeptical.

"Yes. I do." With that, Emma settled back on her pillow and giggled at something happening onscreen. "Oh god! This one is so funny. It's when Blanche's brother and his boyfriend are getting married. Please, let's watch it."

Regina leaned back into her pillows and dropped the remote between them. This was one of her favorite episodes too. _Go figure._

~ (SQ) ~

Long after the television had been shut off and the women had burrowed down under the covers in the dark, they had laid facing each other, whispering and giggling and listening. Regina imagined this was what it felt like at one of those sleepovers that were so popular with teenage girls in this world. Just friends, sharing secrets in the dark.

"Regina?" Emma's voice floated softly across the narrow space between them.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina's voice was deep and rich in the darkness. She could barely make out Emma's face from the thin sliver of light shining through the curtained window looking out at the harbor.

"Did I ever tell you about when I first moved to Boston?"

"No, dear. You didn't."

Emma sighed quietly and spoke again. "I had lived a lot of places, as you know, before I ended up here. Funny thing, I almost moved to DC but on a whim I came here. Good thing I guess or Henry may never…" Her voice drifted off at the realization. Even small unimportant choices made an impact on her life.

"Good thing indeed. Go on, Emma." Regina whispered. She shifted slightly and her leg touched Emma's. Holding her breath for a moment, she waited for Emma to pull it away. She never did.

"So, I guess I had been here a couple weeks, and I had no place to live officially. I was staying in a hotel until I got an apartment. And I used to go down to this coffee shop—it's literally three blocks from here—and have coffee and a pastry in the mornings. Anyway, everyday I'd see this homeless lady sitting on this crate in the alley and I'd think, that could've been me, you know? I spent a lot of time on my own, on the streets, but I was lucky."

"Oh, Emma…" Regina breathed.

"Yeah. So, this one morning I just decided I was gonna do something. You know, befriend her or help her find a shelter or… something. So, I went into the café that morning and ordered two coffees and two pastries and went straight to the alley. I'd found information on a women's shelter nearby and I meant to take her there."

"What happened?" Regina could see clearly in her mind the image Emma's voice was painting.

"Nothing. She wasn't there. All those mornings I had seen her but on that day, she was gone."

"Did you look for her?"

"Yes. I mean, I waited there for a few hours that morning but she never showed. So I asked around but I didn't really have anything to go on. I mean, I didn't know her name or anything about her except she was a homeless lady. There are a lot of those in a city like this."

"So, you never saw her again?"

"No. But I always looked for her. Even after I moved into my apartment, I'd still trek down to that little shop once a week at least and have a pastry and look for her. I guess it's on my mind because I found myself looking for her while we were out today."

A long silence fell between them. Suddenly Regina sat up and flipped on the light. Emma threw her arm across her face, blocking out the bright light.

"Regina, what the hell?!"

Regina waved her off as she dialed zero on the in-room phone. "Hello, this is Ms. Mills in room 816. We had requested room service for breakfast in the morning, but I'd like to cancel that, please. Yes. I am aware it was complimentary. Yes. Cancel it. Thank you. Good night."

Regina hung up the phone and shut off the lamp, snuggling back under the covers and somehow closer to Emma than before. Their legs, both of them now, touched and their faces were impossibly close in the darkness.

"Why'd you do that? You were so irritated before, I figured free breakfast was the least they could do." Emma was confused by Regina's action and a little distracted by the feeling of silk against her bare legs.

"Because, we are going to your little café tomorrow morning. Maybe… maybe we will see her." Regina suddenly felt very stupid for her impulsive action. "I'm sorry. Is that… is that silly. I shouldn't have—"

"No, shhhh, stop." Emma stilled Regina's ramblings by taking her hand between them. Now it seemed every inch of them was touching, save only their faces. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Thank you."

Regina barely heard Emma's thank you she spoke it so softly. She was intoxicated by the feeling of Emma's breath on her face, their fingers intertwined. Regina was sure she could feel Emma's pulse against her hand where Emma had rested it against her chest.

 _She's marrying the pirate, Regina. She doesn't love you._

The silence stretched on as Regina kept her gaze anywhere but on Emma's eyes. She wasn't sure she would survive those probing green orbs, looking into her very soul. She couldn't risk Emma seeing the love she'd find there.

"Regina?" Emma's voice cut the silence once more.

"Y-yes, Emma?" Regina's hoarse whisper called in response.

"You're shaking. Are you cold?"

"I…" _Am I shaking?_

"Here, come here."

Before Regina could fully digest the words Emma whispered, she found herself completely wrapped in a blanket of Emma. The blonde had rolled slightly on her back and pulled Regina into her arms. Regina could hear Emma's heart racing beneath her ear, feel the soft rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed evenly. Inhaling deeply, Regina filled her lungs full of Emma's scent—her hair, her skin.

"There, that should warm you up." Emma's voice was as steady as her arms were strong around Regina's frame. "Is this ok?"

Regina tried to speak but couldn't find her words. Instead she nodded. There was a dull ache in her chest as a warmth spread out from her chest, traversing through her entire being. She felt as if she had eaten a tiny bite of the sun and its warming beams were rushing through every part of her, seeking a place to break free.

Finding her voice, she whispered "thank you, Emma."

Emma snuggled her nose into Regina's dark locks at the top of her head and breathed, "you're welcome, Gina."

For what seemed like an eternity they lay there in each other's embrace, unwilling and unable to move. Emma's even breathing turned to the sweetest little sound of snoring and Regina's heart clenched in her chest. Words lost their meaning for Regina as she listened to the rhythmic hammering of Emma's heart against her. This was what she had dreamed of. This was bliss.

This was home.

 _But it doesn't belong to you._

~ (SQ) ~

Regina had stayed there, in Emma's arms for at least an hour after the blonde had drifted to sleep. She had never been able to fall asleep herself though. Instead she memorized again and again the curve of Emma's jaw, the mumbling sounds she made in her sleep, the sweet scent of her hair. It was too hard. She couldn't endure it. So, she got up.

She had stood there by the bed a few moments, just watching Emma sleep. She wasn't sure if that was precious or pervy so she had turned away. _You are a Queen, not an obsessed stalker._

Regina pulled back the curtain slightly and looked out on the harbor lights. What she had seen so far of Boston pleased her. She understood why Emma had chosen it. In Storybrooke everything was small and everyone knew everyone else. But here, you could disappear. You could be anyone you wanted.

And maybe that is what Regina wanted.

Regina had considered it was possible Emma would want to return to a place like Boston to live, perhaps with her. What a life they could have there. Emma wouldn't need to work, but she would insist. Maybe she could work in a shelter like she had talked about. And Regina would volunteer her time someplace too.

At night, they'd come home and have a big bowl of pasta or Emma would take her to a restaurant on the waterfront and introduce her to clam chowder and they'd go dancing. They'd snuggle on the couch and Emma would watch SG1 while Regina did a crossword puzzle or read a book. Soon enough they'd retire to their bed and make love. Emma would hold her just as she had been moments ago until she fell asleep. And everything would be perfect.

Boston wasn't far away from Storybrooke, just a few hours. They could still visit the Charming idiots. And Henry would love the city. Emma had told her about several museums that she was sure Henry would adore. Henry would be a man soon enough. He'd be going off to school and finding a life of his own.

The thought of Henry moving away, moving on made Regina's eyes fill with tears. She knew it was a possibility that whether or not she was in Boston, he may end up there. Would he want to go so far to college? Maybe even New York. She'd help him of course. He deserved an education and the opportunities of this world.

Regina reached up a hand and touched the glass. It was cold out and the glass felt like ice. Emma had been so warm beside her. Regina shook her head. Being so close to her was only bringing up feelings and thoughts Regina had been trying to ignore. She shouldn't let her mind conjure up pictures of them as the happy couple. They'd fight. They'd yell. They always did. It was just a part of them. Two strong willed women were bound to disagree. _But imagine the making up._ Maybe she would sleep in the chair tonight.

Brown eyes stared down at the boats and the lights in the water and she wondered if perhaps she should be the one to move. Alone. Boston was close enough for her daydream life to visit home, so maybe it was close enough for her too. She could have a fresh start here. No one would know her or her past. No one would judge her. And maybe she could meet someone.

Regina sniffed at the thought in disgust. Even if she did meet someone, that plan was flawed. Anyone she met would have questions about her life, about Henry. Could she say Emma was his mother too? Divorced lesbian mommies. Would Emma play that role so she could lie to her new girlfriend? _Get it together, Regina. Here you are worrying about an imaginary girlfriend and already lying to her._

But these things could be worked out if she decided to move. All but one thing. Anyone new wouldn't be Emma. So anyone new wouldn't be who she wanted.

Regina laid her forehead against the glass. When had life gotten so complicated? She could handle a dragon. She knew how to strategize for war. She knew how to run a town. But her own heart? She was finding she didn't know it very well at all. Just that it belonged to Emma.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Emma's sleep heavy voice was in her ear and a pair of strong arms closed around her waist. Regina found herself pulled into Emma, her back pressed into Emma's front.

"I couldn't sleep." Regina body betrayed her and melded into Emma's without her consent.

"Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare? The bed felt empty and it woke me up." Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"No, no nightmare. I just… couldn't sleep." Regina laid her head back against the blonde, closing her eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The city. I really did enjoy living here." Emma's arms seemed to be burning into Regina's body. She couldn't bring herself to care.

"Yes, it is a beautiful city. Would you… would you ever want to live here again?" Regina hated herself for asking, hated her voice for sounding so small.

"Here? I don't know. I guess. But I wouldn't want to be away from my family." Emma shrugged.

"I see. I guess you would want to be close to your parents… and Henry."

"And you. You are my family too, Regina."

The two women stood a moment, quiet, thinking and staring into the night.

"Well, it's late and it's cold. Come back to bed." There it was again, Emma's hot breath on her skin.

Regina turned to go back to the bed, but Emma didn't move. The resultant posture made Regina's skin flush with heat and she felt a familiar tightening in her abdomen. She was still in Emma's arms, only now face to face.

Every breath Regina drew in pressed her breasts into Emma's. She looked up into stormy green irises and dared not speak. Emma seemed to be studying her, searching her face for something. Regina's mind screamed for her to step away, but her heart over ruled her mind and she remained still, slipping her arms around Emma. _Do not cry Regina. Do. Not. Cry._

Regina's mouth suddenly felt like cotton. She was vaguely aware of trembling but was it her? Was it Emma? Her tongue darted out and moistened her suddenly parched lips. Emma's eyes broke from their intent gaze and seemed to trace the movement on Regina's mouth before coming up again to meet chocolate orbs with desire blown pupils.

The tightening in Regina's abdomen gave way now to a coiling heat. She was walking a very dangerous road now but she had no desire to stop. What was she seeing in Emma's eyes? Did she feel it too? This heat… this connection.

Before Regina really knew what was going on, Emma's lips pressed into her forehead. They stayed there long enough for Regina's eyes to flutter closed of their own volition. Her heart felt like a wild creature, raging against her ribcage, trying to get out. Emma pulled back slowly and pushed dark locks back from Regina's face with one hand. Again green eyes searched her, looking, asking. Regina tried to say yes with her eyes. _Yes, Emma._

"Regina…" Emma's voice was deep and breathy. Regina waited for her to go on. "Regina, I—"

Suddenly the sound of Jimmy Buffet singing Cheeseburger in Paradise filled the room and Emma jumped away. Her phone was ringing on the nightstand.

"It's Killian," she said and dashed across the room. "Hello? Hey babe. No, I'm still up."

Regina stood frozen. Of course. It was her _fiancé_. He was calling her to check in before he went to sleep. Regina felt her stomach roil over. The fire of desire was suddenly a bucket of cold water dumped over her head. _Idiot! Stupid! What were you thinking?! She_ _belongs_ _to him!_

Regina wanted to run, wanted to fly out the window and into the night. Her body ached, her skin felt raw and the contents of her stomach threatened to make an appearance. She sank down in the chair by the bed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm so glad you are enjoying your weekend without me. How drunk are you?" Emma laughed but Regina knew she wasn't happy to hear he was out drinking.

 _How do you think he'd feel about you being in bed with another woman… especially me?_

"Regina? Yes, she's having fun. She's probably sound asleep in her room by now. No, we aren't sharing." Regina's ears perked up at that. "No, we haven't argued. It's just late, Kil. We watched Golden Girls and she went to her room. I promise."

Emma opened wide eyes at Regina and mouthed "I'm sorry" as she listened to the pirate. Regina had heard enough. Anger replaced the fire of want and longing. She was nobody's dirty little secret. The brunette stood and marched into the bathroom, purposely slamming the door. _Let Emma explain that to the handless wonder._

Regina flopped down on the closed lid of the toilet and dropped her head in her hands. She needed space. She needed to think. How had things gone from Emma kissing her so gently on her forehead to her now wanting to vomit?

A tiny knock sounded on the door. "Gina? Are you mad? I'm sorry I lied to him but… will you please come out and let me explain?"

Regina huffed to herself. What was there to explain? She stood and flushed the toilet. She couldn't have Emma thinking she was hiding in there.

"What have you got to apologize for Emma? I don't understand lying to someone you plan to spend your life with, but really that is between the two of you. It's none of my business." Regina slipped past Emma and got back in bed, turning her back to the blonde.

Emma stood by the bed a beat before coming around to Regina's side and squatting in front of her. "I know you are mad. So, let's not lie to each other, ok?"

Regina nodded and sat up. "You're right. I am mad. Why did you lie about me? What's wrong with us sharing a room?"

"Nothing Regina. There is nothing wrong with it at all. It's just… Killian. Well, he was drunk. Very drunk. His crew took him out drinking while I was away. And… oh god, I don't want to tell you this." Emma sank down onto her knees, shaking her head.

"What? Tell me what?" Regina cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, he told me that he's jealous of our friendship. He doesn't understand how close we are. I mean, I get it. Our friendship isn't exactly… conventional. But he doesn't understand." Emma's eye finally looked into Regina's. She was embarrassed.

"Oh, Emma…"

"It's ok. I can handle him. But… I think. Well, I _know_ he's… oh god. I hate this. The truth is, he is sorta into it." Emma looked away.

"Into it? Into what?" Regina was completely confused now.

"Into us. Like, the last time he got really wasted he… well, he may have suggested it would be… something he'd like to try. You know… the three of us…" Emma trailed off.

Realization dawned on Regina. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I mean, gross right? Us together… sexually. So I figured I could cut him off at the pass by not telling him we are currently in bed together. See? I'm sorry, Regina. He isn't a total cretin. Truly, he's not. He just has his moments." Emma looked up again, her face red with shame.

 _Gross?_

Regina plastered on her best smile and placed a comforting hand on Emma. "It's ok. I get it. I'm not a virginal old maid, dear. I have been known to be… less than vanilla. You don't have to apologize for him. Now, let's just forget it and get some sleep. It's been a long day and we have a busy day tomorrow too."

Regina laid back down and closed her eyes. She could hear Emma still kneeled beside her, could feel the words waiting to be spoken. Finally Emma stood and rounded the bed, shutting off the light.

"Ok. If you say so. We will just forget it happened." Regina wondered if Emma meant their discussion about the pirate… or their embrace by the window.

 _Gross._

The word kept making circles in Regina's addled and exhausted mind. Did Emma think going to bed with her would be gross? Clearly she didn't feel that way about _him_. She already slept with him. So, the gross factor belonged exclusively to her.

Regina tried hard to hold back the tears begging for release. How had she been so stupid? Emma loved the pirate. The drunken, lecherous and deviant pirate. But she was _gross_. The tears came then no matter her attempt to stop them.

 _Two months and she will be married. What am I going to do?_

In a hotel in Boston, inches from the lightly snoring love of her life, Regina Mills cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **End Note: If you are at all interested, the song mentioned here is Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul. Please look it up on youtube. It is a great old song and one of my favorites.**

 **Also, the Golden Girls episode mentioned here is called "Sister of the Bride" and is one I personally enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been very sick. Feeling better now!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is the longest I have written yet for this story. Be warned there is a touch of hetero talk toward the end. Please consider leaving a review. It really means more than you know. I try to respond to them as time permits.**_

* * *

Emma stood on the pier by the Jolly Roger, breathing in for a moment the scents of the sea. She was tired and wanted to go home but she hadn't seen Killian in two days so this is where she should be.

The short tour of Boston with Regina hadn't been as fun as she had hoped. Something was wrong with the brunette. Maybe she was tired. Neither of them had slept well. After breakfast at the café and a cursory look around for the homeless woman she knew wouldn't be there, they had visited a few places and headed for Storybrooke by noon. _Shortest tour in history._

Emma had dropped Regina at her mansion just ten minutes ago. Henry was home and had run out to the car to greet them. When Emma had remained in the car, his disappointment was clear. Emma told him she needed to go see Killian and do some laundry but she had promised to call him later.

The kid had taken Regina's bag and jogged back up the walk to the house. Regina had smiled and said she had a great time, but her eyes betrayed her. She wasn't happy. Emma took the few steps up to the deck of the ship and wondered if Regina was still mad about Emma lying to Hook or maybe about Hook's suggestion they all fall in bed together.

Emma shuddered. _Gross._

The blonde let her mind wander a moment to the image. No. It was just too disgusting. How could Killian even think that was ok? He was a passable lover and she enjoyed the feeling of safety he provided. Emma had no doubt he wanted her. She liked feeling like someone wanted her. But while he was good enough for her, he was not good enough for Regina.

The very idea of his hands on Regina made Emma feel sick. Regina was special. She deserved any sexual experience she chose to be special too. She shouldn't be someone's fantasy. She certainly shouldn't be a quick fuck for someone like Hook. No. She should be treated with respect, with love and care. She should be made love to by someone who recognized what a gift she was.

Emma smirked. Of course, Regina wasn't vanilla. She'd said so herself. But anything she chose to do in her bedroom that was beyond vanilla should be her choice. She shouldn't be objectified by a man and made part of his porn story. Emma's cheeks pinked. _She shouldn't be objectified by her best friend either, Swan._

Emma shook her head. She certainly knew Regina was attractive. She was beautiful in a way Emma couldn't put into words. The blonde couldn't help but feel that even if Regina wanted a threesome with them, Emma would say no. Regina was too good for Hook… and too good for her as well. Sure, Regina had done a lot of rotten things in her past, evil things. But so had Emma. Despite all that, Regina still seemed to carry herself with such confidence and grace. She really was a queen. _Yeah. She's a queen and I'm just… me._ No. The three of them together was just not ok. It was… _Gross._

Emma was below deck now. She'd been so lost in thought she had moved without being aware. _How'd I even get here?_ Emma wasn't sure if her question was about her location in the ship of in her life. Maybe a little of both.

She pushed open the door to Killian's private quarters. Across the room she could see him, lounging on his small bed, bottle of rum clutched to his chest. He was asleep.

Emma slipped closer to him and eased the rum out of his grip. It was mostly full. That meant he wasn't passed out, just napping. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned close, closing her eyes and kissing him gently on the forehead.

Her mind flooded with images of Regina in her arms the night before, Emma's lips to her forehead. Regina had looked so fragile, so vulnerable in the moonlight. Had she wanted Emma to stop?

"Swan! Welcome home, love." Hook's arm closed around Emma's waist and pulled her on top of him. His rough lips sought hers out and stole a kiss. It felt strange. _Regina's lips always look so soft._ "When did you get in?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago? I had to drop Regina off at her house and talk to the kid a minute. He wanted me to stay a while, but I wanted to see you. So here I am." Emma placed another short kiss on Hook's lips and moved to stand.

The pirates grip on her waist tightened. "Here, now. No need in getting up, love. Why don't we just stay here and you can show me how much you really missed me." He kissed her roughly again, his beard scratchy against her face.

"Be still my heart. You have a way of sweeping a girl off her feet, Hook." Emma's voice was dripping in sarcasm. She pushed harder against the pirate's grasp in an effort to free herself from his arms. "Let me up. I have some stuff to do."

"Oh, c'mon Swan. Stay here with me. We can have a little rum and a little fun." He winked salaciously. Emma knew what kind of fun he had in mind but she just wasn't in the mood.

"No, Killian. I need to take Ruby her dress and I need to go home. I just came by for a quick hello kiss. I have a ton of laundry to do and… to be honest I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep well." Emma finally managed to wiggle free and stand.

"Laundry, huh? And where, pray tell me love, will you be doing your laundry today?" Emma noted there was an angry edge to her fiancé's voice.

"What?" Emma frowned. "I mean, I guess the laundromat. Unless Regina says I can use hers. Why?"

"Regina's house! Of course! That's where all the answers to life's questions can be answered." Hook stood and stormed past Emma to the table, picking up the rum she had earlier taken from him. He drank a long sip and slammed the flask back down.

"Killian, what the hell is your problem. You know there is no washing machine in the loft. I think it's pretty nice of Regina to let me use her machine instead of wasting quarters at the laundromat." Emma felt anger flickering in her chest. This was not how she saw her day going.

"Yes, the dear, sweet Queen who seems to be the source of all your joy and the focus of your concern lately. Perhaps you should consider having a little _fun_ with her instead of me, love." Hook's voice was full of venom.

Emma wrinkled her nose at the implication. " _Fun?_ For God's sake Killian. Can you just stop reducing her to some kind of sex object? She's hot. I get it. But this obsession you have with going to bed with her has got to stop."

"Oh, I don't think I'm the one she wants to go to bed with." The brunette said half to himself.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The simmering anger in Emma's chest was threatening to boil over now.

Hook looked at Emma with disbelief and disgust. "Oh my god, Swan. Can you really be that stupid?"

Now white hot rage rushed to the surface and Emma found herself toe to toe with the pirate. "I am not stupid and I don't appreciate you suggesting I am."

The pirate took a step back and rubbed his chin absentmindedly with his hand, drinking in Emma's angry stance. "No. I'd say you are pretty stupid. Or blind. Oh, our Evil Queen… what would _her majesty_ call you? I know! _An idiot._ "

At that, Emma shoved Hook with both hands firmly on his chest. Hook stumbled back against the table. He hadn't anticipated Emma's physical aggression.

"She isn't _evil_ and if I were you I wouldn't call her that again. It wasn't so very long ago _I_ was the evil one, Killian. Or have you forgotten?" Emma could feel the seductive call of darkness as her anger raced unchecked through her body.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I see it. And I see her a lot clearer than you do." Hook straightened to his full height now.

"What are you even talking about? Make a point or I'm leaving." Emma planted her hands firmly on her hips in defiance.

"Oh Swan… can't you see. She's in love with you."

~ (SQ) ~

"She's been in there how long?" Snow whispered to Henry on the phone. She whispered out of necessity more than out of a sense of secrecy. Neal was napping and she had no interest in waking him up yet.

"Two hours. I'm worried about her, Gram. She's doing the music thing again. I thought the trip was gonna fix this, not make it worse." Henry whispered too, but his was because this was serious, not because his mother could possibly hear him over her music player.

Snow sat on the edge of her bed in the loft and sighed. "I know, Henry. I thought it would help too. That's why I booked them one room. I thought the time together would be…" Snow blushed. She knew what she had hoped would come of the sleeping arrangement and it was embarrassing. Embarrassing to admit she'd thought of it and embarrassing to be discussing it with her grandson.

"I know Gram. Let's skip that part. I get it." Henry's voice seemed to blush right along with his skin. He wanted his mother's together but he didn't want to think about what that really meant. _Gross._

"Right. So, music. Is it that same song you told me about?" Snow hurried past the awkwardness.

"No. This is even worse I think." Henry leaned into Regina's partially open bedroom door and listened. Yep. She was still in the tub if the sound of water sloshing was any indication. And the song was playing over and over.

"Worse? I don't know. That song was pretty bad." Snow had googled the lyrics Henry could remember and had nearly cried when she heard the old tune in full. What could be worse?

"It's Nat King Cole, Gram. _Nat King Cole_." Henry emphasized. He'd learned to recognize the old jazz singer's voice very early in life. His mother played Nat only when she was depressed and somehow his mournful singing made her feel better.

"Oh. That is serious. What song is it? _Autumn Leaves_? _Unforgettable_? Please don't say it's _Sentimental Reasons_." Snow had had this discussion with her grandson before many times when Robin Hood had first run off with Zelena.

Henry stepped into his bedroom so he could speak freely. "No, much worse. It's _Smile_. Grandma, mom has been in the tub for two hours listening to _Smile_. What happened in Boston?"

Snow sighed again. "I don't know. And Emma didn't seem much in the mood to discuss it when she was here. She said she was going to do laundry. Didn't she come there?"

"Nope. She called but she and mom only spoke a minute and then mom went into the bathroom. Should I go… like check on her?" Henry wanted to be treated like an adult, but the concern in his voice betrayed his maturity. He sounded like a worried little boy.

"No. Don't bother her yet. Give her a few minutes more. And call me later and let me know how it goes. I'll try to talk to Emma when she gets home." Snow suddenly regretted her meddling. She meant well, but it didn't seem to be going like she thought.

"Ok. I'll wait. Thanks Gram. I'm sorry I got us in a mess. But I really thought we could help." Henry's remorse was clear.

"I know, sweetheart. But, it isn't over yet. We'll talk later."

"Ok. I'll call you back." Henry moved to hang up the phone.

"Henry?" Snow called out quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't always know a lot, but I do know something about love. If this is meant to be, it will be. I love you, Henry."

Henry smiled into the phone as if Snow could see him. She was always good for a dose of hope. "I love you too. Bye, Gram."

"Goodbye, sweetie." Snow whispered, tapping on the screen to end the call.

Snow flopped back onto her bed and threw an arm across her face. _How do I always end up somehow involved in Regina's love life?_

When Henry had called her all those weeks ago, telling her he needed to talk, she had no idea what he was about to say. He had promised Regina that he wouldn't tell Emma about her feelings, but he had made no promise to keep it a secret from Snow White. So, over a cup of cocoa in her kitchen, he had confided in her.

At first, Snow had been sure she was being punked. There was no way the woman she had spent most of her life running from for fear of her very life was now hopelessly in love with her daughter. And yet, it was true. Henry had detailed for her the crying, the drunken ranting, and the box of trinkets. The both of them had cried as he recalled the passion in his mother's voice and the brokenness.

Snow had sent Henry home that day with a promise to think about all this new information and make a decision. She had begun to consider old memories, old photographs and interactions between Emma and Regina. It hadn't been hard to see that Regina indeed had feelings for the blonde when you knew what you were looking for. And over the three weeks that Regina ignored and avoided Emma following her revelation to Henry, it had become more and more obvious that Emma had feelings for Regina as well.

Emma had moped and pouted and whined about Regina ignoring her, avoiding her and in general not being attached to her hip as she usually was. Snow had nearly laughed out loud in Emma's face when, after a particularly hard day, the blonde had intimated that her sour mood could easily be remedied if only she could cuddle with Regina on the couch and watch a movie. Yes, Emma loved Regina even if she didn't realize it yet.

Snow folded her arms across her cardigan covered stomach and stared at the ceiling above her. Emma loved Regina. Regina loved Emma. But nobody was doing anything about it. So she had finally decided to give Henry a leg up and help him out. The best way for him to honor his promise to his mother not to tell Emma, not to meddle, not to enact an official _Operation_ was for Snow to do it and Henry to merely be her scout and secret spy.

The first part of the plan had seemed to work perfectly. She had helped Henry get the two women to eat dinner together and it had been a great chance to interrupt her private time with Killian. Let Emma see her two options side by side. That ought to get her thinking. It had been the very next day they had gone dress shopping and the Mayor and the Sheriff had seemed like their old selves for the first time in weeks. They'd laughed, they'd flirted, and Snow had seen from a front row seat just how obvious the love between them was.

So, seeing an opportunity, she had enacted a second act in her plan. She had sent them off to Boston for dresses. And it should have fixed things once and for all. Snow had seen many times the way Emma's hand seemed to reach for Regina without her even realizing it. She had watched Regina gaze longingly at Emma over coffee. Surely, two adults, in love, in a bed together would… _No. Not going there._

Snow sat up and walked into the kitchen. She filled the kettle and sat it on the burner. She needed a cup of tea.

Emma hadn't come straight home when the women had arrived in Storybrooke. Henry had texted her that Emma hadn't even come in the mansion. Snow assumed Emma was going to see Killian. Maybe to break things off with him?

The thought of Hook made Snow's cheeks color in shame. She was actively trying to steal the pirate's girlfriend from him and push her into the arms of another. She should be ashamed. Snow shook her head. She should be ashamed but in a way, she felt like this was what was best for everyone.

She liked the pirate well enough. She had gotten used to some of his less civilized ways. But she had never fully embraced the idea of him being married to Emma. Snow sniffed at the thought as her kettle began to boil. She pulled it from the heat just before it could whistle. Maybe she had subconsciously been aware of the love between Regina and Emma all along and that was what kept her from fully supporting the marriage to Hook.

She hadn't told Emma how she felt though. Emma seemed so excited to be getting married. And to be honest, Snow was glad to be able to plan a wedding for her daughter. She had missed so many opportunities during the curse. But she would have been happy to plan a wedding for Emma and anyone. It wasn't about Killian for her. _Nor apparently for Emma either._

Snow dunked her tea bag in the water absentmindedly. Emma had come home about two hours ago. She had been crying and was clearly upset. Maybe she had broken things off with him. Snow had tried to talk to her but Emma had climbed the stairs, two at a time and bounded back down in the same fashion. She had called over her shoulder as she slipped out the door that she was going to take Ruby her dress and then she was going to do her laundry.

Laundry was code for going to crash at Regina's. Snow wasn't sure when but at some point Emma had stopped going to the laundromat and had started taking her clothes to Regina's for a good wash and dry. A few times, she had just left a load in the dryer and Regina had delivered the clothes, dried, ironed and folded neatly to the apartment for Emma. _God, how did I not see it before?_

So things weren't going according to plan just yet. But things always got worse before they got better. Snow White wasn't going to lose hope. All she wanted in the world was for Emma to be happy. And something in her heart said that Regina was meant to be a part of that happiness. It was perfect really. Poetic. Snow had caused Regina to lose her first real chance at happiness and now it seemed her daughter was going to be her second chance at it now. They could be each other's happy ending. _This will work out._ _I know it will._

~ (SQ) ~

Henry had barely hung up with his Grandmother when he heard Regina's bedroom door close quietly. The music that had been playing on repeat had stopped soon after. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was out of the bath.

Henry pulled out a comic book and flopped on his belly on his bed. He wanted to stay close in case Regina called him. He was supposed to be going over to Nick's to work on a project tonight, but he had called and cancelled. Being here was more important right now.

There was a quiet tapping on his open door. Henry turned to see his mother in the doorway. She was fully dressed in what she considered her casual clothes. They were still dressier than most people wore, but she called them casual. Her hair was perfect, her make-up light. Henry wondered if she had magicked herself ready.

"Can I come in?" Her voice was light, her smile practiced.

"Sure." Henry scooted over, still on his tummy, making a space for her to sit.

Regina frowned at him before she sat and reached over, pulling off his shoes and dropping them on the floor. "Honestly Henry, why do you insist on wearing your sneakers on the bed?" She lightly swatted his rear and nudged him over with her hip. Henry scooted just a bit more to the side making room for her. She laid beside him on the bed and looked at his book. "Wolverine? I always did love that guy."

Henry cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "Nu-uh. You always loved Magneto. Don't even play." The smile that filled Regina's face now was genuine.

"Well, sue me. I have a soft spot for villains." She winked at him then. He might have believed things were ok if not for the close proximity of her face. He could see she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" Henry looked at the comic book as he spoke.

There was a beat of silence and Regina answered, her eyes on the comic as well. "Yes. Everything is fine."

"Fine? So what's with the long bath and Nat Cole on repeat?" Henry still didn't turn to face her, but cut his eyes to the side to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, um… I just needed a soak, I suppose. It was a long drive and Miss Swan's vehicle is less than sanitary. But yes, everything is fine." Regina kept her eyes glued to the page.

Henry sat up abruptly. "Mom. Something is wrong. I know it. You know it. So we may as well talk about it."

"Henry, there is nothing to talk about. We went to Boston. We bought dresses. She is marrying the pirate in two months and I am going to support her. End. Of. Discussion." With that, Regina rolled onto her side facing her son, leaned on her elbow and propped her head on her hand. "Can we just relax for five minutes and look at this comic?"

Henry remained sitting. He looked at his mother for a long moment, willing her to speak by his silence and his stare.

"You may as well give it up. It isn't going to work, dear."

"What isn't gonna work?" Henry blanched. Was she wise to his meddling with Snow?

"What do you mean, what? That puppy dog face. There is nothing to discuss. Your mother and I are adults. We do not need you to worry about our relationship. We can resolve our own issues. You've worried and helped enough for a lifetime. I'm sorry that things are such a mess right now but I'm going to stop moping around and get my act together. I promise. Your mother and I… well, we spent the weekend in Boston and nothing happened except I realized more than ever that she doesn't love me. I'm sure she cares in a way but not like I love her. I have to accept it and I have to get on with living my life." Regina rolled back on to her stomach and flipped the page in the comic.

Henry stared at her for a long moment. This was not good. But Snow had said if it was meant to be, it would be. Didn't people in the movies and books always go through horrible times of confusion and separation before they finally got together in the end? _Please, let this be that kind of story._

Henry laid down again by Regina. "Mom, I know you don't want to talk to me about it. That's ok. I mean, I'm just a kid—and your son—so I get that would be awkward. But, I wish you would talk to somebody, even if it isn't me."

"Are you suggesting I go back to therapy?" Regina said more flippantly than she felt. Maybe she should call Archie.

"No, not therapy. But maybe just talk about it with a friend." Henry laid his head down on his folded arms and looked at his mother.

"Well, my best friend is out of the question. The only other person I really trust to discuss it with is Snow and there is no way in hell I am going to tell her." Regina mirrored her son's posture and looked at him with a sad smile. _Sometimes you look so much like her._

"Mom, c'mon. Number one, you've got more friends than that. And number two, grandma would probably be more open to the talk than you think." Henry smiled a lopsided grin.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Henry? What did you do?"

Henry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Had he overplayed his hand? "What did I do? I don't know what you mean. I haven't—"

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina sat up and frowned fully at her son. "What did you do?"

"Mom! I just… listen… I just told her that you were crying that night. I was upset and—"

"You told Snow!? Oh, Henry! Why on earth would you tell her of all people?" Regina stood and stalked across the room, her hands on her hips.

"Because, aside from mom and me, nobody loves you as much as Gram. And I really don't know why you are so upset. She's on our side. She's been trying to help—"

"Help? What do you mean, help?" Before Henry could answer Regina's mind filled in the blanks. "Oh, for the love of—is that why we had to share a room? That was helping?"

"Yeah. We thought if you were alone together—"

"Henry. I should ground you for the rest of your life for this. It didn't help. Not at all. I just got my hopes up and my feelings crushed all over again." Regina sat heavily down on Henry's bed and took a deep breath, slowly blowing it out.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Mom. I just wanted to help." Henry turned his face away from his mother. He was crying. Regina's anger began to subside and she stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Don't cry, buddy. I know, you meant well. It's that damn Charming DNA. You can't help it. But, you promised not to meddle." Regina's voice was soothing as she tried to calm him.

Henry turned to face her. "I know. But Grandma says that Ma loves you back. She said that you both just needed a nudge in the right direction. She was trying to help."

"She said that Emma loves me?"

Henry laid his head in his mother's lap. He hadn't done that in years. "Yep. She said she could see it and that Ma just doesn't know it yet. But she said if this was meant to be, it would be."

Regina looked down into the face of her baby boy, now so grown up. He seemed so sure, so full of hope. But she didn't feel that way. Not anymore. She ran her hand through his hair and thought a long moment before she spoke.

"Henry, I agree with your grandmother. If we are meant to be, then we will be. But I need you to stop trying to make things happen. Please? I will talk to Snow about this later. But I need you to drop it and let your mother and I handle it. And please understand this part especially." She paused until Henry nodded he was listening. "No matter what happens or doesn't happen between Emma and me, we both love you more than anything. I'm sorry you have to know about all this stuff going on but the most important thing to us both is that you are happy and safe and loved. And nothing and no one will ever change that, ok?"

"Ok, Mom." Henry hesitated a moment. "And… I'm sorry things aren't going so good right now. But I know they will turn around. Just wait and see."

"Well, I hope you are right. Now, didn't you have a project to work on tonight with Nick? What are you doing here?" Regina stood and made her way to his door.

"Yeah. I cancelled in case you needed me." Henry gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Oh, my sweet boy." Regina shook her head at him. "Call Nick and tell him you are coming and then get over there. I won't have you missing school work over Nat King Cole." She winked at him and started out the door.

Henry got up and reached for his phone but stopped short, calling out to Regina. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina stepped back in the door.

"How'd you know? I mean, about me and Gram? I didn't really say anything to give it away. How'd you know?" Henry fixed his mother with a curious gaze.

Regina smirked and answered as she walked away. "Because I'm your mother, Henry. And mothers always know."

~ (SQ) ~

Regina sat in her study on the sofa, a glass of red wine in her hand. Henry had been gone less than five minutes and already the house felt unbearably empty. Maybe her son was right. Maybe she did need to talk to someone about what was going on.

Taking a slow sip from the glass, Regina made a decision. She walked to her desk and picked up her cell phone before dropping back down on the sofa. This was the exact spot she had sat the night she met Emma. Emma had sat there, across from her, in front of the fireplace.

They had barely spoken two minutes before she had shooed the stranger out of her house. The brunette had been terrified of Emma and her intentions. In retrospect she realized she may have caused herself more problems by over reacting. But now, knowing Emma like she did, having her in her life, raising Henry together… well, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Regina swirled the wine around in her glass. Yes. Henry was right. She needed to talk to someone about this and she knew just the person who would understand. Scrolling through her contacts, she hit send and rang the phone of the blonde she knew would listen and help her figure this out.

"Hello, Mal. Yes, it has been a while. Listen, are you busy right now? Great. See you in five? Ok. I'll have the wine poured when you get here."

Regina hung up the phone and took another sip of wine. Maleficent. Now there was someone who could keep a secret.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma sat in her bug outside the bed and breakfast. She had been sitting here for at least twenty minutes now. Her hand was on the box with Ruby's dress inside, but her mind was far away.

 _"Oh Swan… can't you see. She's in love with you."_

 _Emma stood dumbfounded, her mouth gaping open. She had not expected Killian to say that. The pirate stood patiently waiting for Emma to say something—anything—in response._

 _"Well. Aren't you going to try to deny it?" Hook sat heavily down at the table by his bed, drinking again from his rum flask._

 _Emma was still silent._ In love with me? _"No, I'm not going to deny it because that would make it seem like it was worth considering. Is that your second round on the flask, Kil, or have you just officially lost your mind?"_

 _The pirate gestured toward Emma with his hook-hand. "Oh, I assure you I am sober and I am dead serious, Swan. That old witch loves you. And I am sure she is trying to take you from me."_

 _"Take me… Ok, first of all I don't belong to you, so no one can steal me from you. And secondly… no way in hell she loves me. We are just friends. I know you don't understand it. I know it isn't a traditional kind of friendship, but that is all it is. If she loves me at all, it is as very platonic friends—nothing more." Emma meant the words but the thought of Regina being in love with her just kept swirling around in her mind, a lone leaf of autumn floating along the surface of a lake, free and unfettered, drifting across every inch of the water of its own accord._

 _Killian offered up a cynical smile and raised both hands as if to surrender. "Whatever you say, love."_

 _They two stared at each other as the silence became uncomfortable. Finally Emma moved close to her fiancé and kissed him lightly. "I have laundry to do. I'll call you later, ok?"_

 _"Sure. Tell the queen hello for me."_

Emma had gone out to her bug then and headed toward the loft. As she parked next to the curb she realized her face was wet with tears. She hadn't been aware she was crying and she honestly didn't know why she was. _Oh Swan… can't you see. She's in love with you._

Snow had tried her best to get some information out of Emma while she was there, but she couldn't stop to chat. She needed to think. She needed to see Regina. If she could just look into those molten chocolate orbs… then she could put all this love talk out of her mind. She'd look into her eyes and she would know. They were just friends—nothing more.

Emma had called Regina even as her car headed toward Mifflin Street by habit.

 _"Hi." Emma tried to sound normal._

 _"Hello." Did Regina sound different somehow?_

 _"I know I just saw you a few minutes ago, but… I um…"_ I heard you're in love with me, " _I had some laundry to do and wondered if I could come over." Emma rolled her eyes at her own ineloquence._

 _"I am actually doing several loads myself, Miss Swan. Perhaps some other time." Regina's tone seemed distant and cool toward her. But the outright rejection is what hit Emma first._

 _"Oh. Oh, yeah. Of course. Yeah. You have laundry too. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry. I just… I thought…"_ I just wanted to see you.

 _"It's quite alright… Emma. Tonight just isn't a good time. Henry has a project and I am going to have a bath and head to bed early."_

 _"Ok. I've gotta take Ruby her dress tonight too, so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow? Maybe I can stop by the office with lunch? We haven't done that in a while." Emma tried not to sound pathetic, but she couldn't take another rejection now. No, not with the thoughts in her head._

 _Regina was quiet for a long moment. "Ok. That sounds good. Bring your paperwork and we can call it a working lunch and let the town pay for it." Emma could hear something in Regina's voice for the first time since they had laughed about the Golden Girls last night. She was smiling. "And tell Miss Lucas to call me if the dress needs to be altered. I will make her an appointment with my tailor."_

 _"Yes, ma'am, Madam Mayor. See you tomorrow."_

Emma had gone straight to the laundromat then. She had sat there, listening to the hum and swoosh of the machines around her, letting her mind wander. _Oh Swan… can't you see. She's in love with you._

Hook's words seemed be branded into her brain. She'd pulled her bag from the car and loaded one machine with colors and started it. _Does she love me?_

She'd dumped her whites into another machine, feeding it quarters. _But, how could she? Why would she?_

Just as she went to shut the lid on the machine Emma saw her tank top in the bottom of her bag. It was the one she'd been wearing last night, with Regina cradled in her arms. _Regina._ Emma pulled it from the sack and, glancing around to see if she was being watched, she had pulled it to her face and inhaled deeply.

A sort of calmness settled over her and she breathed in a combination of her own scent and one that was entirely Regina. _Does she love me? Do I love her?_

While the clothes washed and dried, Emma tried to catalogue any actions she could think of that Killian would have misconstrued as love. He clearly had seen something in the interaction between the women that he was interpreting as love that was probably just best friend behavior.

This exercise only left Emma feeling more confused. So they had lunch, often. So they cuddled on the couch… in Regina's office _and_ at the mansion on Mifflin. So she had a key to the house, a room there, a toothbrush in the bathroom. That was normal. _Isn't it?_

None of those things looked like love to Emma. Regina did seem pretty protective of her. And sometimes she stared at her longer than should be considered polite. So they held hands sometimes when no one was around. So what? Emma had held hands with plenty of platonic, not in love with each other friends. _Like…_ Emma was sure there were some. _Like… Lily._

Emma's face had flushed then and she looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Lily wasn't a good example. Lily wasn't a platonic friend. Lily had been her first love, even before Neal. _Ok, so maybe not Lily. But someone._

But then Emma's mind had conjured up last night. She thought about how beautiful Regina looked in that blue dress. It had accentuated all the best parts of the brunette's body. Her golden shoulders exposed, her silken black locks loose about them… _She truly is remarkable._

Emma shook her head. She was looking for examples of Regina being in love with _her,_ not the other way around. _Focus, Swan._

She had considered then the moment by the window. Regina was just a tad shorter than the blonde. Emma felt a natural urge to comfort and protect her. She had pulled her close but it hadn't meant anything, had it? Regina had surrendered to her embrace but that was just their way, wasn't it?

Emma imagined how the brunette's face had looked, so close in the dim light. Her eyes had been black coals afire, staring into Emma's very soul. The blonde had felt as if they two were the only people in the world in that moment. She had let go every tether holding her to the earth and felt like she was floating through a starlit sky, this incredible and complex creature in her arms.

If Emma dared be honest with herself, she had felt an unbidden desire to kiss Regina then. Her full red lips seemed to call out for Emma's touch and she had watched, mesmerized as a pink tongue had darted out, a silent invitation The blonde felt warmth begin in her chest now even thinking about it. She had searched Regina's face for some kind of consent, tried to convey her interest silently. She'd chickened out and only let her lips press gently against Regina's forehead.

She'd pulled back then and tried again to find the answers in turbulent dark eyes. But the magic was destroyed, her feet firmly planted back on solid ground by the ringing of her phone. _Oh Swan… can't you see. She's in love with you._

 _Is she in love with me? And… am I in love with her?_

Emma had tried to think of anything but Regina as she finished her laundry and packed it in the car. She was going to see Ruby. And Ruby would distract her from this train of thought. Ruby would make her laugh and forget for a minute.

But Emma had been sitting here, outside the bed & breakfast, thinking about Regina instead of going in to see her friend. A thought had occurred to Emma on the drive over and it seemed to put an end to her wondering. Of course Regina wasn't in love with her. _Regina is straight._

Emma hadn't personally broadcast her own sexual preferences around town, so no one knew she had an interest in both men _and_ women. But it seemed to her Regina was not like Emma at all. Every story Emma had ever heard about Regina had included a man. Daniel. Leopold. Graham. Robin.

Emma wasn't sure if she felt relief or grief to think Regina wasn't actually in love with her because she wasn't actually interested in women at all. _Relief, Swan. You feel relief. You are getting married and she is your best friend._

Emma frowned. Why had she let Hook's little jealous rant get to her? But he hadn't been ranting at all, had he? No, he had seemed rather calm considering. He seemed so certain, so—

"Are you gonna come in or should I call the sheriff about a strange woman lurking outside my house?" Ruby tapped gently on the window of the bug, waking Emma from her thoughts.

"Hey, Rubes. Sorry. Lost in thought." Emma opened the door and pulled out the box with the dress. The two women shared a side-hug and headed inside and up to Ruby's room.

After some squeals of delight and excited talk of the wedding, Ruby had slipped into her bathroom and put on the dress. When she stepped into the room it was apparent the dress would require a few alterations. It was too loose in some places, a bit snug in others.

"This dress is amazing! Did Regina pick it out?" Ruby turned about, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, she did. I mean, I got to help but she pretty much decided." Emma smiled at Ruby's excited twirling.

"It is so elegant! I look like a fucking princess!" Ruby twirled again. "Although, I might need Granny to take this up a bit."

"No worries. Regina said her tailor will make any alterations for you." Emma watched Ruby turn again but her mind slipped back to Regina. Golden shoulders, silken hair cascading down, breasts pressed against her chest in the moonlight, just one kiss…

"Emma! Hello?! Where'd you just go?" Ruby was stood directly in front of Emma, hands firmly on her hips.

"Oh, uh, I guess… I… Just got some stuff on my mind. You look great Ruby." Emma tried to recover. She had to stop this. Regina was straight and most definitely not in love with her.

Ruby frowned at Emma for a moment before slipping again into her bathroom. She returned a moment later in her jeans and red plaid shirt, tied at her waist leaving a strip of her tummy exposed.

"Alright. Spill."

"Spill what?" Emma said, feigning ignorance.

"Spill whatever has you out in space today. Don't lie. I can smell the stress from across the room." Ruby tapped a finger against her nose for emphasis.

Emma considered a moment. She could trust Ruby. She would just tell her enough to satisfy her curiosity and be on her way.

"Uh, it's nothing really. Hook just said something about Regina… being in l—" Emma paused. Maybe she wasn't going to tell her that much. "About Regina being into women. You know he is always saying if I ever wanted a threesome we should invite her. I just keep thinking number one—rude. And number two—he's crazy, right? He doesn't know Regina at all."

"Yes, rude. But he isn't crazy. I mean, she might not be into a threesome these days, and maybe never with Killian, but rumor has it…" Ruby flopped down on her bed and let her words fade out.

Emma's eyes popped wide. _Rumor has it?_ "What are you saying, Ruby? I mean, I know when she was full on Evil Queen she was probably a force to be reckoned with on the battle field and in the bedroom, but she's only ever been with guys that I know of."

"That _you_ know of." Ruby smiled a decidedly wolfish grin. "Listen Emma, I don't want to tarnish your view of your BFF, but Regina isn't exactly vanilla."

"I know that. We literally just had this discussion. But Regina is straight." Emma felt a tremor in her stomach. _She is straight, right?_

Ruby burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as she rolled onto her back. Emma stood from her chair and sat on the bed. "What's so funny?"

"I just think it is hilarious that after all you know about Regina—she was the Evil-fucking-Queen, Em—that you can't imagine her as being into women." Ruby continued to laugh but finally regained control, sensing Emma did not find this funny in the least. "Emma. Regina isn't straight."

"But…" Emma stopped and looked very confused. "All the stories are about men."

"Yeah, how long have you been living in this realm? Aren't literally ALL the fairytales about powerful men, damsels in distress and villains with no motivation other than pure evil? Did you think they'd be selling you conflicted Evil Queen who loves the ladies in your second grade reader?" Ruby rolled onto her side and studied Emma. "But what difference does it make. Aren't we just really talking about how rude it is for your fiancé to keep trying to pimp you out for his little ménage à trois fantasy to come true?"

Emma looked away from Ruby's curious gaze. "Yeah. I mean, yeah. But, I guess I am just surprised to hear Regina is… gay? Bi? What is she, exactly?"

Emma looked then at Ruby again. Ruby held her gaze for a long moment, looking for something. She shrugged and went on. "Well, in our world, we don't really go in for labels as much as they do here. I guess if I had to use a term from this world, I'd say she's maybe pan. But this is all speculation. Very few people were brave enough to ask questions about her back home. But I guess it was pretty much common knowledge she took a number of lovers, men and women. I always figured she was more fluid in her sexuality. I think most people are if they are honest. Not really attracted to a gender so much as to a person, a personality, some extra thing you can't quite name. That's what I am."

Emma's eye widened again. "You?! You're gay? But Peter… and Billy…"

"Emma. Are you listening at all? I just told you. Fluid sexuality. Into men, women, whatever. In our world that might mean you love a fairy or an elf or a wolf. But yeah. I like the ladies from time to time." Emma watched as a mist of memory floated over Ruby's face. She clearly had someone in particular in mind. "So, yeah. Regina isn't straight."

Emma didn't know what to say. Maybe Regina did love her? Maybe.

"You really should be asking Snow about this though. She knows more than I do. She lived with her during the scandal."

"Scandal?" Emma forgot to worry about her love life for a second. Scandal piqued her interest.

"Oh yeah. Huge scandal back when Regina first married the king. Rumors were flying all over that she was studying magic with Rumpelstiltskin which was bad enough, but then we heard she was seen frequently visiting Maleficent's castle. Talk about gossip! Even years later they were talking about it in my village. How do you think I heard about it?"

"But, a magic scandal isn't evidence of her being… fluid. She told me Mal taught her some magic. They were major frenemies back then." Emma shrugged off a twinge of jealousy. Mal was her friend. _And so am I._

"Oh, she learned magic from her all right. The story was that one of Mal's lone servants, an old woman who had braved working for her for decades, came into town for a drink every Friday night and one night after throwing back a few too many she told of how she had seen the young queen and the dragon lady… in a compromising position. Apparently it spread like wild fire, even reaching the palace. Not long after Regina stopped leaving the palace at all. She didn't even travel with King Leopold and Snow on trips to visit other kingdoms. And no one ever saw that old servant woman again." Ruby's voice was drawing Emma into the story.

"What happened to her? The old woman?" Emma whispered.

"I don't know. Some say she was suitably punished by the king for gossiping about his wife. Some say Maleficent fried her ass in dragon form for causing her to lose her lover. But I always thought maybe she ran off for fear. I mean, she was tangling with two powerful sorceresses and a king for goodness sake. Stupid old hag. Never gossip about magic beings. It's hazardous to your health."

Ruby laughed and sat up. Emma had drifted away again. "Em? Earth to Emma? Hello? What is with you tonight?"

"Hey, Ruby. I'm sorry. I gotta go." With that, she was gone.

Ruby shook her head. She would never understand why Emma didn't just go ahead and admit she was nuts about Regina. It would make life so much easier for everyone.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma sat in her bug in front of 108 Mifflin Street. The house wasn't dark. In fact, a light was on in Regina's bedroom. Emma could see the glow of the bedside lamp. That meant Regina was still up despite her saying she was going to sleep early tonight. Emma glanced down at her dashboard clock. Had she really only been home from Boston four hours? It wasn't even 9pm yet and somehow in the short span of time, her life had become something she didn't recognize. But suddenly it felt like a place she might like more than ever before.

Ruby's story had served to spur Emma into action. Maybe Hook was right. Maybe Regina was in love with her. And maybe… no. No maybe. She was definitely feeling more than friendly feelings for Regina, though she wasn't quite ready to say love.

She needed to see Regina, needed to look into those probing, questioning eyes. She needed to hold the woman to her chest and breathe her in. She needed to ask and have an answer. _Does she love me?_

Emma got out of the car and traced her finger along the key she had to the front door. She could easily let herself in, slip upstairs to Regina's room. Perhaps the brunette had fallen asleep reading with the lamp on. She could see her propped up on her pillows, her face free of makeup, a book steepled across her chest, those adorable glasses she insisted she did not need still resting on her perfect little nose. Emma would slip the book from her hand and lean close and gently kiss her awake.

 _Wow, that sounds very Twilight of you, Swan. Creepy._

No. Emma slid her keys into her jacket pocket. She would knock on the door and Regina would answer it. She'd be wearing that short, silk gown Emma had seen the morning she'd made pancakes. She'd be hurriedly tying her gray silk robe around her waist and at first she'd frown at being bothered but then her eyes would soften and she'd invite Emma in for a drink.

Emma tried to suppress the surge of emotion this image brought forward. She needed to calm down. She could be terribly wrong. Regina might not feel anything for her beyond friendship. She didn't want to be rejected. Hook was safe. He loved her. He wanted her. What if Regina turned her away?

Emma paused on the porch, her hand raised to knock. It wasn't too late. She could turn back. Forget this ever happened. She was getting married. What if Regina said no?

Emma ignored the voice of fear in her mind and listened only to the pounding of her heart. _She loves me. I know she does. Regina loves me._

Emma rapped her knuckles firmly on the door and waited. She could hear movement behind the door. She was coming. Everything was about to change. The door slowly opened.

"Hi Emma." There stood Maleficent, clutching closed Regina's gray silk robe. "Come in. Regina should be down in a minute. She's changing clothes."

Emma stood shocked, her feet rooted to the porch. "Maleficent."

"Yes. It's me. Come in. It's cold and this robe isn't helping much." She smiled and opened the door wide to allow Emma inside.

Suddenly Emma felt like she might pass out. Her mind was reeling and her stomach churning. She swayed a bit on her feet and couldn't form words. _Maleficent._

"Emma? Are you alright? Please, come in. Regina?!" Mal called up the stairs and reached a hand for Emma who was leaning heavily against the white column to her left.

Emma jerked back from Maleficent's touch as if she had been burned. "No. No, I won't come in. I'm sorry. I should have called first. I didn't mean to interrupt. I… I have to go. I…"

Maleficent watched as Emma's wild and unfocused eyes filled with tears and as quickly as she had come, Emma disappeared down the walk. The yellow bug roared to life and squealing tires sent Emma into the night.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma stumbled down the steps leading below deck on the Jolly Roger. The racket she was making roused the ship's captain from his seat. He opened the door to his quarters in time to receive the blonde into his arms.

Before he could react, Emma kissed his forcefully, her lips bruising against his own. Hook pushed her back trying to see her face. "Swan? What's going on, love?"

Emma silenced him with another searing kiss, pushing him with her body back toward his bed. Her fingers worked quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Hook allowed her to continue, aroused and confused by her aggressive behavior.

"Swan. Emma, what is going on? I thought you were angry." He tried to speak between heated kisses. Emma continued to pull at his clothes and push him back until they both fell onto the bed.

Emma pulled back and looked him in the face. She sat up, straddling him and began to unbuckled his belt. "Well, I suppose we can go back to arguing if you like? Or we can have some fun." Emma ground her hips down into him, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Oh no, my pet. I much prefer this side of you. Come here and show me how much you missed me." Killian pulled Emma flush against him and palmed her breast violently. She knew tomorrow there would be a bruise. His rum laced breath began to whisper in her ear words that had once excited her with their depravity. But tonight they made her blood run cold.

 _But he loves me. He wants me. And she never will._

Emma focused on her lover's movements, his sounds, his rough touch. Anything but Regina… and the image of Maleficent standing there in her gray silk robe.

* * *

 _ **End note: Yes, I seem to like bringing music into the story. I hope you are enjoying the songs I mention. Be sure to look up "Smile" by Nat King Cole. And thank you Jenn for reminding me about that old song. I had almost forgotten.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing this story. It started as a 2 chapter story for a prompt request and has ended up being one of my most popular stories. Thank you all so much!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have not yet decided how many the completed work will be for those who have asked.**_

 _ **As always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It really means the world to me.**_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Regina called as she came down the stairs. "Here, see if this fits."

Maleficent closed the front door and shrugged, watching Regina take the final few stairs down. Climbing the steps from the foyer to the landing, Mal met Regina in the middle and took the offered shirt from the brunette. "Thanks. I'm sure this will work. And as for what's wrong, I honestly don't know."

Regina frowned, following Maleficent into the kitchen and straight through to the laundry room. Regina averted her eyes as the tall blonde removed Regina's robe, placing it back in the basket on the washer and slipped on the cotton button up shirt Regina had found for her.

The two women had been all ready to catch up over a bottle of wine when Regina's nervousness about sharing her heart with her oldest friend caused the bottle to slip from her fingers and tip over. Red wine had poured across the marble-topped island and soaked Mal's shirt. Regina had leapt from her stool and tried to stop the flow of the wine with a cloth before it ruined her friend's gray trousers too but instead succeeded only in dousing herself in the fruit of the vine.

Then they had laughed. It had felt good to laugh. Regina knew as she held the sticky wet blouse away from her stomach and felt pure joy at the absurdity of the whole situation that she had done the right thing inviting Maleficent over to talk. She knew she was going to feel better once she had the weight of her unrequited love off her chest—but first she had to get this shirt off.

So, into the laundry room they two had gone, Regina apologizing repeatedly. Mal had waved off the apology and accepted the robe Regina offered.

 _"I'm going to run up and get out of this before the wine ruins this suit. Put on this robe and I will bring you something else to wear while I soak your shirt. God Mal, I'm so sorry." Regina had offered one more apology._

 _"Oh my little queen, stop apologizing. Things happen. Now, go change. I'll try to clean up the spill before it stains your island." Mal had given her a gentle shove toward the door. "Shoo. I've got this."_

It had been mere moments later that Maleficent had been kneeling on the kitchen floor, drying up the remnants of the spill and Emma had knocked on the door.

"What do you mean, you don't know. You called me. Who was at the door?" Regina filled the utility sink with warm water and a mild detergent, slipping in her silk blouse and trousers, she took Mal's blouse in hand and eased it into the solution. "This will have to soak overnight. But the door, Mal. Who was it?"

"Emma." The blonde shrugged again and headed back into the kitchen, picking up her half empty glass and sipping the remaining wine. "Shame. That was an excellent bottle of wine."

"Emma?" Regina stopped her work in the sink and stepped into the kitchen. "Emma was at the door? Why didn't you invite her in? What did she say?"

Maleficent gazed long at Regina, curious why her friend was suddenly acting like King Midas had been at the door offering at no charge to gold up everything for one night only. "Of course I invited her in. She said she had to go and took off. Frankly, she didn't look so good."

Regina stepped quickly across the room and grabbed Mal's arm. "Was she sick? Was she hurt? God, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you stop her?" Anger boiled to the surface.

"Hold on… I _did_ call you. And no, she didn't appear hurt. She just looked like she was about to throw up in your hedge and apologized for interrupting and took off. I couldn't force her to stay, although I did try to steady her but she jerked away from me and basically ran." Mal maintained her calm composure despite sensing Regina's fire. She wasn't afraid of a little fire. She was suddenly very happy she had not turned down the queen's invitation for wine and conversation. _This is going to be interesting._

"Interrupting… what on earth did she think she was interrupting?" Regina said mostly to herself as she moved around the island and looked at the front door as though Emma would still be there on the porch waiting for her. "Did she say anything else?"

Maleficent opened the small wine cooler near the refrigerator and began examining the labels, looking for a replacement bottle to the one they had spilled. "Not really. She knocked, I opened the door. I said hi, come in. She said Maleficent like she was surprised to see me. I said yep, it's me. Come in. This robe is too thin to be standing on the porch. I told her you had gone up to change and would be right down. She just sorta fell against the column. I think then I yelled for you and tried to pull her inside. She apologized for the interruption and squealed her tires getting away. Maybe she got sick all of a sudden. I don't know."

The blonde stood from the cooler with a selection and eyed her host. "And now, I think, little queen, the two of us are going into the study and talk about what is going on between you and our fine Sheriff."

Regina stared at Mal, her mouth open to reply but no words came. The blonde smiled a delicious smile and nudged Regina aside with her hip. She sashayed on ahead into the study calling back as she went. "Come along, Regina. Bring the glasses… and a snack. This may be a long night."

Shock began to melt away and an equally delicious grin pulled at the corners of Regina's mouth. Yes, calling Maleficent had been the right move. "I'll be right there, but first I need to call Emma and be sure she is ok."

"Sure, Regina. Call the wife. I'll wait." Regina felt a crimson blush creep across her face. Even the tips of her ears seemed to burn. She hit Emma on speed dial.

 _"You've reached Emma Swan's personal cell phone. If this is an actual emergency, call the Sheriff's station. If this is a magical emergency, call Regina Mills. If this is Regina Mills and you can't handle the emergency without me, call everyone. Shit just got real. Ha! Everything else, please leave a message. I'll call you back."_

Regina smiled at the message. She had begged Emma to change it but Emma only laughed. She insisted it was funny and accurate so there was no need in changing it. The beep seemed to catch Regina by surprise so she stuttered her way through a message.

"Em, are—are you ok? Maleficent said you…. uh, she said you took off like you were sick. Call me back, please. I'll be worried. This is Regina by the way. Obviously. Of course you know who it is. My number shows up on the screen. And maybe you know my voice by now, right? Sorry. Rambling is your department. Just… just call me back, ok?"

Regina replaced the phone and smoothed out the fresh shirt and loose slacks she had put on. Time to talk.

~ (SQ) ~

"So, what exactly is keeping you from just telling her how you feel?" Maleficent downed the last drop of wine in her glass and reached for a piece of the cheese Regina had brought them as a snack.

They had been through two bottles of wine, nearly an entire fruit and cheese board and had long ago dispensed with formality. Mal had kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up onto the couch across from her friend.

Regina had been reluctant at first to just tell the blonde about her feelings for Emma, but the old dragon had already put two and two together. Once the cat was out of the proverbial bag and enough wine was out of the bottle, Regina had let it go like the waters held back by a dam giving way. There had been tears. There had been anger. There had been sweet memories and misty eyed confessions. At one point, Mal had felt a twinge of jealousy reserved exclusively for old lovers who become friends when they find they are little more than a distant memory and the raging inferno of love for someone new has reduced them to mere ashes in retrospect.

Regina had curled up next to Mal for a time, crying and accepting gladly the comfort of a familiar hand in her hair, a comfortable kiss to the top of her head with murmured words of peace. But now she had regained some control and was back on the other sofa, laying down with her head on the arm and waiting for an answer to Maleficent's question to present itself.

"I can't do that to her, Mal. She loves him. They are getting married. I'm the goddamn matron of honor. And if I told her how I feel…" Regina closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore.

"If you told her how you feel…" Mal led her to continue.

"If I told her how I feel, what if she doesn't feel the same way? It would make things awkward. And she might get angry with me. Or feel hurt. Or betrayed. Or I don't know what. I might lose her friendship and that is too precious to me to risk." Regina sat up and reached for the last piece of cheese. She offered it to Mal who shook her head in refusal before the former Evil Queen took a bite. "I can't tell her because I can't risk losing her. What if she doesn't understand? What if she doesn't love me back?"

"But what if she does, Regina? What if she loves you too? I know you don't want to risk losing her friendship but sometimes you have to risk losing in order to chance winning. And besides, finding out that you're in love with her isn't the worst thing that can happen to Emma. She might be happy to know it. I would've been." Mal picked up her wine glass and realized belatedly it was already empty. "More wine?"

"No, no more for me." Regina looked sadly at her friend. She hadn't expected the blonde to wax nostalgic but they both were beginning to feel the effects of the wine. "Mal… you know I care for you. And the time we spent together was—"

"Hey, you don't have to do that. I know. I understand. We are better as friends than lovers anyway. We have mellowed with age and children have made us soft. But back then… we were too volatile. The Dragon and the Queen would have burned down the whole damn world in the old days if life hadn't intervened. Maybe with the fire of anger. Maybe the fire between us…" Mal stood and made her way to the door. She looked back at Regina with a sad smile. "But we sure had fun, didn't we?"

Regina smiled remembering. "Yeah we did. But I do care, Mal. Don't ever think I don't."

Maleficent turned and headed toward the kitchen. "I know you do. I think I'll make some coffee. Wine is making me sentimenal. Do you have any cream?"

"Yes, top shelf. I'd like a cup too. Black." Regina stretched like a cat, feeling the sensation in each muscle as she pointed her toes and wiggled her fingers. She felt much better now. Henry was right. She did need a friend.

He had come in a little while ago and been kind enough to not interrupt but had texted his mom he was going to bed and they'd talk tomorrow. Regina smiled. Her son had indeed softened her. And his other mother had awakened a tenderness in her she thought was lost forever to the darkness. Regina looked at her phone again. Still no word from Emma.

"So," Mal came in a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee, hers with cream, Regina's black. "What are you going to do now?"

"I suppose nothing. She has made her choice. I have to honor that. I am going to be the best friend I can be and the best damn cheerleader for her that I can be. I am going to support the wedding, support the marriage… probably plant a grape vine. Wine is expensive." Regina winked but Mal knew her playfulness was a show.

"I still think you should just tell her. You guys have been to hell and back and managed to stick together. One little profession of love isn't going to wreck it all, Regina." Mal winced as the hot coffee burned a sobering path down her throat.

"I will take that under advisement, but I still plan on keeping it to myself. And you better keep it to yourself too." Regina leveled a serious gaze at her friend.

"Oh, no worries there, little queen. I know what you do to people who spill your secrets and I have no Prince Charming to wake me from a sleeping curse." A teasing smile appeared behind the coffee mug.

"Well, see that you don't forget. It has been sometime since I had someone to destroy and I have several spells I've been longing to try if an enemy ever presented itself."

The two women laughed. How far they had come to be able to sit here and tease about difficult days past.

"Shall I make up the guest room for you?" Regina was tired but she didn't want to be rude.

"No. I called Lily. She'll be here in a minute. I'm glad you called me, Regina." Mal stood and walked around the couch, sitting by the brunette and tentatively squeezing her hand.

"Me too. Let's promise to get together again and talk about something that won't ruin my makeup."

"Well, I have to see you at least once more to return this shirt. Really Regina, all the silk I see you wear and you offered me cotton? Tsk, tsk." Maleficent shook her head before allowing a smirk.

"Oh shut up. You obviously can't be trusted with silk. You nearly ruined your shirt." Regina stood and headed toward the door. Lily was knocking.

" _I_ nearly ruined it? Sure, keep telling yourself that. Maybe I should call you queen butterfingers. Can't be trusted with silk. Ha! You can't be trusted with wine." Mal followed Regina to the door.

The laughter died as Regina reached for the door but turned back to her friend at the last second and pulled her into a tight albeit short hug. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to know you still trust me." Mal pulled open the door herself to find a frowning Lily still in her pajamas. "Oh don't give me that look. I haven't had _that_ much to drink."

Lily lifted her chin in curt acknowledgement of Regina and headed back to her car.

"I'll try to salvage your shirt, Mal."

"Tell her, Regina."

"I'm not telling her. Goodnight, you old dragon."

"Goodnight, my little queen. I'll call you."

Regina closed the door and switched off the lights as she headed upstairs. It had been a long weekend and she was back to work tomorrow. The one bright and somehow equally dark spot in her day was that Emma was bringing her lunch.

 _Maybe I could tell her. Maybe._

~ (SQ) ~

"Regina?" Emma pushed open the door to Regina's office. Her assistant was nowhere in sight.

"Come in, Emma." The disembodied voice called out. Emma stepped in the office and shut the door behind with her foot. She had a take-out bag from Granny's in one hand, a sack with two root beers in the other and her paperwork tucked under her arm.

Regina was sitting at the conference table, waiting for her. "I sent Barbara on to lunch so we won't be disturbed."

"Cool. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call you last night—" Emma began, sitting down the lunch.

"Forget it. You are here now. That's all that matters to me, Emma." Regina stood and stalked toward the blonde.

Emma tried hard to ignore the sensation building in her stomach watching Regina move. Had she always felt this way and just pretended it wasn't real? The brunette began laying out their lunch but Emma only drank in the sight of Regina's perfectly round ass held captive in a tight black pencil skirt. Sh was wearing one of Emma's favorite outfits. The brunette turned to catch the blonde's obvious appreciation and stood up straight.

"See anything you like, Sheriff?" The deep tones of Regina's voice made Emma shake inside. How often had they played this game, how often had Regina said those exact words and Emma had thought it was harmless fun between friends? But now… now it meant something else altogether.

Emma let her eyes wander slowly up Regina's body from her stiletto's that somehow made her calf muscles look even more divine, to the tight skirt to the blood red silk blouse tucked in at the waist. Emma didn't falter or blush as she traced her way up the buttons to the third from the top. The button of everlasting promise, always straining just above Regina's breasts.

Emma continued her journey across the golden skin of Regina's chest and up the long column of her neck. Had she always wanted to kiss her there or was that new too? Her eyes stopped and memorized the pout of full red lips, the sexy line created by the tiny scar. How could an imperfection be so perfect? Finally Emma locked blazing green eyes on Regina's coffee irises and they two stared in silence.

"And what if I do, Madam Mayor?" Emma felt brave. Her voice was sure, her gaze unwavering.

"Well, then I'd say perhaps you should do something about it… _Emma._ " Regina whispered her name huskily, leaning into the blonde's ear.

Emma didn't think, she only acted. Before reason could interrupt, before logic could cry out for her to stop, the blonde grabbed Regina's hips and pulled the Mayor against her. The stance appeared similar to the way they had stood in front of the window in Boston, but the mood was definitely different. Emma wasn't afraid and Regina wasn't vulnerable.

And then it happened. Emma hungrily crashed their lips together. Just the feeling of those soft lips against her own made Emma moan in pleasure. The sheriff felt lithe arms around her, pulling her closer. Her heart was racing in her chest, pounding in between her legs. Every inch of her suddenly felt alive.

Though she knew it was unusual, the blonde kept her eyes open, not wanting to miss a moment. Soon enough her eyes closed of their own volition when a sensation of pleasure washed over her. Regina's soft warm tongue had brushed across her lips, begging entrance. Emma responded and deepened the kiss. What was air? What was life? Nothing mattered but this kiss.

Regina broke the kiss first, moving to place open mouth kisses down Emma's neck. One flick of her tongue against the tender spot beneath her ear and Emma's legs buckled. "Regina…"

"Yes, Emma…" Regina whispered warm against Emma's ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and nipping it with her teeth.

Regina returned her attention back to Emma's lips. The blonde tried to refrain from moaning again but she couldn't contain it. Her skin felt alive and on fire everywhere her body met Regina's. Now it was her turn to break the kiss.

She kissed gently along Regina's cheek, her wandering hands pulling the red blouse free from the brunette's skirt. Emma kissed down Regina's throat as her fingers slipped under silk and met Regina's burning skin.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina moaned shamelessly.

Emma nipped with her teeth along Regina's collar bone, then soothed with a tender lap of her tongue, tasting Regina's skin. Her hands continued their wanton exploration.

"Emma…" Her voice was as soft as her skin.

The blonde placed a kiss just above the third button and felt a sense of awe overwhelm her. How was it possible she—

"Emma?" A harsher voice called out.

The blonde looked around in confusion.

"Emma? Emma, wake up, love. You're having a nightmare." Emma opened her eyes to find the pirate hovering over her, shaking her gently. Of course. It was a dream.

"Are you alright? You were moaning and thrashing about. I tried to wake you gently but you just wouldn't wake up. Must've been some beast you were fighting, you were panting. I swear I could damn near hear you heart pounding." Hook laid beside her again.

"Yeah. I guess it was the fight of my life." Emma rubbed both hands down her sweat dampened face. Her skin was burning and the feeling of arousal was painfully real.

"Well, now. Since we are both awake… perhaps round three?" The pirate propped up on his elbow and winked in the darkness.

"No. I don't feel very good, certainly not well enough for _round two._ I think I better go home." Emma slid to the edge of the bed, feeling around for her clothes.

"Oh, come on Swan. Stay. You never stay the night." Hook carefully traced down her bare back with the cold metal of his hook.

"And I'm not going to start tonight. I mean it, Killian. I don't feel so good. I just want to lay in my bed and rest. I'll… I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Before he could mount a sufficient protest, Emma was on her feet and headed toward the door. "Thanks for… tonight."

The pirate smiled and fell back into his pillow. Already at the edge of sleep he grunted out, "No love. Thank you. The pleasure was all mine."

 _Now there is the most honest thing I've heard you say all night._ Emma stuffed her feet in her boots and wondered when she had started faking it so frequently? And how could he possibly not know he was the only one going to sleep satisfied?

Emma sat in the bug for several long minutes before starting the engine. The dream had made a difficult night much worse. She scolded herself for running off from Regina's like she had. It had been an understatement to say she was jumping to conclusions, but it was just what Emma did. She was terrified of her feelings, feelings she hadn't been willing to acknowledge before. And seeing Maleficent there at the mansion so soon after hearing about her past with Regina…

 _You still shouldn't have run, Swan. Regina probably had a reasonable explanation._

Not that she owed Emma an explanation. Emma was engaged… to Killian. Regina was free to do whatever she liked in the privacy of her own home. It was none of Emma's business. Still, something inside her twisted violently at the thought of Maleficent in the gray robe, standing there like the queen of the castle inviting Emma in.

 _I have a damn key. I don't need her to ask me in._

Emma shook her head. She was tired. She was emotional. She needed sleep. And she hadn't been lying to Killian. She really didn't feel very good.

Firing up the engine, Emma drove her bug along the dark streets of Storybrooke toward the loft. She resisted the urge to go back by the mansion. She would see Regina tomorrow and then they could talk.

 _Maybe I should just ask her. Maybe._

~ (SQ) ~

Emma stood in the stairwell outside the Mayor's office. She had a bag of take-out from Granny's in one hand, a sack with two root beers in the other hand and her paperwork under her arm. If Barbara wasn't at her desk when she got to the outer office, Emma was going to reconsider her skepticism on prophetic dreams.

 _Well, maybe déjà vu._

The Sheriff stood, leaning her back against the wall trying to even out her breathing. She wasn't out of breath from the climb, but rather she was on the verge of a panic attack. Laying in her bed in the loft hadn't helped her to rest like she had hoped. Instead she had stared at the ceiling most of the night, recalling her dream, sorting through memories and piling them up like petals from a daisy—she loves me, she loves me not.

Sometime before dawn Emma had given up the battle for sleep and slipped out of bed. She had sunk down onto the worn and faded sofa with a cup of cocoa warming her fingers. There was a certain amount of comfort in the cup that had little to do with the chocolate drink itself although it and the sentiment attached to it were comforting alone.

But this morning the comfort was found in the cup, World's Best Mom printed on the side, a gift from the kid. Comfort was found in the warming sensation in her hands. Comfort was found in the bitter and sweet smells drifting up to her nose. Comfort was found in the silence as the whole world seemed to sleep around her.

Emma took a small sip of the chocolate and cinnamon concoction and closed her eyes as its silken warmth eased down her throat and settled in her stomach. Chocolate eyes gazing intently, the silken warmth of kisses down her throat, burning desire in her stomach.

Emma jerked her eyes open. Even cocoa made her think of Regina tonight. How had this happened? Just yesterday she had been happy and things had been normal.

 _Liar._

Emma exhaled quietly. She didn't want to wake her parents sleeping serenely just across the room. So maybe she wasn't being totally honest with herself. She wasn't over the moon with happiness. So what. Life wasn't a rom-com. No foot popping kisses, no romantic zoom close-ups, no swelling music for a sound track. Real life had fighting. Real life had faked orgasms. Real life was something she could handle. She'd been handling it since she was just a few hours old and abandoned on the side of the road.

Setting aside the cocoa, Emma massaged her temples and laid her head on the back of the couch. She was happy. She just wasn't deliriously so but still happy. And she loved Killian. She just wasn't drunk on love like a Jane Austen novel might suggest was necessary. She was realistic. She was happy. She was in love. She was. Really.

 _And just who are you trying to convince?_

Emma found her mind wandering then to Regina once more. If she had met Regina in Boston on the street she would have immediately been interested. Regina was gorgeous and sexy, sure. But it was more than that. She was smart and funny and confident. She had this way about her that she'd almost rather swallow her own tongue than ask for help and yet that made Emma want to help her all the more. Regina could look at a situation and know what needed to be done and she had the brass to go do it. She was a badass.

Regina could stroll into a room full of people and instantly be the most important thing happening. And somehow she didn't seem to know how important she was. In private moments together talking, Emma would hear her insecurity, her uncertainty. Here was a woman who commanded armies, demanded respect and taunted monsters to their face and still she felt small and frightened and unsure.

Emma draped an arm along the back of the couch and toyed with the fringe of the afghan Snow kept there. Regina was the most important thread in the whole damn blanket and somehow thought of herself as the fringe. The blonde pulled the afghan free and wrapped it around herself. Was it possible? Was she in love with Regina?

Emma had found no answers as she drifted to sleep there on the sofa, couched in a blanket of warmth, her mind dancing with thoughts of chocolate eyes, soft smiles and tender touches. Snow had awoken her sometime later. She was late for work.

Now, standing in the stairwell, Emma still had no answers. She felt so confused. This world wasn't kind to people who dared fall in love with the "wrong person". She had learned early to hide her feelings. Foster homes and perspective parents had no interest in taking in baby dykes. She'd been caught kissing a girl in a group home once. It was innocent—just a kiss—an experimental kiss between two twelve year old girls. She couldn't even remember the girl's name. But she had never forgotten the beating she had received from the well-meaning house mother.

The woman had been a product of the world she grew up in, thinking of homosexuality as some sort of cancer on society. She liked Emma well enough, but she would not tolerate such degenerate behavior. It was vile. It was disgusting. It was sinful. That is what she had said with every blow she rained down on Emma.

 _I was vile. I was disgusting. I was sinful._

Emma had moved just days later and after that she had not even looked at another girl with any interest. She had learned her lesson. When she had run away, run away and met Lily… Emma shook her head. She wasn't going through that again. Lily had hurt her in a way no beating ever could. That had only added to her reluctance to accept herself as she was.

Rolling the tension from her shoulders now, Emma kicked the floor with the toe of her boot. She was no longer in a group home. She had no reason to be afraid. She was a grown woman, with magic, and people who loved and accepted her. To hear Ruby tell it, no one would even think twice about her coming out. It wasn't even a big deal.

Emma inhaled deeply and held it in. Slowly she released the breath and stretched her neck from side to side. She definitely cared for Regina. Ok. She loved Regina. But was she in love? And did Regina love her? Why was this so hard?

The Sheriff, the Savior, the former Dark One… they all stood up inside Emma, ready to face Regina and lay it all on the table, right along with the lunch that was growing cold by her hesitance. But it was Emma Swan who opened the door and headed down the hall to Regina's office.

 _No declarations. No questions. Just be yourself, Swan._

Emma stepped into the outer office. Barbara was nowhere in sight. Emma stepped toward the Mayoral inner sanctum and, balancing the bags, she reached up to knock. Just before her knuckles made contact she heard it—laughter.

It was the perfect lilting sound of Regina's voice, laughing. And there was another voice. Emma leaned closer. Maleficent.

A white hot surge of jealousy rocketed through the blonde. It was her job to make Regina laugh like that, not Maleficent's. Emma wrapped her fist a bit too hard against the glass and opened the door without waiting for a call to enter.

"Hello beautiful! Here I am with lunch. Oh," Emma faked surprise. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting."

If looks could kill, Mal would be toast, and she knew it. She smirked to herself. Oh yes. Regina needed to tell her.

"Emma, is it time for lunch already?" Regina stood and came around to take the bags from her hand. "Mal was just leaving, weren't you Mal?"

Regina gave an apologetic look to her friend for shooing her out so unceremoniously.

"Indeed I was." With deliberate movements, Maleficent floated across the room and kissed Regina on the cheek. "Thanks for returning my shirt. I'll call you later. Emma."

"Maleficent." Emma replied with a forced smile.

Maleficent nodded at the sheriff and eased by her. Emma's face was nearly as red as her leather.

 _Good. Get good and jealous, dear Emma._

Regina looked up as Mal opened the door and the blonde mouthed silently, "Tell her. Today."

The door closed and Emma and Regina were alone. Emma tried to stamp out the jealousy flaming up in her chest. It was silly. She and Regina were friends. Mal and Regina were friends. People could have friends.

Regina watched with curiosity as Emma seemed to be battling something inside herself and decided to give her a moment. She turned and began laying out their lunch. Emma noticed for the first time that Regina was wearing the pencil skirt from her dream. The blouse was replaced with a teal one and a blazer completed the look. But the skirt hugged her curves just as it had in the dream. The blonde allowed her eyes to take it in for a moment and looked away.

"Oh! Chicken salad! I was hoping you'd bring this. How do you always know what I want?" Regina turned with a smile brighter than Emma had seen in weeks and the blonde felt her knees go weak. Was she really so easy to please these days.

"I guess being someone's best friend for years has a way of doing that." Emma returned the smile. Why had she been jealous?

"I suppose you're right. Let's eat. I had nothing but cheese and apples last night. I'm hungry." Regina slipped her arms free of her jacket and draped it over the back of the chair.

Last night. "That sounds like an odd meal."

"Well, Mal came over and we had some wine and cheese and fruit. It was enough at the time, but I overslept and didn't get a bite of breakfast either." Regina unwrapped her sandwich and reached over to steal an onion ring from Emma. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the action. "What? I just told you I'm hungry. And one onion ring won't hurt. Besides, you don't need the grease."

Emma tossed two more rings onto Regina's wax paper sandwich wrapping. "So, you and Mal. I didn't realize you were such great friends."

Regina didn't miss the jealous undertone in Emma's remark. "Well, we have been friends for many years, Emma."

"So I've heard." The blonde pushed her food around with her finger channeling her inner five year old. "But I thought you didn't feel up to company last night?"

Regina glanced up at her companion. "Careful, Miss Swan. I might get to thinking you were jealous."

"Jealous?! No, no. I'm not… no. Not jealous. I just thought you said you were going to bed early and…" Emma let her voice fade off.

 _Watch it, Swan._

"Well, I did say I was going to bed early but I changed my mind. You could have joined us… when you stopped by." Regina deliberately studied her food. She didn't want to scare Emma off from the topic.

 _Joined you?_

"Oh, yeah. I stopped by but I… uh, I started feeling sick so I went on home. Sorry. And I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I just…" Emma looked up then as Regina's warm fingers closed around her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. She didn't let go.

"Are you feeling better now?" The look of concern in dark brown pools made a near euphoric swell arise in Emma's heart.

"I am now," she answered honestly, green eyes holding the gaze of brown for a long moment. Regina smiled slightly and released Emma's hand.

"I spilled a bottle of wine." She made the statement so matter-of-factly that Emma chuckled.

"Oh really? I hope it was cheap." Emma took a bite out of her grilled cheese and moaned at the taste. Nothing was better than having a grilled cheese with Regina.

"No, it was quite expensive. And it cost me twice." Regina pulled off the top bread of her sandwich and took a bite of the remnant bottom as if it were toast with jelly. She always took off the top to save calories.

"Twice?" Emma said with her mouthful, dusting crumbs from her shirt.

"Yes, twice. I spilled it and nearly ruined Mal's blouse. I did ruin mine. So, it cost me a favorite silk shirt." Regina shrugged and took another bite.

 _Ruined Mal's blouse. So that's why…_

"Well, that is unfortunate. I hope it wasn't the red one." Emma cringed inside. Did she really just say that?

Regina cocked a perfectly arched brow high. "The red one? Is that _your favorite,_ Sheriff?"

Flustered by her slip up and by the look Regina was leveling at her, Emma shrugged and shoved an onion ring into her mouth to avoid answering.

"And no, not the red one. This was a black one that I wear with a gray suit. It has—"

"Little square buttons. I know the one." Emma didn't know why she answered so honestly but she decided to roll with it.

A very becoming blush crept across Regina's face. "Yes, square buttons. I'm surprised you noticed. You don't usually seem interested when I try to tell you how important the details are in fashion."

"Well, I guess it isn't the fashion that interests me." Emma flirted. It was something they had done so many times before but the air felt different. Was it because she felt… something for Regina she hadn't recognized before?

The blush disappeared completely and Regina's eyes seemed to darken as they found Emma's. "Oh? Then what is it you found so interesting about my buttons, _Miss Swan?"_

Emma wanted to say something sexy and suggestive in reply. _It wasn't the buttons, but what they contained._ Or maybe _I had to notice the buttons to distract me from you._ Instead, she cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away.

"So, should we go over this paperwork or no?" Emma gestured the file she had brought with her. If she had looked up right then, she would have seen disappointment and resignation dance across Regina's face together.

"I suppose if you want to be reimbursed for this lunch, I have no choice." Regina pushed aside the remaining part of her sandwich and pulled the folder in front of her.

Regina and Emma sat close together for the next twenty minutes going over the financial report Emma had compiled, both longing to hold the other, to kiss the other and both painfully unaware that happiness was waiting just a breath away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello my dears! I hope you enjoyed that wonderful episode Sunday night. In case you haven't heard... SwanQueen is Endgame!**_

 _ **I apologize for the delay in getting this new chapter posted. I have been sick and very busy with school. I hope to post the next installment by Saturday so, yay for that.**_

 _ **As always, thank you all for your comments, reviews, and messages. I also thank those of you who have shared this story with others on Twitter and Tumblr. It makes me feel like going on with it. So... leave me another. ;)**_

 _ **I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as Jenn did when she was reading it for me. Ha!**_

* * *

"Mayor Mills?" Barbara's voice sounded irritated on the phone.

"Yes, Barbara. What is it?" Regina was equally irritated. She was not in the mood to be disturbed after her lunch with Emma.

"Mrs. Nolan and her son are here to see you. I told her you were busy this afternoon but—"

"Yes, yes… send them in." Regina interrupted. She hadn't planned on seeing Snow today but she did need to talk to her.

"Very well." With that Barbara was gone. Regina pressed the speaker button, ensuring the connection was indeed severed.

Lunch with Emma had been nice. There had been a moment when the brunette was sure she had detected jealousy in Emma but the longer they were there, working on the reports and talking about the least personal subjects they could, the less confident Regina felt. She had been typing away on a report of her own for about an hour now and really should be happy for an interruption but she knew the conversation she was about to have with Snow was not going to be well received.

"Wa-gina!" Regina looked up at the squealed sound of her name. Neal came barreling toward her with a look of unhindered joy on his face. No matter what had happened between her and all the other Charming family members, this little guy adored her and wasn't shy in showing it.

"Hey buddy!" Regina cried back with equal joy and scooped the small boy into her lap and spun her chair around a few times, much to the boy's delight. He laughed and smiled and hugged her tight. He reminded her so much of Henry at that age. Of course Henry had a dark mop of hair where Neal's was nearly white it was so blonde, but other things were like her little boy.

Henry, like Neal, had been full of life, excited about everything and curious to a fault. He was constantly getting into things, and she could barely take her eyes off him once he had learned to walk. He had an innocence about him that always made the mother bear rise up in her. She wanted to love him, to protect him from the world, to be sure he never lost that look of wonder in his eyes. Ironic, it had been her of all people who had been the one to wound him first.

Two fat hands on her cheeks brought her back to reality. "Wagina, you gots a cookie for me?"

Regina smiled into bright green eyes. _I bet this is what Emma was like at this age too. Still is._ "A cookie?! Now, what makes you think I've got a cookie?" Regina exaggerated her expressions and teased him about his request.

The hands on her cheeks patted her face lightly and a serious look came over his face. "A-cause you always gots cookies in dere." Neal pointed toward the bottom drawer of her desk.

"In there?" Regina asked, her brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Uh-huh. You always gots cookies in dere. And I be good so I get one or five of cookies." Neal replaced his pointing hand on her face in an effort to force her to look at him.

"Well, what do I get for sharing my super special cookies with you?" Regina grinned at the boy and whispered quietly.

Before she could prepare herself, Neal launched forward kissing her in the mouth. His arms flew around her neck and squeezed her tight. "All da hugs and kisses, Gina. _All da hugs and kisses_!"

Regina accepted his affection and tickled his sides until he was squealing with delight and begging her to stop. Small children were so innocent, so trusting. Something in her always changed with them. She felt free to give her love and safe to accept theirs in return. It was never forced. It couldn't be coerced. It was genuine and had no ulterior motive. Neal wanted a cookie but he loved her whether he got one or not.

When children got older, they learned to behave more and more like adults. They used love as a weapon even if they were unaware of it. Henry had done the same. By the time he was ten, it was as if he had forgotten all the nightmares she had scared away, all the boo-boos she had kissed, all the times she'd baked cookies for him and hidden them in her bottom desk drawer.

Thank goodness that hadn't lasted. She finally felt like they were back on track. Henry was the only thing she had ever gotten right and his return to affectionate and caring with her had been healing to her in dark moments.

"Ok, ok. What about mama? Should we ask mama if you can have a cookie?"

"Or five of cookies, Wagina." Neal said seriously before he looked over at his mother as did Regina, hoping to gain her permission.

"I think two cookies is more than enough, Neal." Snow smiled at the sight of her cherub faced boy cradled in Regina's lap. She wondered if this was the Regina that Emma spent all her time with. If it was, Snow could see why her daughter would love Regina back. This was the Regina young Snow had loved so dearly as well. So much had happened, so many hurts, but that gentle, young woman still appeared when she held Neal or when she teased with Henry or when she looked at Emma and thought no one else could see.

Rather than be disappointed at only two cookies, Neal opened his eyes impossibly wider and cried with glee, "Two cookies, Wagina! I can has two cookies!" The boy slid from her lap and stood patiently by the desk.

Regina pulled open the bottom drawer and there was a small container with chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, oatmeal raisin cookies. She kept them for Neal, for Henry and for Emma. Truth be told she kept them for herself too. She might eat Brussels sprouts at Granny's but she liked a cookie every now and then.

Neal studied the container a moment and selected a chocolate chip one and an oatmeal one. He smiled up at Regina then and whispered, "Wagina gets a cookie too. And mama."

Snow declined a cookie, but Regina pulled out a peanut butter one and replaced the lid, closing the drawer. The boy made an attempt to climb back in Regina's lap but his mother intervened.

"Neal honey, why don't you take your cookies and your bag and go sit over on the couch so Mama can talk to Regina?"

The boy frowned and looked at Regina. "But, I sit wif Wagina," he whined.

Regina's heart clenched. How was it possible for him to look so much like Henry begging for his way? She reached down and pulled him into her lap. "Well, Regina needs to talk to Mama about something for just a minute." She smiled and cupped her hand to his ear, so only the two of them knew what she said next. "Go play like Mama says and I will get us another cookie before you leave."

Neal pulled back and shook his head in manic agreement. Just before he slipped from her lap, Neal flung his arms around her neck again, a cookie in each fist and hugged her. Then he was off, in his own world, playing on the rug with a truck.

"I read once that the most precious jewels a woman can have around her neck are the arms of her children," Snow said sweetly, smiling at her son as he loudly crashed his truck into the leg of the sofa.

"Well, having raised a son of my own, I can say that is an accurate statement, dear." Regina took a bite of her cookie and laid it aside. The fun was over. "So, what brings you by today, Snow?"

Snow smiled, blissfully unaware that Regina was about to lower the boom. "Oh, no reason really. We went by the bakery today to drop off some of Emma's ideas for cake flavors. You are coming to that cake thing Wednesday, right?"

Regina nodded her agreement.

"So, while we were out I figured I would bring my son by to see his most favorite person in the world. What is it with you and my children?" Snow smiled again, making eye contact with Regina. The pixie-haired brunette had a twinkle in her eyes that Regina would have missed if she wasn't aware that Snow was meddling in her life.

Again.

"And what do you mean by that, Snow?" Regina smiled brightly.

Snow returned her smile and shrugged innocently. "Oh, nothing really. Just that my son _and my daughter_ seem to both be very fond of you."

"Fond of me?" Butter wouldn't melt in Regina's mouth.

"Yes, fond of you. Well, Neal obviously adores you… and Emma—she isn't as demonstrative as Neal I suppose but she really cares for you too." Snow leveled a gaze then at Regina, trying to subtly hint at her deeper meaning. If Regina hadn't already known about Snow being in league with Henry, she may have been shocked by Snow's openness.

"Cares for me?" Regina smiled again. She was ready to lay her cards on the table and Snow couldn't see it coming. "I thought you told my son your daughter loved me even if she didn't realize it yet."

Snow gasped and a hand flew up of its own will and pulled nervously at her pearl necklace. "What?"

Regina dropped her friendly veneer and frowned at the woman across from her. She kept her voice low, aware of Neal playing a few feet away. "Cut the crap, _princess._ Henry told me you have been helping him parent trap us. Honestly Snow, don't you ever learn to mind your own business?"

"Regina, I… I never…" Regina glared at Snow and she began again. "So, he told you, huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, he told me. What were you thinking? Don't you realize—"

"I was thinking that you love—" Snow looked toward her son and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I was thinking you love Emma and I know she loves you back. That needs a chance to grow and flourish. I just wanted to help it along. Is it so wrong that—"

"Idiot!" Regina cried.

"Idiot!" Neal mocked, grinning around the arm of the sofa at Regina and his mother. "You not uh-post to say dat, Wagina."

"You're right, dear. I am sorry. I shouldn't say idiot. Now, play and let me talk to Mama. Remember our secret?" The boy grinned as he remembered his promised third cookie and went back to his playing.

"If it makes me an idiot to want to see my daughter happy…. to see you happy… well, then I am an idiot." Snow huffed and crossed her arms.

"What makes you an idiot, _Snow White_ , is that in your haste to make something happen that will never happen you forgot to consider the effect that the failure of your little operation was going to have on my son. Did you even think for a moment how he will feel when things don't work out between Emma and me, because they won't? He was fine with my refusal to press the issue and now you have gone in with your—" Regina lowered her voice again. It was no less threatening, perhaps even more so in a whisper. "with your damn hope speeches and gotten his expectations up. And now, what? He's going to be let down."

Snow sat a moment, just looking at Regina and a very out of place smile spread across her face. "Oh, no. That's not gonna work, Regina. You can't put this off on Henry being 'let down.' You are upset because you are afraid. But what are you scared of?"

Regina felt a tear in her chest. When had she gotten so easy to read? How was it she couldn't intimidate Snow White on her own turf? " _I…_ am not scared of anything." She glared at Snow again with all the arrogance she could muster.

Snow laughed right in her face.

"Oh, you are scared alright. That was the most perfect 'I'll die before I tell Snow White I'm scared' face I have ever seen. Regina. We've known each other far too long for you to try that nonsense with me. Is it because you think people won't approve? Is that what has you so worried?"

"I am not scared!" Regina's voice rose and her hand slammed down on the top of her desk.

Neal's face peeped around the sofa again and his eyes were wide. "Whasa matter, Gina?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Regina is fine. Why don't you go out and see if Miss Barbara has something for you to draw with?" Snow shooed the boy out the door and gave an apologetic smile to the woman as Neal tugged on her jacket.

"Regina, I don't care what you say or how loud you say it. I know you love Emma and I know you are scared about it. And that is ok. But you can't allow fear to rule you. Do you think David and I would be together if we lived under the rule of fear? No. And you can't let fear decide for you about this."

Regina gave a dry laugh. "I'm sorry dear, but you are assuming Emma wants to be with me. You and Idiot #2 had the power of true love pushing you along. Yes, dammit, I love Emma. But she doesn't love _me_. She loves the one handed wonder and is going to _marry him_ in two months' time. Surely you have heard about the wedding she's been planning."

Snow waved her hand dismissively. "You forget David was engaged to Kathryn—he was married to Kathryn—but we didn't let that stop us."

"Snow, I have already tangled with a married couple. I will not lower myself to that ever again. And I know you can't be proud that you did either." Regina stood and walked to the window. Pushing back the sheer curtain, her eyes fell on her apple tree. The memory of Emma enraged and wild, cutting a branch from the tree filled her mind. _I hadn't been challenged in years before that day_. Regina knew she was being challenged again and her confrontation with Snow was being turned on her.

"No, you are right. I am not proud. I'm ashamed of how we behaved. And I know you regret how everything happened with Robin. Even though it wasn't really Marian, it still wasn't the right thing to do back when you thought it was her. My point is, Emma isn't married to Killian… yet. She may well be in a few short weeks though if you don't do something about it."

Regina turned and looked at Snow is shock. "If I..? If I don't do something?! Why the hell is it up to me to do something about it? And again, you keep assuming she has feelings for me. She's engaged to be married because she _loves_ him… not me. There is nothing I can do to change that."

"Oh, but you are wrong. She does love you, more than you realize. More than even she realizes. She just doesn't know it yet. I don't know, maybe she doesn't think her father and I would accept the relationship. Maybe she thinks we are like people in this realm and think romantic love is about men and women and nothing else. But what I do know is, since Henry first mentioned this to me, I've been thinking a lot about the way she talks about you, the way she looks at you, the way she acts when you are near her… She loves you Regina. And I have been helping Henry because I don't want to see love and happiness slip through your fingers again. I want you both to be happy. That is all we were trying to do." Snow looked down at her hands in her lap. This was not the afternoon she had expected with her son and the Mayor.

Regina stood looking at Snow for a long time, thinking about what she had said. She sat heavily in her seat at the desk and continued to search Snow's face. The woman was annoying. She was incorrigible. But she meant what she was saying. She really did just want her and Emma to be happy.

Regina hit the button on her phone and buzzed Barbara's desk. "Please send Neal back in, Barbara. And thank you for entertaining him."

Barbara grunted into the phone and disconnected the line. In a moment, the door opened and Neal came bounding in, a paper in his hand where he had scribbled a picture with a blue ink pen. He shoved the picture toward his mother. "I drawed it for you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now, go play with your truck. We will go home in just a minute." Snow clutched his drawing in her hand and nudged him toward the sitting area.

Regina clasped her hands in a very professional manner on her desk. "Snow, I will take under advisement the things you have shared with me today. However, I must ask you to stop meddling in my private affairs and especially stop including my son in your antics. I will not stand for it. If anything ever develops between Emma and I, well… that is up to the two of us alone. So please, stop. Just let this go."

Snow saw the professional stance, heard the cool and distant tone, but she also saw the sad pleading in Regina's eyes. This was more serious than even Henry had led her to believe. Regina's feelings clearly ran deeper than she had first thought. "But Regina—"

"No buts, Snow. Please. Let this thing go."

Snow frowned. She had no choice. "Ok. But only with the understanding that I think you are wrong and making a terrible decision right now. She does love you. You are going to regret resisting my help."

Snow stood before Regina could respond and picked up her son's toys. "Come along, Neal. We need to get home and start supper before Daddy gets there."

Neal jumped to his feet and ran to the door. "Daddy and Emma? I get to see Daddy and Emma?"

"No," Snow began, looking at Regina. "Emma will be with Killian tonight. So it's just you, me and Daddy."

Neal frowned. His face still held traces of his cookies.

"Now, tell Regina bye and thank her for the cookies." Snow reached up and pried his fingers from the door knob.

In a waddling run, chubby legs carried Neal to Regina once more and she leaned down to hug him from her chair. "Bye Wagina! Thanks for my cookies. I wuv you!" He kissed her again, right in the mouth.

"I love you too, buddy." Regina patted his head and slipped a peanut butter cookie into his hand with a wink.

Effervescent joy flooded his face. "I was good, Mama! I got another cookie!"

"I see you did." Snow opened the door and the boy dashed on ahead. "Bye Regina. Please think about what I said."

"I'll think about it." Regina offered with a dismissive wave and Snow was gone.

 _How does she always wind up in the middle of my love life?_

~ (SQ) ~

"So then we make a mad dash for the alley, Emma clutching those Pop-Tarts to her like they are solid gold. We laughed so much. I mean, yeah, it didn't end well and she basically hated me after that but, we did have fun for a minute." Lily laughed at the memory, smiling across the booth at Regina.

"Isn't life funny?" Maleficent patted her daughter's hand. "Even though I know the story and I've heard it before, I still find it delightful that you two girls found each other somehow back then."

"I suppose you can't fight fate." Lily shrugged and snatched up a stray fry on her mother's plate.

"Indeed. I have tried more than I care to admit but fate or destiny… it always comes back to its original plan no matter what you do." Mal said quietly.

A silence fell over the three women as they all considered Mal's words. Regina couldn't help but wonder what fate had in store for her. She hoped it would be happiness but she would settle for anything that didn't cause her anymore heartache.

Lily was the first to break free from the melancholy moment. She stood and stretched her arms wide and rolled her shoulders. Ruby noticed and smiled at her. Lily winked flirtatiously and offered a crooked grin. "Excuse me a moment, ladies. I'll be right back."

The two older women watched Lily slip through the door toward the bed and breakfast's little sitting room. Neither missed Ruby slipping off her apron and heading off after her.

"What's that about?" Regina asked, cocking her head to the side in thought.

"I don't know. I think they met up at the Rabbit Hole last weekend and I guess they hit it off. I was lead to believe they were friends but—"

"But that looks like more than friends." Regina chuckled and Mal joined in.

The blonde shrugged. "Like mother, like daughter I suppose. Although, a wolf and a dragon seems like an unusual combination."

Regina laughed outright then. "I'd say so. But I imagine they could… what was it you said? Burn the world down?"

Mal wrinkled her nose. "That's my kid you're talking about, little queen. Careful."

Regina smiled brightly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. But you have to admit that two shape-shifters can understand each other and that counts for something. Don't we all just want to be understood?"

Maleficent's smile turned sad for a moment as she studied her friend. "Yes, I guess we do. Does… does Emma understand you?"

Just the mention of her name and Regina's playful joy vanished. Clearing her throat, the brunette smoothed her napkin in her lap and looked anywhere but at her friend. "Yes. I think she does. And I understand her. But _friends_ can do that as well as lovers, dear."

"I'm sorry, Regina. I shouldn't have mentioned her. I just care and I think you need to talk to her. Especially if she understands. If she understands everything you have done and been, she will surely understand love." Mal reached out a hand to the mayor.

Tears filled Regina's eyes. "I know you mean well, Mal. I know you do. But I just can't risk this. Thank you for caring though. It means a lot." Regina reached out her own hand and clasped Maleficent's.

Just then, the bell over the door tinkled and in stepped the sheriff, her pirate fiancé behind her. Before Regina could register the blonde's entrance, Emma's eyes found her as if by some magnetic pull. A smile filled Emma's face until her eyes fell to the joined hands on the table top.

Regina saw only the frown and missed the emotional transition all together. She quickly pulled her hand free from Mal's and smiled her brightest smile at Emma. The blonde only nodded in return and pulled Hook's arms tightly around her waist as they headed to the front table.

"What's wrong?" Mal said, looking around puzzled. She had been witness to a hurricane of change in her friend's eyes but had no idea the genesis of the emotion. Seeing Emma, practically in Hook's lap, laughing far too loud, Mal turned back to Regina. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah." Regina said, her hands balling into fists as she scooted toward the edge of the seat.

"Wait, are you going? Regina, wait. You can't run out of here every time you see Emma with him. How are you ever going to stand beside her in the wedding if you can't even sit in a diner with them?"

Regina knew Maleficent was right. She couldn't keep running out of this diner. It was getting to be cliché. She'd dash out, Emma would follow and nothing ever seemed to be resolved. So tonight, she would stay put. _You can do this._

"You're right. I will stay. I have every right to be here. I will simply have to ignore them." Regina slid back into the booth and took a long drink from her water glass.

"Good girl." Mal reached out and took Regina's hand again. Regina frowned at the action. "If she doesn't love you, then she won't care if I show you some affection."

Regina smirked. "Oh no. We are not playing that game, you old dragon. I don't need to try to make her jealous. That isn't nice."

Mal opened her eyes wide in mock innocence. "Why whatever do you mean, Miss Mills? Are you suggesting I am trying to make Emma jealous deliberately?"

Regina shook her head, but made no move to withdraw her hand. She chanced a glance at Emma. Green eyes blazed as they bore a hole into the two ladies across the room. _Well, that is interesting._

Regina laughed then, loudly and placed her free hand on top of the ones joined on the table.

"Change your mind, my queen?" Mal chuckled quietly.

"Oh, shut up and help me here." Regina's face was still smiling, despite her words.

Mal laughed then and added her free hand to the pile, stroking the back of Regina's fingers tenderly. "What's she doing now?"

Regina cocked her head, sending a message to anyone watching that she was completely engaged in her conversation with Mal, but her eyes flitted over to Emma. The blonde was now actually sitting in Hook's lap and staring Regina down, laughter spilling from her as well.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she is on the verge of dry-humping the leather clad buffoon… or else she's about to come over and murder you." Regina giggled genuinely this time. Was Emma actually jealous?

Knowing from this angle that her long legs could clearly be seen by the blonde, Regina eased her foot free of one shoe and slowly brushed it against Mal's bare leg.

"Whoa! Warn a girl first, Regina." Maleficent had to make her body remain still. The unexpected contact startled her. "Also, smooth. You are such a bad girl."

"Oh, you have no idea." Regina winked at Mal, suddenly feeling very flirtatious and confident. It had been a long time since she felt jealousy over her and it felt good.

The brunette eased her leg along Mal's again and glanced back to Emma. The blonde was not looking at them. She was kissing the pirate. Deeply, passionately and certainly not in a way meant for public view.

"Shit. I think I went too far. She's kissing him." Regina frowned. Emma, as if sensing Regina's eyes on her broke the kiss, leaving a bewildered Hook clamoring for more.

Then it happened. Across the room, people all around, the sounds of glasses clinking, forks scraping against plates and music faintly playing, Emma's stormy green eyes locked hard on Regina's deep brown. Regina was expecting anger, jealousy, perhaps even desire to be there in the blonde's gaze. But what she saw made her gasp.

It was hurt.

Regina saw hurt and the shiny glaze of tears staring at her. Her own eyes began to fill with tears in response. She hadn't meant to hurt Emma. But why should her flirtation hurt her? _Please tell me what you want._

Regina started to stand. She felt a drawing pull in her stomach, something bringing her to her feet and across the room without her permission. "Emma?"

Before she made it halfway across the room however, Emma and Hook both disappeared in a swirl of blue smoke. She was gone.

 _What did I just do?_

~ (SQ) ~

"Bloody hell, Swan! You shouldn't do that without warning me." Hook found himself sitting on the creaking planks of the dock near his ship, Emma still in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be there anymore." Emma stood and offered Killian a hand up.

"It is of little consequence why you did it, love. But you can't just poof me places anytime you like." Hook looked around, realizing their location. "Besides, after those kisses, I'd have been happy to bring us here."

The pirate stepped closer and tried to pull Emma to him.

"I'm sure. But, I've gotta go, Kil. I don't feel so good." Emma turned and started toward dry land.

Hook reached out and caught her wrist, the motion jerking her to a standstill. "Like hell. You owe me an explanation, Swan. What are you about?"

Emma snatched her hand back. "Would you mind not grabbing me like that? I don't want to explain bruises to my father. Again. Jesus, Killian. I don't feel good. I think I'm coming down with something. Don't take it so personally."

"So, this has nothing to do with her royal bitchiness holding hands and making nice with the dragon lady?" Hook cocked an eyebrow.

"What? No. This isn't about Regina." Emma started walking toward land again. She really felt like she might vomit. "Can it be a good sign that we need marital counseling and we aren't even married yet?"

"Emma, wait." Hook's hand was gentler now on her arm. His voice was soft. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't be jealous. You just don't see the way she looks at you."

"No, but I saw the way she was looking at Mal and that was all the evidence I need to tell me you are wrong about her being in love with me. Not that I needed to be convinced." Emma hugged the man and kissed his cheek lightly. "I honestly don't feel well. I'm not lying or faking or whatever. Please, just kiss me goodnight and I will call you in the morning, ok?"

Killian looked long into Emma's face and finally shook his head in agreement. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "If you say there is nothing between you then, I believe you. I love you, Emma."

"I know. And there is nothing going on between us. We are just friends… who happen to share a son." Emma forced a smile and winked at the pirate. "Good night."

"G'night love."

Killian watched Emma walk along the dock toward the street. She had left her car at Granny's when she poofed them to the ship. She could say there was nothing going on, but he knew better. And he had no intention of letting Regina take Emma away from him.

Emma walked along the dock, feeling Hook's eyes on her. She hadn't told him, but she had tried to transport them into the ship. Her emotions were out of control though and she had missed by quite a space. _Good thing I hit a solid surface or we would both be swimming to shore._

Emma made her way toward home, deciding to just leave the bug parked at Granny's. She wasn't lying to Killian when she said she was sick. Something hadn't been right since she had returned from Boston. Maybe she was getting a cold. No time for that, though. Tomorrow was the big day. Cake tasting. And a cold would make that nearly impossible.

Emma drew her coat tighter about her. It was cold out tonight, the sky clear above. _What was Regina doing with Mal tonight? She said they were just friends but that didn't look like just friends._

Emma kicked an imaginary stone along the sidewalk. She wanted Regina to be happy. That was the only thing she knew for sure anymore. Henry and Regina deserved to be loved and safe and happy. Was it so wrong that she wanted to be the one to give that to them?

Emma shook the thoughts from her mind. Could she actually be in love with Regina? She loved Killian. She really did. But it didn't feel like the way she loved Regina. _I do love her._ But which one was the love that would last? Which one was the love that meant forever together and babies and bills and happiness even in bad times?

Emma was beginning to think the answer wasn't what she had thought it was. But if Regina was with Maleficent now, she didn't want to mess that up for her. She needed time to think. Time to sort through her feelings.

Making her way past the loft after all, Emma eased into the front seat of the bug and fired up the engine. Through the front window of Granny's she could see Regina's booth was empty. She must have left. _With Maleficent, no doubt._

Emma pulled away from the curb and headed toward the lake. She needed somewhere quiet to think things through. If she was going to marry Killian, she had to be sure that was what was best, what she wanted. A warning bell sounded in the back of her mind. _If you have to ask…_

Emma pressed the gas and sped along the dark street. She just needed to think.

~ (SQ) ~

Regina stood on the sidewalk outside Granny's and watched the tail lights of the bug fade in the night. She had headed home from the diner after Emma's magical exit but had come back with the intention of going to the loft and maybe even the Jolly Roger in search of Emma. They needed to talk.

The brunette arrived back to the diner just in time to see Emma pull away from the curb. She wondered if she should go after her.

 _Give her some space. Maybe she just needs time to think._

Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple. Tomorrow they would taste cakes and pick one for Emma's wedding.

 _Why is this so complicated?_

~ (SQ) ~

Snow White stood outside the Cake My Day Bakery and took a deep breath. Emma hadn't come in last night until it was nearly daylight outside. She had been sniffling and clearing her throat ever sense.

The mother in Snow worried and fussed and insisted that Emma stay in bed. Cake tasting or not, her daughter's health should come first. But Emma had refused. She was going to taste the damn cakes today. Snow hadn't appreciated Emma's tone or her language but she had learned long ago not to push her when she was in a mood.

Now, waiting outside the bakery, Snow could see Regina already inside. The brunette looked tired. Snow wondered if something was up between them. But after her talk with Regina on Monday, Snow had worked hard to keep her end of the bargain. No more meddling.

When she had told Henry that their as yet unnamed operation was coming to a premature end, he had protested.

 _"Gram! We can't just quit! This isn't how operations work."_

 _"I know Henry. But, we should never have started this. Your mom was pretty upset about it. And after a lifetime of being on her most hated list, I'm in no hurry to get back on it." Snow smiled at him but he saw through her._

 _"Sure. Whatever. I know you better. I know her better. But I get it. If you want out, then fine. I'll figure something else out." Snow could see the wheels already turning in Henry's mind._

 _"Henry, no. I think Regina is right. She and Emma are grown women. This isn't something either of us should be meddling in. I don't want them to be unhappy but that isn't up to me. I think we need to let this go."_

 _"But Gram—"_

 _"Henry. I know. I really do. But I think we have done enough. We have to just have faith that if they are meant to be together, they will be. Wouldn't it be better to know later on that if they got together and were happy that it was because they figured it out and not because we manipulated the situation?" Snow hoped her grandson would understand._

 _"Manipulated? I never thought of it like that. Is that what we are doing?" Henry looked crestfallen._

 _"Well, sort of. Yes. And I think both of your mom's have had enough of being tricked, mislead and told what to do. Don't you?"_

 _Henry was quiet a moment. He pulled absentmindedly on the ends of his scarf. "You're right. They should get to choose this on their own. Thanks, Gram. For your help and for the wake-up call. I need to back off."_

Snow had hugged him then and they had agreed to monitor the situation but to be merely observers. No more meddling.

"Snow? Are you coming in?" Regina was holding the door to the bakery open for her.

"Oh, yes. Thanks Regina. Is Emma here yet?" Snow stepped into the warm and inviting bakery. It smelled of bread and yeast and spice cake. There was a warmth in the air that made Snow smile.

"Not yet. But we aren't supposed to start for another few minutes." Regina sat down at a table and eyed Snow carefully. She tried to sound casual when she asked, "So, uh… how is she today?"

Snow shrugged. "Ok, I guess. She didn't come home until late last night and she seems to be coming down with something although she refused to stay home."

"Is she alright? Is she sick? What's wrong?" Regina felt a wave of panic.

"Calm down, Regina. I think it's a cold. If you are going to insist you don't love my daughter, you may want to get that little freak-out under control." Snow smiled at Regina and looked every bit the mischievous sprite Regina remembered from life in the castle.

"I can care about her being sick, can't I?" Regina raised her shoulders and breathed heavily out through her nose as they dropped.

"Is the bride running late today? Should I go ahead and set out some samples?" Ginger, the owner of the bakery interrupted their conversation.

"She's here." Emma called as she stumbled in the door. "Go ahead with the samples, Ginger."

Pulling out a seat between Regina and her mother, Emma sat heavily down. "Sorry I'm—achoo—late. I got caught up on some paperwork for that battle axe I work for."

"Emma! You sound terrible. Paperwork could wait." Regina handed the blonde a tissue.

"Thanks. But you don't know my boss. She's a real piece of work. I might get called to her office if my paperwork isn't perfect. Once, she made me stay late on a Friday to fix it. A Friday!" Emma tried to laugh at her own remarks but the laugh quickly morphed into a cough.

Regina's hand flew instinctively to Emma's back and began patting lightly and drawing soothing circles as the blonde coughed into her elbow. "Your boss sounds like a real bitch."

"Oh, she is." Emma wheezed between coughs.

"Emma. Maybe we should reschedule this. You clearly are too sick to be out." Snow stepped to the counter to call back Ginger.

"No, mom. I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Emma smiled weakly. "See. I'm ok."

As if to prove she was fine, Emma sat up straight and gave Snow two thumbs up. Regina and Snow shared a worried look but ultimately gave in. Ginger was coming out with a tray with several cake choices.

"Alright. Here are the ones I would recommend, Emma. This is red velvet with cream cheese icing. This one is white chocolate and raspberry. It is very popular right now." Ginger motioned to each small cake as she went on. "This is my personal favorite, coconut and lime. It is so light. And of course we have your standard chocolate cake, vanilla cake and almond flavored."

Snow oohed and aahed at each offering and Regina pretended to be interested but her eyes seldom strayed from Emma. The blonde was trying hard to remain interested but it was clear she would rather be laying down on this table than eating from it.

"You ladies have a taste of these. I have one more to get you. It is delicious!" Ginger disappeared into the back as Snow cut into each tasting cake.

"Oh! This coconut is wonderful, Emma!" Snow smiled and tried to ignore the weakness in her daughter's face. She clearly should be home in bed.

Regina picked at the slices Snow sat before her but couldn't focus. "Emma? Are you sure you don't want to just go home? We can box these cakes up and taste them later."

"I'm fine Regina. I don't feel like doing this later, ok? Just eat the damn cake." Regina withdrew her hand. It had been a long time since Emma talked to her like this.

"Whatever."

"Here we go. Pink Champagne. This cake uses champagne instead of water in the batter and it is remarkably light and airy. I think you'll love it, Emma." Ginger sat down the last cake in front of the bride-to-be.

Emma reached a hand up to wipe her forehead. She was feeling a little warm. She tried to shake herself out of her jacket so she could cool off. She just wanted to taste these cakes and go back to the station. She could lay down in one of the cells and be away from the concerned looks of her mother and her… Regina.

"Emma? Honey are you alright? You don't look good." Snow's voice sounded a million miles away.

"Emma?" Regina's voice joined in. " _Emma!_ "

Emma felt something hard and cold against her face.

"Oh my god! Regina, do something!" Emma could hear her mother's voice fading out.

"Hold on, my darling. I've got you."

Emma felt a surge of magic surround her before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Surprise! Another update in a short amount of time. I figured since I left you with a cliffhanger, that is the least I could do.**

 **This chapter made my heart hurt and I do not take responsibility for how it might make you feel. However, I would love to hear about it. So leave me a comment. They truly mean a lot to me.**

 **I sincerely appreciate all of you who have been reading this little story and sharing it with others. It is by far my most popular and that is thanks to you.**

 **Special thanks for dear, sweet Jenn who gif'd me all afternoon to convey her emotions on this chapter. I will never look at Henry Winkler or sliced bread the same way again.**

* * *

 _"You did the right thing bringing her in."_

 _"Well, don't just stand there. Do something!"_

 _"We are doing our best but I need you to step out in the hall, Madam Mayor."_

 _"Like hell I am. Emma? Emma?"_

 _….._

 _"Dr. Whale said everything is ok, Regina. Please calm down."_

 _"Excuse me if I don't trust Dr. Whale to take care of her after what he did to Daniel."_

 _"Regina…"_

 _"I'm sorry, Snow. I'm just worried. She looks so…"_

 _"I know. Let's go get a coffee and try to calm down. David will call when we can see her."_

 _"Ok. But just for a minute."_

 _….._

 _"Emma, honey. Just rest. Everything's going to be ok."_

 _"Let her rest, Snow. Regina can handle this."_

 _"I know, David. I just want to tell her goodnight. Regina? Call me when she is ready to talk."_

 _"I'll call. I promise."_

…..

The images and sounds rolled around in Emma's mind. Some came in long stretches, some tiny snippets. Why couldn't she wake up? This dream was more like a nightmare. People hovering over her, whispering.

Her head was throbbing, a searing pain every time she coughed and she seemed to be coughing a lot. But there was something soothing too. A soft voice, a gentle hand. _I need to wake up._

~ (SQ) ~

Emma pulled a soft blanket over her eyes. Someone had turned on the light. Blinking heavily, the blonde tried to assess her surroundings. The mattress was too soft to be hers. She definitely was not in the loft.

Burrowing deeper into the covers, Emma inhaled deeply. Everything smelled clean and fresh and somehow made her think of Regina. She pulled the blanket from her eyes and squinted at the light. It wasn't coming from a lamp or the overhead dome. It was the golden rays of the late afternoon sun coming through the sheer curtains.

Emma let her eyes adjust to the light and rubbed sleep from the corners. She looked around, drinking in her surroundings. Neutral tones, classic design, plush carpet, and mattress like a cloud… she was in the guest room at 108 Mifflin St. But why?

The sheriff eased into a sitting position despite her protesting head. It was still throbbing. Her hand reflexively reached up and felt a bandage on her forehead. _What the hell?_

She glanced on the night stand for her phone but only found a glass of water, a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and Regina's reading glasses (that she swore didn't exist) on top of the book. Emma moved to push back the covers and stand when the door to the room opened.

"Oh! You're awake." Regina was by her side in a moment, covering her back up and tucking her in. "You really shouldn't try to stand up yet. How are you feeling?"

Emma looked at the brunette and wondered if perhaps Regina was the one who should be tucked in. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her eyes weary and blood shot, a tiredness clear in her movements. The blonde smiled inwardly realizing the all-powerful Mayor had traded in her sensible pantsuit and was wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt, standing there in her sock feet. _And still so damn beautiful._

"I'm ok, I guess. My head is killing me." Emma's hand went up to her bandage again but was gently intercepted by Regina's quick fingers.

"Here now, don't mess with that. You don't want an infection." The brunette unnecessarily smoothed back Emma's hair and examined the bandage.

"Uh, Regina? What the hell happened? Why am I here?" Emma gestured around the room and leaned back into her pillows. _Ok, so maybe Regina was right about not standing. I can barely sit up._

"You don't remember?" Regina sat gingerly on the edge of the bed beside Emma.

"Not really. I think I remember meeting you and Mom to taste cakes. Then I sorta remember feeling sick. But that's pretty much it. What happened?" Emma's green eyes searched Regina's face for understanding.

"Well, apparently you had a monstrous case of the flu and we have since learned that you stayed out all night in the damp air and the flu was quickly turning into pneumonia. At the cake tasting," Regina held the glass of water up to Emma's mouth and made her drink like a child, wiping away the moisture from her chin. "You face-planted in the middle of the pink champagne cake and cracked your head on the corner of the table. You needed stitches. So, the flu plus the head wound put you out of commission for a bit, dear."

Emma's eyes went wide and her hand again reached for her head wound, though Regina again gently stopped her. "Oh my god! Am I going to have a scar?"

"No, dear." Regina shook her head and ran her thumb across the back of Emma's hand she was holding. "I assure you I will not let it leave a scar. Magic has its perks."

Emma's eyes darted of their own volition to the tiny scar on Regina's lip. As if reading her mind, Regina went on, a finger tapping lightly on her top lip. "I have this scar because I choose too. It made me look fierce when I was the Evil Queen. But mostly it is a reminder."

Emma looked into deep brown eyes. "Reminder?"

"Yes, it reminds me of a time, when I was a little girl. Let's just say I wasn't very obedient to my mother and I suffered the consequences. Not all battle scars come from wars, Emma." Sadness colored chocolate irises as Regina stood, uncomfortable with the discussion.

"So, I'm sick. And I'm wounded. But that doesn't explain why I'm here." Emma tried to change the subject.

Regina smiled down at the patient. "Well, it seems that your mother was concerned that Neal might contract the flu so she suggested you stay here and Henry stay at the loft until you were well."

Emma frowned. "Didn't she worry that _you_ might get the flu?"

"Oh my dear, I won't get the flu. I had a flu shot. Honestly, I bring these peasants to a world with cable TV, indoor plumbing and all manner of modern medical advancements and do they thank me? No. They can't even be bothered with getting a flu shot. Idiots." Regina smiled again down at Emma. "You hungry? I have some soup on the stove just waiting for a bottomless pit to pour it in."

Soup sounded wonderful. As if answering for her, Emma's tummy grumbled.

"I will take that as a yes. Now, you stay in this bed and do not move until I get back. I mean it, Emma. Do. Not. Move." Regina had one hand on her hip and one finger pointing at the blonde. Emma nodded her agreement. She couldn't get out of bed yet if she wanted to.

Emma stretched every inch of her body, wiggling her fingers, pointing her toes, rolling her head gently from shoulder to shoulder. She felt stiff from lying in bed. Maybe Regina could poof her onto the sofa later. Or help her into a shower. A hot shower might loosen her up. Emma's eyes fell again to the book on the nightstand. What was that about?

She picked it up, easing Regina's glasses aside and weighed it in her hands. She had always wanted to read a classic novel like this but she just never did. She clearly wasn't reading it now since she was pretty much unconscious until ten minutes ago. Was Regina reading it to her? Had she been just sitting there all night with Emma? That would explain the haggard look about her.

Emma slid her finger along the pages until it hit the bookmark. Regina must've been reading the book before Emma got here. She was way too deep in the story to have just started last night. The bookmark seemed wide for a normal one. Curiosity won the day and Emma opened the book.

Green eyes opened wide. It was a picture of the two of them. Emma wasn't sure she had seen it before. They appeared to be at a party together and from the looks of it, they had both been drinking. They were hugging and smiling for the camera. Emma ran a finger across Regina's face in the photo. Even slightly drunk she was stunning.

She could hear the sound of feet approaching so the blonde replaced the photo in the book and slid the book back on the table. Maybe she would ask Regina about it. Later.

"Here we go. One bowl of my famous chicken and wild rice soup, with no carrots since I know you don't like them. Do you know how hard it is to make chicken soup without carrots?" Regina started talking before she even nudged the door open with her hip.

She had a bed tray in her hands, a steaming bowl of soup, a slice of toasted bread and a glass of what appeared to be ginger ale resting on it. Emma scooted higher into a fully upright position and tried to smell the soup as Regina settled the tray over her.

The deep inhalation made her start to cough. She coughed violently, unable to catch her breath until Regina removed the tray and began patting her gently on her back. The pats turned into soothing circles and Emma heard murmurs of comfort and nonsensical words as Regina tried to calm her coughing spell.

"Thanks." Emma wheezed as the coughing subsided, looking curiously at her friend.

"You're welcome, Emma. You've been having those spells but they are getting farther apart." Regina replaced the tray and Emma took care to blow gently across a spoonful before taking a bite.

"Oh god, Regina! How do you do this to food? Seriously. It's better than sex." Emma moaned around another spoonful. The warmth felt good sliding down her raw throat.

"Better than sex? Now that's just sad." Regina winked at the blonde, playfully tweaking her toes through the covers as she passed by to close the curtains. It would soon be dark out.

"Ha. Ha. You know what I mean. But it is delicious. Maybe you could teach me?" Emma hazarded a glance at Regina. She didn't want to be rejected.

"To make soup?" Regina sat lightly on the foot of the bed. "Sure. I can teach you. But let's start with something simple, like boiling water."

"Hey! I can cook. Didn't you like my pancakes? And you like my scrambled eggs." Emma nudged the brunette with her foot.

"Indeed I do. But we need to ease our way up to real food Emma. Maybe I can teach you canned soup first." Regina's eyes danced with mischief. She was teasing in a way only she could.

"Oh, funny. Here I am on my death bed and you want to be funny." Emma nudged Regina harder this time. Regina laughed at the blonde and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, it is on."

Emma nudged harder this time and sent Regina flying. She landed with a hard whomp on her perfectly round ass and fell back against the dresser. Emma sat up suddenly, worry evident on her face. She was about to spring from the bed when the sound of Regina's lilting laughter stopped her.

"I think I can safely call your mother now and tell her you are feeling better." Regina stood, rubbing carefully on the sore place on her tailbone where she had hit the floor. "I think you broke my ass."

Emma began laughing them with abandon. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. But the laughter was short lived. It only served to bring on another coughing fit.

Once again, Regina moved the tray of soup and began her patting, soothing and cooing until Emma relaxed and the coughing stopped. "Ok. No more excitement until we get this cough taken care of. Time for your medicine."

Regina stepped to the dresser and opened three different bottles, shaking out tablets and capsules and brought them to Emma. "Here. Take these."

Emma eyed the pills for a moment and then looked up at Regina. "What are they?"

Regina huffed and shrugged impatiently. "This is a pain pill for the head wound. This is an antibiotic. And this is a pill to ease the cough. You've been taking them for days without a fuss, so… here."

Regina pushed the pills out again and Emma frowned. "Days? What do you mean days?"

"I mean, days. Now if you don't want the pain medicine, I can get you some Tylenol. The pain one is what is making you sleep so much." Regina dropped everything expect the pain tablet into Emma's hand.

"Days? I thought I just got sick yesterday." Emma stared at the pills in her hand. "Regina, how long have I been here."

"Well, you hit your head on Wednesday. Then they kept you overnight at the hospital. You have been here since then. I'm honestly not surprised you don't remember. You wake up some but you act stoned because of the pain medicine. I've been cutting it back gradually as Dr. Whale suggested. Anyway, this is Tuesday, so I guess you've been here six days." Regina was back at the dresser, replacing the pain pill in the container and shaking out two Tylenol tablets.

"Six days!? Holy shit! You've been taking care of me for six days?!" Emma was on the verge of a minor panic attack. How had she lost a week of her life?

"Well, yes. You needed me, Emma." Regina handed Emma the Tylenol and sat beside her on the bed. "I like to think you would do the same for me."

Emma stared at Regina for a moment, saying nothing. Regina was still holding out the Tylenol and waiting patiently. "But, six days Regina—"

"Six days or sixty, Emma. What difference does it make? I—" Regina hesitated. "I care about you. It really isn't a big deal. Here. Take your medicine."

Emma obediently put the pills in her mouth and accepted the water glass once more. She swallowed the tablets and opened her mouth to show Regina she had indeed swallowed them. Regina smiled and placed the soup tray back across the blonde's lap. "You need to eat some more."

"What about work?" Emma said after a few bites.

"What about it? For one thing, I'm the boss so nobody is going to question me. And I am set up in my office to be able to work from home when need be." Regina placed her right hand on the bed and leaned on it. He body and her arm formed an A-frame across Emma's legs below her knees. "And to be perfectly honest, I have several thousand sick hours and probably 15 weeks of vacation that I have never taken. So, don't you worry about my work. As for your work, your father is doing a great job but if you ever tell him, I will punish you."

Emma smiled at that. "Sure you will. You are always promising to punish me, but you don't look very convincing sitting there in yoga pants serving me soup on my sick bed."

"Well, you just wait until you feel better. I like a fair fight. I wouldn't take advantage of you in this weakened state." Regina poked the blonde in her thigh with her free left hand. When the poking stopped, her hand remained on Emma's leg but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Anyway, as much as it pains me to admit it, these few days away have only shown me that this town can get along rather well without us." Regina shrugged before adding, "Temporarily."

"Assuming no monsters, or evil wizards, or relatives hell-bent on killing one of us shows up." Emma smirked.

"Exactly."

"So, why do you have so much sick time? Don't you ever just take a fake sick day?"

Regina dropped her head low and arched a brow at Emma. "Do I look like I take fake sick days?"

Emma shrugged and nodded. "Point taken. But so many sick days?"

"Well, I never take them unless Henry is sick. Or when he pretends to be sick because he didn't do his homework. Although it has been years since he tried that." Regina's left hand patted gently against Emma's leg and squeezed. If either woman was aware of this familiarity, neither said so. "He is definitely your son in that regard."

"Hey! I can't help it if school is hard. I can't believe you fell for his fake-outs though." Emma took a corner of the toasted bread and dipped it in the soup bowl. She was already feeling better with a full stomach.

"I didn't believe him. I chose to ignore the facts and let him stay home. He had colds occasionally, and he had is appendix out when he was eight. But the only other major sickness he had was the chicken pox." The look of remembering in the brunette's eyes made a glowing warmth settle in Emma's chest. She couldn't help loving the woman who loved their child so much.

"Oh god! I hated the chicken pox. I missed the entire last week of kindergarten with them. Of all the times to miss school, the last week of kindergarten isn't the one you want to miss. All they do is arts and crafts and movies and snacks all week." Emma wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin on her tray. She couldn't eat another bite.

Seeing the nearly empty bowl, Regina smiled. "Good girl." Then the tray disappeared. Emma assumed it was magically on the island in the kitchen, waiting to be put away.

"Did you ever have them? The chicken pox?" Emma slid down a little, nestling in the pillows again. Regina made no effort to move and was still A-framed across the blonde's legs.

"Yes. I had them the same time as Henry. He was four and had a terrible cold. I do not trust Dr. Whale and since Henry and I were able to cross the town line, I took him to a pediatrician in another town. The doctor assured me that Henry was fine and the cold would clear up on its own. But while we were in the office, Henry hugged and kissed a little girl in the lobby. He was such a sweet little boy, never met a stranger, and in a matter of seconds he had befriended this child and moved on to physical affection." Regina smiled remembering her chubby little boy, arms around the little red-head before Regina could stop him.

"Let me guess. She had the chicken pox." Emma snaked a hand from under the blankets and laid it gently atop Regina's hand still on the sheriff's leg.

"Indeed she did. In a few days, so did Henry. And not long after, so did I. I had to quarantine us here in the house. There is no such thing as the chicken pox in the Enchanted Forest and I couldn't risk an epidemic spreading through town." Regina absent mindedly laced her fingers through Emma's and cocked her head to the side. "The chicken pox are hard on little children, but for an adult they are nearly unbearable. I thought I would literally die wanting to scratch them. But I knew I would scar if I did. Plus, I had a full-time job keeping Henry from picking at his. I made him sleep with socks on his hands so he couldn't scratch in the night. Needless to say, I was happy when that was over."

Emma looked at Regina with fresh eyes. She had of course known that the brunette was a great mother. Henry was a great kid and only so much of that could be credited to genetics. But hearing her talk about his sickness, about her own care of him, it made the warmth inside her grow toward the woman before her.

"You really are remarkable." The words came out before she knew she was speaking.

A blush colored Regina's face. "I only did what any mother would do."

"That's not true. I've met a lot of mother's in my life. Not all of them care. Not all of them love." Emma brought her other hand from beneath the blanket and covered their intertwined hands with it. "Thank you for loving him so much, for raising him to be such a great kid. I'm glad it was you."

Regina melted under the weight of Emma's gaze. If she was to name the look in green eyes, only love would do. But Regina was afraid to call it what it was.

"Don't thank me Emma. He is who he is today because of both of us. I just got an early start is all." Regina looked down, embarrassed by the direct appreciation Emma was giving her.

"No, that isn't all. I mean it. Thank you. And thank you for sharing him with me now. I know you don't have to—legally." Emma squeezed Regina's hand causing the brunette to look up. "This is where you say 'you're welcome' or something."

Regina smiled shyly. "Well, you are welcome. In our home, in our lives. I should be thanking you for sharing him with me, dear." Regina paused a moment, thinking of their son. "We certainly have a fine young man, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. He's gonna be a lady-killer too. With your good looks and my smooth moves…" Emma's eyes danced playfully.

"Your smooth moves? If anything, he has your good looks and my moves." Regina smirked.

Emma cocked her head to the side and a long silence fell between them, each realizing they had just called the other attractive without really meaning to.

"Well, I suppose I should go call your mother and let her know you are awake and coherent." Regina eased to stand but Emma didn't let go of her hand.

"Do you have to? I was sort of enjoying just talking to you. If she finds out I'm feeling better…" Emma's voice drifted off. She was ashamed to admit she was in no hurry to have another person come into this intimate nest she was building with Regina.

"I do need to call her, Emma. But I will tell her you are not ready for company." Regina stood fully then, reluctantly letting go of Emma's hand. A sad smile filled her face, realizing this sweet moment couldn't last forever. Eventually reality would barge through the front door and destroy it all. "I can't promise she won't be here first thing in the morning with a get-well committee in tow, but I can give us tonight."

Emma's heart began racing. _Give us tonight?_

"I think I'd like that. Very much."

Regina's skin flushed at the unvarnished affection in Emma's face. Maybe she should let Snow come tonight. There was something dangerous about the lack of restraint in Emma's gaze.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Regina slipped into the hall and shut the door. Her back fell against the wall in the darkening hallway. If only Emma loved her. Life could be like this always. The two of them, together, Henry across the hall doing his homework. She could sit in the bed and read to Emma, just as she had these last few nights and they would be happy… so happy.

Taking a deep breath, Regina pushed off the wall and went down to put away the soup and call Snow. _Keep it together, Regina. This isn't real._

Inside the guest room, Emma Swan pulled the blanket up to her face and inhaled as deeply as she dared without causing another coughing spell. This could be her life. The two of them, together, Henry across the hall doing his homework. They'd lay in bed and talk and cuddle. Maybe Regina would finish the book. And god, they'd be so happy. If only she could be sure how she felt… how Regina felt.

She pushed back the covers and looked at the petite diamond on her left hand. _You're engaged, Swan. Don't forget that._

~ (SQ) ~

Regina knocked lightly on the door to the guest room as she opened it. She smiled, seeing Emma just as she had left her, burrowed under the covers.

"Alright. Snow says she loves you, she's glad you are feeling better and she will be here in the morning to see you." Regina sat on the bed's edge again.

"Oh, thank god. I don't feel like company tonight." Emma felt relieved.

"Thank god? You should thank me. I'm the one who convinced her to stay away." Regina winked and stood. "So, do you feel like going down to the couch and watching a movie? Or would you rather rest? Or…."

Emma thought a moment. "If you will help me, I think I'd like a bath."

"A bath?" Regina felt another blush coloring her cheeks. When had she started blushing so much?

"Well, yeah. I mean, unless you've been sponging me off all week, I'm pretty sure I could really use one. And my hair is gross." Emma had spent a few minutes while Regina was gone trying to comb through her curls with her fingers. It hadn't gone well.

"Um, ok. Then, let's get you in a bath. You stay put and I will be right back." Regina slipped out the door again and in a moment, Emma heard the sound of a bath being drawn.

Regina appeared a moment later and eased back the covers on the bed. "You might need some help getting there. You've not been vertical much in the last week."

"I can do this." Emma proudly stood without Regina's help and immediately regretted it. She flopped back down on the bed, dizzy and weak.

"I see you can, Savior. Now, let me help you before you knock yourself out again." Regina slipped her arm tightly around Emma's waist. Emma put her arm about the brunette's shoulder and leaned heavily on her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two made their way into the hall, but instead of turning left toward Henry's bathroom, Regina guided them to the right and into her bedroom. Emma gazed at her friend curiously.

"My tub is bigger and better equipped for a woman than Henry's. I have bath salts and candles and expensive soap. He has gross teenage boy… stuff." Emma chuckled at Regina's defense.

"Are you sure you didn't just want me in your bedroom. You can admit it, Gina." Emma laughed as Regina deposited her on the closed toilet lid.

"Laugh it up, Miss Swan. I'm not the one who hasn't bathed in a week." Regina arched an arrogant brow, teasing the blonde.

"Touché." Emma raised her hands in surrender. "I thought you liked a fair fight."

"I thought you wanted help with your bath." Regina turned and knelt by the tub, adjusting the temperature and scooping in bath salts. "Ok. All ready. Do you need me to—"

Regina nodded toward the tub, hoping to convey her question without voicing it.

"No. No, I got it. Just stay close in case I need you. Ok?" Emma smiled sheepishly, not really glad to be asking for help.

"I intend on sitting right outside the door. After a fainting spell like you had you really shouldn't be taking a bath at all. But I will allow it if you promise to make enough noise to let me know you aren't drowning." Regina winked at her and slipped out the door. "I'm not closing the door. But I promise not to peek."

Emma felt a blush over her whole body. She was about to be naked, in Regina's tub, with Regina a few feet away. If she wasn't sick she might feel a bit turned on at the idea of it.

Holding onto the counter for support, Emma slipped out of her pajamas and eased over to the tub. She stepped across the side and slid down gently until she was surrounded by the warm and soothing water. Regina was right. Her tub was better than Henry's.

At first the blonde just sat there, splashing occasionally to let Regina know she was alive. The heat from the water was seeping into her tired and achy joints and loosening her up. The scent of the bath salts drifted up in steamy clouds and filled her mind with images of Regina, sitting in this very spot, naked.

Emma picked up a bar of soap and sniffed it. Another secret layer of Regina's fragrance assaulted her senses as she scrubbed her skin clean with a cloth Regina had laid on the lip of the tub for her. Easing forward, Emma leaned her head back and wet her hair. She was tired, but her hair needed to be washed.

Squeezing the shampoo into her hand, Emma caught another whiff of Regina in the air. _No wonder she smells so good all the time._ She scrubbed her scalp and realized a bit too late that she didn't have the strength to rinse.

"Uh, Regina?"

Regina's voice called back instantly, from very close by the door. "Yes? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…." Emma paused. Was she really about to ask? "I need your help. Can you come in here for a minute?"

Regina stood and swallowed hard. Emma needed her and she would help her… even if she was naked and wet, sitting in the tub. "Of course, dear. I'm coming in."

Regina stepped into the room and kept her eyes averted. The mirror was slightly foggy from the bath and Regina was glad. She didn't want to see her own expression at being called in to help.

"It's ok. You can look." Emma smiled at Regina trying hard to protect her privacy.

Regina glanced toward the tub to find Emma with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was clearly naked, but the important bits were out of view.

"I need you to wash my back and help me rinse out the shampoo." Emma gave Regina a brief glance but didn't maintain eye contact.

"Oh." Regina made no move to do what Emma had asked.

Green eyes found brown again. "So, are you going to help me or what?"

"Oh." Regina suddenly came to life again. "Right. Let me just take this off so it doesn't get soaked."

Regina pulled her sweatshirt over her head. Underneath it she was wearing a gray tank top. Emma felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the bath as her eyes tracked across her trim and slender figure. Between the tight yoga pants and the tank, there was little left to the imagination about what Regina's body looked like inside her pencil skirts and silk blouses.

As the brunette kneeled down, Emma noticed the tank top had been worn under the heavy sweatshirt in lieu of a bra. The outline of pert nipples pressing against the thin fabric made the blonde look quickly away. She cursed inwardly as her she felt the tightening of her own breasts in response.

"Where's the cloth?" Regina's voice was quiet and rich near Emma's ear.

"Back there." Emma motioned with her head. Regina saw the cloth then, floating near the bottom of the tub behind the blonde.

She reached a tentative hand into the warm water and grasped the rag. Lathering it, she began rubbing gently across Emma's back.

The blonde couldn't help the short exhale of air through her nose that matched the electricity that shot through her as Regina's thumb grazed the small of her back without the cloth.

"Sorry." Regina breathed, misinterpreting Emma's noise as a negative one.

Emma could only shake her head. She hadn't anticipated Regina guiding a soapy rag across her back being so erotic. Every pass of her hesitant fingers sent sparks through Emma. The tiredness that had made her call the mayor to her aid in the first place was long forgotten.

Regina stared at the bumpy ridge of Emma's spine. Her normally porcelain skin was tinted pink from the heat of her bath. Regina wondered if her skin pinked like that when she was in the throes of passion. Did her face look flushed and rosy when she was blissfully sated?

Regina dropped the cloth back in the water and lifted it up again, squeezing the water out of it across Emma's shoulders. Tiny streams of water coursed across the blonde's back, rinsing away the soap. A second time Regina dropped the rag. When she grasped it and lifted again, her bare knuckles brushed lightly against Emma's skin.

Emma's felt her eyes slam shut at the contact. She just wanted to tell her. Just say it out loud. _I love you, Regina. I want you. I never want to leave this house. I love you._

Regina squeezed the cloth again, her eyes following a droplet of water sliding along Emma's soft skin. She had an urge of lap it up with her tongue. She wanted so much to just lean across the side of her tub, ease her arms around Emma and just tell her the truth. _I love you, my darling. I'm in love with you and I never, ever want you to go away._

"There we go. Now, just let me get a cup and we will rinse out the shampoo and be all finished." Regina reached a wet hand back and opened the cupboard under her sink. In a moment she produced a small cup.

"Tilt back." Regina's lithe fingers were under Emma's chin, leading her head back into a tilted position. Emma kept her green eyes closed, afraid if she looked at Regina now she would drown in the chocolate depths of her eyes.

Regina placed a hand tenderly across Emma's forehead to protect her face from any escaping droplets and began to scoop up cups of water. She poured cup after cup and watched it push away the suds of shampoo. After a moment, she was satisfied that all the soap was gone but ran a timid hand through the wet locks just in case.

Emma's eyes remained shut tight. Regina's fingers hit a snag and tugged gently through the knot. The sensation filled Emma's mind with visions of Regina, writhing beneath her, those same hands wound into her golden curls, pulling her close for a kiss.

"All done." Regina stood and headed toward the door as Emma came back to reality.

"Thanks." Her voice was breathy and weak.

"It's my pleasure… Emma." Regina's throaty voice made goosebumps appear along Emma's skin.

"Would you…" Emma paused, trying to regain control. "Would you hand me a towel?"

Regina turned and pulled a towel free from the rack. Turning back, she held out the open towel but stopped suddenly. Emma was standing in the tub, unashamed of her nakedness in front of Regina.

All the air in Regina's lungs rushed out at once and the brunette couldn't force herself to look away. Looking up, she met Emma's gaze, less confident than her brazen nudity might suggest. Green eyes turned dark and bore into coffee colored irises.

Remembering herself, Regina looked away and stepped forward, handing Emma the towel. "I'll… um." She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'll just be right out here."

And then, she was gone. Emma frowned. Perhaps she was misreading Regina. Maybe her medicine was making her crazy. At least that is what she would blame it on if the subject ever came up. The medicine made her do it. _Idiot._

Drying off, Emma quickly dressed in a clean set of pajamas Regina had laid on the sink for her. She toweled her hair lightly and hoped she could recover from her error. She didn't want it to be weird. Not when things had been going so well.

Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped into Regina's bedroom. The brunette was sitting on her chaise, blow-dryer in hand. She patted the spot beside her. "Come here. You look too weak to dry it yourself."

Emma searched Regina's face for a moment, looking for any anger or embarrassment for what she had done in the bathroom. Finding none, the blonde smiled a crooked smile and made her way to her friend. Instead of sitting on the chaise, Emma sat down on the soft carpet in front of Regina.

Regina looked down at the wet head in front of her and smiled. Everything was ok. This, their unconventional friendship, it worked and it was going to be ok.

Regina reached a hand out and felt Emma's wet hair, a light brown from the darkening effects of the water. She switched on the dryer and began gently combing her fingers through to the ends. Emma was too far away in this position, but the former queen had no intention of asking her to move.

As if she knew Regina's thoughts, Emma scooted back a bit until her back was against Regina's knees. A moment later she pushed back again and Regina's legs parted, making room for her. Regina kept drying, kept pulling free knots, thankful for the droning sound of the dryer so they needn't talk.

The brunette sat perched on the edge of the chaise, the blonde seated on the floor between her legs. Torture was something Regina was familiar with on both the giving and receiving ends and this, this moment with Emma so close, so intimate and yet somehow as far away as ever—this was torture.

Emma closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the dryer, the warm air tickling her skin. The roar was a welcome cover for the occasional sound of pleasure she could not restrain as Regina's nails scraped against her scalp. She tried hard to keep her back straight despite the overwhelming desire to melt into Regina's body behind her. But she couldn't allow that. She had literally been naked before her and Regina had walked away.

Emma considered the look that had passed between them. It didn't feel like a rejection. Emma had seen many looks of rejection in her life. Regina's wasn't like that. There was something else going on in her dark eyes, something Emma felt unable to identify. She decided to let Regina lead.

Regina watched spellbound as Emma's hair lightened as it dried. Soon enough her fingers were pulling through strands of gold and she knew she would have to cut off the dryer and help Emma back to bed. Just another moment wouldn't hurt. Regina made a quiet sound as her finger tips slipped across Emma's warm neck, seeking any damp locks.

Was she mistaken? Did Emma lean into the touch just now? Another pass over her head and Regina chanced letting her fingers more deliberately caress the skin where Emma's neck met her shoulders. She was sure then, Emma had moved toward her touch.

 _I probably hit a tender spot. That's all._

Emma leaned into Regina's tender caress. Did she mean to touch her there? _It's an accident, Swan. She's drying your hair. She's bound to touch you._

Regina shut off the dryer and laid it aside. Now with both hands she raked her fingers lovingly through Emma's long blonde tresses. Her nails scraped against Emma's scalp again and the blonde moaned softly. Regina felt the sound race through her body and stilled her hands.

Emma's body tensed. She hadn't meant to moan. Now Regina had stopped. Was she upset?

The two women sat unmoving, Emma still between her knees, Regina's hands tangled in blonde curls. Emma carefully dropped her head onto Regina's left knee and slid her arm around the leg and hugged it close.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Regina."

Regina closed her eyes and savored Emma's touch, tears gathering and threatening to spill. "Thank you for letting me, Emma."

Another moment passed and the women just sat still, enjoying the silent intimacy, the warmth of the other's touch, reveling in a stolen moment that each believed to be one-sided. Emma released Regina's leg and pulled up onto her knees.

"Help me up?" She smiled over her shoulder at Regina.

The brunette nodded and eased around her friend, standing and pulling Emma to her feet. "Let's get you back in bed."

Regina put her arm around Emma's waist again and the blonde eased her arm around the brunette's shoulders. They made their way back across the hall to Emma's room, both leaning on the other more than was necessary, trying to prolong the contact.

Once Emma was securely in the bed again, covers tucked around her, Regina stepped toward the door. She wanted to put her sweatshirt back on. She wanted to make sure the front door was locked. She wanted to watch golf on TV. She wanted anything but to stay here, love and longing wearing down her resistance, with Emma looking like she was a goddess among men.

Emma's voice halted her escape. "Regina, wait. Will you… read to me?"

Regina's fingers were already closed around the door knob. She could keep going. Her eyes closed and she steeled her resolve. She could read to Emma.

"Of course, but I'm afraid you've missed quite a bit." Regina turned toward the bed and noted that Emma had made room for her and folded back the covers.

"Well, I don't mind. Or you could start again. I've always wanted to read this." Emma picked up the book. She remembered then the photo that had served as the bookmark. _Later_ had finally arrived.

"Very well. I will begin again." Regina opened the book to the bookmarked passage and removed her place holder. It was a photo of Henry at about age 3, his face covered in chocolate pudding, dark hair standing out in a million directions.

Emma frowned. Had Regina magically switched the photo? But why? Why didn't she want Emma to see?

Regina settled into the bed beside Emma and slipped on her glasses. She was adorable in the dark frames but Emma knew better than to comment. The blonde curled into Regina's side and rested her head against the brunette's chest. She noted that Regina's heart was racing.

Clearing her throat, Regina began. " _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. Chapter One. 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be…'"

"Regina?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina stopped reading and looked down at the blonde against her breast.

Emma chanced to slip an arm across Regina's stomach. "I… there is something I want to tell you."

Regina felt her pulse quicken. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded and shifted her eyes up toward Regina.

"Well, there is something I want to tell you as well." Regina said, laying the book aside and removing her glasses.

"Really?" Emma said, hope filling her green eyes.

"Yes," Regina breathed. "Really."

A moment of silence passed as both women considered what they would say and what the other may be about to tell them. But neither of them spoke yet.

"Maybe…. Maybe you should go first. You know, in case what you say—well, I mean, what I have to say is pretty important—so you go first." Emma fiddled with the edge of Regina's tank top, delaying her admission. She was suddenly terrified to go on.

"What I have to say is…" Regina paused. "Well, what I have to say is important too. So, you go ahead."

Another moment of silence befell them. Emma continued to tug at Regina's tank while the brunette stroked her hand along the blonde's back.

Emma sat up abruptly and looked Regina in the eyes. Studying her for a moment, the blonde swallowed her fear and opened her mouth to speak. _So much for letting her take the lead._

"Regina. I didn't realize it until very recently but—"

 _Bing Bong. Bing Bong._

The chimes of the front doorbell sounded. Emma looked toward the door of her room in surprise.

"It's ok, Emma. Whoever it is will go away. Go on." Regina encouraged Emma to continue.

"Ok." The savior was terrified enough and the interruption set her reeling. "Ok. So, I was saying—"

 _Bing Bong. Bing Bong. Bing Bong._

The doorbell cried out again. The ringing was followed by a persistent fist hammering against the wood. "Swan! Are you in there, love? It's your dashing fiancé. I've come to save you from the boredom of your sick bed."

Hook's voice cut through the air, as welcome as an uninvited dinner guest.

Emma's eyes went wide at the sound. "Killian," she whispered.

Sadness settled over Regina then, a heavy burden on her slight shoulders. Indeed reality was threatening to burst through her front door just as she had predicted. The moment… the magic was lost.

"I'll go let him in." Regina slid from Emma's embrace and stood from the bed. Pale fingers closed around her hand, stopping her yet again.

"But, wait. What about what you were going to say?" Emma's green eyes silently pleading with the queen of her heart to stay met the resignation in Regina's brown orbs.

"It will keep."

Regina had barely unlocked the front door before the pirate was bounding past her, taking the stairs two at a time and headed toward Emma's room.

He didn't even bother to say hello.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Surprise! An unexpected update!**

 **I guess with the hour I gained on the time change and the caffeine I've ingested via Halloween treats, it just felt like the right time to write. :) This chapter isn't as long as the last few, but it serves as a turning point. I hope you enjoy it. There are some lovely moments ahead for our two leading ladies and I am glad to be sharing them with you. This is chapter eleven and I hope to post four or five more before this story is done for those of you who have asked.**

 **So, this story is over 200 reviews and closing in on 500 followers! That is more than I ever dreamed. Thank you all so much for reading and sharing this story and especially for your thoughts and reviews. I haven't had time to respond to any lately but if you send me a PM, I will happily chat about this tale with you. Also, look me up on twitter: LP_EQ_RM or on tumblr: madamemayorrm**

* * *

"This must be a fate worse than death for you, love. How boring cooped up in this house all week with the Evil Queen." Hook crossed his still booted feet on top of the comforter and pulled Emma closer.

The blonde resisted a little and pushed his legs to the floor. "Don't call her that. And keep your damn shoes off the bed. Don't you have any manners?"

The pirate offered an apologetic pout. "Why Swan, the way you act a lad might get the idea he hasn't been missed at all."

"I haven't had a chance to miss you, Killian. I've been asleep most of the last six days." Emma didn't want to be cruel to him, but he had an uncanny knack for interrupting her at the worst possible moments.

"I see. Well, perhaps I shouldn't have come then. I have been on strict orders to stay away until you felt better so when your father called to report on your condition, I came running. I thought you would be happy to see me, love." For the first time in a long time, Emma believed him and heard a genuine hurt in his voice. He truly did love her, no matter what else he was capable of.

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. I've just been so sick and I'm medicated. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Emma pulled the pirate close and laid her head on his chest. He smelled of leather and rum and the sea. How short a time ago she had been laying against Regina's breast, breathing in clean spiced vanilla and… a flower. What was it? _Gardenia._

After a moment, the pirate relaxed. "So, what have you been doing… besides sleeping?"

"Not much. I had a bath. Regina made me some soup. Your typical sick bed stuff." Emma smoothed her hand across his shirt and tried to hear his heart beating through his jacket. Regina's had been racing. Killian's was a calm lake surface.

"So I was right. Boring. Listen, love. I visited that dwarf at the pharmacy today and he impaled me with a needle but he assured me that it would keep me from catching the flu. Now that you are feeling better I insist we get you out of here and home where you belong. So, first thing in the morning I will be taking you to—"

"I'm not ready to be around a loft full of people, Kil. Especially not the munchkin. He's too hyper for me right now. I appreciate the idea but—"

"Oh no, not the loft. Home to the Jolly Roger. After all, in a few weeks that will be your home. So, first thing in the morning we will head over and get you settled in. I am sure _her majesty_ will be glad to have her life back. She hasn't been outside these walls since you got here."

Emma felt simultaneously happy, sad and like a burden. Regina had remained by her side all week. How wonderful! But, had she been keeping Regina from important things? Was she a burden to her? Perhaps she should go with Killian. The idea of being in the lower decks of the ship made her nauseous though. She didn't like to think of that as home. Killian had gone on talking but she had stopped listening.

 _What was Regina about to say? What was I about to say? Maybe he showed up and saved us both some embarrassment._

"So when I finally convinced Willy to take the last drop of rum, he fell face-first into the bar and knocked himself out cold. It was quite funny, love. I wish you had seen it." Willy? How had the conversation drifted so far already?

There was a light knock on the door but it didn't open. Regina's soft voice was muted by the barrier between them. "Emma, I think I am going to bed but I will leave the door open in case you need me in the night. You aren't due for another dose of medicine until morning. Have your guest be sure the front door is locked on his way out."

Emma really wanted to talk to Regina. She was in no mood to hear the droning tales of drunkenness that had transpired while she was near unconscious with sickness. She tried to sound as normal as possible to reply but before she could speak up, Killian did.

"Worry not, your majesty. Emma's _guest_ is more than capable of looking after her. Sleep well." The pirate sniggered and poked Emma roughly in the side. "I have no intention of leaving tonight anyway."

"Killian…." Emma didn't like the sound of that.

"What? I haven't seen you in almost a week! If you think I'm going to let little Miss Passive-aggressive dismiss me, you are sadly mistaken. She's had you long enough and I'll be damned if I'll just scurry off to please her." He pulled her uncomfortably closer. When had his touch begun to make her miserable?

"Regina? I will be sure he locks the door on his way out. Goodnight." Emma hoped Regina hadn't heard Killian's continued talk.

There was a moment of silence such that Emma was sure Regina must have long gone to her bedroom. But then a tender voice broke the stillness. "Goodnight… Emma."

Hearing Regina's bedroom door close after all, Emma rolled her eyes at her new bedmate. "God, you are insufferable." Emma pushed herself off Killian and flopped onto her back beside him.

The pirate offered up an irritated look. "Insufferable? How long have you been with the witch until you start talking like her?"

The blonde elbowed him weakly. "Stop calling her names! She has taken good care of me this week and been a real friend. And you are not spending the night here."

"Swan—"

"No, Killian. After all she has done for me… for us. And you come storming into her home, putting your dirty boots on her furniture, talking about her when she is literally right outside the door! I can't be—"

"Us?! What has she ever done for me?" Hook stood up and was towering over Emma where she lay in the bed. To his credit, he kept his voice quiet though his anger was evident.

"You mean besides saving our lives on numerous occasions, getting me to the hospital instantly when I hit my head, opening her home to me, spending an embarrassing amount of her own money on the wedding to be sure it is everything I didn't know I wanted, raising our son and sharing him with me, not to mention the way she—"

"That's all still about you, love. Not me." Hook arched a challenging brow at the blonde.

Emma felt real anger boiling to the surface now. "Well, excuse me but I thought we were going to be one, Killian. I assumed that if it happened to me it mattered to you. Does my health and safety and happiness not matter to you?"

Emma had begun to tremble and her voice was no longer a whisper to protect Regina from hearing. Kilian turned and began to pace. Emma knew he was angry by the width and speed of his steps, a near canter in the dimly lit room.

"Emma. Of course all those things matter. I just get so damn tired of you singing the praises of the ever virtuous Evil Queen. Would it hurt you… would it kill you to acknowledge my sacrifices, my part in your happiness?" Hook's voice was steady and the sound made Emma try desperately to corral her emotions. He was calm. She could be calm too.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I know you have done a lot for me too. That isn't it. I just don't think you should be so cavalier about the things Regina has done to see to it that I—that we are happy. And for the absolute last time—stop calling her evil or so help me…"

At the sound of a threat, the pirate began to laugh. He held his belly and laughed loudly. Emma frowned at his joy. "What is so damn funny?"

"You, lying there in your sick bed, weak as a kitten and threatening me." He settled back down on the bed beside her and pulled her reluctant form back into his arms. "Alright, love. You win. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hard on the old wit—on our dear sweet Regina. Forgive me. I will make it up to you."

His lips grazed tenderly on the blonde's forehead, avoiding her bandage. Emma lay against him a moment, unsure exactly how their argument had ended with her back in his arms. "Well, ok. I guess I can accept that. But you are not spending the night."

"Aye. I will be gone shortly and you can get back to sleeping." Killian glanced to the nightstand and saw the book. "Or to reading your book. Whatever pleases you, love."

Emma's cheek pinked at the mention of the book. She could hear the velvet of Regina's voice reading only the first line before she had been interrupted. _I was about to tell her I love her and now I am lying here in her home… in this bed, with my fiancé. What am I going to do now?_

~ (SQ) ~

Regina had laid in her bed, flat of her back and staring at the ceiling since Emma had said goodnight. She had tried not to listen to the argument across the hall and, admittedly, she hadn't heard much. The brunette had closed her eyes and tried desperately to will herself to sleep but the idea of that filthy pirate thinking he could just remain in her home overnight… well, the very idea of it was keeping her awake.

She had glanced at the clock on her bedside table when she heard the sound of the captain making his exit. It was midnight. Anger had kept Regina awake then. Did he care nothing for Emma's well-being? She should have been asleep hours ago. Regina had slipped from under the warmth of her blankets and opened her bedroom door. She feared Emma might wake up coughing and need her.

Easing back into the bed, Regina stared wide eyed at the ceiling for at least another hour, disgust with the pirate humming in her veins. It had been a long time since she wanted to kill anyone. She smirked to herself. No. Emma wouldn't like that even if she suddenly wasn't in love with him. He would live. Cockroaches and pirates… they would survive the apocalypse and subsist on Twinkies and rum. She chuckled quietly. _Indeed._

It wasn't hard for thoughts of Emma to invade her tired mind. Emma, naked in the tub with droplets of water glistening on her perfect skin. Emma, sitting between her knees on the floor earlier that day, squeezing Regina's leg affectionately. Thoughts of the blonde laying in her arms played like a movie in Regina's mind. What if the pirate hadn't shown up at her door? Would she be lying awake right now for a different reason all together? _Oh, Emma. What were you going to say, my darling?_

Regina turned to her open bedroom door, feeling eyes on her. Emma stood there, glancing back toward her own room as if unsure what to do next.

"Emma? Are you alright?" The brunette sat up and pushed back the covers to stand.

"I'm fine. Please don't get up. I…. I just… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Emma turned then and started back to her room.

"Emma, wait. You didn't wake me. Come back. Please." Regina waited a long moment. Finally Emma stepped timidly back into view. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't fall asleep. I'm embarrassed for how Killian acted and I…." Emma dropped her head bashfully toward her chest. "I guess I missed you."

Green eyes managed to find brown even in the dim light peeking through the curtains and Emma smiled shyly. Regina felt her heart melt in her chest. She reached out a hand and pulled back the blanket, patting the bed beside her in invitation.

"Come, get under here. It is far too cold for you to be up and about." Her reason seemed logical, but Emma saw the truth in brown eyes. Regina had been thinking of her too.

Emma wiggled about a moment until she was comfortable beside Regina. The warmth radiating from golden skin began to wrap around Emma like a cocoon. She felt sure, given time, she would emerge a beautiful butterfly. How did Regina make her feel so many things so easily?

"Now, you have been awake far too long today and you need your sleep so you can feel better. So, no conversation tonight, dear. Let's both just try to get some sleep. I admit, I am very tired." Regina's voice seemed to bear witness to that. It was sleep heavy and deep. As if on command, the brunette yawned loudly.

"Ok. We can sleep. If you don't mind me being in here. I'm sorry to be such a burden." Emma still felt the sting of Killian's words. Was she hindering Regina by being here?

"Burden? Why on earth would you think you are a burden? You know me better. If I didn't want you here, you simply wouldn't be. End of discussion. Besides, I've gotten used to you now. I'm not—" another loud yawn—"I'm not sure what I will do without you when you go."

Emma was surprised by Regina's frankness. For a woman so guarded with her emotions, her words carried the weight of open and honest affection. _She must really be tired._

Regina's eye lids were so heavy and the siren song of sleep was calling her away. She rolled onto her side facing away from Emma and scooted back toward the blonde. "Goodnight, Emma."

On instinct alone, Emma rolled onto her side behind the brunette and eased closer. Slipping a tentative arm around Regina's silk covered stomach, the sheriff, savior and former Dark One took on a new role as the big spoon. Regina pulled sleepily at Emma's arm and wiggled back against the blonde until they were a matched set, bodies connected nearly from head to toe.

Emma smiled at the tickle of raven hair against her face and the tiny sigh of contentment as sleep took Regina away at last. The blonde had come to the door tonight hoping they could finish the talk Hook had interrupted but for now she was satisfied to sleep with this beauty in her arms.

Slipping into a blissful and dreamless sleep, Emma whispered into the silence, "Goodnight, Regina."

~ (SQ) ~

Regina began to stir from sleep as the first light of morning danced through the curtains. She wasn't ready to wake up yet so she snuggled deeper into the covers and the body against her. Letting out a contented sigh, she slipped her fingers into the hand on her tummy and pulled it up to her face, lightly kissing the knuckles, cradling the hand under her chin. She'd been having such a wonderful dream of Emma…

 _Emma!_

Regina's eyes flew wide open and she tried to remain still. Had it been a dream at all? Was Emma really here, in her bed, spooning her?

Chancing a glance back at her companion, Regina was met with two wide green eyes watching her intently. "Good morning."

The sound of Emma's sleepy morning voice, rough and husky, made Regina shiver. She didn't know if it would be better to remain still or to pull away from the warm and soft shape behind her. Which would least betray her emotions to the blonde?

She opted to stay put for the moment and turned her face forward again. Clearing her throat, the brunette hoped she wouldn't sound as aroused as she was suddenly feeling realizing her derrière was nestled perfectly against the apex of Emma's thighs.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Emma's voice was hot against Regina's neck and sent another shiver through her.

"Mm… mhmm." Regina couldn't help the near whimper in her answer to the affirmative. She had indeed slept well, but she wasn't prepared for morning-Emma. She hadn't had time to ready herself for that voice, that warm body, that hand she was still clutching atop her breasts. _Great, Regina. Just great._ She quickly released the hand and it fell back to her stomach.

Emma sighed and tightened her grip around Regina's middle, pulling the brunette even closer to her. She felt Regina shift slightly and had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep from groaning at the sensation of her breasts brushing against the brunette. "Me… um, me too. This bed is amazing."

Emma laughed awkwardly but made no move to release the former queen. Regina wasn't pulling away. Maybe this was ok.

"Yes. It is a fine mattress. I thought it was… um, you know… maybe too soft at first but I found I quite like it. It sort of—" Emma wiggled a bit, and Regina closed her eyes in response. She could feel two perfectly round breasts pressing into her back. "—it sort of forms around your body."

 _Oh my god. Are we actually talking about the mattress?_

"Well, it is very nice. Very nice. The sheets too. What is this, Egyptian cotton?" Emma had an urge to bury her face into the exposed curve of Regina's neck. She wondered how Regina would sound when she gasped, first in surprise, then in pleasure at the feel of Emma's mouth on her.

 _Assuming she would welcome that. Reel it in, Swan._

"I honestly don't recall. I ordered them online." Regina could only concentrate on one thing and the material her sheets were made from wasn't it. All she could think about was where Emma's hand had fallen on her belly, just barely a respectable distance beneath her breasts and above her sex. She silently begged those long, thin fingers to move an inch either way. "What size is your mattress at the loft? I'll send you a set."

Emma's face broke into a broad grin. "It's the size every bed should be."

Her curiosity piqued, Regina glanced back over her shoulder at Emma. Her face was unexpectedly close. "And what would that be, dear?"

" _Queen_ size." Emma winked at the brunette and wiggled her fingers on Regina's stomach causing the woman to arch away from the sensation and yelp.

Emma's fingers persisted and she was soon hovering above Regina, tickling her sides as the brunette laughed with abandon and begged mercy.

"Please Emma, please! No more!" Regina pushed gently against the blonde's arms, not really putting up much resistance.

"Alright, alright." Emma stopped her assault on the older woman and laughed lightly. The exertion had sapped her strength and she had begun to cough, though not near as violently as before. "I'll give you a break… this time."

Regina arched a brow high and glared up at Emma. "You'll give _me_ a break. Ha! I was taking it easy on you since you have been so sick. I told you, I like a fair fight."

Regina was blissfully aware of the weight of Emma's body on top of her. She felt heat pooling between her legs and wondered if Emma would reject her if she leaned up to capture those pouting pink lips with her own.

"Well then, be on guard, Madam Mayor. I will be back in tip top shape soon enough and I will come for you when you least expect it. Then… Round Two." Emma held herself above the brunette, a hand on either side of Regina's head. She wiggled her eyebrows and wondered if Regina picked up on her deliberate double entendre.

"I'm not sure Round One has ended just yet." Without warning, Regina flipped them and found herself above Emma, pinning her arms against the mattress, gripping tightly on her wrists. "My, how the tables have turned… Em-ma."

Emma felt a hot surge of arousal shoot through her body at the sound of her name dripping from Regina's lips. The two women remained still, Regina sitting straddle of Emma's hips, the blonde's chest rising and falling rapidly beneath her.

Both held their breath. Surely this was the moment the doorbell would sound, or the phone would ring, or some fool would stumble into the room and stop them. But none of that happened. Instead they just stared into each other's eyes, studied each other's faces and wondered who would flinch first.

The answer came too soon.

"I suppose I should um…" Emma began.

"Yes. Of course. And I need to…" Regina looked toward the door but still, neither of them moved.

"Regina?" Emma spoke again.

"Yes, Emma?" Was this it? Would this be the moment?

Emma cleared her throat and glanced up at her still pinned wrists.

"Oh. I'm… I'm sorry." Regina release her captive and sat back on her haunches. She made to move from atop Emma, embarrassed.

"No, wait. That isn't what I was going to say." Emma caught hold of the brunette's delicate hands and stopped her escape. The blonde sat up and folded her legs under her. Regina mirrored her stance and folded her hands in her lap.

"Ok." Regina smiled nervously. "What is it?"

"I… I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me this week and for being such a good friend to me. I've never really had a friend who I could count on and it means a lot—you mean a lot to me, Regina." Emma felt like a wimp for not saying what her heart was screaming. _Don't pussy out, Emma._

"You mean a lot to me too, Emma." Regina could feel the sting of tears gathering in her eyes. "I've never had a friend like you either."

Emma smiled like a lovesick puppy at the brunette before her. Regina returned the affectionate gaze and took Emma's hand. "I don't think I could ever tell you just how special you are to me. You know that, don't you? How special you are?"

Emma's cheeks blazed with color at Regina's words. "I'm nothing special, Regina. You are the one who—"

"Oh, but you are. You are a precious treasure in this world and I hope you always are treated with the care you deserve." Regina stroked gently across the back of Emma's hand.

"A treasure?" Emma felt her heart leap into her throat. She had never seen herself as important to very many people, certainly not someone like Regina.

"Yes. A treasure. And I for one feel so lucky to have had a chance to discover you." Regina cast her eyes down now and looked up at Emma from under soot black lashes.

"I… I feel that way about you too. Lucky that you are in my life." Emma felt an uncharacteristic bashfulness envelope her and she looked away.

Regina smiled at her and her fingers continued their tender caresses along Emma's hand. A comfortable silence fell upon them and neither dared speak again. Emotion was palatable in the air and Regina could feel the sweet hum of her magic fighting to be freed. _Magic really is emotion._

"Well, I guess I really should start packing up now. Killian said he would be by for me this morning." And just like that, it was gone.

"Oh? Are you leaving?" Regina couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. He wants me to stay with him and… honestly Gina, you've given up enough of your time babysitting me." Emma pulled her hand free from Regina and made her way out of the bed, the cocoon of safety. She suddenly felt exposed, having shared more of her heart than she was comfortable with.

"But Emma…" Regina rose up on her knees in the bed and tried to protest.

"No buts. I think it would be taking advantage of you to stay any longer. Besides, I can't imagine my mother staying away much longer. Do you want her traipsing in and out of here for the next few days?" Emma smiled a teasing grin.

Regina returned the teasing smile. "I suppose not."

They two locked eyes for another moment and Emma slipped out to gather her things. She was leaving and there was nothing Regina could do to stop her. But something had begun to stir in the brunette. She wasn't ready yet to name it, but she knew one thing for sure. She wasn't ready to stop fighting for Emma. No, she wasn't ready to just let her walk away and down the aisle with the pirate. This morning's talk had shown her loud and clear… she wasn't alone in her feelings. Emma felt something.

 _And I intend to find out what._

~ (SQ) ~

Maleficent swirled the last sip of wine around in her glass. "So, how is Emma? I heard she has been sick."

Regina walked to the sidebar and picked up the wine bottle, refilling her glass and pouring into Mal's. "Oh, she's doing much better. She was out of work for about two weeks but she came back into the station for half a day today. She wasn't happy about the half day thing but her boss insisted she take it easy." The brunette sat back down on the sofa in Maleficent's living room and kicked off her shoes, pulling her bare feet up on the cushion beside her.

"Aren't you her boss?" The blonde mirrored her guests lounging stance and kicked off her own heels as well.

"Details, details. She has been very sick, Mal. This town's crime rate is something like zero unless we are battling witches and ogres. It wasn't like she needed to rush back. Let Archie hunt down Pongo on his own for a couple weeks and he might keep the creature on his leash." Regina sniffed arrogantly. She wasn't ashamed of her abuse of power to protect the ones she loved.

"I see. I thought I heard she was staying with you. How'd that go?" Mal was treading carefully. They had been having a fine time. She was in no hurry to get Regina's ire up by talking about the sheriff, but it was an unavoidable topic.

"I guess it was fine… while it lasted. She slept a lot. The one day she was feeling more like herself, well—" Regina wanted to talk about this but she also liked keeping her private moments private. She didn't want to sully the memory or betray the sweet intimacy by inviting someone else in. But, she could talk about it without saying too much. "Well, I just felt like we had a moment. And the morning before she left with the pirate… I felt it then too."

Her friend, raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The silence began to feel uncomfortable as Mal kept her eyes on Regina, refusing to comment. Regina felt compelled to fill the silence so she rambled on.

"I just don't know what to make of it. I thought she was in love with _him_ and we were just friends. But then, she…" Regina envisioned Emma, standing naked in her tub. "She just did and said things that made me second guess myself. Maybe she feels something for me. But then, off she goes with Guyliner to the Jolly Roger so he can take care of her." Regina shook her head. She was mildly angry that she had been there, caring for Emma in the worst of her sickness only to have her wakeful and healed being whisked away.

"And did he? Take care of her?" Mal knew the answer, but she wanted Regina to go on talking. The blonde felt her oldest friend may be on the verge of an epiphany and she wanted to see it happen.

"Ha!" Regina barked in sarcastic laughter. "Hell no. She was there one night before she moved back to the loft. Henry said she claimed the ship made her seasick, even in port. She could've come back to Mifflin but I think she thought she was bothering me. So, she stayed at the loft and Snow took care of her but to be honest she was well on her way to being one hundred percent by the time she left me. I'm glad she had her mother to care for her. And I'm glad she is back to work. I just wish…"

"What? What do you wish, little queen?" Mal took a sip of her wine and watched her friend closely.

"I can't say it without sounding as possessive as the pirate. Emma isn't an object to be owned but…" Regina was clearly afraid of how her next words would sound to her friend. "I just wish she were mine. I wish she knew she wasn't a bother because I want to care for her. I wish… she belonged to me. God. I sound like a misogynistic old man."

Regina buried her face in her hands and tried to make light of her words by forcing a laugh. Peeking through her fingers at the blonde across from her when the silence went on too long, Regina found thoughtful eyes studying her. "Ok. Go ahead. Say it. I'm no better than the pirate."

Maleficent smiled then and sat up straight, putting her feet back on the floor. She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. "No. I don't think you are like him at all. Listen Regina, you know better than anybody what it feels like to be a possession. Your mother owned you and molded you and forced you to do things you didn't want to do. You had no options. At least, you didn't see any at the time. Then you were our world's version of a trophy wife to Leopold. He paraded you out on display whenever he liked. But he treated you like a possession, not a wife." Regina dropped her hand from her eyes and sat up in response to Mal's serious tone.

"And I know… _I know_ you personally treated many people like possessions yourself. You totally robbed them of their personhood and autonomy by stealing their hearts and demanding they bow to your every whim." The blonde held up her hand to silence the protest already forming on Regina's lips. "I know, that was a long time ago and you are not that person anymore. I can't imagine you ever doing that now. In fact, I have a hard time remembering that the person who did those things was even you. The point I'm making is, you naturally judge yourself and your desire to love Emma, to have her belong to you as equal to what you have suffered and to what you have inflicted on others. And that just isn't what I see happening at all."

"Go on…" Regina was interested in what Mal had to say.

"Hook is from that old guard. He sees Emma like many men view women. She is helpless without her man. She needs, hell… she requires constant care and saving like a damsel in distress. She can't take care of herself. Poor thing. Probably couldn't find her way home with a map." Mal put on her best pouting face. "But that is utter bullshit and we both know it. Emma, Snow, Belle, you, me… we are all capable women with brains and brass. We don't need a man or another woman to own us. We need someone to love us. To walk with us. To share life with us."

"Ok, so far you aren't making me feel better about wanting Emma to belong to me." Regina arched a brown and crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm getting to that. I think when you say you want Emma to 'be yours' or to 'belong to you', what you actually mean is, you want to be that person who loves her, cares for her and helps her be the very best she can be. The one that goes along through life shining a spotlight on her good points, helping her discover what makes her, _her._ I don't think you mean belong _to you_ as much as I think you mean you want to belong _together_. Like salt and pepper, yin and yang, day and night. Separate, unique and forever tied to each other. Like two sides of the same coin. I don't think you want Emma to be your mindless Stepford wife. I think you just want Emma, with everything that makes her Emma, to be committed to you and you to her and then the two of you face the world together. Hook wants to possess her. You want to be one with her."

Regina sat stunned into silence. Was that how she really felt? Yes. Yes it was. How could Maleficent see it so clearly? Her mind, afraid to respond to the warming truth Mal had exposed, latched on to her anger with the pirate.

"God, he does want to own her, Mal. If you could have seen that smug prick, barging into my home, shoving past me without so much as a hello and bounding up my stairs. It was infuriating! The way he talks to her and demands things of her, manipulates her. I could literally kill him. _Kill him._ Do you know how long it has been since I wanted to just murder someone? I can't believe the way he ignores her needs and just reaches for what he wants. That night alone, he kept her awake until midnight… after she had been half-dead with the flu, on the verge of pneumonia and he just… he just… ugh!" Regina was nearly yelling. She had started marching back and forth in front of the sofa. "Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Perhaps…" Maleficent smiled. She had Regina right where she wanted her. "Perhaps the better question is… who do you think _you_ are?"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her friend. "Who do I….?" Regina's voice trailed off as she pondered the question. The dragon watched with glee as a light of realization dawned on the brunette's face. "Who do I think I am? I am Regina-Fucking-Mills, that's who. And I don't have to put up with this. I've been going about this all wrong, Mal. I've never been afraid to face anything, consequences be damned, and I am not about to start now. I've been afraid that Emma wouldn't want my love, that she would reject me and that I'd lose her. But I'm going to lose her anyway if the pirate has his way. And after all we've been through together… surely my love isn't the worst thing. Surely we can face that together. Dammit. I love Emma Swan. Do you hear me? I love her. And I'll be damned if I am going to sit back and watch that leather bound sack of horse shit lay claim to her. She is her own person. She is a free agent. I don't have a right to possess her any more than the pirate does. But one thing I can do… I can remind her she has options. There is more out there than a man in eyeliner. She has a choice."

There was a dangerous lilt in Regina's voice and her fingers were sparking with magic, though Mal was sure she was unaware. The former queen grinned a determined and somewhat maniacal grin at her friend. "You beautiful, old dragon. You walked me right into this, didn't you?"

The blonde smiled and picked up her wine glass, taking a sip. "All I can say is, welcome back your majesty. I've been missing you these weeks past."

The two women shared another smile and the comfort of long-time friendship passed between them before Maleficent spoke again. "So, little queen, what's the plan?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey y'all! I can't believe how quick I am posting this chapter... but as I just said to a reader via PM, somethings need to come out and cannot be made to wait. So, I really hope you like this. It was one of my favorite things to write... ever.**

 **I appreciate each one of you and the time you take to read and comment on this story. There are literally thousands of other SQ fics you could read, so thanks for letting this be one of them.**

 **I really need to send some love to Jenn today. She read this update while at work and it left her... fidgety. I'm sorry. I will try to warn you next time.**

 **So, if you like this... tell me about it. I'm curious to know how you feel about the return of Regina-Fucking-Mills!**

* * *

Emma leaned back in her swivel chair and propped her feet up on the desk. This had been an unusual two weeks. Glancing at the homemade pastry on her desk next to a cup of steaming cocoa, she smiled. _Unusual but I'm not complaining._

After she left Regina's house and spent another week getting back in good health, she had been eager to get to work. She wanted to busy her hands and her mind with something—anything—so she would stop thinking about the time she'd spent with Regina. But she couldn't seem to shut out the tenderness, the words of affection, or the sight of the brunette sitting straddle of her in the bed, pinning her arms down.

Emma shook her head and laughed to herself. If the time spent with Regina while she was sick had caused her brain to be flooded with thoughts and feelings she didn't quite know what to do with, these last two weeks had only made it worse. Everywhere Emma looked, she saw the Mayor.

The sheriff picked up the pastry and took a bite. Homemade pastries. Twice a week a box of them had appeared on the counter in the station's little kitchenette with a note from Regina. It said the sweets were in appreciation of the commitment and hard work of the town's fine law enforcement team, but the pastries themselves were all Emma's favorites. The blonde licked her fingers, sugary sweetness filling her mouth.

On her third day back to work, Regina had floated into the room, wearing maybe the sexiest and least sensible pantsuit Emma had ever seen and presented Emma with a fancy coffee machine that made not only coffee but decadent gourmet hot chocolate. It put Granny's to shame. There was even a shaker of cinnamon and a can of whipped cream to go with it. Regina had huskily commented she personally had taste tested the whipped cream and it was delicious.

The blonde shivered, remembering the image those words had conjured up. Emma took another bite of her pastry. _Almond. This one is definitely almond._

Last Friday, on their regularly scheduled trip to Granny's for lunch, Emma had noticed that Regina was wearing the swan necklace she had given her. The blouse she was wearing that day, straining at the third button, revealed the charm hanging just above her cleavage. The blonde was embarrassed to mention the charm because she knew it meant she was staring at Regina's chest, but in all the months since she had given it to her, this was the first time Regina had worn it. She had to say something.

 _"I see you are wearing the swan."_

 _"Oh. You noticed? Yes, I decided the best way to keep you close to my… heart… was to wear this." Regina leaned forward a bit, causing the blouse to reveal more than Emma had expected. The charm was swinging freely now, but Emma's eyes could only see the lacy edge of a wine colored bra._

 _"It looks, uh… it looks great on you."_

Emma set her feet down on the floor and wiped her hands. She should feel guilty for having less than chaste thoughts about her best friend. Especially since she was getting married in four weeks. But somehow the guilt was staying away.

That same lunch, Ruby had come over with the bill and asked if they wanted any dessert. There was no apple pie that day, only cherry. Regina had grinned wickedly at Emma and asked if she wanted a piece of hot cherry pie.

 _"I love hot cherry pie. Don't you, Emma." Her voice was like honeyed velvet. Ruby's eyes looked like saucers at the clear innuendo._

 _Emma could only nod. She did enjoy a nice piece of pie. Actual pie and…_

 _"Miss Lucas, do be a dear and bring us a piece of pie. We can share. Can't we, Emma?"_

 _Again, Emma could only nod._

It had been like that now for two weeks. Regina showering her with attention and unexpected and amazingly thoughtful gifts. She had spent an unusual amount of time at the mansion as well. Regina had asked her to dinner with Henry at least three nights a week. An endless parade of Emma's favorite dishes had poured out of the kitchen. When the meals ended, the three of them had cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher and cuddled on the couch together like a family.

Emma smiled. _We are a family._

On the most recent dinner visit, Henry had gone to bed early, claiming a headache although Emma had her doubts about it. She and Regina had just sat there on the couch, talking about nothing and everything. Regina had been interested quite a bit in Emma's day, how work was going. It was nice to be asked. Hook never asked about her work.

While she had shared every little detail of her day, including helping Archie pick out an invisible fence option that would keep Pongo safe without causing him to feel trapped, Regina had eased to the opposite end of the sofa from the blonde and pulled the sheriff's feet into her lap. Emma had stuttered over her words when she felt Regina's warm and surprisingly strong hands begin massaging her feet.

Emma had looked up, surprised by the care, but Regina had only asked if Emma thought the department needed another deputy. She suddenly found money in the budget for it if Emma needed it. Emma nodded along, she could use the help but her focus was on the tender and yet forceful fingers on her feet. The savior was putty in the brunette's capable hands. She had to fight not to imagine what else those hands could do.

So, armed with the knowledge that the sheriff's station may be growing sooner than she expected, Emma had sent a large stack of papers to Regina's office by way of an inter-office courier. She crossed her fingers and toes and hoped against hope that the Mayor wasn't joking. Emma really wanted to hire another person so she and David didn't have to keep rotating shifts. A third officer would mean Emma could stay on first shift most of the time.

Emma glanced at the stack of papers that had come back to her just yesterday. That had been the strangest thing to happen so far. And for the two weeks she had been living, being the strangest thing of all was no small accomplishment.

The sheriff walked to the kitchen area and rinsed out her mug. She filled it again with water and took it back into her office. She poured most of the contents of the mug into a beautiful crystal vase filled with a dozen blood red hot house roses. They were a gift from Killian.

The flowers had arrived just after ten in the morning yesterday with a very sweet note. Emma had felt like a queen, her heart fluttering at being sent flowers. Sure, roses were not her favorite. And of all the roses in the world, red were least original between lovers. But it was the thought. And this thought definitely counted.

Emma knew Hook was jealous of the time she had been spending at Mifflin Street. She had tried to appease him by insisting this was just normal behavior for friends who would not be able to be together as much once the marriage was final. He had nodded lightly, but she knew he wasn't buying it.

The flowers had been a nice touch. A gentle reminder that he loved her and was thinking of her. Emma had been so pleased.

Emma turned with a smile from the roses and poured the last drops of water into a small plastic cup with "Cops do it by the Book" printed on the side. Its contents had arrived yesterday too.

Just after lunch, the courier had come in with the paperwork from Regina's office. Emma had been so excited because she just had a feeling Regina had approved the request. The blonde had worked diligently to be sure everything was perfect before sending the forms in. The young intern had smiled at Emma, declined her offer of a pastry and headed out. Before the door shut behind him, Emma opened the file.

There had been a note on top written in Regina's elegant script on a sheet printed with "From the Desk of Mayor Mills." _Everything looks great, Emma. The budget is approved. Hire away. Love, R._

Emma had stared at those last words like the answers to all life's questions were found there.

 _Love, R._

Tearing her eyes away, Emma saw under the note a single daisy. It was perfect and crisp, the white petals all intact. Daisies… daisies were her favorite.

Emma had picked up the flower and laid it and the note on her desk. For nearly an hour she had questioned what they meant. When she heard her father come in, she had put the note in her desk drawer and dropped the flower in the cup. Somehow, it meant more than all the roses and crystal vases Killian's money could buy. Emma wasn't ready yet to address what that could mean.

Emma sat heavily down at her desk. Since her sickness, she had been a confused ball of emotions. She loved Killian. They got along… most of the time. And he made her laugh. But she loved Regina too. She could admit that. She loved Regina.

If she thought there was any chance in hell Regina loved her, then she would be in real trouble. But she wasn't sure. They often flirted. Regina often made double entendres just to get Emma to blush. Having family time wasn't odd. But something was different. She wasn't sure just yet what that meant.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by the staccato tapping of stilettos coming toward her office. She looked up in time to see Regina, in a tight black pencil skirt and red silk blouse swaying in the door. _Oh god, not the red blouse._

"Good afternoon, Sheriff." Regina's dulcet tones cut through Emma like a hot knife in butter.

"Madam Mayor." Emma replied with a smirk. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Regina advanced around the desk and pulled herself up on it, crossing her legs. Emma's eyes trailed openly up the expanse of golden skin. It was only then that she noticed the beautiful gift in the former queen's hands.

"Why, I came to bring you a present, dear." Regina extended the package to Emma.

"A present?" Emma took the box and shook it by her ear. "Not that I don't love presents, but the shower isn't until 5:30, Regina. Shouldn't you wait to give me this?"

Emma's illness had pushed back the original date of her wedding shower. It was planned for the first Sunday afternoon of her battle with the flu originally but obviously had been cancelled. Now, with the time slipping away and the wedding drawing ever nearer, it had been moved to today, after work.

"Oh, this isn't for the shower. This is just for you, Emma." The brunette nudged Emma's leg with her foot, encouraging her to open the gift. "Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

Emma shook it again and grinned like a kid at Christmas. "I don't know. Is it a trick? You didn't buy me something dangerous did you?"

"Hmmm, well, I suppose it _could_ lead to something dangerous depending on what you do with it." Regina leveled a challenging look at Emma. It had been years since Emma had seen this version of her friend. Confidence oozed from her pours, a sexy pout on her face.

"That sounds… exciting." Emma winked and pulled the ribbon free. She slipped her fingers under the tape on one end of the package and freed it quickly from its paper prison. Wiggling her eyebrows, the blonde lifted the lid off the box.

Inside was a queen sized set of gray sheets. Emma looked up at Regina in question. "Are these…?"

"Egyptian cotton? Yes. Although they are not _exactly_ like mine. Apparently they no longer carry the ones I have." Regina slipped down from the desk and headed toward the office door.

Emma ran her fingers over the soft cotton and was immediately transported back into Regina's bed. "These are amazing! Thank you, Regina."

Regina smiled at the blonde and shrugged. "It's nothing, dear. You deserve the very best." She stepped out of the office and Emma looked back at the sheets with a grin. A movement by the door drew her attention back to the brunette.

Regina's gaze alone sent a warming shot of arousal through Emma, but it was her words that made the blonde's mouth go dry with desire. "By the way, if you ever miss the real thing, dear… you are always welcome in my bed. See you at the shower… Emma."

Before she could catch her breath, Regina was walking away. Emma watched her swagger confidently out of sight.

 _What the hell was that?_

~ (SQ) ~

"Emma. I mean it. You put that platter down or…"

"Or what? You'll punish me? We've been over this, Regina. So far, I haven't had a single punishment to report." Emma winked at the brunette who was washing dishes in Snow's sink.

"This shower was for you. You should not be cleaning up after it. It's just in poor taste. So please, stop. Your mother and I can handle this." Why on earth had she agreed to have the party in a house without a dishwasher?

"Listen to Regina. She's right. You shouldn't be helping. And I promise, I will do my part… just as soon as I take these last few things up to Emma's room." Snow smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat on a stool at the island while Regina continued to wash the cups, plates and platters left in the wake of her wedding shower. "I don't see what the big deal is. We could get this knocked out faster if you'd let me help."

"Stop pouting, Emma. Just enjoy the moment. Soon enough you will be back to picking up after yourself… and the pirate." Regina flicked her soapy wet fingers at the blonde.

Emma couldn't help but smile. Regina looked downright domestic in her apron, her shirt sleeves rolled up and her hands in the soapy sink. So many sides to this woman and Emma was growing to love them all more than she thought she could—the tender bits right along with the complicated ones.

"What?" Regina looked at her quizzically.

"What what?" Emma said with a curious frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have suds on my face?" Regina wiped at her nose and chin with the back of her wrist, holding her dripping fingers away from her.

Emma laughed at the sight. "Well, you do now. Come here." The blonde leaned across the island bar and brushed away a few bubbles from Regina's cheek. She hand lingered there a moment and her eyes searched enigmatic chocolate pools.

Realizing she was still caressing Regina's cheek, Emma gave an embarrassed laugh and sat back on the stool. "Wish you'd let me help."

"Wish you'd stop asking…" Regina grinned and kept washing.

The shower had, by all accounts, been an amazing success. People had crowded around the loft and eaten hors d'oeuvres and sipped punch and wished Emma well. The blonde had been overwhelmed by the generosity of her guests. She had received linens and towels and dishes and everything she could ever want to set up a house. Some had been sentimental and handmade. Some had been modern and sleek and clearly expensive. But everything had been given in love.

Emma had never felt so much care and affection from so many people at once.

Watching Regina rinsing what had once been a platter of cheese, Emma giggled to herself remembering Regina's gift—a toaster. When Emma had peeled back the wrapping paper she had been nervous about what would be in the box. Just a few hours before a gift from Regina had set her heart racing. What would this one do?

Seeing a picture of the toaster on the side of the box, Emma had burst out laughing and sought out Regina's eyes. Did Regina know why it was funny? Did she get the joke or was this just a coincidence? Finding Regina watching her, her eyes filled with mischief, Emma had her answer. Of course she knew.

"You know, I was thinking about your gift…" Emma began as she reached for a mini quiche on the counter.

Regina raised suddenly very black eyes to meet green. Emma felt her stomach flip. "No, not… _that_ gift. The shower gift. The toaster."

Regina offered a crooked grin. "Oh? And what were you thinking about it?"

"Well, besides the obvious—" Emma tried to see any revealing spark in Regina's face. "—I was thinking about another toaster. You have no way of knowing this, but when I first came to town I basically destroyed mom's toaster one day because I was so frustrated with you."

Regina chuckled. "Really? And just what had I done to make you the terror of small kitchen appliances city-wide?"

"I dunno. I think… maybe it was during the election when you thought Sidney Glass of all people would make a better sheriff than me. Sidney. Jesus Regina. You must have really and truly hated me." Emma ate another morsel. This time it was a tiny apple tart.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hated you. My feelings were… complicated then." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Then?" The brunette's choice of words caught Emma's attention.

"Well, yes they were complicated _then_." Regina continued to wash and rinse as if nothing were amiss.

"And now?" Emma eased closer to the edge of her seat at the bar.

Regina looked up and for a moment, love shown in her dark eyes. "And now… I'd say my feelings about you are decidedly less complicated but no less complex."

Emma wasn't sure what to make of that answer and was silent for a moment. "Is it ironic?"

"Is what ironic?" Regina looked up and stopped her washing.

"That you gave me a toaster after you indirectly caused me to destroy one. Is that irony? I never get irony right." Emma picked up another hors d'oeuvres and took a bite. "Oh my god! This is delicious. How did I not get one of these earlier?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as the blonde moaned in delight. "Must be remarkable for that reaction."

"It is! Oh my god! Seriously, Regina. This is just… it's indecent. No food should taste this good." Emma leaned across the counter again from her stool and held the nosh out to the brunette. "Here. You need to taste this."

"Emma, my hands are wet. I can't—"

"You don't have to take it. Just… here. Take a bite." Emma held the last bite in front of Regina's mouth.

"Alright. I'll bite." In an instant the game turned from playful to seductive and the brunette wiped one hand dry on her apron and reached to lightly grip Emma's wrist.

Emma swallowed hard as Regina's gaze raised from the nibble of food to green eyes. She didn't make a move to look away as she guided Emma's hand toward her mouth and parted full red lips. There was something damn near orgasmic about the sight of her tongue wetting her lips in preparation. Emma couldn't look away as Regina closed her lips not just around the treat, but around the tip of the blonde's index finger and gave a gently suck before releasing the finger with a moan.

"You were right, Emma. Delicious." Her voice had managed to drop deeper and was barely above a whisper.

Emma felt flush from head to toe, her hand still in front of Regina's sinfully erotic mouth, fingers still grasping her wrist. They both stared long and Emma felt her body clamoring for the gentle caress of Regina's mouth once more.

"Sorry that took so long. Who knew Emma would need so many coffee mugs." Snow's voice preceded her down the metal stairs and Regina released Emma's hand, but not her gaze.

As if sensing the tension in the air, Snow stopped on the bottom step. "Am I… am I interrupting something?"

Emma wanted to look away, to assure her mother that nothing was awry, but her eyes were forever locked onto Regina's. She couldn't force them away. She wanted to feel those pouting lips against her own. She wanted to taste the warm honey waiting beyond them.

No one had yet answered Snow White. "Ok. I think I will just run check on… something… I um… I'll be back."

The pixie-haired woman turned and made to dash back up the stairs but Regina's voice stopped her. Without breaking eye contact with Emma, she spoke. "Don't rush off, Snow. Emma was just telling me how tasty this hors d'oeuvre was, right Emma?"

"Uh… yeah. Yep. That's it. Tasty little morsel." Emma felt hot even on the tips of her ears.

"Oh." Snow said, easing back toward the kitchen. "Yes. Those were very good. Regina made them."

Emma arched a brow at the mayor. "Oh she did, did she? You didn't mention that."

Regina shrugged and went back to rinsing dishes. "I didn't think it was relevant."

"Here Regina. Let me finish up those dishes. David is on his way back with Neal and I just know he will want a kiss from his Wa-gina before I put him to bed." Snow pushed her former enemy away from the sink and started to reach in the soapy water.

"Actually, I'm all done here. But I will happily wait for a kiss… from my favorite Charming." Regina winked at Emma and made her way around to the other stool at the bar.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Emma whispered to the brunette with a pout.

"I didn't say you weren't, dear." Regina addressed Snow while Emma's face managed a new shade of red at the former queen's less than subtle flirtation. "Snow, did you know your daughter wants to learn to cook?"

"No, I did not. Why didn't you tell me, Emma? I'd be happy to teach you." Snow smiled at her daughter and gave Regina a mental high-five. _Looks like somebody is stepping up their A-game._

"Oh, uh… I don't really want to learn to cook. I just loved the soup Regina made me while I was sick. I thought she was going to teach me but so far…" Emma gently elbowed Regina.

"Oh! I just had a wonderful idea!" Snow's face lit up like the fourth of July. "David is working tomorrow and I have a playdate for Neal with the Mommy's Morning Out group. Why don't you come teach Emma tomorrow and then I won't have to worry about making dinner."

Regina gave Snow a satisfied smile. Sometimes Snow's meddlesome ways served Regina's end game perfectly. "I think that sounds delightful. Henry will be at the library most of the day with Paige working on a history project anyway so I'm free. What do you say, Emma. Feel like cooking something up with me?"

Emma eyed her mother suspiciously for a moment and answered to the affirmative. "Sounds like a plan."

~ (SQ) ~

Emma rolled onto her side and squeezed a pillow tight to her chest. She had put the new sheets Regina had given her on the bed without even bothering to wash them first. She didn't even care. She just wanted to feel close to Regina and the sheets had helped… for a while.

The blonde curled her knees up toward her chest and lay there in a near fetal position, thinking about the recent turn of events with the brunette. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina was flirting with her. In fact, she had turned up the heat on their flirting game so high, Emma's skin burned just thinking about it.

She rolled her thumb and forefinger together remembering the sensation of Regina's lips closing around them. She closed her eyes and tried hard to call up the gentle tug of suction against her finger tip. She was almost certain the point of Regina's warm tongue had flicked against her skin before releasing the finger.

Emma looked around the room as if someone were lurking in the dark and could see her thoughts. Embarrassment wasn't enough to stop her from ghosting across her own lips with the finger. Her whole body had been in a heightened state since that moment. Even after Regina had gone home and she had helped her mother put Neal down for the night, Emma had felt like every nerve ending on her body was on fire.

No one had ever made her feel like that. No one.

Closing her eyes tight, Emma tried to replicate the sensation and sucked gently on her own fingertip. It felt good but it wasn't the same. Her mind was full of Regina's eyes, her sexy smirk, her bold declaration that Emma was welcome in her bed… anytime.

Emma flopped onto her back and threw an arm across her eyes. She sighed into the darkness. If only she could be sure that was true. She'd slip out the door right now and let herself into the mansion. Regina was probably already asleep but Emma suddenly knew a million delicious ways to awaken her.

Regina had certainly awakened something in Emma.

The savior let out a frustrated sigh. There had been a tension building between them for the last several weeks and the more interest Regina showed her, the less interest she seemed to have in… um… in…

 _Killian. Dammit, Swan. His name is Killian._

In fact, he hadn't been very secretive in his desire to relieve his own tension with Emma that very night. But she had told him an outright lie to keep from going to the ship. She said she had gotten a mild case of food poisoning and didn't think she could keep out of the toilet. She could practically hear his face crinkle in disgust.

 _Good. Maybe he won't ask again for a while._

But now, in the dark, alone and aching to be touched, Emma wondered if she should have gone to Hook. It wouldn't have been the first time she thought of someone else. The blonde sighed heavily again. No, that wasn't even an option at this point.

She needed to sort this out. She needed to think. But how could she when all she really wanted was to hear that rich, dark voice moaning out her name. How could she when her mind was full of images of dark locks splayed out on her pillow, golden skin glowing with a sheen of sweat and writhing with pleasure beneath her.

Emma sat up abruptly. She needed a run. Or a cold shower. Or a gallon of rocky road ice cream.

Green eyes settled on her cell phone. No, what she needed was Regina.

"Hello?" The deep timbre of Regina's sleep wearied voice filled Emma's ear.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Emma? Is something wrong?" Emma heard movement on the line. She imagined Regina, in that gray silk nightgown shuffling over to see the time on her bedside table.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry for calling so late. I just…" Emma paused. She had no good excuse for calling. _Shit._

"You just thought you'd call and say hi at 1:30 in the morning?" Regina's tone wasn't irritated. In fact, it was almost teasing.

"No. I… um. I just called to say thanks again for, you know, the sheets. They are really great." Emma face palmed herself. _Oh my god, you idiot._

Regina made a quiet sound that conjured up images of her stretching like a cat in the afternoon sun. "Well, I'm glad you like them but they don't seem to be doing a very good job of helping you sleep."

Emma laughed awkwardly. "No, I guess not." She rolled onto her side again and burrowed into the covers. "Really, I don't think they are what is keeping me awake."

"Oh? And what do you think is?" The brunette's voice poured like honey out of the phone and over Emma's aching body, soothing every place it touched.

"I think there was a lot of… excitement today. And then the… um… the… what's the word? I'm thinking about the future. The—"

"Anticipation." Regina supplied. Emma's eyes fell shut at the sound.

A breathless voice answered. "Yeah. Anticipation. I think that is partly to blame."

"Well, that is to be expected. So many possibilities await you. It is only natural for your body to respond. I might be able to help though. Close your eyes, take a deep breath… are you doing it Emma?" Regina's voice was like a melody in her ear, lulling her, seducing her, calling her away from her worries.

Emma closed her eyes and took an audible breath. "I am."

"Good girl," Regina soothed. "Now, think of the place you'd most like to be this moment. Imagine it in as much detail as you can. How does it feel? How does it smell? Do you see it, Emma?"

Emma did see it. She was mentally in Regina's bedroom. She could feel the soft sheets and the enveloping mattress. She could feel warm silky skin against her. Her nose was suddenly filled with the scent of Regina. Not just the soaps and lotions… but the very essence of the woman whispering in her ear.

"Yes, I see it." Emma couldn't stop the quivering desire in her voice.

"Alright. Now, just let yourself go. Let go of the loft, the new sheets, the sounds of people sleeping downstairs. Let go and hold on to my voice. Can you let go for me, Emma?" Regina could feel her own heart pounding as she whispered to the blonde through the phone. She had meant to calm the woman but all she seemed to be doing was making herself stirred with passion.

"Yes, Regina. I'll let go for you. Will you let go for me?" Emma slid a hand across her bare stomach and shuddered. This phone call wasn't helping at all.

Regina bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a whimper. Emma's question had created a familiar drawing in her low abdomen. What was this woman doing to her?

"Will you?" Emma whispered again.

"Yes." Regina breathed into the air.

Both women remained silent for a long moment, listening to the other breath. Emma imagining her wandering hand to be Regina's. She fought hard to keep her breathing steady but she could hear the same laborious effort coming across the line.

Regina brushed her thumb lightly across her bottom lip, remembering how Emma's slender finger had felt there. She could hear Emma's breathing and she knew Emma would come to her immediately if she asked. She knew Emma would ravish her and make her feel things she hadn't dreamed possible if she only said the word.

"Emma?" Regina whispered into the phone.

"Yeah. I'm here." Emma held her breath hoping Regina would ask her to come to her. She wanted so badly to put her hands on the woman, to feel skin on skin.

"I better say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, dear." Regina bit her lip again. She had a feeling she could predict both of their dreams tonight.

"Sure. Tomorrow. I look forward to it. Goodnight, Regina." Emma held the phone to her ear until Regina disconnected the call.

She wanted to relieve the tension that the phone call had only made worse but she pulled back her hand from her heated skin. She thought she might learn to like it. What was the word?

 _Anticipation._

~ (SQ) ~

"Careful, Emma. You want to dice the onion but not your fingers." Regina slipped behind her student and reached around her, covering the blonde's hands with her own. "Here. Take your time and rock the knife like this. We aren't in a hurry."

Emma had no idea making soup would be this labor intensive—or this sexually frustrating. She had found herself pinned between the counter and Regina's body three times already as Regina tried a hands on approach to cooking instruction. She would never look at soup the same way again.

"There. That's it. Nice and easy, Emma." Regina coached as she released Emma's hands.

"So, you did all this for my soup the other week? You must like me." Emma concentrated on the onion as she spoke. She didn't want to disappoint her teacher.

"Yes. I did all this. And yes, I am quite fond of you." Regina turned her attention back to the chicken. She had Emma sauté the breasts when she first arrived so they could cool a bit. Now she began to cube the meat into bite size portions.

"Fond of me? What am I, a little kid?" Emma grunted at Regina's choice of words.

The brunette reached around Emma once more, adjusting her grip on the knife. "Oh, no dear. I am well aware you are all woman."

Emma dropped the knife with a clatter on the cutting board. "Um…. sorry." She felt like she might actually be losing her mind with desire.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Emma. Be careful. As I said, I have no interest in seeing those lovely fingers injured." Regina returned to her task.

She wasn't sure exactly what she thought might happen today, but she was open to _something_ happening. The late night call from Emma had told her everything she needed to know about her recent decision to pursue the blonde. Emma wanted her. Of that, she had no doubt.

But want, desire… they didn't equal love. Regina felt pretty certain Emma felt something for her like love but she wouldn't be sure until she heard the words come out of those soft, pink lips. If that happened to be while Regina was kissing every inch of her porcelain skin, then so be it.

"Ok. Onions all done. Now what?" Emma didn't want to push but she was literally on the verge of exploding. She had no patience for all this food prep when all she really wanted to sink her teeth into was currently cubing chicken breasts next to her.

"Now, we need to cook the onions and celery a bit with the butter. Normally I would add carrots but…"

"But I don't do carrots. Right. So, onions, celery, butter. Then what?"

Regina tried to refrain from smiling at Emma's obvious impatience with the process. "Then we make a roux with our flour and the veggies and butter. That will serve to both color the soup and thicken the broth." Regina began stirring the vegetables to keep them from sticking as Emma watched. "Alright now. Add the flour."

Emma did as instructed. If she weren't so distracted by the way Regina's neck was exposed to her with her hair tucked behind her ear, she would probably feel proud of herself for her part in this process. She wasn't a "from scratch" sort of cook.

In another pot, Regina had already started the broth and chicken pieces to heat up. Now, she had Emma pour in the rice and cover that pot while she stirred the roux. "Good work, Emma. You may be a fine cook yet. Now, while I stir, slowly pour in the cream."

The blonde smiled at Regina's suggestion she would one day be a good cook. Maybe Regina would be willing to teach her some more dishes? "Like this?" Emma asked as she gradually poured in the cream.

"Yes. That's perfect. We have to do it slowly so the milk doesn't curdle or scorch. That would be bad." Regina turned her eyes away from the roux and looked at Emma. The blonde had a crease in her forehead from concentrating. Regina felt a tingling sensation in her lips. She wanted to kiss away the crease, kiss pinked cheeks, kiss soft lips.

"Regina? Hello? Now what?" Emma waved her hand in front of Regina's eyes. She had gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Um… well, now we add the cream mixture to the other pot and stir them gently together." Regina stepped back and let Emma do the honors.

Emma stirred the soup, making sure the rice wasn't sticking. "So, now we can eat it?"

Regina chuckled. "No, we cannot eat it. Not yet. We have to wait."

Emma groaned. "Wait?! This is taking forever. Why do we need to wait? Everything is cooked and all mixed up together."

Regina stepped up behind Emma again, reaching past her to turn the heat under the pot to low. Emma stopped stirring and stepped to the side. They were much too close for friendly chat, but neither tried to create any distance. "This seems like a good time for a lesson in timing, Emma. Here, taste this."

The brunette offered Emma a taste of the soup, placing the spoon in her mouth for her. Pulling the spoon back, Regina waiting for a response. Emma shrugged. "It's ok. Not like what you made me the other week… but good."

"Good but not… what was it you said about my soup? 'Better than sex'?" Regina's voice purred across the word sex and Emma's body instantly responded.

"Yeah, I think I said something like that." The blonde bit her lip, mildly embarrassed.

"Indeed, you did. The difference is really very simple. This is very important so pay close attention." Regina deliberately lowered both the timbre and volume of her voice. She noticed Emma inch closer, hanging on her words.

"I'm listening." The savior whispered.

"The key to good soup is the same as the key to a good romance. Do you know what that is, Emma?" Regina leaned toward Emma ever so slightly, holding her gaze.

The blonde swallowed audibly. How could talking about food have her so turned on? "No. What is it?"

"Simmering." The word slipped from Regina's mouth like the wisdom of the ages. "You could turn up the heat, get things boiling and satisfy your… _hunger_ in a rush. But I find it so much more satisfying to take my time, to let everything heat up slowly and just when I think I can't wait another moment…"

Emma was vaguely aware of the room around her. But the only thing she could focus on was the undeniable magnetic pull radiating from Regina's body. She felt herself falling, tumbling end over end into deep chocolate pools, begging for a chance to drown in the depths of desire she knew she saw there.

"Everything is just right and I can finally have a taste." Regina knew it was now or never.

The brunette reached up a trembling hand and touched Emma's cheek, slipping her thumb gently across her lips. Green eye fell sleepily closed and puff of air rushed from the blonde's nostrils acknowledging the pleasurable sensation. Regina leaned in slowly, raising her free hand to Emma's hip, guiding the blonde toward her.

And then it happened.

Regina brushed her lips gently against Emma's provoking a moan from the blonde. Encouraged by the sound, Regina pressed her full lips against soft pink ones with a little more force, slipping her hand into blonde curls. She felt intoxicated with want.

As if suddenly awakened from a stupor, Emma went into action. Her arms slipped around Regina's waist and pulled the brunette flush against her. She tilted her head and kissed the woman in her arms, the woman in her dreams, the woman occupying all her thoughts and filling every inch of her heart.

Neither woman made a move to deepen the kiss, somehow relishing the sensation of each other's body, of soft caresses with tender lips alone. Regina pulled gently at the curls in her fingers and drew Emma's bottom lip between her own. She suckled gently on the lip before nipping it with her teeth and releasing it.

Emma turned them so she was pinning Regina against the counter. She couldn't get close enough to the creature who had lit her soul on fire. Pale fingers slid up Regina's silk covered back and down again, stopping just below her waist, pressing the brunette hard against her hips.

Now it was Regina who couldn't stop a moan. Both her hands were in luxurious hair, guiding Emma in the kiss. She never wanted this moment to end.

And then, suddenly, it did.

Outside the door, Snow was reprimanding her small son for some infraction or other and trying to get her key in the lock. Before the door swung open and the Charming pair stepped in, Regina and Emma flew apart. They stood in front of the stove, soup happily simmering away, and watched each other intently.

Snow, still wrestling with her son and his many belonging seemed blissfully unaware. Regina tried to calm her breathing but her chest continued to rise and fall in rapid succession. Emma laid a hand over her own heart, hoping to somehow still the hammering pulse that she felt all over her body. They couldn't take their eyes off each other and they both wore the tell-tale signs of passion—kiss swollen lips, flushed skin, desire blown pupils.

There would be no hiding this.

But somehow, Snow remained oblivious as she came chirping into the kitchen rambling on about her day and how wonderful the soup smelled. It wasn't until she physically stepped between the women and lifted the pot lid to view the fruits of their labor that the connection seemed to break between them and they returned to earth.

"This smells so delicious! Can I have a taste?" Snow smiled, looking between her daughter and her former nemesis.

"N…no. Not yet." Emma tried to regain control of her voice.

Snow frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…" Regina began.

"It has to simmer." Emma finished, locking eyes once more with the object of her desire.

Regina held Emma's gaze and knew that what was happening between them couldn't simmer much longer. It was about to boil over.

And she couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What can I say? I'm on a roll. Thank you so much for the HUGE amount of love for the last chapter. I am so glad you liked it.**

 **I had a very definite plan for this little story in the beginning but "simmering" sort of derailed all that. So... who knows how long it will be or how it will end. I certainly don't.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing and sharing this story around. It means a lot.**

* * *

"If you will turn to page twenty-seven in the proposal booklet, you will see a flow-chart of the information we just went over. Now…"

Regina rolled her eyes and tuned out the monotone voice of Storybrooke's Director of Finance, Roger Hopkins. Why hadn't she cursed someone with personality to work in town government? Hearing him go on and on week after week for over thirty years was more like a curse on herself.

The Mayor sighed loudly and hoped Roger would take a hint. Her eyes drifted over to the chair usually occupied by the sheriff in these meetings. Emma would have proved a delectable distraction, sitting there in her red leather and skin tight jeans. But, duty called this morning and the beautiful blonde was down at the waterfront, trying to settle a dispute between two cannery workers that had turned physical.

Regina imagined Emma taking control of the situation, squaring back her shoulders, flexing her defined biceps. _I wonder if she will take off that jacket? She has such beautiful, strong arms._

"Madam Mayor?"

Regina's wondering mind was called back to the meeting by a weak and apologetic voice. Roger was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, Roger. Would you repeat that?"

"I just asked if you would like to break for lunch and come back since we still have a lot of ground to cover on this. What do you think?"

 _I think I should have cursed us to country that allowed royal dictatorship so I wouldn't have to listen to this crap to get anything done._ "I think lunch sounds wonderful. Shall we reconvene at—" Regina glanced at her watch "—let's say two o'clock?"

The conference room cleared, and Roger hung back to talk to Regina but she merely held up a hand to stop him before he started.

"Roger, I hope you are not about to talk business when you just requested we adjourn for lunch." Regina picked up her copy of the report and started toward the door.

"Uh, no. No, that isn't it. I was wondering if…" The man suddenly blushed furiously and shoved his hands into his pockets.

 _Oh my god. He's going to ask me out._

Roger cleared his throat and straightened his back. "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch… with me." He paused studying her face. He looked terrified. "Like, not for work but… um… you know, maybe…"

Regina felt her eyebrow arching of its own volition. But rather than dismiss him completely, something inside her made a smile appear on her lips. "Roger…" she purred. "Are you asking me on a date?"

The man gave an "aw shucks" grin and bounced on the balls of his feet. "I guess I am, ma'am… uh Miss Mills. Regina."

Regina placed a hand on his arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "I am flattered that you would ask me, Roger and frankly I am impressed that you have the balls to do it. Not many people would ask out their Queen. However, I'm afraid I have to say no. But thank you for asking me."

Roger's face immediately fell. "No? But… why?"

Regina didn't try to stop her eyebrow's disapproving stance now. She'd been nice. She'd given her answer. She was in no mood to be questioned.

"Well Roger, if you must know… you aren't my type." That was the truest thing she could say without being cruel.

"Oh." He said, looking down for his pride which he had surely dropped on the floor. "Well, if I'm not, I'm not. I sorta thought you might say no but, I had to try."

She couldn't believe she was about to prolong this painfully awkward conversation, but Regina's curiosity was piqued. "Why did you think I'd say no?"

Roger rubbed the back of his neck and started to back away from the Mayor toward the door. "Well, to be honest I've seen you around town lately with the sheriff and I sorta got the impression you might be… you know."

"No. I don't know. Enlighten me." Regina stepped closer even as Roger backed away. If she were to tell Archie about this exchange, he would make her do some journal writing to uncover the source of her enjoyment at making this man uncomfortable, but she couldn't help herself. Roger's meeting was boring. He owed her this.

"Well," he laughed nervously, looking for any other person in the vicinity who might rescue him. "I just thought you might be a… uh, you know. A lesbian. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I mean, obviously there isn't. I know they make a big deal about it in this world. But I don't judge you. Or, or, or the sheriff for that matter. Both of you are fine, attractive women. Not to suggest that lesbians can't be attractive. Not at all. Or that I have ever noticed you both being beautiful women. I'd never objectify you. Either of you. Nope. Especially since we work together. That would send me straight to HR. That's not the point. Um. So, I guess I'd better be going, Madam Mayor. See you at two."

Roger turned and made a dash for the door. Regina could barely contain her laughter… but she did for just a moment more.

"Oh, Roger. Before you run off, don't you want an answer to your question?" She smiled brightly and butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Oh. About you being a lesbian? Yes. Yes I would." The eagerness in his voice, in his stance made Regina wish she could set him on fire. The nerve.

"To your concern that I or Sheriff Swan may be lesbians or that we may be in some way involved with each other all I can say is… _you'd be wise to mind your own damn business_." There was no mistaking the Evil Queen when she appeared, and at this moment, Roger was standing toe to toe with her. "Enjoy your lunch, dear."

Regina laughed right out loud as the poor man ran from the room. Her laughter began to die out and her mind began to process what the man had said. Were there others in the town who wondered as he did if she and Emma were involved?

The Mayor made her way down the hall to her office. She would have to send Barbara over to Granny's and pick her up a salad. She was in no rush to cause Roger any further discomfort.

"Barbara," Regina began as she made her way into the outer office of her personal domain. "Would you please go to Granny's and pick me up a grilled chicken salad? Also, has the sheriff called? I was hoping she would make it for the remaining portion of the meeting."

"Actually, Mayor Mills, Sheriff Swan was here just a few moments before your meeting broke for lunch. She said she brought something for your lunch and I let her in your office to leave it on your desk. Do you still want the salad?" Barbara was looking with disinterest at her employer, the very thing that made Regina keep her on.

"She brought me lunch?" Regina couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, she left it on your desk." Barbara stood now and pulled her purse from her bottom drawer. "Would you still like the salad? Because if not, I will be taking my lunch break now, as well."

Regina waved the woman off distractedly. "No, I don't need the salad. You go on and enjoy your lunch. Thank you, Barbara."

Regina opened her office door and thought of something else. "Oh, Barbara, one more thing. Did Emma… Sheriff Swan say whether she was going back to the station or not? I'd like to thank her for the lunch."

"No, ma'am. She didn't say. Well, good afternoon. I'll return before your meeting resumes." With that, Barbara marched away with all the lightness and grace of an elephant. She was a solid woman. She was cold and professional to a fault. But she was an excellent assistant.

Regina closed her door and nearly skipped to her desk, excited to see what Emma had left for her. On Saturday night, when they had cooked soup together, it had taken every ounce of self-control Regina had not to rip Emma's clothes off right there in Snow's kitchen and do decidedly non-kitcheny things to her.

But the brunette had restrained herself. She wanted to do this right. She wanted to woo Emma, to make Emma feel loved and wanted and special. She wasn't in this for a quick fuck. Regina was in this for… well, she was in it for forever.

Snow barging in had been a blessing. Regina had felt pretty confident that Emma would respond well to her kiss, but she hadn't expected quite the welcome she had been given. The blonde's arms around her waist, pressing her into the counter, moaning against her mouth… it had all felt somehow otherworldly. Regina had never felt the connection to another person as she did to Emma in that kitchen.

It was more than an attraction. It was more than a physical desire or an emotional linking. Regina didn't know what to call it, but all she knew was that when Snow stepped between them and opened the soup pot, it had felt like a giant pair of scissors on some spiritual plane had severed a cord binding her to Emma.

After spending some time playing with Neal and making small talk with his mother, Regina had gotten a text from Henry. He and Paige were finished with their project and he had promised the girl that his brunette mother would give her a ride out to the mansion she shared with her father.

Regina had said her good-byes and slipped on her jacket. Emma jumped up and insisted she walk her out. The blonde had grabbed Regina's hand on the landing before she could descend the stairs.

"Wait. Don't we need to talk about… that… amazing kiss?" Green eyes had beamed at Regina, full of hope and longing.

"We will. I promise." Regina had grasped both Emma's hands in her own. "It was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Emma had blushed so beautifully then that Regina had made a tiny sound she was certain had never escaped her before. She felt like a teenager with her first crush. She was supposed to be strong and sexy and confident, sweeping Emma off her feet but she felt like a swooning maiden with her first sweetheart. It was wonderful.

"Well, we will talk. But I'm sorry, I do have to go now. Henry…"

"Oh. Yeah. No, I know. I know you do. I just…" Emma rubbed her thumbs across the backs of Regina's hands. Stepping toward her timidly, Emma kissed her on the corner of her mouth—half on her cheek, half on her lips—as if she was unsure which would be appropriate for saying good-bye.

Regina's heart had soared as she made her way down the stairs and to the street. She hadn't even minded the long drive to Jefferson's home. She hadn't complained when Henry had wanted to order Chinese take-out instead of having her cook for him that night. Even when that damned pirate had prevented her from seeing Emma and having their talk about the kiss on Sunday, she hadn't thought of killing him. She had only smiled knowing that his days were numbered.

Regina Mills was as in love as anyone ever had been and nothing could destroy the sensation of euphoria she was feeling.

That same feeling welled up in Regina now as she opened the brown paper sack on her desk and pulled out the lunch Emma had left for her. It was a bowl of their chicken soup. And taped to the top on a scrap of paper was a note.

 _I really enjoyed your lesson on simmering the other night. I wonder what else you could teach me? I look forward to finding out. –Emma_

Regina closed her eyes and held the note to her chest. She was looking forward to it too.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma Swan sat with her arms folded on her desk, her chin resting on top of them staring at her cell phone.

 _Ring. Please ring._

Since leaving the Mayor's office, the blonde had been waiting impatiently for Regina to call or text or email… to reach out in some way and tell her the soup was a nice surprise. But so far, no word had been heard and Emma was beginning to second guess herself.

The two cannery workers whose fight she had broken up were each sitting in a cell across the room from her, brooding and angry, one with a black eye, the other a bloodied nose and busted lip. Emma had left them both, handcuffed and bickering, in the cruiser while she dropped off Regina's soup. She had no intention of letting the men and their altercation mess up her surprise.

It had been a busy day already and Emma was tired. David was on his way in to relive her of duty so she could go to the remaining portion of the meeting she was missing. The sheriff sighed and spun her phone around. Why wasn't Regina calling?

Emma glanced at the time. It was nearly two o'clock already. David needed to hurry up. It wasn't that the blonde relished the idea of sitting in a meeting all day, but the thought of being there with Regina made it suddenly important. Roger Hopkins was possibly the most boring person Emma had ever been in a meeting with but even that she would endure to see the brunette.

Roger Hopkins. Just thinking of him made the sheriff mad. He obviously had a little crush on Regina. How was it possible after one real kiss that she could be so jealous of someone taking an interest in the Mayor? And yet, she was incredibly jealous. One kiss… but what a kiss it was.

Being jealous of Roger really was ridiculous. He was harmless. He would never have the balls to approach Regina no matter how much he was crushing on her. And if he did, no way in hell Regina would go out with him. He didn't have that something extra… that unnamed quality that would catch the former queen's attention.

 _But apparently I do._

A swell of pride puffed out Emma's chest and she closed her eye to savor it. How was it that someone like Regina would even look at someone like her? The blonde couldn't figure it out but she wasn't going to question it too far.

Emma stared hard at the phone willing it to ring. Maybe Regina didn't like the soup. Or maybe the note had been too much. Was this over before it had even started?

Her phone rang, the words "Mayor's Office" flashing on the screen.

"Well, hello beautiful." Emma smiled into the phone.

"Oh, uh. Hi Barbara. I'm sorry. I thought this was… well, it doesn't matter who I thought this was. I just… so what can I do for you?" Emma dropped her head on the desk with a thud. She would have to be more careful.

"Sure, I will be there as soon as my deputy arrives. Thanks for calling." Barbara had called on behalf of the Mayor to let Emma know the meeting would reconvene at two and she should come even if she was late. It sounded like Regina wanted to see her too. But why hadn't she called or texted? All the old insecurities Emma tried to fight seemed to be clawing their way to surface.

"Sorry I'm late, Emma. I hear you had quite a morning." David interrupted her thoughts and smiled his trademark lopsided grin at her.

"Yeah, it was something. I will fill you in when I get back, but right now I have a meeting. Madam Mayor has already summoned me." The sheriff stood and gave her father a half-hug. "Thanks for handling this. I'll be back in a few."

Emma dashed over to the town hall and took the stairs two at a time to the meeting room on the second floor. Once she was at the door, the blonde took several calming breaths so no one would notice her rush to get there. She wanted to seem cool, unaffected by the Mayor.

Slipping quietly in, Emma made her way to the conference table and took a seat across from Regina. The blonde smiled brightly at the other woman, but she merely nodded her acknowledgment. Emma frowned. Regina seemed to be distant and professional. Maybe she regretted the kiss. Roger Hopkins, for his part, stopped and smiled awkwardly at the sheriff in greeting. He blushed and fumbled with his laser pointer.

 _What's up with this guy?_

Emma didn't consider Roger for long. Her real concern was Regina. They hadn't spoken since the kiss. Other than the call from Barbara and the note with the bowl of soup, they had had no contact at all. Was Regina regretting everything now? Had the kiss been a mistake? What if Regina just got caught up in the moment?

Emma's phone buzzed twice in quick succession in her pants pocket, startling her. She had to shimmy it free and tried to be discreet. Maybe something was wrong at the station.

 _Regina: Thank you for the soup. And the note._

 _Regina: I am quite interested to find what we might learn together. (Winky face emoji)_

Emma felt a blush creep up her chest and neck. She glanced up at the Mayor but Regina was dutifully listening to Roger and taking notes. Emma tapped out a return message.

 _Emma: So when do you think we could have another "lesson"? (Smiley face emoji with halo)_

Emma looked back to Roger but snuck a glance to Regina every few seconds. The brunette finally looked down at her phone in her lap. After a moment, a warm smile moved across her face. She lifted her eyes and, finding Emma watching, she bit her bottom lip. It was precious and sweet and so damn sexy.

 _Regina: My, but aren't you an eager student._

Emma was trying to form a sassy reply when another message dinged.

 _Regina: Are you free tonight? Maybe you could come for dinner._

Regina watched Emma read and frown. She waited for a response.

 _Emma: I can't! (Weeping emoji) I already told mom I would watch Neal for her to go to a booster club meeting. And dad is taking the night shift. (Sad face emoji, sad face emoji, sad face emoji)_

 _Regina: So bring Neal with you. Henry will be there too. I'd just like to spend time with you... whether or not we have a lesson._

No one who was looking could have missed the one thousand watt smile that brightened Emma's face. She winked at Regina and tapped out a reply.

 _Emma: In that case, Neal and I will be there at six._

 _Regina: I can hardly wait._

 _Emma: Ha! Says the woman who loves to simmer. (Winky face emoji) Now pay attention before my boss catches me goofing off and punishes me._

 _Regina: Your boss sounds like a real hard ass._

 _Emma: Yeah… but she's beautiful._

Regina blushed reading the words but made no reply. It was her turn to lead the meeting. Emma would have to wait until tonight to be rewarded for the compliment.

~ (SQ) ~

"Wa-gina!" Neal's squealing voice filled the kitchen as he threw his body at the brunette's legs.

"Hey buddy." Regina ruffled the boy's soft hair and smiled down into his adoring face.

"Me an' Emma came to see you." The boy released her and thumbed over his shoulder toward his sister lingering in the door.

The minute their eyes met, both women shared a nervous, shy smile. "Well, I am glad Emma brought you to see me. Now, let's get you out of this coat and see if you can help Henry set the table." Regina pulled down the zip on the Neal's coat and slipped it from his arms.

Emma had taken a bold step and let herself in to the mansion tonight with her key. Regina was expecting them. It was perfectly acceptable. At least, that was what the blonde kept telling herself. Before she could take off Neal's jacket or her own and hang them in the front closet, the boy had dashed off to find his favorite person in all the world.

Now, Neal and Emma trailed behind Regina to the coat closet were she hung up the boy's tiny jacket. Henry appeared from the living room and his mother sent the two boys to gather the plates and flatware to set the table for dinner.

"May I take your coat, Sheriff?" Regina purred, turning back to the blonde when the boys disappeared into the kitchen.

"Barely here five minutes and already trying to undress me." Emma spoke before she weighed her words. It was something she would have said in a teasing tone without worry before the kiss. But know she wondered if it was too much.

She needn't have worried.

"Patience dear… good things come to those who wait." Brown eyes raked over Emma making her shiver. Regina pushed the red leather from Emma's shoulders and slid her fingers down her toned arms. "Such good things…" she mumbled to herself, hanging the coat up.

Just then, Henry and Neal tramped into the dining room, the smaller boy carrying the silverware and asking his nephew a million questions. Henry for his part was patient with the boy and went on setting the table.

"So, are we going to make soup? Or maybe you know some really sexy way to make mac and cheese. Mmmm. That's sexy all by itself." Emma wiggled her eye brows at Regina, trying to speak quietly enough as to not be overheard.

"Not in front of the children." Regina brushed her hand against Emma's and began climbing the few steps to the landing. Throwing a wink over her shoulder, the brunette led the way back to the kitchen.

"So, what _are_ we cooking?" Emma leaned against the counter by the stove.

"Nothing tonight. I have already prepared something I thought everyone would enjoy—"

"Aww, man. I was looking forward to it." Emma pouted and it was adorable.

"Well, I thought you would prefer some time on the sofa, cuddling with me under a blanket, while the boys watch a movie. But if you'd rather chop onions…" Regina gave a dismissive sigh at pretended to be offended.

"No, no. I would much rather do that than chop onions! So, when can I eat?"

Regina turned and gave Emma a gaze that made her knees weak. "All in good time, Emma. At least buy me dinner first."

Emma blushed when she realized what she had said and how Regina had decided to respond. She had never been one to blush. She wasn't shy about romance or sex or her body. But she couldn't stop the constant parade of color on her chest and cheeks when it came to Regina.

Aside from Neal flat out refusing to eat his vegetable, not even for _Wa-gina_ , dinner went by very well. The conversation was about safe topics—work, school, Henry's new comic book—but Emma was having a hard time concentrating on any of it. Every time Regina raised her fork to take a bite, the blonde thought about the time her finger tips had been on the menu.

She wanted to think that Regina was unaware of these thoughts but she knew that simply wasn't the case. She knew. Oh, she definitely knew. A few times the brunette had caught Emma watching her and had deliberately made a show taking a bite, always keeping her eyes on green orbs. The fact that Regina knew she was having an effect on her and seemed to be enjoying the power somehow made it even sexier to Emma. She liked the confidence, the way the brunette appeared comfortable in her own skin. It was very attractive.

Henry, for his part, pretended not to notice. He had seen the change in his brunette mother over the past few weeks and he had been enjoying the increased visits to the mansion by Emma. He wondered why Regina hadn't mentioned to him exactly what was up but he dismissed that thought pretty fast. Naturally she wouldn't want him to get his hopes up in case anything went wrong with… whatever this was. It was a little embarrassing at his age seeing them making eyes at each other across the table. He was old enough to know—or at least to think he knew—what the looks and little smiles meant. But if it meant an end to all the crying and sad music and angst, he was willing to endure it.

Everyone pitched in on clearing the table and putting away the remaining food. Neal collected all the cloth napkins and dutifully put them in the hamper in the laundry room. When the boy reappeared in the kitchen, he had both hands on his little hips and a questioning look on his face.

"Wa-gina? What is our tweat?"

Regina looked away from Emma's warm smile toward the boy. "Our what?"

"Our tweat! Will we have a cookie or a bwownie or ice cweam?" The boy, for the first time since he had existed on this earth, suddenly made Regina remember he was related to Snow White.

"Oh, a treat. I see. Well, if you remember buddy, I said little boys who don't eat their vegetables do not get a special treat. Did you eat your vegetables?" Regina squatted to be at his eye level. Emma felt ashamed that this during this sweet exchange all she could do was focus on Regina's rounded rear end.

"No, but I don't wike dem, Gina." The boy began to whine. He was definitely Snow's son.

"Well, I tried to get you to just taste them and you wouldn't. So, I'm sorry buddy but no treat tonight." Regina reached out a comforting hand but she had no intention of giving him what he wanted even if he cried and wailed and made a spectacle of himself.

And that is exactly what he did. He flopped onto his bottom, fell back onto the tile floor and began throwing a tantrum the likes of which Regina had never seen. Henry, even at this age, had always been reasonable. His tantrums were few and far between.

Seeing her brother in such distress, Emma reached for the red-faced, kicking noise in a pull-over sweater that had once been Neal. Regina placed a gentle hand on the blonde's arm and shook her head.

"He's acting like a spoiled brat. Let him cry. He will calm down in a minute." The brunette went back to stacking plates in the dishwasher. Emma looked between the woman and the boy. Henry ignored them all and headed back to the living room.

"But… he's… Shouldn't we _do_ something?" Emma was worried the boy might actually explode.

"Emma, trust me. In a minute, he will dry up those tears and want to cuddle with us on the sofa. But if we give in to him just because he is demanding something he wants, he will never learn that he can't always have his way. He loves you. He loves me. One cookie denial won't change that." Regina started the dishwasher and stepped over Neal and toward the door. "We are going to watch a movie buddy. When you get ready, I have a comfy spot for you."

Emma watched, dumbfounded. Her mother never left Neal to scream. She usually caved right away. Unsure of what to do, Emma stepped over her brother and followed the brunette across the hall to the living room where their son was already setting up a DVD. Tonight would be _Cars,_ something the three year old still screaming in the kitchen could enjoy.

Before Lightning McQueen found himself in Radiator Springs, Neal was laying on his tummy on the floor beside Henry, snuggled under a blanket, pointing out his favorite characters. It was as if nothing had happened. Emma shook her head and grinned at Regina sitting close to her on the couch. The women were under a blanket of their own.

"I would've given in and let him have a cookie." The former Dark One whispered so as not to draw the boy's attention to them.

"I honestly thought about it there for a minute. I'm not heartless and he was crying so hard." Regina winked, turning her face toward the blonde and finding Emma was much closer than she had thought.

The two women sat looking into each other's eyes a moment, barely a hair's breadth between them. Piercing green eyes flicked down to Regina's lips and back again. "Are tears the only thing that make you give in to someone's desire for a… treat?"

Regina chuckled darkly. "Well, I think you already earned a treat today by being so thoughtful and bringing me lunch."

Secreted away under the blanket, Emma felt Regina's index finger trace lightly up her forearm, circle on the sensitive skin in the bend of her elbow and slide down again. Goosebumps spread up her arm from finger tips to shoulder at the sensation.

"I've been bringing you lunch for years…" Emma whispered, an evil grin tugging at her lips.

"Indeed you have. My… so many treats you've earned, Miss Swan." Now the single finger became two slipping along Emma's skin. The use of the old moniker from the days they had hated each other didn't bother Emma in the least. It felt somehow naughty coming from Regina in this present situation.

Emma said nothing in reply. Instead her tongue nervously wetted her lips and her eyes again fell to Regina's perfectly pouting mouth. Regina's fingers continued their languid journey across porcelain skin and, whether by accident or by design, the back of the brunette's hand brushed momentarily against Emma's breast causing the blonde's breath to hitch.

Regina's dark eyes peered at Emma as if on the verge of offering a silent apology for the touch but finding it was welcomed, Regina merely switched from finger tips to her palm moving along the arm. Her fingers wrapped around and gave an occasional tender squeeze but Emma made no sounds despite her pleasure. Both women were aware of the two boys laying a few feet away.

Regina leaned closer and with her lips nearly touching Emma's earlobe, her hot breath caressed the blonde's skin. "I'd really like to kiss you again, Emma."

Emma's eyes fell closed at the sensation. Regina didn't pull away so Emma whispered back breathlessly "I'd really like that too."

The words were barely out of her mouth before she felt soft lips pressing gently against that most tender spot on her neck just below her ear. Her first impulse was to moan out her enjoyment at the tender kiss, but she dared not bring attention to them.

She felt the tip of Regina's nose nuzzle tenderly against her ear, followed by the husky voice that was fast becoming her favorite sound. "It's all I've been able to think about since that night. And god, Emma, you smell so good. Are you trying to make me crazy?"

Emma swallowed hard at Regina's sexy confession. She had long suspected the woman could be quite a temptress given half a chance, but she had never thought she'd be on the receiving end of her sensual whispering. Emma was afraid to move and found she was actually holding her breath.

Again, Emma felt those soft lips against her neck before teeth grazed her earlobe. She didn't stand a chance of stopping the groan that came from her then. Afraid the boys had heard, they sprung apart and stared straight ahead. Neal was already asleep and Henry had in his earbuds, scrolling through the contents of his iPod.

Emma chanced a glance at Regina in her periphery but the brunette was not as cautious. She was facing Emma and biting hard on her bottom lip. The sight made Emma's already rapid heartbeat increase exponentially.

Glancing down again at the boys, Emma spoke at a normal volume. "I think I want something to drink. Where do you keep your soda stash?"

Regina frowned at first. Emma knew where everything was in the kitchen. Green eyes tried to help her along and Regina took the hint. "Here, let me show you."

The women stood casually and started toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Henry called quietly so as not to disturb Neal.

"Um… to get a… um… soda?" Emma stumbled nervously and phrased it more as a question than a statement. "Do you want one?"

Henry rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to know what was going on. "No. I'm good. I think I'll just go up to my room and pretend I'm not here."

Emma grinned, embarrassed and somehow proud that her son wasn't stupid. "Ok. I'll come tell you goodnight before I go."

Henry nodded to her, didn't make direct eye contact with either of his mothers and bounded up the stairs. As soon as his bedroom door shut, the two women just stood in the hall, neither sure if they should go on to the kitchen or stay put.

"So…" Emma started.

Regina took a deep breath and let it slowly out. "So…"

Emma reached out a tentative hand and intertwined her fingers with Regina's. "So. About that soda?"

The former queen offered up a deliciously wicked smirk. "Yes. Let's have one."

Standing in the darkened kitchen, Emma giggled quietly and she slipped her arms around Regina's waist.

"What's funny?" Regina asked, sliding her hands up Emma's arms and around her neck.

"Just that I never thought of the kitchen as an exciting place until very recently and now I can't even make a sandwich without feeling flush all over my body." Regina quite enjoyed the new roughness to Emma's whispering voice.

Regina nuzzled again into Emma's neck with her nose and whispered. "If you think the kitchen is bad, just imagine what I can do to a bedroom." She nipped again at Emma's ear.

This time the blonde responded by pulling Regina closer to her. "Believe me, I've been imagining."

Immediately Emma wished she hadn't said that. She sounded like a pervert. But Regina was constantly surprising her with her responses and this was no different.

"Have you, Emma?" She husked, sliding her hands slowly back down Emma's arms and leaning back to look her in the face. "And what did you imagine?"

Full red lips brushed lightly against pale pink and again Emma moaned. "I assure you, anything I have dreamed was nothing compared to the reality. One kiss and I can think of nothing else."

Then, without fanfare or discussion, Regina's mouth covered Emma's and the two women staggered back against the island, the blonde pinned between it and this wild creature before her. Emma felt very brave and let her hands ease down Regina's body toward her firm ass, stopping just short and pulling the woman closer.

Still, for all the touches, heavy breathing and sexy whispers, Regina managed to keep the kiss from moving beyond lips caressing and teeth nipping. The desire to prolong the inevitable was strong in her. She wanted to explore her feelings, her hunger and enjoy learning every part of her love. Emma seemed to be happy with her pace and followed her like a weary traveler to an oasis.

Regina leaned back, gazing into turbulent green seas and was about to override her desire to take her time when a tiny voice called from the hallway.

"Wa-gina? Henry? Emma?" Neal sounded on the verge of tears. "Where'd everybody go?"

Reluctantly the two women separated and Regina called to the boy. "We are here buddy, in the kitchen."

Frustrated with the situation, Emma couldn't stop herself from pacing about the kitchen. She wasn't a brat like Neal, but she wasn't in the habit of denying herself what she wanted either.

"Are you having a tweat? I falled asleep." The blonde little boy reached up for Regina and she scooped him up in her arms. "Why you gots all dat on your face, Gina?"

Regina looked to Emma for help in knowing what was amiss. Emma laughed and covered her own mouth feeling sure she was in a similar state. Realization dawned on Regina. She probably had lipstick smeared across her face.

"Um… why don't I get you a cookie?" Regina said, setting the boy down on the floor and wiping at the edges of her mouth.

Cookie in hand, Neal tried to climb onto the bar stool at the island. Emma laughed again and whispered to Regina. "Did you just try to distract the munchkin with a cookie?"

Regina shrugged with great disinterest. "I never yet met a Charming who wasn't a sucker for a sweet taste of something."

Emma slid her hand gently down the brunette's arm and smiled at her. "To be fair, you have the sweetest taste of all."

Regina returned her smile. She wanted to take the blonde in her arms and just hold her close. Once more, she intertwined their fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Well, as much as I don't want to—and you have no idea how much I don't want to—I should probably go. It's getting late and I am sure my mother is wondering where we are."

Regina frowned but she knew Emma was right. They still hadn't had their talk and it looked like time was only adding to the list of kisses they needed to discuss. "I suppose you are right but I really hope next time you won't have to rush off."

 _Next time._

Those two words kept Emma awake for most of the night. No matter what else happened… there was the promise of a next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So... many of you-MANY of you-have asked whether or not I had forgotten that Emma was engaged. No, my darlings. I have not forgotten. In the last two chapters, our ladies may have momentarily forgotten though, in the same way you forget reason and logic when you kiss someone for the first time and begin to wonder how you ever lived a day without their lips against you. I hope and pray sincerely if you haven't yet felt that kind of kiss that you will. Be still my heart.**

 **And on with the story! I hope you enjoy this little chapter. It will answer some issues and open some new ones and also have some sweetness as well. I confess I had a story all outlined and then simmering happened and I am just letting the story tell itself now. Outline is out the window. ;)**

 **As always, if you like this little story, please let me know. And if you hate it... well, I am happy to hear that too. Thanks again for sharing this story on social media. I am super excited by the response it has received. You guys no how to make a girl happy... I mean... obviously. ;)**

* * *

"So," Henry began as his mother poured herself a cup of coffee. "Ma's been spending a lot of time with us lately."

Regina smiled at the mention of the blonde, but slid her mask of indifference in place as she took her seat at the island. "Yes. She has been."

"And… how are things going with that?" Henry questioned with a sly grin.

"We really need to work on your subtlety, son. _If_ you are referring to my personal interest in your mother, there isn't really anything to report." The brunette took a sip of the scalding hot drink and set the cup down.

Regina didn't want to keep anything from Henry, but neither did she want to get his hopes us just to be let down later. While things had been progressing nicely with Emma, particularly in the past couple of days, Regina still did not feel comfortable sharing it with their son.

The fact was that while they had shared some spine tingling kisses, they had not shared what really mattered. They hadn't discussed what the kisses might mean. And even though Regina knew she was in love with Emma, Emma didn't know it. And there was still the little matter of the pirate.

 _And the wedding._

"Nothing to report? Mom, I'm not blind. There is definitely something going on worth reporting." The glare he leveled at his mother made her proud. Nature was powerful but clearly nurture did its part too.

"I suppose if you are interested in hearing about what a great kisser she—"

Regina's voice was drowned out by Henry's yelling nonsense words and sticking his fingers in his ears. "I don't need details. I just want to know what's happening."

Smiling at her son, Regina tugged on one arm, dislodging his finger from his ear. "Henry, I know you care. I know you just want to help us both be happy. And knowing that you do makes me happy. But, please, just trust me that if and when I feel like there is something that you need to know, I will tell you. Ok?"

Henry examined his mother like a scientist with a microscope. Just before his probing became uncomfortable for her, he shrugged. "I trust you. And I know things are going to work out."

"Thank you. I hope you are right." Regina picked up her coffee and took another sip. "Well, I should get going. I have a long day ahead. I'll see you around five."

She stood and placed her coffee cup in the sink, switching off the pot.

"So, how do you know what kind of kisser she is?" Henry asked with a cheeky grin as his mother headed out of the kitchen.

"Goodbye Henry," Regina called over her shoulder, ignoring his question. "Don't be late for school because—"

"A leader is never late. We have to set a good example. I know, Mom. Have a good day!" Henry slipped from his stool and put his breakfast dishes in the sink.

"You too, dear." And with that, the Mayor of Storybrooke stepped onto her porch and shut the door behind her. This town wasn't going to run itself.

~ (SQ) ~

Sheriff Emma Swan always considered herself a reasonable and grounded sort of person. She liked to keep both feet on the ground, firmly planted in reality. She didn't get caught up in romanticized ideals and pipe dreams. She was a realist and liked to see in order to believe.

Truly, that tendency was the main reason it had taken her so long to believe Henry about the curse when she moved to Storybrooke years ago. Her commitment to concrete ideas prevented her from believing in magic and fairytales and even to some extent, love. But the Emma floating into the station today was unrecognizable in comparison to the other Emma.

"Good morning, dad." Emma kissed her sleepy father on the cheek and headed into her office.

David had worked all night, opting to sleep a few hours on the couch. While there was nothing interesting going on in the town most of the time, Emma insisted that someone be at the station or on call all the time, just in case. The two cannery workers sat on the cots in each cell, talking like friends again. They would likely be released today and their altercation forgotten. That was the way most things went here.

David stretched his back and eyed his unusually cheery daughter who was tinkering with the fancy coffee machine Regina had brought them. "You sure are happy today. I'd ask if it was because you spent some time with your fiancé last night but I know that can't be it. Hook was here last night looking for you."

 _Killian._

Emma had been riding high on her time with Regina last night. She had awoken this morning feeling like Mercury with wings on her feet. The reminder that she had a fiancé brought her back to earth.

"Oh, he came by? I thought I told him I was going to watch my baby brother." Emma tried to ignore the enormous feeling of guilt that was wrapping around her. She had mostly told Hook the truth. She was watching Neal. She just forgot to mention it would be at Regina's.

"Yeah, well he did mention that. In fact, he went to the loft with take out from Granny's to babysit with you and you weren't there. That's why he came here. I told him you went to Regina's and… sweetheart, I've gotta be honest with you. He didn't seem too happy about it." David walked over to the kitchen area and pulled a pastry from the box. "Is anything wrong? You know you can tell me."

That was the official end of her pleasant feelings. The guilt blanket on her shoulders seemed to be made of lead now. While she was off kissing someone else in a dimly lit kitchen, her _fiancé_ had been trying to surprise her. Emma closed her eyes and willed the guilt away.

"No. Nothing is wrong, dad. I am just sorting through some stuff right now and, well, Regina invited me and the munchkin to dinner. I didn't know Killian was coming. I certainly wouldn't have hurt him on purpose." Emma picked up her cocoa and pastry and headed to her office.

She wouldn't deliberately hurt Killian, but she would deliberately make-out with her best friend like a couple of hormonal teenagers. Emma felt ashamed. Was she cheating? How had she become that person while she wasn't looking?

"I see." David said, leaning his body against the door jamb. "Well, whatever you are sorting out, now is the time to do it. You don't want to carry a bunch of unresolved issues to the altar with you."

The apple pastry Emma was biting seemed to turn to wallpaper paste at his words. She definitely had some unresolved issues to work out. Should she even be getting married? She wasn't sure what she felt exactly about Regina. Everything was evolving so quickly. And what did Regina feel? She had really been coming on to Emma aggressively since the day of the shower. Was this just about sex?

"Yeah. I guess." Emma smiled weakly at her father.

Glancing back at their prisoners, David gave his daughter another patented David Nolan lopsided grin. "You want me to stay until those two clear out?"

"No. I can handle it. You go on. And thanks for taking the night shift so much lately. I've got a couple of interviews later this week. Hopefully we can get another person in here soon to take on some of the load." David nodded his agreement and picked up his coat.

"I'll see you later. I love you. Be careful today."

"Thanks dad. You too."

For the first time in days, Emma pulled her engagement ring from her pocket and slipped it on. She held her hand out in front of her and examined the diamond. It was nice. Big but not huge. But this morning it felt like it weighed two tons on her finger.

 _How is it possible to forget you are engaged?_

Emma nervously twisted the ring around and around. It was easy to forget a lot of things with Regina in the room. The blonde felt like an idiot for never having noticed it before. Maybe all the flirting and gazing and time together over the years meant more than she had originally believed.

The diamond slipped from Emma's finger and she began spinning it like a top on the desk. She needed time to think. She needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Rubes. Yes, I know what time it is. Yes, I know you are in the middle of the breakfast rush. If you will shut up, I will be off the line in two seconds." Emma smiled at the huff her friend gave her. She was finally listening. "I think I will stop by tonight if you don't mind. I really need some advice."

Emma hung up the phone. She had a busy day ahead before she could meet Ruby. The blonde was glad for paperwork maybe for the first time ever. It would occupy her mind and make the time go faster. The last thing she wanted to do today was sit and think about Regina and Hook and the wedding.

Ruby would help her. She always seemed to know what was going on in town. Maybe she would know if this thing with Regina was even a thing at all.

~ (SQ) ~

"Oh, wow." Ruby said, clearly not expecting the story Emma had just shared. "I always thought there was something just under the surface with you two but I honestly did not expect you to say you've been making out with her."

Emma had given her the light version of the story, not really wanting to share the details. The blonde was never one to be shy about telling stories of old lovers, but this was different. Something in the time she had spent with Regina felt special, almost sacred in a way. It was hot, no doubt about it. But it was also… special.

When Emma continued to be silent, Ruby leaned back on her elbows on her bed. The two women had gone up to Ruby's room at the bed and breakfast for privacy. Emma was sitting with her legs criss-cross on the end of the bed.

"So, you said you needed advice. How can I help?" Ruby was suddenly aware that this was more than Emma telling a tale about the sexy Mayor. Her friend was struggling and she could practically feel the stress coming from her in waves.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know, Rubes. I mean, Regina is my best friend. And I have… these feelings that I didn't know I had about her. And I don't know what to do about it. I'm engaged. I am literally getting married in little more than three weeks. How can I get married when I've been…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"When you've been what?" Ruby encouraged her to go on.

"Well," Emma began hesitantly. "It just feels like I've been cheating. I swear there have been whole days lately where I forgot Killian existed. How can I marry someone when I forget they exist because of someone else? I love him. I do. But with Regina, just these two nights I've felt things I have never felt with him. Or anyone."

"I'm not gonna lie, Em. It does feel like cheating to me. But let's focus in on what makes that relevant, ok? You said you love Hook, but honey you talk about Regina like she hung the moon. And for a werewolf, there is literally no higher compliment." Ruby winked then, trying to coax a smile from her tormented friend.

It worked for a moment, and Emma grinned. "Well, she is pretty amazing. And oh my god, her voice… I don't even know what to say. It just does things to me."

The brunette arched a brow and gave her best Regina-esque smirk. "Trust me. I know about her voice. Wolf ears hear everything." Ruby tapped her ears lightly. "And that isn't as awesome as it sounds when you live in a hotel."

Emma laughed then at Ruby's grimacing face. She suddenly felt very thankful for this shape-shifting girl in her life. She had done the right thing confiding in her. She was sure of it.

"Ok, so I have to ask. Do you think you are falling in love with Regina or what? Because, Emma, honey… if you are then you owe it to her—you owe it to Killian—hell, you owe it to yourself to at least put this wedding on hold until you sort through that. What if you marry him and then realize you want to be with Regina?" Ruby shimmied around on the mattress until she was laying across the bed, her long legs curled up and her head propped on her elbow.

Emma mirrored her friend's posture and laid down across the bed as well. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling a moment in thought. "I honestly don't know, Ruby. I love her. I definitely do love her. And I want her. It scares me how quickly I would… well, you know. I mean, I wouldn't even think about what it meant to my marriage or my life. She has me so on edge with all her attention and affection lately. I can't stop thinking about her. But, why now? Why is this just suddenly coming up? Is she just doing this because she's afraid of losing me? Or… I dunno."

Emma huffed and drummed out a little beat on her stomach with her fingers. Ruby remained quiet, allowing Emma to sort out her thoughts.

"Like, I know she hates him. I _know_ she does. She may think I don't notice, but I hear her call him insulting names instead of Hook or Killian. And I get it. I do. He has pulled a lot of shit on her in the past. That situation with Greg and Tamara alone is worth her trying to kill him. But she hasn't done that. As much as her stealing me from him would be a sweet sort of revenge, I don't think she'd actually use me to get back at him. It isn't like that. I don't think it is." Emma turned her face toward Ruby, asking with her sad green eyes for some input.

"This isn't about him, Emma. Regina has hated everybody at some point. Did you ever think she sasses him because she is jealous? Maybe all this time she has been crazy about you but too afraid to say it? And now—you announce you are engaged and she knows her chance to love you is disappearing so she switches on the charm. Is that even remotely possible?" Ruby knew it was more than a remote possibility. Heightened senses had made Ruby an observer. She watched and noticed and remembered. She was certain this was about Regina loving Emma, not about Regina hating Hook.

"Well, I guess anything is possible with her." Emma grinned at her friend. "But what on earth would she be jealous over me for? I'm nothing special."

Ruby punched Emma in the arm, hard. "You shut up. You _are_ special! You are wonderful. So, let's just drop that nothing special bull shit. I've seen her Emma, looking at you in the diner when you have lunch. And I'm telling you, she isn't looking at 'nothing special.' She looks at you like she's memorizing your face. I think she's in love with you."

Emma rubbed the tender place Ruby had punched her. "That's what Killian said."

"What? What'd he say?" Ruby cocked her head in question.

"He said that I'm basically an idiot and that he knows she's in love with me." Emma rolled on to her side now, facing Ruby. "But I just have my doubts. She's been so… aggressive in the last few days—"

"Aggressive how?" Ruby interrupted.

"Aggressive. Like, sexually forward. I mean, she sucked my finger, Ruby. That's pretty clear. And she initiates sexy talk and kisses and makes jokes that—like about the hot pie the other day. Come on. Hot cherry pie? That is about sex. What if she just wants… sex? I can't risk my heart, cancel my wedding… not just for sex. It'd probably be amazing, but still." Emma blushed a bit at the idea of it.

Ruby frowned, and seemed to be thinking for a long moment. "Emma, listen to me, ok?"

"Ok, sure." Emma waited patiently for the wisdom of the wolf.

"I don't have to tell you about all the shit Regina lived through in our world. I honestly didn't know a lot of it at the time, but I did know her mother was a bitch. And I know in hindsight that her being so young and married off to the king was not probably fun for her. Something had to make her go all Evil Queen, right? But the Regina I knew back there, she was sexual. She wore these outfits that just… well, she knew what she had to work with and she put it to good use. But it was for a purpose. She wasn't a slut. She wasn't trying to pick up guys. She was using her sexuality because that was what she had. She was—is—beautiful and people noticed that. No matter how smart she was or what a great leader she could be or how much strategy was running around in that pretty little head… it was always just a pretty little head. So, she used what she had. She put her power on display and it worked. People feared her. But a good many of them envied her, wanted her and hated themselves for it because she was so horrible."

Emma tried to defend the former queen but Ruby just shook her head. "I know, Em. That isn't her. I know. I like her. I appreciate her humor better than most. I get it. But then, she was horrible. And aside from using magic to get her way, she used the fact that she was sensual and beautiful to her advantage."

"Ok, but I don't know how that relates to this not being about sex. You're gonna have to spell it out, Rubes." Emma wanted to see but it wasn't coming together.

"I don't think her aggressive behavior now is about her wanting to sex you up. Back in our world, the power she felt in displaying her body was a safe haven. It was what she knew. And it worked. What if she is just falling back on what she knows now? Emotions are not her strong point. She has them, clearly. We wouldn't be living in Maine if she didn't. But she isn't very good at expressing them unless you are under ten years old or her son." Ruby smiled then and Emma remembered the freedom in Regina when she played with Neal. She obviously adored him and let it show. "Maybe she is using her sexuality to get your attention because she doesn't know how to just tell you that she loves you."

Ruby stopped talking then, letting the idea hang in the air between them.

"Emma, imagine if you rejected a confession of love. That would destroy her. And probably all of us." Ruby winked and Emma frowned. She didn't like the teasing. "But if you turn her down on sex, so what. Sex is sex. Everybody gets turned down once in a while, even a sexy wolf like me." Ruby smiled a predatory grin and stretched her long body. "My point is, I do not think for one second that this is about sex. She's more than capable of getting her itch scratched if she needs that. Just this week I saw that guy, Roger somebody, staring at her like he could spread her on a cracker and have her for lunch—"

"Hey! Ok. I get it. No need to bring that guy into this. Bastard. He better keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him." Emma was seething with a rage so sudden it shocked her.

"Mmhmmm, interesting." Ruby raised both eyebrows and studied her friend.

"Ok, so it isn't about sex. I'll concede that. But that doesn't help me know what to do. I'm so confused about this. I don't want to hurt Killian. And my mother—and Regina—have worked so hard and spent so much money on this wedding. I don't want to let mom down. But at the same time, I feel all these feelings for Regina. I don't know what that means. I need time." Emma rolled onto her tummy and pulled her blonde locks over her shoulder. She studied the ends intently, her brow creased with deep thoughts.

"Time. Hmmm. Well, what if you just ask for some time?" Ruby rolled onto her tummy too.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tell Regina that you are confused about how you feel and you need some time to sort through it. Don't blow her off and hurt her, but just be honest. Put it out there. Tell her you care and you are feeling things but all the gifts and kisses are making it hard for you to know what to do. She will give you some space. If she really loves you, she will be patient. And hey, just to be fair… tell Killian. I don't know if I would tell him about making-out with Mayor McSexy, but at least tell him you need a few days to think and ask him for space too. Then you, my dear sweet friend, do some soul searching. Figure this thing out. And if you can't, then you need to call off the wedding either way. You can't marry him if you aren't one hundred percent sure. And trust me, Snow will get over it." Ruby patted her friend on the back in support. "It won't be fun or easy, but Emma, this is too important to just ignore."

"No. I know. You are right. I need to think and the best way to do that is without either of them trying to get my attention. How'd you get so smart?" Emma smiled at the brunette.

"I am a wolf, Emma. We have all the wisdom of the ages in our very blood. And also, I really like Dr. Phil." The werewolf waitress smiled and poked the sheriff in the side.

Emma said her good-byes and left. Sitting in the bug for a few minutes to consider what she was about to do, she started the engine and headed toward Mifflin Street. It was time for a talk.

~ (SQ) ~

"Emma?" Regina was surprised to see the blonde standing on her porch. It wasn't late, but she hadn't been expecting her.

"Hi." The blonde knew this was going to be hard, but just seeing Regina, still in her suit from work only now in her bare feet and considerably shorter than Emma, made her want to forget the talk and just pull the woman into her arms. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come in. Is everything alright?" Regina stepped aside and let Emma in. She barely had the door closed before she felt Emma's arms encircle her waist and turn her to face the blonde.

Emma had come here to talk about needing space. She had come here to try and settle some of her confusion and to confess her fears. Instead, she found herself holding Regina tight, burying her nose into silken black hair and breathing her in.

Regina didn't say anything about Emma's sudden embrace. Instead she slipped her arms around the other woman and pulled her close. It was wonderful to be in her arms and Regina wasn't about to do or say anything to end the moment.

Emma leaned back but didn't release the brunette. She studied Regina's face a moment and kissed her gently. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was tender and full of emotion nonetheless. Breaking the kiss, Emma took in the smile on Regina's face, sparkling in her eyes.

The savior was on a mission. She had to say what she had come to say and not allow herself to fall into Regina and forget. Yet, here she was, staring into midnight eyes and wishing for nothing more than another kiss. "Hi," she whispered again.

"Hi." Regina whispered back.

They stood there another moment, still holding each other without talking. Finally Emma steeled herself and stepped back. "Regina, we need to talk… about this—whatever this is between us."

Emma watched as the sweet look of love in Regina's eyes morphed into fear. Definite and overwhelming fear. "A-alright. We can do that. Shall we go into the study? Would you like a drink? Cider, perhaps? It is still the best you've ever tasted."

Emma smiled, remembering when they first met. "Cider sounds good, but hey." Emma stopped Regina and pulled her back into a hug. This time, the brunette didn't respond to it. She was already preparing for the worst. "Hey. Look at me."

Regina turned frightened brown eyes up to look at Emma. "This isn't a bad talk. So don't go shutting me out, ok? I just think we need to talk about this before we go any further." The blonde smiled and hoped it would ease the sudden tension she felt in Regina's body.

The mayor nodded and stepped from Emma's embrace and toward the study. This wasn't going to be easy. But it needed to happen.

The women settled on two separate couches and neither said anything. Emma took a sip of her cider and sighed appreciatively. "It really is the best I've ever had. You should sell it."

"While I admit most people have accepted my redemption and status as hero, I am not sure very many of them would buy apple-anything with my name on it." They both laughed awkwardly and Regina sat her tumbler aside. "So, you wanted to talk."

Emma was amazed that, despite her obvious fear of what the blonde would say, Regina was never afraid to take the bull by the horns and plow forward. If they were going to talk, then they may as well get on with it. _How could I not love this woman?_

"Right. Talk. Yeah." Emma sat her tumbler down. Nervous was too small a word for how she was feeling. Her palms were sweating and her heart beating oddly in her chest. She hoped Regina would understand.

"Well, I can't start. So, what is it?" Regina's voice was tight, tense, like a coil ready to snap.

"Ok, so here's the thing. The last few weeks have really opened my eyes to some things that I hadn't thought of before. And the last few days even more so." Emma paused, watching Regina's face for any sign. The mayor had her stoic mask in place. She was giving nothing away.

"You are my best friend. And you mean more to me than just about anything in this world. You and the kid are… well, you are precious to me. You're my family." Emma took a big gulp of air. She wasn't exactly sure what to say next.

"I see." Regina said, taking another sip of her cider.

"No, you don't see. Because I'm not doing a very good job of saying what I am thinking. And I guess that is because I am confused about what I am trying to tell you. Dammit this was a lot easier when I rehearsed it on the way over here." Emma raked a hand across her face.

"Emma, if you want to tell me that you are not interested in pursuing something more with me, then just say it. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Stop torturing yourself to spare my feelings." Regina was ready to attack. It was just her way of dealing. Hurt them before they hurt you. But something held her back. She wouldn't hurt Emma. But she would give Emma permission to hurt her.

"Spare your… no, Regina. That isn't what I want to say at all. I just… ugh." The blonde growled in frustration. "Ok. Look. I have feelings for you. Feelings that I can't figure out yet. When we kissed at mom's—dammit when we just kissed at the front door—everything else just started to disappear. It's like the whole world fades out and there is only you. And I don't know what that means. I'm supposed to be getting married in less than a month and I couldn't even remember his name for a minute today. Jesus. This is not how I wanted this talk to go. I'm sorry. I'm just no good at this." Emma stood and stalked over to the fireplace, examining the pictures there as if she had never seen them.

In a moment, she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned to find Regina there, close to her with her eyes full of hope. "You… have feelings for me?"

"Yeah. I do. But I don't know what they mean. And I feel guilty because I feel like every moment with you is magic and yet my _fiancé_ is waiting for me to come home. Isn't that fucked up? I want to be here with you and kiss you and hold you and… I can't. Because I'm getting married. And I love Killian. But I think I love you. And I just feel so confused. I don't know what to do." The blonde's rant began to descend into tears. Regina pulled her to her.

"Shhh. Hush now. It's alright, Emma. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Shhhh." Regina whispered soothingly into blonde hair, kissing her on her temple. "Let's go sit and talk. It's alright. Just calm down." Regina linked their fingers and squeezed, leading Emma back to the sofa.

The brunette held Emma against her, her head on her breast, just as they often did in her office in times past. She stroked golden curls and soothed with quiet sounds until Emma began to relax.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Emma's voice was like a feather, drifting on an autumn breeze, tickling along Regina's skin and settling in her heart.

"I know I'm in love with you, Emma."

They sat quietly, each letting the other consider the confessions of love.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Regina finally spoke.

Emma sat up, her eyes wet with tears and looked at the woman before her. She remembered Ruby's words… she owed it to them all to take some time to think until she was certain.

"I want to ask you for something and I hope you will understand. I'm not throwing you away. I'm not rejecting you. I just need something until I know what to do."

"Alright. What is it?" Regina felt the sting of tears but resisted them. She didn't want to cry.

"I need some space. No more gifts or extra attention. Let's just be normal. And no more kisses. I can't think straight when you kiss me."

"No pun intended," Regina smirked.

Emma chuckled. "No. No pun. I'm just asking for a few days and some space so I can sort through what I am feeling. I obviously love Killian. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I didn't. But Regina, I feel things with you that I've never felt before. It sounds so stupid but, the other night when we were cooking and we kissed and mom stepped between us—"

"It was like she cut a cord that was linking us." Regina supplied. "I felt it too."

Emma fell silent, thinking about what that could mean. This was why she needed time and space.

"Emma, listen to me. I understand what you are asking me for. And I am more than willing to give it to you. I wasn't given options. I wasn't allowed to express how I felt or what I wanted when I was to be married. I will never do that to you. I won't send anymore gifts, although you will probably get a really lovely wild flower bouquet in the morning. I already ordered it. But after that, I won't do anything else. I have known about my feelings for you for a long time and you deserve a chance to figure yours out without my interference."

"A long time? Why are you just telling me now?" There was no accusation in Emma's voice, just genuine curiosity.

"Well, I guess I didn't think you would return my… affection. And there was no need to rush. But then, when you got engaged I realized I was going to lose you. I thought I could just be happy being friends and I was ready to just stand by and support your marriage. But Emma, I had to speak up. I had to tell you. Maybe I am selfish but that wasn't my intention. I just wanted you to know… to have something I never had. A choice. Options. To know that if you want the pirate, fine. But if you want me… I want you." There was a tender tremor in Regina's voice that sent Emma's heart dancing.

Without much thought, Emma launched forward and kissed Regina again. It was gentle and sweet and full of love. Emma laid her forehead against Regina's and the two women sat still, just being together.

"So much for no kissing." Emma smiled and leaned back. "No more kisses after this one."

Once more, she kissed the brunette and tangled her fingers through dark locks. They broke apart and sat in silence, fingers intertwined, thinking about what was next.

"May I ask…" Regina began.

"Anything."

"Are you going to tell the pirate about us?"

Emma felt color in her cheeks. _Us_ sounded wonderful spilling from Regina's lips.

"I suppose I should. It is only fair. He will probably be very mad thought, so watch out. He will probably say something to you if he gets a chance."

"I'm not afraid of Guyliner. Don't worry about me. I told you. I'm pretty much a bad ass." Regina smiled, laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Still, he's not going to like this very much but I hope he will give me some time to think too. And then, whatever happens…" Emma drifted off.

"Whatever happens…" Regina pushed her.

"No matter what happens, you know I love you. You are my best friend and nothing will change that. We have been through too much. So, just be patient with me and…"

"And, everything will work out as it is meant to." Regina lifted her head and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Are cheek kisses banned too?"

Emma laughed. "I'm afraid so, ma'am. I know it will be hard, but I must insist you resist the urge."

Regina laughed too. "Idiot. I think I can practice a little self-control. I am, after all, a queen."

"And refined. I know. I've heard it all before." Emma stood and pulled Regina up with her and into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry but, I really need to go now and talk to Killian."

Green eyes settled on brown and understanding passed between them.

"Ok, Emma. I'll be right here when you are ready."

~ (SQ) ~

"Killian! Please calm down." Emma backed away from the pirate as he shoved everything off the table in his quarters below deck.

"Calm down!? Bloody hell, Swan. After you just told me that you've been cuckolding me with that damn bitch? What did you think I would do? Just smile and say, 'that's fine dear. Why don't you just fuck her to your hearts content until the wedding?' Jesus, Emma." Hook was much angrier than the blonde had anticipated.

"Hey! You didn't seem to mind the idea of me fucking her if you could watch." Emma felt the darkness in her calling out. She wanted to throttle him for talking about Regina this way.

"That was different and you know it. I wasn't serious." Hook frowned at Emma, but felt ashamed to have given her the ammunition she needed for this fight.

"Yes, you were serious." Emma tried to calm herself. She didn't want to fight. "I'm trying to be honest with you, Killian. I'm trying to tell you how I feel and I need you to at least pretend to understand."

"Understand?! Understand, she says. You want me to listen to you say that maybe you don't want to marry me because you have undefined feelings that damn witch—"

"Don't call her—"

"Oh, shut up! I'll call her whatever I please. She is a witch. She's probably cast some spell on you now and that's why you are doing this." The pirate slammed his fist against the table. He wanted to hit something but he didn't want it to be Emma.

"You can't use magic to make someone fall in love with—"

"Fall in love!? Are you telling me you are in love with her? God dammit, Emma! This can't be happening. After everything I have done to win you, and that _woman_ just waltzes in and decides to have you and you fall for it? That god damn cunt."

Emma didn't think about what she did next. She only acted. Her fist connected with Hook's jaw and he staggered back, stunned. "I said, stop calling her names, you son of a bitch. Now I came here, wanting to talk and wanting to make things right. I came here, hoping for a little care and understanding from the man who claims to love me so damn much. I thought you would want me to tell you the truth. I want to marry you. I want this to work. But I also have feelings for her that I cannot ignore. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to either of you and certainly not to me. Now, I am going home. You have really made my decision a lot easier by this ridiculous display tonight. Good night."

Emma turned toward the stairs and marched out into the night air. She was shaking all over with rage. How dare he call Regina a name like that? He was lucky she didn't use her magic. Suddenly Emma heard the sound of steps coming quickly behind her as she approached to stairs to the dock. A rough hand closed around her wrist and jerked her back.

"Let go! You are hurting me!" Emma cried out in pain.

"No. You are going to listen to what I have to say." Killian pulled her toward him. He had already begun to bruise where her fist had struck him.

Emma twisted and pulled trying to free herself. "Dammit. I said, let me go."

"No. Listen to me. I love you, Emma. And maybe you think I am overreacting but you just told me that you might be in love with someone else. You just asked me, less than four weeks outside our _wedding day_ to give you time and space to figure out what you want. Well, ok. So my first reaction was to rage about it. So what? I'm angry. But…" His grip on her wrist loosened and his voice softened. "But, because I do love you, I owe you the chance to think. I realize that no matter how you feel about Regina, I know you love me and we are meant to be together. So, take all the time you need. I won't interfere. But just know, you will choose me. Because in the end, I am the one you truly want."

Emma pulled her arm free of him and stepped back. "Well, I'm not as sure as you are at the moment. But I appreciate that you are willing to give me some time. Now, I'm leaving. Please just leave me alone so I can think."

The pirate stepped forward and tried to kiss her, but Emma turned her face and the kiss landed on her cheek. Little more than an hour ago, Regina had kissed her there too. How different her kiss had felt.

"Good night, love. I'll talk to you soon." With that, the pirate disappeared below deck.

Emma walked along the dock toward shore and wondered if she needed time to think at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok. I think there is something in this chapter for just about everyone. And it is long for me so, there's that. I hope you love it. I sure do.**

 **Just a housekeeping thing-there is a section entirely in itallics. I am pretty sure you will all know that it because it is meant to be an even that happened in the past but for clarity, I wanted to tell you here.**

 **As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for the love and reviews and PMs. It means the world to me.**

* * *

Regina looked up. It was nearly one o'clock. Normally she would have already be on her way back from lunch with Emma. It was Friday and their normal routine. But so far this week, she had been doing as the blonde had asked. No gifts, no visits to the station, no dinners. She was trying hard to give Emma space.

So today, instead of meeting the Sheriff for lunch, Regina had sat at her desk, working until she felt sure Emma would have eaten and returned to her office. Regina's belly growled loudly in protest of the delayed lunch. She had skipped breakfast this morning in order to be safely locked away in her office when she knew Emma would be stopping in Town Hall to drop off some paperwork in the records department.

Avoiding Emma was hard work. And if she was honest with herself, Regina missed the blonde terribly. Did Emma miss her? While the mayor knew that this time of separation could be the last they ever faced—she also knew that it was possible Emma might decide to marry the pirate despite the burgeoning feelings between them.

At five minutes past one, Regina pulled her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and headed out for Granny's. She felt like she might even have a grilled cheese today. She was certainly hungry enough. Nodding at Barbara as she passed, Regina wondered how long this need for space would go on. Henry had been to the loft to see his other mother, but Regina had been careful not to ask questions. She wanted Emma to feel free and she wasn't going to use their son as a spy.

The sun was bright today, and from the warmth of the office it appeared that it would be warm and pleasant outside as well. Regina knew better. If twenty-eight years in Maine had taught her anything, it was that a sunny day didn't equal a warm day.

She walked gingerly down the street toward the diner, really in no hurry. The crisp air was pleasant and she quite enjoyed it. The cold air of February made her lungs ache and her cheeks sting, but she felt alive. Many days, alone with a bunch of brainwashed people under the curse, it had been the cold air that reminded her that this was her reality and not a dream.

Regina stepped into the diner and began unbuttoning her coat. At this hour, the place was sparsely populated and she could have any booth. But, today she thought she'd sit at the counter in her favorite seat. Regina looked up to see someone was already sitting there. Red leather, long blonde hair and skinny jeans. A knit beanie and gloves laid on the counter beside her.

 _Emma._

Regina decided to just turn and go back out. Maybe no one had seen her. Ruby was chatting away with the blonde. She could slip out and just go home for lunch.

"Regina?" Emma's voice stopped her, fingers already wrapped around the door handle.

The brunette turned and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, Emma. I thought you'd already have come and gone. I'll just…"

"Wait. You don't have to leave." Emma stood from the counter and made her way across the room.

"I didn't know you'd be here and I really am trying to honor your wishes. Why are you here? I thought you took lunch at noon?" Regina frowned. She wasn't angry at Emma for being there, she just didn't understand how her plan hadn't worked out.

"No. I take lunch at noon because you do. I was busy with some stuff and just came late. But Regina, please tell me you aren't trying to avoid me." Emma cocked her head and grinned.

"Not avoiding you. I just… I thought this is what you asked for."

"I did ask for space, but I also said let's just be normal. And normal means we can eat lunch. You're my best friend and we share a son. I think it stands to reason we will have to see each other sometimes." Emma turned and picked up her gloves and hat and walked toward their usual booth. She had really missed the brunette and was glad to see her. "Well, come on. Let's do this."

Regina seemed hesitant to sit. She didn't want to do the wrong thing. But Emma was clearly inviting her so she shrugged to herself and took a seat. Ruby brought out Emma's lunch—grilled cheese and root beer but instead of onion rings, today Emma had a dish of steamed broccoli.

Noticing the skeptical look on the brunette's face, Emma laughed. "My friend is the total food police. Always on my case about eating better. So sometimes, even when I don't know I will see her, I eat my vegetables."

Regina smiled and turned to Ruby, still waiting to take her lunch order. "I believe today I will have what Miss Swan is having."

Ruby winked at Emma, nodded at Regina and swished away.

"Grilled cheese? Are you feeling alright?" Emma took a bite of the cheesy sandwich and brushed a few crumbs away from her sweater.

"Actually, my friend is always telling me to live a little. So sometimes, even when I don't know I will see her, I eat something bad for me and pretend that is living on the edge." The sassy smile that accompanied the comment made Emma's stomach flip. She really had missed her, even though it had been just a few days.

As they ate their lunch, the women tried to keep the conversation light. Henry's recent "D" on his math assignment and what suitable punishment should go with that; the new restaurant opening down near the waterfront; the interview Emma had conducted this week for a new deputy. Everything was safe. But, despite the sanitized topics, the women couldn't stop themselves from staring, from smiling shyly, and at one point, from an accidentally on purpose brushing of legs under the table.

Neither of them seemed to notice the last of the lunch crowd leaving, or that the lunch hour was stretching into another hour while they talked. The sound of the bell above the door and the new arrival caught Emma's eye first. It was Lily.

"Hey, Emma. Mayor Mills. What's good for lunch today?" Lily stopped by their table.

"Hey, Lil. Same old, same old. Grilled cheese." Emma smiled up at the other woman.

"Some things never change. I prefer a burger but hey, to each her own, right. Broccoli? Dude." Lily frowned spying the remnants of the veggie on Emma's plate.

"Broccoli happens to be very good for you, Lily. And Emma has a son to set an example for." Regina didn't like Lily talking to Emma. She wasn't jealous. No. Not at all.

Lily smirked at Emma and made a quiet whip sound as she walked away. "Well, you ladies enjoy the rest of your lunch. And Regina, mom said if I saw you in town today to have you call her about lunch next week."

The young dragon leaned across the counter where Ruby was filling salt and pepper shakers and whispered something that struck the werewolf as funny because the two laughed conspiratorially and soon enough, Lily wandered into the back room, disappearing from sight.

"Well, if that is all you ladies will need for a few minutes, I'm going to take my break. Yell if you need me." Ruby laid their ticket down and quickly followed Lily's path out of the dining room.

"What on earth is that about?" Emma turned and looked toward the place the two women had gone.

"Oh. I thought you knew? Apparently they met up at the Rabbit Hole a while back and struck up a friendship but as you can see, it looks like more than friends to me. Mal says they spend a lot of _alone time_ together." Regina shrugged and added, "I think it is unusual but not totally ridiculous."

"Wow. Well, good for them. I'm glad they found somebody who understands." Emma looked back toward the door they'd slipped through another moment before turning back to Regina. "I'm sorta glad about it for Ruby especially."

"Why? What do you mean?" Regina may be the mayor, but she seldom got the good gossip around town unless Emma filled her in.

"Well, you know since Belle announced she and Rumple were expecting a baby—Ruby took that pretty hard." Emma had felt so bad for her friend and had hoped that something good would happen for her.

"Belle? Ruby… was interested in Belle?" Regina was genuinely shocked.

Emma shook her head solemnly. "No, not interested in. She's pretty much been in love with her for years. But she never said anything to her about it. She was afraid I guess. Plus, despite their issues, everyone knows the Belle's heart belongs to Rumple. So Ruby had more of an unrequited love for her. But the pregnancy ended her dreams. It's pretty hard loving a woman with a husband _and_ a baby. Plus true love trumps it all, right?"

Regina's face fell and a palpable sadness settled over her. Emma noticed immediately and thought she knew why. "Hey. Don't be sad. We aren't like them. You aren't Ruby and I'm not Belle and Hook sure as hell isn't Rumple. This isn't a story of unrequited love, Regina."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I know that. That isn't it. It's… it's stupid. Just forget it."

Emma reached a hand out and placed it on top of Regina's. "No. Let's talk about it. What is it? You can tell me anything, Regina."

Brown eyes shone with tears and searched Emma's face. "I just think, since we are supposed to be taking a step back from our emotional connection it may be wise to just let it go, ok?"

Now the curious mind behind green eyes was stirred up. "No. Tell me. It's ok. I promise."

Regina let out a long sigh. "Very well. I'm not sad because I think I will be like Miss Lucas and left behind. I long ago made my peace with that possibility. I have had months to realize that you are getting married and that my place with you may change. So, that isn't it."

Emma nodded, and squeezed Regina's hand, encouraging her to go on.

"It's silly, really. I just never considered that if you chose him that you would someday have a child. But of course you would want to. He already made mention of wanting a son. I just never thought of it." Raw emotion made itself known in Regina's eyes, her voice, the tremble of her hand.

"Regina…" the blonde whispered sadly.

"It's ok. I can't expect that you wouldn't at least try to have a baby. I always thought I'd like to adopt again but by the time I was ready… Henry had already begun to turn against me and I was afraid another baby would just make it worse." Regina looked out the window by them into the bright afternoon sun. "I can't have any children of my own."

If Emma hadn't been so intently listening, she may have missed Regina's words, they were whispered so softly. "You can't?"

Regina drew in a long breath. "No. I was angry with my mother once, she was trying to get me pregnant by sending a man in to pretend to be my soul mate… she had already controlled so much of my life and I was enraged that this—even a child—wasn't something off limits in her mind. So, on impulse I… I drank a potion that made it so I would never be pregnant."

Emma reached out now and held both of Regina's hands in hers. "I didn't know that. God, I'm so sorry. Can the spell be…?"

"Broken? No. I haven't found a way in any of my books. That's why I adopted Henry. He made my life so full of hope and happiness. And except for that brief time when he hated me, he continues to make me happy. He is a special young man." Regina smiled warmly thinking of their son.

"Would you…" Emma hesitated to go on.

"Would I what?" Regina looked directly into questioning green eyes.

"Would you ever want another child now? I mean, one of your own or one you adopted if the opportunity came up." The blonde found she was rubbing soothing circles on the backs of Regina's hands absentmindedly and it was nice.

"I don't know. I never thought about it, not after Henry started rebelling. And since you have been in town, life has been sort of busy for me." Regina smirked. It was true. Since Emma's arrival life had been one battle after one monster after one murderous distant cousin after another. Indeed the past year had been the calmest Storybrooke had been since before the curse broke.

Emma laughed at the truth in Regina's words. But in a moment, she was serious again, thinking about what Regina had told her.

"Do you want another child, Emma?"

"Oh, Regina, that's—"

"No, it's a relevant question. It's ok if you do. But it is something for you to consider. I can't have any children. And no matter how magical we both are, I have never heard of a magic pregnancy so I can't give you a baby the usual way…" Regina's voice trailed off. "I just think that is something you should be thinking about. Killian can give you that. But I never will."

Emma studied her companion a moment before speaking. "Listen to me and pay attention because it is important. Giving birth is wonderful and I am glad I did. But giving birth isn't all that makes a mother. _You_ are a wonderful mother to Henry. And if we wanted another child, there is nothing to stop us from adopting. In fact, I might prefer that. I was in the system and it wasn't pleasant for me. Bringing some little girl out of that and into our lives would be wonderful." Emma smiled, thinking of a sassy little tomboy, refusing to wear the dresses Regina picked out for her. "It's true, Killian could give me a baby. But you already have. And if I never have another kid of my own, we will always have Henry. He is our son and I for one think we have done a damn good job raising him."

A giant tear traveled slowly down Regina's cheek and she sniffed, reaching up to wipe it away. "Yes, we have raised a fine, young man."

Emma squeezed the hand she was still holding. The time she had spent so far thinking about what she wanted kept coming back to Regina. She loved Killian. It was true. They had been through a lot together. But even now, sitting in the empty diner, holding the brunette's hand, Emma saw forever with her—not with the pirate.

She hadn't really needed time to think, not after the way Killian had grabbed her wrist and jerked her around. She wasn't exactly afraid of him, but she had felt something close to fear on the deck of the Jolly Roger. He was so angry. He had hurt her.

Emma had taken great care to hide the bruises on her wrist from her parents. Make-up covered it to a point, but finally Emma had opted to use magic to disguise it. How had she never seen the signs of abuse before? She had been a victim, suffered at the hands of men she dated. She had even suffered under the iron fist of a foster father. And yet, with Killian she had chosen to ignore the signs.

He was controlling. He was easily angered. He raged and often turned physical. And every time it happened he would calm down and come with sweet words or flowers or somehow make her believe she owed him an apology. The time apart had been good for her clarity on that.

And the time apart had also shone a spotlight on how much she missed Regina. She wanted to stop by her office, wanted to swing by the mansion, wanted to call her every night. Time to think had reminded her of all the sweet ways Regina showed her love. It had opened her eyes to the tenderness and the care. Every moment she spent away from the brunette made her long for her all the more.

And now, sitting here in Granny's holding her hand and talking about children they might someday have, Emma realized she had taken all the time she needed to think. She didn't want to think anymore. She wanted to act. She wanted Regina.

"Are you busy tonight?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. "No, but I am pretty sure we are supposed to be taking some time apart."

"Yeah, we are. But since I made that rule, I can break it, can't I?" There was a lightness in Emma that had been missing for days. This was what being in love felt like.

"I suppose so." Regina winked, feeling something shifting in the air. "What did you have in mind?"

"You let me worry about that. I'll be by for you at… let's say nine o'clock. And wear something casual."

"Nine? Why so late?" Regina scrunched up her nose in that adorable way she had.

"I will be at work until about six tonight and then I have an errand I need to run. So, nine will have to do. What's the matter? Is that past your bedtime?" Emma's voice teased. She didn't feel the need to mention that her errand was to see Killian. She had made her decision and he deserved to hear it in person.

"No, but it is getting close to our son's. I suppose I could have him stay with your mother if she wouldn't mind." Regina's mind drifted to what exactly Emma meant by casual.

"Yeah. I think sending him to mom would be a good plan. We may be out late." Emma felt a tremor of excitement roll through her. "Oh, and before you ask, when I say casual I don't mean your less dressy pantsuit. I mean jeans, boots, sweater and a warm coat and hat."

Regina grinned. Somehow Emma always knew what she was thinking. "I'm intrigued. I've never been asked on a mystery d—" Regina stopped short.

"Date. It's ok. You can say it. I'm asking you on a date."

"A date." Regina felt warmth spreading inside her chest. "I like the sound of that."

~ (SQ) ~

At exactly nine o'clock that night, Regina Mills stepped to the foyer and smoothed her hair behind her ears, wondering how she would look when she took off her hat. She was expecting a knock at the door any second so she lingered there on the landing above the entryway. She wanted to be nearby so Emma wouldn't have to wait but not so close by as to appear like she was waiting excitedly like a girl going on her first date.

But in fact, she was waiting excitedly. And although this wasn't her first date, it was certainly one she had never imagined she'd be going on. The brunette was trying hard not to get her hopes up because she didn't want to get hurt, but in the back of her mind she knew it was far too late for that.

Regina tugged at her sweater and turned to see how her rear end looked in her jeans. The mirror was too high but she already knew how she looked. She'd been standing in front of the full length mirror all afternoon. Regina tugged at the back pockets of the jeans, adjusting where the waist line sat. She seldom wore jeans, but they certainly made her ass look amazing. No wonder Emma wore them all the time. Smiling at the thought, she glanced at her watch. Five after nine. Well, maybe she was just running late.

By nine-thirty Regina was beginning to worry. Emma was late for a lot of things, but she always let Regina know. She had no text messages, no voicemails… nothing. Regina was sitting now on the bottom step leading from the entryway to the main part of the house, her coat across her lap. She was starting to think she may have been stood up.

 _Five more minutes and I am going to call her._

There was a knock on the door and Regina sprang up and pulled it open before it was even finished. She was already speaking as the blonde came into view.

"Emma? I was beginning to worry about—Oh! Emma!? What happened?" Regina pulled the other woman into the house and shut the door.

Emma smiled carefully. A cut on her lip was held together with a butterfly bandage but it was swollen. Regina reached out gently to touch a reddening place across her cheek, but Emma preemptively leaned away.

"Easy now. That's tender." She tried to smile again.

"Emma, what happened to you? Are you alright? Who did this?" Regina was firing questions too quickly for Emma to offer an answer to any of them.

"I'm fine. And this—" Emma gestured to her face—"this is nothing for you to worry about. I'm alright. Just a little swore. But I don't want to talk about it tonight, ok? I came here to take you on a date and that is—"

Regina interrupted her. "On a date? Are you insane? What happened to you? Who did this? Oh my poor darling. I'll kill—"

"No, you won't kill anybody. Just stop." Emma put her hands on Regina's shoulders and steadied her. "Please. I really just want to drop it for now. I promise we can talk about it later. I'm sorry I am late and I'm sorry that I worried you. But this is very important to me. I want to take you out on our date and I don't want _anything_ to mess that up. Please."

Regina took in the pleading in Emma's eyes, the begging quality to her voice and decided to let it go for the moment and trust Emma. "Ok. For now, I will drop it. Shall we go?"

Another careful smile from Emma and she lead Regina into the chilly night air. Regina buttoned up her coat and looked toward the street expecting to see the bug. "Where's the metal coffin on wheels?"

"Don't worry. She's safe. I just borrowed dad's truck for tonight." Emma took Regina's hand and led her down the walk. In a chivalrous gesture, she opened the door and let Regina slide in before jogging around to the driver's side. "Now, buckle up. I can't have the queen getting injured on our first date."

Regina smiled warmly and bit her bottom lip. She would temporarily put aside her worries if only for the sake of seeing such excitement in green eyes. Emma was as thrilled about this as Regina was. She wanted to ask about the pirate, about what this date meant, but she decided not to go there and ruin the mood.

They drove along, neither saying anything for a few minutes. Regina's curiosity got the better of her. "So, where are you taking me? We seem to be getting further and further away from town."

"Don't worry. I'm not taking you to some cabin in the woods to have my depraved way with you." Emma smirked.

"Pity." Regina purred, laying a hand on the seat between them. It was an invitation for Emma to take it. Regina didn't know the rules and didn't want to overstep.

The sheriff chuckled at Regina's quip and looked at her passenger. Seeing her hand laid out as an offering, Emma smiled and reached to take it. Both women smiled into the darkness.

"You didn't answer my question, Emma. Where are we going?" Regina filled the silence with her questions. She was nervous.

"No, I didn't answer and I am not going to. Just trust me. And no more questions." Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

Regina huffed. She wanted to know. "I'm sorry. Call me a control freak if you must, but I just like to know where I am going."

Emma laughed. "Well, too bad. Tonight you are with me and you will have to relinquish a little of that control. Sometimes it is good to let someone else lead."

The brunette found the words held a deeper meaning that about where they may have a date. She suddenly found herself hungry to let someone else carry part of the load. Sometimes the worst part of being alone was not having someone to share with.

"Well, then. Are all questions off limits or just those pertaining to where we are going?" Regina sassed and Emma laughed again.

"Not all questions. Just ones about this date and about my lip. Everything else is fair game."

Regina examined the blonde across from her for a moment and finally spoke. "Do you like animals?"

Emma looked at her, surprised. "What?"

"Animals. Do you like them? Your mother always had a way with them. Do you like them?" Regina looked out the window. They hadn't passed a house in several minutes and Emma had just turned on a road leading deeper into the woods.

"Um… yeah, I guess so. I had a dog once when I was in foster care. His name was Patches. He was a mutt and didn't like me very much. But I really liked him." Emma grinned remembering.

"I never had a dog. I was more into horses. I loved my horse more than most human beings." Regina giggled at the confession. "Henry wants me to buy him a dog. I'm not sure though. What do you think?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Well, they are a big responsibility. And they can tear up your house if you don't train them right. Although, I don't see that being a problem for you." Emma grinned, teasing her companion. Regina swatted her arm. "But, Henry is old enough—more than old enough—for that kind of responsibility. But, if we get him a dog, I think he should be the one who takes care of it. I don't want to see you out in your robe in the middle of the night letting the thing potty."

Regina felt a surge of life rising in her chest. Emma had said _we._ If _we_ get him a dog. "And, should I notify the sheriff or one of her deputies that a strange woman is lurking outside my house in the middle of the night?"

Emma blushed, realizing what she had said. "Who said I'd be outside?"

The brunette couldn't stifle the wide smile from forming. "I see." She said, trying her best to sound mayoral.

"Alright, we are almost there." Emma turned the truck off the road and onto a narrow path between the trees. There was barely room for the vehicle to get through.

"Almost where?" Regina asked, looking around in confusion. She knew every inch of Storybrooke but she wasn't familiar with this part.

"Here." Emma smiled as they pulled through the tree line into a clearing. It was a wide open field with a single oak tree standing at the center. The savior drove her father's beat-up pick-up across the field to a level spot near the tree and turned to Regina. "You stay put for just a second while I get everything ready."

Regina's heart was racing with excitement and wonder. She didn't know what this date was going to be, but she was eager. Watching Emma through the back glass, she saw the blonde let down the tailgate of the truck and pull out a basket. Regina could make out what appeared to be a large thermos and a blanket in the basket as Emma sat it aside.

The blonde looked up and saw Regina watching. They shared a smile and Emma raised her hands over the truck bed. The golden glow of her magic drifted across the surface and, as it faded, dozens of pillows filled the bed. Some were large, some small. They were a variety of colors and shapes. But they all looked soft and inviting.

Emma pulled open Regina's door and held out her hand, helping the woman out of the cab. "Emma, what…?"

The blonde only smiled and lead her around to the back of the vehicle. Regina gasped feeling Emma's hands on her waist and strong arms lifting her to sit on the tailgate. In a moment, Emma was beside her and making her way back into the bevy of pillows. Regina watched as the blonde leaned back into the softness and began spreading out the blanket over her.

"Well?" Green eyes locked on brown in the dim moonlight.

"Well, what?" Regina wasn't sure what was expected of her.

"Come here." Emma patted the place beside her but Regina hesitated, unsure. "We have a blanket. I brought hot chocolate in the thermos. And we have a million stars to keep us entertained. So, come here."

Carefully making her way on hands and knees, Regina crawled to the space by Emma and laid down. The side of their bodies were touching from shoulder to hip and they both stared up into the night sky. Being away from the lights of town, the sky was exquisite.

"Oh. This is so beautiful!" Regina whispered. Her breath was a mist in front of her but the blanket and pillows were warm.

"Like a black ocean filled with diamonds." Emma whispered in reply. "When I first came to town, I sorta needed alone time a lot to think. Everything was weird and I wasn't used to people. Mom was great but, oh my god, she was always _right there_ , you know? So, one night, I went for a run. I was mad at you for something and I ran and ran until I was about to drop. Somehow I wound up here and I just laid in the grass, staring at the sky. I felt so small and insignificant. But somehow, I felt like I mattered because I was the only one the stars were shining for on this spot."

Regina had stopped looking at the sky and was looking at the blonde. She felt overwhelmed with love for this woman beside her. She wanted to lay here, looking at this sky with her forever.

Emma turned and looked at Regina. They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. "I know now I was wrong though."

Regina frowned and started to correct Emma. Of course they were shining for the blonde.

"All the stars in all the worlds are shining for _you_ , Regina. But the only ones I care about are the ones I see in your eyes." Emma's voice was soft and floated on the cold night air, curling around Regina, dancing along her skin, burrowing into her heart.

"Emma…" The word from full lips sounded like a prayer.

The blonde only smiled and pulled the brunette into her arms. Regina's head lay against Emma's chest and she listened intently to the steady rhythm of her heart.

For a long time, this silence went on. The cold night air pressed in, but in the safety of Emma's arms, Regina hardly noticed. But there was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't let go. It was like an itch, just at the base of her brain that demanded to be scratched. So, after some time, Regina took a deep breath and ended the silent moment.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma's voice was sleepy and soft.

"I am really having a good time with you tonight." Regina thought it best to lead with something positive.

"I'm having a good time too. Would you like some hot chocolate? I know you must be getting cold." Emma made to move for the thermos.

"No, not yet. I just wanted to ask you one more thing." Regina held her breath.

"Ok. What is it?" Emma pressed her chin into her chest and tried to see Regina's face, still laying against her.

"Well, I'm happy here with you but…" Regina knew she had to say what was on her mind. "I just wonder if you have made a decision about, well, about the pirate and me and all this that you were taking some time to think about?"

Regina didn't move. She wasn't trying to kill the magic, but she didn't want to be here, curled into Emma, if the woman was still waffling about what to do. If she needed time to think, then she need to be thinking, not further confusing things by taking Regina on a date.

A soft laugh began rumbling beneath Regina's ear. "I'm sorry. I thought that would be inferred by the whole, 'let me take you out on a date under the stars' thing."

Emma laughed loudly now and squeezed Regina tight to her. "But formally, just to be sure there is no doubt, yes, I have made a decision. You are the only one that I want and I didn't really need even the two days I took to think about it. But it seemed like the polite thing to do."

Regina leaned up and looked down into Emma's smiling face. She was smiling like she'd won the lottery and been elected president and found out she had eradicated the common cold all on the same day. She leaned down but stopped short.

"I'd like to kiss you but…" Regina lightly touched the cut on Emma's lip.

"I think I can stand the pain. Just be gentle." Both women giggled like school girls and Regina carefully kissed Emma.

Regina laid back down and slid her arm across Emma's middle. They two lay in quiet contemplation, neither feeling a need to speak. There was something about the intimacy of just holding and being held, with no rush, no expectation, just being with each other in the moment. But again, that little itch in Regina's brain demanded relief.

"Emma?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, Regina."

"I'm sorry. I just have to ask. What about him? Did you tell him?" Regina tightened her arm about the sheriff and waited for an answer.

"Um…" Emma began. She had hoped not to get into this tonight. "Yeah, I told him."

"When?"

"When? Uh, I told him after work today." Emma closed her eyes. She felt it coming but there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

"Today?" Regina sat up and ran a gentle finger across the bruising section of skin on Emma's otherwise flawless face. "Emma... Did he do this?"

The savior had known the former queen long enough now to recognize that tone of voice. It wasn't exactly anger. It wasn't really rage. It was that calm, even tone that meant you should run for your life. Anyone who didn't know her would be fooled by the gentleness, but someone with Emma's experience just knew. This was Regina before she went in for the kill.

"Regina. Listen to me. It is ok. Everything is ok." Emma tried to soothe the woman but she could already feel the pull of magic rising in the brunette.

"Did. He. Do. This?" Regina's voice had an edge that Emma couldn't remember hearing since she had butchered Regina's tree.

"Yes. Regina, he did. But I'm fine—"

Regina cut her off, inching toward the end of the truck bed. "I will kill him. I will destroy him! He will be a little pile of dust when—"

"Hey." Emma caught her hand and made Regina look at her. "You aren't going to kill anybody. I already said that. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down when that imbecile, that… that…"

"Leather clad shit bag?" Emma offered.

Regina looked surprised. "No. That isn't it. That—"

"Misogynistic ass hat?" Emma tried again, furrowing her brow like she was deep in thought. Regina didn't seem to notice that her rage was fading with each of the blonde's interruptions.

"No. Although he is but I was going to say that—"

"Bloated, blubbering, rum-soaked son of a bitch?" Emma smiled.

Regina's frown deepened and became almost a scowl. "How can you make light of this? He hurt you. I will literally kill him where he stands. I'll…. I'll…"

Emma pulled Regina back into her embrace. "You'll do nothing. I know you are mad. I'm mad. But you can't go killing anyone. So just… just stop."

Regina waited a long moment against Emma, thinking and processing her emotions. Finally she spoke in a hushed tone. "What happened?"

~ (SQ) ~

 _Emma Swan had faced a dragon, an ogre, a giant, witches, bitches and goddamn Peter Pan… but as she stood on the dock about to board the Jolly Roger, she felt afraid. She knew—knew—that no matter what she said or how she phrased it, Killian was going to lose his shit and something about that made her frightened._

 _After her lunch with Regina and her impromptu invitation to take her on a date, Emma had felt more alive than she had in years. It was like Plato and the men in the cave. She thought she was happy with the reality of shadows on the cave wall, but being freed to see the truth of a world full of vibrant color—well, she felt excited and scared and happy and ready to live. But most of all, she felt free… free to be herself, free to love and be loved in return._

 _For approximately an hour she had managed to sit still in the station. She was near vibrating with the energy that had appeared with her finally admitting to herself that she loved Regina, that she wanted Regina and that the two days she had been "thinking it over" had been all for show. She hadn't needed time at all. She had known from the moment she stepped into Regina's house that night to ask her for time in the first place that time was the last thing she wanted._

 _Still, she had agreed with herself to ignore the obvious, to talk to her fiancé about space, to give the world a courtesy moment of self-reflection… when in reality her heart had already set the stage. All that remained was her to embrace her truth. So, today, at Granny's, looking into brown eyes so afraid of doing the wrong thing and messing up this—whatever it is—she stopped trying to pretend that the wedding or the money or anyone's opinions mattered to her anymore._

 _Hearing the tender ache in the brunette's voice when she talked about Emma having children with anyone else… seeing the longing in her eyes when she thought of children she would never have because of her impulsive mistake to punish Cora… Emma was ashamed for having even asked for time to begin with. Maybe since the first moment she said "hi" on the front lawn of the mansion on Mifflin, maybe since that day whether or not either of them realized it, life—fate—kismet—destiny—whatever, but it had been pushing and pulling them to finally settle them together._

Together.

 _So, after an hour of this sitting still, the blonde had put on her jacket and headed to the loft. She needed her parents to know. Regina was family, they already loved her and had long ago let go of the past. But Emma still felt she owed it to her parents—Snow especially—to tell them what she was about to do._

 _Snow had grinned and giggled. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were never going to figure this out."_

 _Emma had been shocked, and then less so as she thought about it, to learn that her mother and her son had actively been trying to get the two women together. For once in her life though, Snow had kept a secret. David was in complete shock. He had no idea. But, given a moment the think, a cocoa to drink and some space to banish from his mind forever the idea of his little girl marrying a prince, the man had pulled his daughter close and cradled her head with his hand._

 _"I'm happy for you, Emma. Regina… well, she isn't an easy person most of the time but I think you can handle her."_

 _Emma had beamed. So this was acceptance. This was unconditional love. This was family._

 _In all her years in the system, Emma had dreamt of this sort of love and acceptance. A few times, she would catch a glimpse of it and think maybe, just maybe, she was going to receive it. But no. It never seemed to happen for her._

 _For years, she had been living here in this apartment with her growing family. They loved her. She loved them. They didn't pass judgement and neither did she. It wasn't easy. They had to walk a mine field dealing with abandonment issues and rejection and fear and anger and resentment and all the things a frightened child who becomes a broken adult carries along in life, but then they had found their rhythm. They had forgiven and forgotten and lived and loved._

 _But Emma had never really felt the power of love and acceptance because she had never really revealed herself in full. No, she had kept this part of herself safely cloistered away. She had learned the hard way that nobody likes a little dyke. Maybe fairytale parents like one even less. But now, admitting in full who she was, who she is… Emma felt the potent and consuming weight of love and acceptance and it made her weep into her father's shoulder._

 _So David stood, cradling her head and encircling his wife with his other arm into a hug not unlike the one outside Granny's the day the curse was broken. But this hug was different. For the first time, it was without walls. This was love. This was acceptance. This was family._

 _After a long discussion about what would happen next, they had all agreed that Killian needed to be told. Emma owed him the truth. She owed him time to be angry if he wanted it. She owed him time to yell and cry and curse. She was about to tell the man who had proclaimed her his happy ending that she had found out that a happy ending wasn't what she wanted after all. She wanted a happy beginning, middle and end… with Regina._

 _Emma had gone back to the station then. Some of the energy that had been making her feel like she was equally on the verge of crying, laughing and throwing up seemed to have dissipated after talking to her parents. She was not looking forward to talking to Hook, but she had to._

 _Putting on her jacket again, Emma pulled out her cell and phoned her father. He had asked her to let him know when she was going to the Jolly Roger. The sheriff guessed her deputy was worried about her going to see him and drop this truth bomb alone, but it that was why he wanted the call, he never said._

 _Now, standing alone on the dock, Emma wished she had asked him to come along for moral support. Not for protection. She didn't need protection. Regina wasn't the only bad ass in town. Emma could handle herself and she sure as hell could handle the pirate. But still, David's calm strength would have been welcome here just now._

 _Emma took a deep breath and climbed aboard, calling to him. "Killian?"_

 _"Hello, love." The man poked his head out from behind a high stack of supplies. "What a pleasant surprise. Just couldn't stay away from your dashing fiancé, aye?"_

 _He strode across the deck with wide steps and tugged her to him. When he went in for a kiss, Emma pushed him away gently with one hand to his chest. She noticed the fading bruise on his face. She had punched him not so long ago with the same hand now pushing him away. Yet, against the endless sea of black leather, it didn't seem strong or defiant. The hand was small and pale and trembling._

 _Emma felt it again. That tiny taste of fear in the back of her throat._

 _"What's the matter, love? No kisses during our forced separation?" His hook hand brushed away the one pressing him back and tried to pull her to him._

 _"Killian…" Emma pushed herself from his embrace fully now. "We need to talk."_

 _The pirate eyed her skeptically for a moment and then cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "I've been lead to believe in this world that 'we need to talk' usually means bad news for the one hearing it."_

 _Emma didn't make eye contact. "Well, I think that may be true today. Can we go sit and talk? Please?"_

 _The change in Killian's demeanor was palpable. "No, let's not. If you have something to say, then say it." He was looming over her in a way that she had never noticed before. He was glaring and there was something dangerous in his voice._

 _"Killian, please. I'm trying to be civil. I don't want to just stand here and…" The savior ran out of words. Stand her and what, exactly? Tell him he is being cast aside? Tell him she loves someone else?_

 _"Civil?" He laughed harshly. "I think I prefer the less civilized bits of you, love." He raked his eyes over her body salaciously and stepped too close. Emma felt dirty under his gaze._

 _Again, she pushed him away and stepped back. Her body hit the railing of the ship and she was effectively pinned in. Nowhere to go. "Don't be crass. I'm trying to be kind about this, after all we've shared. I thought…"_

 _"Too bad we didn't share the queen like I suggested or perhaps we wouldn't be having this conversation. How is her royal-fucking-highness today…_ dear _?" He mocked the generic pet name Regina used so often._

 _"God, you are impossible! I don't know why I ever agreed to marry you. I must've been fucking crazy!" Emma pulled the ring from her pocket and pushed it at him. "Here, this is yours. I was going to be sweet and say thank you for giving it to me but you are an asshole who won't let me do this right."_

 _The ring clattered to the wooden floor of the ship's deck. Emma made a move to free herself from where she was hemmed in but a hand on her wrist stopped her._

 _"You little trollop. Do you think you can just toy with my feelings, fill my bed and accept my ring and then just walk away like nothing happened?" His grip was tight and his breath stank in her face._

 _"Let go, Killian. This is fucking ridiculous." Emma tried to break free but he was too strong. "I came here to talk to you like an adult. I wanted to be honest with you and tell you that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you but I love Regina more. And I want to be with her. I know it isn't fair and I know it sucks that it happened this way. But it did and I'm not going to pretend like it doesn't matter just to please you or my parents or anyone else. So, let go of me. Now."_

 _Emma tried to be strong but she couldn't help the tremble in her hands or the tremor in her voice._

 _"No, I don't think I will." Hook pulled her along toward the door that led below deck. "You wanted to sit and talk but I can think of a far better way for you to say farewell."_

 _Emma's blood ran cold. She fought against his hold, flailing and pulling and hitting against his chest with her free hand until she created a little space. She felt the sting of his hand across her face and tasted the iron tang of blood in her mouth._

 _"Killian, please…" Emma cried out, hot tears spilling down her face._

 _The pirate merely grinned at her. "Yes. Do beg. I so like it when you beg, Swan."_

 _Anger flared in her. He was mocking her on top of everything else. She drew back with all her might and swung out wildly, clipping him across his face in such a way as to draw blood from both his nose and upper lip at once. She smiled triumphantly._

 _But it was a momentary win. His fist connected with her face along her cheek and she staggered. She was losing her footing. She stumbled and fell against him. She shook her head trying not to black out. His lips pressed roughly against her temple._

 _Then suddenly she heard a sound behind her. Feet running along the deck and someone crashing into the both of them, knocking her free and sending the pirate flat of his back with the wind knocked out of him. It was David._

 _Later, when Hook had been cuffed and placed in the cruiser and sent to the station with a crew of angry dwarves and Mother Superior's magic on stand-by, Emma leaned into her dad. The image of the pirate being led away from her, his face bruised and bloodied where he had tripped and fallen repeatedly into her father's fist, filled Emma's mind._

 _David had come and sat in the cruiser after Emma's call. He was worried how the pirate might react and wanted to be close by in case Emma needed him. He had waited, even when the pirate had held her by the wrist. He'd seen her wrist bruised before but chosen to let Emma share with him when she was ready. He thought Emma could handle the grip on her wrist. But when he struck her, David had come running. His daughter needed her daddy._

 _Emma was examined then in the back of an ambulance, her lip cleaned and bandaged. She had taken a few minutes to calm herself, sitting in her bug. Maybe she should cancel the date? No. Hook had taken enough. He wouldn't have this too._

 _So she had made her plans, borrowed the truck and took a deep breath of freedom. She'd been through much worse with less favorable outcomes. Hook was a bump in the road, a blip on the radar. She was late but she was going to Mifflin Street and tell the woman she loved how she felt. That was the only thing that mattered._

~ (SQ) ~

Emma finished her story and tightened her arms around Regina. She wasn't sure exactly how the woman would react. Then she heard it. Regina was crying.

"Hey. No. Don't cry. Why are you crying?" Emma tiled Regina's chin so she could look at her.

"Because Emma… he… he could've… I'm so sorry. I should have been with you when you told him. He would never have dared…" She sniffled and shuddered. "I don't know how to even feel. It's just a million things at once. I'm so happy that we are together. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'm shocked and overjoyed that the idiots are ok with this. I'm so angry that I could explode. I want to kill that damn pirate. I want to hug your father. I want to—"

Regina suddenly stopped speaking as if she was about to say too much. Her face flushed a very becoming shade a red and her eyes looked away.

"You want to… what?" Emma said, nudging under Regina's chin again so that brown eyes would meet green.

A shy smile appeared and Emma no longer saw the sassy, sexy Mayor in control. She didn't see the vibrant and dangerous Queen. She didn't even see her best friend sharing secrets and smiles in the dim light of a TV screen. This was a woman she hadn't met before. She was soft and bright and hopeful.

"I was going to say…" The brunette hesitated and studied Emma's face for a moment. Finding whatever it was she needed to continue, she went on. "I was going to say I want to… make love to you."

February in Maine, in the back of a pick-up truck lying underneath the stars, their breath visible in the cold and yet Emma's body felt a rush of heat from her head to the ends of her currently curling toes. She stopped breathing for a moment and was unable to respond.

Regina looked away, embarrassed. Emma's silence felt like a rejection of her most sincere and tender admission. The brunette moved nervously to sit.

In an instant, Emma came to herself and awakened from her stupor. She drew Regina back against her. "I'd like that very much, Regina." Emma's voice carried so much emotion along the space between them that it melted away the fear that had claimed Regina already.

Neither of these women were virginal innocents. Deciding to make love to another person was not something foreign or out of their experience. They had both made this decision before. They had both expressed their want and need to lovers in the past without fear. They knew what they liked and weren't afraid to ask for it. But this felt different.

So they lay together, thinking and quiet.

"But," Regina began softly, again taking the lead, "I think tonight I'd just like to fall asleep with you in my bed, in your arms. Can we…" The tenderness in her voice, the light touch of her fingers across Emma's stomach, reached right into the blonde's chest and coiled around her heart, intertwining with her soul. "Can we do that?"

Emma smiled and sat up. She inched toward the tailgate and lifted Regina down to the cold ground.

"I think that is exactly what we should do." The blonde leaned close and kissed Regina gently, wincing a bit at the pain of her lip.

"I love you, Emma."

"And I love you.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, I don't know what to say about this chapter expect I hope you like it. It is a transitional chapter with lots of stuff happening in smaller vignettes. I took time on the last couple of section and stressed because I wasn't sure. But Jenn assures me you will like it.**

 **Special love to my friend Bre for the beautiful cover art for this story. You are one talented and very special lady.**

 **As always, thank you for the love you've shown for this story. I appreciate every comment and message. You make me want to go on.**

 **To the guest reviewer who left me the very long and heartfelt review today, please contact me on tumblr or twitter. I'd really like to chat. I'm on twitter LP_EQ_RM or on tumblr madamemayorrm. I hope you will send me a message.**

* * *

Yesterday morning, Regina Mills had awoken just as she had nearly every day of her life… alone. This morning she had awoken in Emma's arms.

Yesterday morning, she had been unsure about where she stood in their relationship and almost afraid to hope. This morning, as she turned over and nuzzled closer to Emma, she had no doubts.

Yesterday morning had been the closing of one chapter although she hadn't known it at the time. This morning, the whole world looked different and there was a new story to tell.

When Emma had finally opened her eyes, the two women had talked quietly and kissed gently and spent an inordinate amount of time intertwining, releasing and intertwining again their hands under intense observation. There was an odd delight in just touching their fingers together.

Life had given neither of these women an easy road to walk. Both had suffered their own unique and somehow similar trials. The simplicity of touching hands with one who understood the weight of the past, the tender beauty of feather-light kisses and laughter unfettered made the haunting and harrowing days gone by somehow easier to accept and to forget. They whispered _I love you_. They snuggled close. They enjoyed the moments as they came, thinking little of what was next.

But being in this idyllic bubble could only be temporary. Regina wondered later as she lingered long under hot water in her shower if the wonder, the specialness of moments like this were made more wonderful and special because reality was always waiting at the door. Reality didn't knock this morning. It phoned.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with Regina." Emma made a silly face at the woman pressed close to her.

Regina, seeing an opportunity for mischief, sat up suddenly and climbed straddle of her bedmate. Green eyes grew wide and a nervous laugh fell from her lips.

"No, I'm… uh, I'm listening. So, he's been yelling all night?" Emma frowned at Regina, mouthing stop and raising her brows. This was no time for playing. She was talking official sheriff business.

The brunette merely smiled a wicked little grin and leaned down to kiss Emma on the neck opposite the cell phone pressed to her ear. She hadn't kissed Emma there since the night she had brought Neal to dinner and the blonde wasn't ready.

Emma gasped at the unexpected contact of Regina's warm tongue against that tender spot and the brunette only giggled softly, nipping at Emma's ear.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Yeah. You are right. It's ok. I am still the sheriff. I'll be right there." Emma quickly tapped _end_ on the screen and dropped the phone to the floor.

Regina squealed in pure delight as Emma wrestled her over onto her back and she found herself pinned down, looking up into smiling and equally mischievous green eyes. "You are in trouble now."

"What?" Regina asked with a mask of innocence. "What did I do?"

Emma's smile would light a thousand suns in a thousand universes as she leaned down and kissed Regina on her forehead, her cheeks, each eye lid, the tip of her nose and chin and finally soundly on perfect pouting lips.

Regina couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She was happy. Really and truly happy. Tomorrow may have monsters to fight and curses to break, but today she was happy and in love and nothing would destroy that. Not even the pirate.

Emma sat back on her haunches, Regina's legs around her hips where they'd been before the blonde flipped them over in her wrestling. An apologetic smile came along with apologetic words.

"That was David. He needs me to come to the station and deal with…" She let her voice trail off.

Regina frowned only a moment before squeezing Emma gently with her legs. "Stay."

"I…" Emma wanted to stay. But she also knew that if she did, she would never make it to the station today.

Regina tilted her head to the side a bit against her pillow and studied Emma's face. "Although, if you did, I am not sure I could guarantee you would ever be able to leave. And our son will be home soon and looking for answers I'm sure. So, go. And I'll be right here when you finish." She propped up on her elbows and pursed her lips, inviting another kiss.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Thank you. For last night and for understanding and for having a very kissable mouth."

A sexy smirk appeared on the brunette's face. "It's good for more than kissing…"

Emma groaned at the thought and fell comically over on her side. "You're killing me here!"

Regina laughed darkly and poked Emma in the ribs. "Go… before I change my mind."

Emma slipped into the bathroom and dressed in yesterday's clothes. She folded the pajama's Regina had given her and laid them on the chaise before making her way back to the bed where Regina was now sitting up, propped against the pillows and watching her intently. The blonde stood by the bed a moment and then kissed her just once more because she could.

"I'll be back before you know it." And then, Emma was gone.

~ (SQ) ~

"There she is! The woman of the hour… and wearing yesterday's clothes. Tsk tsk, Swan. Is this your version of the walk of shame? How is her majesty this morning?" Hook's voice was rough from what David had described as nonstop talking and yelling all night long.

Emma ignored his taunts and stepped into her office with her father close behind, shutting the door. She sat down at her desk but avoided looking at the pirate through the glass. Already the warmth of Regina's presence had begun to fade in the cold light of day. She wished now she had simply let her phone ring.

David was staring at his daughter with something in between pride and worry.

"What?" Emma said, feeling the burden of scrutiny.

"Your face… where he hit you. It doesn't look too bad. I was afraid it would be black today." David looked away, not meaning to make Emma squirm.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." The blonde gingerly touched the place where he'd struck her. It was tender but she had endured worse. "It's not so bad. I think my lip being busted is the worst part."

David grinned and winked at her. "I'm sure."

Emma blushed, embarrassed by her father's implication. "So," she said, in a decidedly authoritative voice, "What are we gonna do with him?"

For the first time, Emma looked at the man who she had been only weeks away from marrying. His face was swollen and bruised. Her father had given him a less than pleasant parting gift on the ship in the form of a fist to the face. But still, Hook managed to be smug and to offer her a flirtatious wink.

Shaking her head, Emma looked to her father for some advice. "I'm not sure I can really have anything to do with this since I'm involved. And you can't because… well, obviously. And Regina can't in her capacity as mayor. So… what do we do?"

David linked his fingers together behind his head and leaned back in the chair opposite his daughter. "Well, I'm not sure. In our realm, our personal involvement with him, or even Regina's, wouldn't matter so much. I'm surprised she didn't poof in here last night and handle this, frankly. But, since she didn't, if you want to do this above board so there is no way anyone can question it… I guess we will need to call together the council. Blue can head it up or maybe Archie."

Emma nodded, thinking Archie was the better option. _Blue is shady._

"But, to be honest Emma, I think we should load him and any of his crew that want to join him onto that ship and sail it into a portal and be done with it." David leaned forward now, his elbows on his knees. "I can't imagine him having any kind of life here when people find out what he did to you…"

"No, dad. He… he deserves to be punished for assault but he also deserves a chance to live his life. This isn't the old world. We can't have a duel at dawn because he insulted me." Emma stood and stalked toward the door, watching Hook as he began banging his metal hook-hand against the bars of his cell, yelling nonsense. He was trying to get her attention however he could.

Emma turned back to her father, hands on her hips. "Call the council together. See if they can meet this afternoon. But you and I and Regina and probably mom too can only be there in an advisory capacity. We can't be part of the decision making."

David stood and reached for his daughter, hugging her. "Ok, whatever you want. I'm proud of you, Emma. I wouldn't give him a second thought at this point. You really are a hero."

Emma smiled and looked past her dad to the prisoner. "Maybe. But even the worst deserve a chance to make things right. Regina did. I did. Maybe he can too."

~ (SQ) ~

Regina was sitting in the living room, curled into the corner of the sofa and sipping her coffee when Henry slipped quietly through the front door. She was still in her robe and pajamas, even though it was closer to lunch than breakfast. The action may have been some subconscious attempt to hold on to the sweetness of her morning with Emma, but she told herself she was just taking a day to relax.

In her lap was her secret shoebox. She was going through the pictures of herself with Emma or with Emma and Henry and seeing them now with fresh eyes. She wouldn't be falling asleep with a photo pressed to her heart anymore. No, she could hold the genuine article now.

"Is it safe to come in?" Henry peered into the room from the doorway.

Regina smiled at her son and patted the seat beside her on the sofa. "Of course, sweetheart. Come sit with me."

Henry looked around as he moved across the room, dropping his satchel and scarf on the chair. "So… where's Ma?"

His mother's eyes widened and she arched her brow. "Henry!"

"What? I mean, she didn't come to the loft so I assumed…" He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it on the chair before sitting by her.

"Well, I suppose I should get used to you making assumptions going forward. To answer your question, she is at the sheriff's station dealing with the pirate. But she was here… last night." Regina tried to speak to her son in direct, adult terms. He wasn't ten anymore. If he wanted to have a mature discussion, she would try her best.

"Oh. Good, I guess. I mean. Is everything good? Like… Gram said she was breaking up with Hook so I figure things are… you know… like happening?" He wasn't sure exactly what to say but since his mother was being direct, he would too. "Are you together now?"

A smile as soft as the morning sun crossed Regina's face, brightening her eyes. "Yes. Your mother and I are… together. And things are very good." Seeing an uncomfortable blush on Henry's face, Regina nudged him with her foot. "Did you want the details?"

Henry's face became impossibly redder and he covered his eyes. Regina laughed and nudged him again with her foot. "Henry. I'm teasing you. Everything is fine and that is all you need to know."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." The boy shifted so his long legs were in his mother's lap. She moved her shoebox to accommodate him and patted his socked feet. "So, what… what happened with Hook? Gram wouldn't tell me much."

Setting aside her coffee mug, Regina took a deep breath and weighed her words. Should she wait for Emma to have this discussion? She decided to plow ahead. "The thing is Henry, when she went to tell him about us, he was very angry. And he lashed out. I have told you many times, violence is never the answer. But in this case, the pirate chose that path and now he will pay the consequences for his actions. He struck your mother. Your grandfather intervened and now… that steaming pile of—" Regina self-censored in front of her son. "—leather and rum… is sitting in the Storybrooke jail."

Henry's face became angry and he sat up straight. "He hit mom?"

"Yes," Regina said, patting her son's feet again. "And I offered to kill him, but you know how your mother is. Always trying to be good. She wouldn't let me." Regina sighed and tried to make light of the situation when in reality it was eating away at her to not be able to singe the hair off the pirates' chest with carefully thrown fire balls.

Henry was quiet a moment. "So, is she ok? Did he hurt her bad?"

Regina's heart melted at her teenage son's tenderness for his mother. "Oh, honey, no. She is ok. He busted her lip and bruised her cheek but she is strong. She has more strength than that buffoon could ever knock out of her." Regina waited for Henry to meet her gaze. "And so do you. You have all the best parts of her."

Henry smiled. "Thanks, mom. Will he like… be in jail forever or what?"

"Actually, that is a very good question and we are going to answer it today." Emma called from the doorway. She smiled at the two most important people in her life and suddenly felt the warmth returning.

"Hi." Regina said quietly, brown eyes looking up from under thick raven lashes.

"Hi." Emma replied, shifting awkwardly, her hands in her back pockets, looking like a puppy more than a person standing there.

"Well, I think I have something extremely important to do upstairs." Henry swung his feet down to the floor and made to stand.

"No, Kid. Stay." Emma pulled off her coat and flung it on top of the pile Henry had already made in the chair and flopped down between the brunettes on the couch, pulling them both into her arms.

Regina eyed the coats and raised a brow. "You know, we have a very nice coat closet in the foyer."

Emma and Henry both giggled at her mock irritation. "But if we hung our coats up, who would you get to sass?" Emma kissed the woman on her temple.

Regina grinned, giving up her pretend anger. "I'm sure I could find someone."

~ (SQ) ~

"I'm not sure I understand what you want from us?" Mother Superior said as she gripped the back of her seat at the Town Council table in Regina's office. She had yet to sit down.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. The woman was annoying and she'd always thought she was a little on the shady side. Something about her didn't sit well though she wasn't sure just what.

"I believe what they are asking is for us to come up with a suitable consequence for Hook's actions. It is commendable that they are not making this decision alone in order to insure he receives justice and not wrath." Archie spoke up, trying in his calm manner to explain the situation.

"Screw that. I say we dump his ass across the town line and forget about it. Nobody messes with you, sister. Not while a dwarf has his axe." Grumpy addressed Emma with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop.

"No. That isn't the answer." Emma tried to bring order to the meeting of the council. Granny, Ruby, Grumpy, Archie, Blue, Doc and Marco all watching to follow her lead. "We called you here because I can't make this decision and neither can Regina or mom and dad. I know in your world it would be easy to banish him or kill him or whatever but we can't do that here."

Granny eyed the blonde who was gripping Regina's hand tightly to show a united front. The announcement of their relationship had been necessary. It was truly no one's business what they did in their private lives, but since Emma's decision to call off her wedding and Hook's subsequent violent attack had been predicated on the relationship, it had been important to just put it out there. After the shock on one side and the whispers of _finally_ on the other side had settled down, the reason for the gathering had come into focus.

"So, you want us to punish him? What about those brawlers you kept in jail over night from the cannery? He's been in overnight. Isn't that the usual?" Granny wasn't trying to be difficult. She just wanted to be fair.

"Yes," David began. "It is typical for anyone in a fight to spend the night and go home the next day. But this isn't two guys at the Rabbit Hole with too much to drink, Granny. This is a man who assaulted Emma and had made it clear he intended… well, he was dragging her to his private quarters when I stopped him."

Regina's hand tightened around Emma's. The brunette wanted to vomit at the mental image the mention of the pirate's threat conjured up. Green eyes brought her back to the conversation, telling her it was ok without saying a word.

"Isn't it highly irregular for all of you to be here for this… if you truly wish it to be fair for Killian?" Mother Superior spoke up again, finally taking a seat.

"We are only here to explain what has happened. We are not involved. In fact, we hoped that one of you would head this up and we will wait outside until a decision is reached." Snow smoothed out her skirt absentmindedly. She wanted these people, her friends for so very long, to do right by her daughter.

"Perhaps Archie or Blue… I'm sorry, _Mother Superior_ would make a good choice to lead us then?" Marco's voice was soft as he made his suggestion.

"It is a weighty position to be in, and there is so much to consider but I would—" Archie began.

"I'll do it." The fairy turned nun spoke up, cutting the cricket off.

Finally the Queen had had enough and spoke. "Oh, hell no. If I have to trust this to one of these _... bugs_ , I sure as hell prefer the cricket with a conscience to the fire-fly with selective hearing."

Regina had a very shaky relationship with Blue. Many times as a child she had cried out a wish for help, for escape, for freedom to the fairy and had been ignored. Later in life she had only come to despise the self-righteous little sprite more and more as they fought on different sides. She was able to endure her now, but Regina had no intention of sitting by while Blue decided the pirate's fate.

"Regina…" Emma soothed.

"No. Emma, this is your show. I know that. We are doing this your way. If it was up to your parents or to me, that bastard and his entire crew would be sailing off into some unknown port with my boot print in his ass. But as it is, if one of these people is going to guide this conversation then it needs to be Archie." There was something frightening and awe-inspiring about the brunette when she took on this regal posture. Emma felt a very inappropriate and ill-timed wave of arousal watching the color rise in Regina's cheeks even as she rose from her seat. "It's the cricket or it's nobody as far as I'm concerned."

So it was settled. Archie would be in charge. The first thing the council agreed to do was wait until Monday to begin their discussion. They all wanted a chance to talk to Hook and to Emma privately to see if indeed the pirate would be able to co-exist with the savior and her new love in the borders of Storybrooke. Regina wasn't happy that they would be delayed, but she would have to deal with it.

"You're sorta sexy when you're angry." Emma whispered when the meeting was adjourned and everyone was clearing out.

The brunette smirked and nudged Emma with her hip. "Is that why you spent the first year of your life in town trying to piss me off?"

"Maybe..."

~ (SQ) ~

By Tuesday afternoon, it was settled.

"We have reached what we feel is a fair decision for everyone involved." Archie began. Regina was already sure she wouldn't like the outcome but she was committed to trusting them because Emma did.

The two women had come to a silent understanding that they would take things between them slowly. It wasn't just about _simmering_ , although that word and the memory tied to it played in Emma's mind more often than it should. This was about dealing with the pirate first, and then spending time learning each other in this new dimension of their relationship before jumping ahead to the next step.

Regina didn't need to wait. She didn't want to wait. Except for the night of their date, she and Emma had ended each evening together with a hug, a kiss and goodnight at the front door. Emma would go home to the loft and Regina to bed alone. Regina felt it was best in her heart to give Emma time to process what had happened and to build on this so it wasn't just about sex although she knew there was no threat of it ever being about sex alone. Her mind knew it was right to wait. Her body was not as on board with this plan.

Emma didn't need to wait. She didn't want to wait. When she kissed Regina goodnight at the door, she wondered if she could actually walk to the car. She assumed Regina was trying to protect her, to give her time to process everything, but all she really wanted was to wake up to that husky voice and sleepy smile every day for the rest of her life. Maybe she did need some time. She was going from cancelling one wedding to wishing for another in just a matter of days. Her heart and mind knew that slowing down was probably a good idea. But every night that Emma lay, counting the squares in her ceiling, longing to touch golden skin… her body let its opinion on the matter be known.

The first step to ending the waiting game was to deal with Hook. So here they were, with the council and the Charming idiots, waiting to hear of the pirate's fate. Would he be sent away? Would they have to see him at Granny's every time they went for lunch? Emma snaked her arm around Regina's shoulders and hoped for the best. No matter what happened to Hook, they were together. They would face it together.

"It has been decided based on our conversations with Killian that he is remorseful for his actions and wishes to make things right. He will be offered two options. He may remain in Storybrooke on the condition that he does not in any way harass either of you and he may not engage either of you on the street or in public forums such as Granny's, the Town Hall, etc. The second option we will offer is that he may, if he wishes, take his crew and his ship and use one of the means we have to leave this realm altogether." Archie smiled congenially at Emma and Regina. "I for one hope that you find these options acceptable. I have offered Killian my services as a counselor if he wishes it at no charge. I feel he may benefit from that. So… what do you have to say?"

Emma looked at Regina and they seemed to have a silent conversation for a moment. The connection between them that had been there for years had only grown over the past weeks and seemed stronger still since they had admitted their love for each other. The obvious communication with eyes alone did not escape the notice of those around them.

"We think that is acceptable. He can choose for himself. Will he be released from the jail now or later?" Emma spoke for them both, Regina's hand now resting on the blonde's leg in a show of unity.

"We believe he has been confined long enough. He seems to pose no threat… especially since you both possess magic." Archie smiled again.

"Alright, then. I will go let him out. Is everyone on board with this?" David stood and addressed the crowd with his words but his daughter was the only one he was speaking to.

"Its fine, Dad. Let him out."

~ (SQ) ~

The following day, Emma and Regina had slipped into Granny's for lunch and to meet with Snow about cancelling the wedding. It was time to get back to reality. Hook, for his part, had swaggered away from the sheriff's station with a promise that he would decide whether to stay or sail away as soon as possible. He needed a drink and he needed time to think.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is call everyone who RSVP'd and tell them the ceremony has been cancelled. You do not have to explain why. It's no one's business. But we do have to tell them." Snow was already splitting the guest list into three parts. "I thought we could all take some names."

Regina eyed her list. No one she just hated to speak to was listed. "I can do that. What else? Should I call the caterer?"

"Yes. Someone needs to do that. I think we should let them keep the deposit naturally but also perhaps part of the balance. Since this is such short notice. What do you think, Emma?"

"I guess. I dunno. I'm sorry this is such a hassle." The blonde folded her portion of the guest list and stuck it in her pocket.

"This isn't a hassle. This is a joy compared to watching you marry him." Regina squeezed Emma's thigh under the table.

"I guess. I just hate we have to do it. And it is costing you so much. Ugh." The blonde grunted her dissatisfaction.

"Well, the money is of little importance to me, darling. Especially where you are concerned." The brunette kissed Emma on her cheek and looked back at Snow who was smiling like the idiot Regina thought she was. "Oh for god's sake, Snow."

"I'm sorry. It's just so… sweet." She blinked back tears. Whatever fear she had about this relationship melted away. Regina really loved Emma and wanted her to be happy. A mother couldn't ask for more.

"What about the bachelorette party? It was supposed to be Friday night." Ruby spoke up as she laid out their lunch.

"Oh…" Snow frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "Well, it was just dinner and then drinks and dancing at the Rabbit Hole. We can just cancel it."

"No!" Ruby whined. "Why would we cancel it now? It just sounds like a GNO to me. And god knows we could all use a girl's night."

"Ruby, I'm not sure Emma or Regina feel much like doing that now. It was meant to celebrate—"

"I know, I know. But we do have something to celebrate. Emma and Regina! Am I right? And who couldn't use some drinks and dancing after the shit storm we just waded through. Come on. We can just go out and drink and dance and forget all the drama." Ruby's eyes pleaded with Emma but the blonde didn't say anything.

Regina tried to intervene. "Ruby, it may just be too—"

"I think… we should do it." Emma said, surprising herself.

"You do?" Emma, Regina and Ruby all chimed in together.

"Yeah. The guest list was short so I won't have to deal with many people. Plus I like everyone you invited, so… there's that. And besides. I'd like to dance with my lady." Emma smiled wide at Regina.

"Well then, that's settled. Girl's Night Out, Friday night at 7pm. I'll let everyone know it's still on." Ruby bounced away, happy for a night on the town—even if it was just Storybrooke.

"So, about the cake…"

~ (SQ) ~

"Do you have everything you need?" Regina was standing in the door to Henry's bedroom as he zipped up his duffel bag.

"Yeah, I'm good. Toothbrush, deodorant and clean socks." The boy who was nearly a man smiled at his mother. "I've got this, Mom."

"I know. I just want to be sure you are safe and warm and ready for this camp out." Regina tried not to fret despite her worry.

"Mom, Michael and Nick and Gramps will be there. I will be fine. It's just two nights. We've had this planned for a while and we will probably end up at the cabin anyway. Don't worry." Henry hugged his mother with one arm, clutching his bag in the other.

When Ruby and Snow had announced the plans for the bachelorette party several weeks before, David had made plans for a guy's camp out so the ladies could enjoy their night out and sleep in the next day. The fact that the party was now a GNO didn't change things one bit. Henry had rushed in from school that day and was waiting for his grandfather to pick him up.

"Well, as long as you are my son and I am your mother, I will worry." Regina smiled and squeezed her son again before releasing him. Letting Henry grow up and be independent—a young man—was hard but she knew it was a part of life. He had to learn to leave the nest.

Ten minutes later and Regina was on the porch, waving good-bye. She closed the front door and headed back upstairs. She had to shower and get ready for tonight—the first night she and Emma would really be in the public eye as a couple.

Rumors had of course been flying all over town. Though the council had agreed not to talk about it until the ladies were ready, somehow it was the topic of gossip in every shop, home and booth at Granny's. Regina grinned to herself as she slipped out of her suit and stood in her closet in her underwear. She and Emma had agreed to play it close to their vest. They wouldn't hide, but they wouldn't be making out in a corner either.

 _"Let's give them something to talk about." Emma said, her head on Regina's shoulder as they watched a movie with Henry._

 _"Sounds interesting, Miss Swan. What did you have in mind?" Regina purred._

 _"I just mean, if they are gonna talk, let's give them something to talk about. It could be fun." Emma had the look of a trouble-maker._

 _"I'm up for it. So what do we do? Flirt? Or stare?" Regina gave an exaggerated stare._

 _"Yeah, but we already do that. We might have to step up our game. Nothing too obvious though. It's only fun if they are left guessing." The wheels were turning and Regina liked it. Emma could be sweet. Emma could be intense. Emma could be playful. And Regina loved every version of her._

 _"Sounds a little bit like simmering, dear." Regina's voice husked in the darkness and her fingers traced up Emma's jean-covered thigh._

 _"A little…" Emma said, eye brows waggling up and down._

Regina ran her fingers along several dresses. She didn't want to be too dressy but she also wanted to look her best. She settled on a classic little black dress. It was form fitting and short without being exhibitionist. The neckline dipped low enough to showcase her assets without showing too much. It was perfect. Emma would approve.

The blonde had promised to come get her but had gotten caught up at the station. She had to leave the new deputy, Sean, in charge while she and David were away and he needed a bit of coaching before she left. Ruby would be the Mayor's ride tonight.

Waiting for Ruby to arrive, Regina inspected her make-up in the mirror in the front hall, fluffing her hair. She looked good. She felt good. Sexy. She felt desirable. And she knew tonight was going to be fun.

Deciding to forgo dinner and head on over to the Rabbit Hole, the ladies in their party began to assemble at about nine o'clock. The group included Snow, Ruby, Ashley, Mulan, Aurora, Mal and Lily. Regina walked in to a bar already teeming with patrons, music playing, and looked around for the group. Ruby stopped to talk to the bartender about a round of shots.

Scanning the dimly lit room, brown eyes met green almost instantly. Emma had come straight from the station and beaten the brunette there. Regina started to smile but, remembering their game, she leveled her best sexy smirk at the sheriff. She wasn't expecting Emma's look in return as green eyes tacked slowly down her body, burning a trail as they descended and returned to meet her eyes again.

 _Oh, so it's like that, is it?_

Regina turned on the charm and strutted across the crowded room. Whether she knew it or not, every eye followed her as men and women alike moved back to let her pass. She hadn't been there five minutes and already she owned the room.

"Good evening, ladies." Regina smiled. Then, eyeing the sheriff, she smirked playfully. "Really Miss Swan, do you always wear that red leather jacket?"

"Well, not to bed." Emma quipped without missing a beat. "Unless you're into that."

Regina felt it then. She had hoped to keep the flirtation and double talk close enough to the edge so that it would do what they intended in their little game without pushing too far. But as the image of Emma in her jacket and nothing else filled her mind, the warm sensation spreading through her told Regina she was already in over her head.

The women stood gazing, Emma's eyes flicking down to Regina's mouth and back up again until Snow cleared her throat.

"Hi Regina! Glad you finally made it." Only then did they look away from each other and address the group.

"Finally? Snow, nine o'clock is early for a girl's night. I'm on time." Regina pulled herself onto a bar stool and crossed her legs toward Emma. In her periphery she saw what she had hoped for. Emma felt it too.

"Well, some of us are mothers of small children. We don't usually do late nights." Snow answered, seemingly unaware of the tension that had exploded at the table since Regina arrived.

"That is unfortunate dear. But I am a mother and I assure you, I can go all night."

Mulan snickered quietly to herself. Mal arched a brow in agreement and Snow blushed. Emma merely stepped close to the blonde and whispered something in her ear that made her shiver and smile.

Before things got too crazy, Ruby appeared with a tray of shots. The women all took one and toasted to happiness for their friend and for each other before downing them. Regina declined another and ordered a glass of wine. She wanted a clear head tonight.

She watched Emma and noted with some satisfaction that the blonde didn't have another shot either. With a beer in hand, she laughed and talked, but she never seemed to take a sip. The only time Regina noticed her drink at all, it seemed to be for Regina's eyes only. Lifting the bottle to her lips, her pink tongue darted out and flicked across the lip before she drank, her eyes blazing, watching Regina.

Ruby and Lily slipped away to the dance floor as Mulan regaled them with a story of her adventures before meeting Aurora. She was clearly in love with the princess, but no one mentioned it. As she went on about some beast or battle or other, Emma stepped close to Regina and leaned into the table.

Regina gasped as she felt Emma's fingers graze the calf of her leg. Emma seemed fully engaged with the warrior but her fingers again brushed lightly along Regina's golden skin. The third time, the fingers crested her knee and brushed to the hem of her dress at mid-thigh. This motion caught Snow's eye and she quickly nudged her daughter and gave a look that said _behave._

Unimpressed by Snow's interference and undeterred from playing her game, Regina slipped from the stool and gripped Emma's hand. "Dance with me."

"With pleasure." Emma said, leading them toward the floor.

"If you're lucky, darling." Regina purred, stalking behind the blonde like a minx.

At first, the pair seemed to be aware of their surroundings and the people there. They danced respectably enough. They were enjoying the gaping-mouth gazes. It was amusing to them both how invested everyone seemed in their private lives. If Emma had been afraid before to reveal her sexuality to her parents… to the town… that had died when the rumors had given way to congratulatory smiles and thumbs up from various citizens. Everyone—whether or not they were sure the rumors were fact—everyone seemed happy about the turn of events. It appeared the people of Storybrooke really couldn't care less who the savior loved, so long as she was happy. And she was.

Emboldened by this, Emma pulled Regina closer. The room was too warm and the music too loud, but Regina moved as if she had been dancing like this all her life. Her hips pressed into Emma's and set off a series of fireworks in her mind and body. The brunette leaned in to Emma's ear, "Are you having fun, Emma?"

The blonde nodded and her eyes dropped closed as Regina kissed her neck before pulling back. The mayor had heard a sound come from Emma when she kissed her there that let her know it was a tender spot and she intended to use that tidbit to her advantage. On they danced, bodies close, hearts racing until they forgot the crowd.

Emma wasn't sure how long they danced before Regina had pulled her off the floor toward the bathroom. Barely in the door and Regina kissed her soundly, nipping her bottom lip harder than she had before. She felt alive with desire and despite their surroundings, she wanted to feel Emma's hands on her. She pressed Emma against the door with her body and twisted her hands into blonde hair.

"Whoa. Whoa…. Regina." Emma pressed Regina away. "Hold on."

Breathless, the brunette pulled back. Suddenly very aware she was in a public bathroom, attacking the woman she loved like a bar room hook-up, Regina frowned. "Emma… I'm sorry. I…"

"No, don't apologize. I like this version of you. I really like her. But…" Emma gestured around.

"I know. Not ideal. I'm sorry. It's just, the flirting all night has me… on edge. I know we are taking our time. We agreed. And we need that… right?" She didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah. That's what we agreed. And when the time is right, we will know and you will look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and say _stay_ and I will." Emma kissed her gently. "And since the flirty game is pushing _both_ our limits… well, I think we've given them enough to talk about for one night."

Regina smiled, biting her bottom lip in that shy and sexy way. "I think you may be right. Your poor mother looked like she might have an aneurism."

Emma laughed outright then. "And you were loving every minute of it."

Regina shrugged her agreement with little commitment. "How long do we have to stay?"

Emma checked the time on her cell. It was eleven-thirty. "Half hour—hour tops. Are you tired?"

"No. And I'll stay as long as you want of course. But, I thought you might… want to watch some TV." Regina stepped to the mirror over the leaky sink and checked her lipstick.

"TV? Is that some kind of code?" Emma walked up behind her, looping her arms about her waist and setting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

Regina swatted her hands. "No, it is not a code. I just quite enjoy our time together talking while Henry watches television. I know he's gone for the weekend but still, we could carry on without him."

"Well, maybe. Let's see how you feel in an hour." Emma kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her tight.

The line of women outside waiting for the bathroom eyed the pair suspiciously as they came out together. Some whispered, some giggled, but Regina and Emma walked along, hands linked and heads held high. Yes, they had given them all something to talk about tonight.

~ (SQ) ~

"Are you sure you have to go?" Ruby was drunk, and hanging onto Lily for dear life, but she still knew she wanted the party to go on.

"Yes, I think we're gonna call it a night, Rubes. Don't you drive home, ok?" Emma gave her friend a stern look. Snow, Aurora and Ashley had left already, each claiming to miss their babies that Granny had agreed to watch. Mulan had convinced Mal to shoot a game of pool with her and the pair were taking every man in the place for all they had. Dragon Lady had skills.

"I won't. Lily will walk me, won't you babe?" Ruby nuzzled into the other woman.

Lily kissed her on top of her head. "Yes, I'll get you home. Don't worry, Em. I'll take care of her."

Emma and Regina slipped out into the cold Maine night and headed for the bug. Since the heated exchange in the bathroom, both women had played it coy the rest of the evening.

"I know it is horrible most of the winter, but I do enjoy the shock of the air on a night like this. It feels so brisk and alive." Regina wiggled in her seat so she could watch Emma.

"If you say so. I like the cold but… tonight is brutal." Emma pulled the bug onto the nearly empty street and started toward Mifflin.

"I had fun tonight, Emma." Regina reached out a hand and brushed Emma's hair back from her face so she could see her in profile. "And I'm sorry for getting carried away."

"Don't apologize. It makes me feel good to know I'm not the only one who… you know." Emma blushed suddenly. She hadn't exactly meant to say that.

"You know… what?" Regina said, her fingers slipping from Emma's hair down across her neck and to her shoulders. She began kneading gently along the tight muscles there.

"Just that it's good to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way. I know we are taking our time and that's great. But I like the idea that you… want me." Emma's voice was very quiet in the still night air.

Regina smiled, applying more pressure in her one handed massage. "Of course I want you. Didn't I say I wanted to make love to you? Emma, you are a very attractive, beautiful woman. I make no secret of my desire for you."

The words felt like cool water on overheated skin. Emma smiled. "Well, that's just good to know. Especially since I feel the same."

Emma stopped at a traffic light and looked across the dark car at Regina. The brunette licked her lips and leaned in toward the blonde. Leaning to meet her, Emma tilted her head and closed her eyes.

HONK!

A car behind them let them know the light had changed and Emma drove on the remaining blocks to the mansion as Regina continued to massage her neck and shoulders. Neither woman said anything, both lost in thought.

Finally, Emma pulled up in front of Regina's white house and jumped out of the car, jogging around to open the door for the brunette. Regina accepted her hand and stepped onto the sidewalk, leaning into the blonde's warmth as they walked toward the house.

When they reached the porch, Emma pulled Regina fully into her arms and held her close for several moments. She kissed the woman's forehead and cupped her face in her hands, studying her closely.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling.

"I love you back." Regina replied, intertwining their hands.

Regina didn't release Emma's hand as she turned and unlocked the front door. She didn't let go of it as she pushed the door open and turned back to face the blonde.

Regina seemed poised to say something, but the words never came. She only gazed shyly at Emma and rubbed soothing circles into Emma's hand with her thumb.

"Well," Emma whispered after another long moment. "I guess I should go."

Regina lifted Emma's hand up to her mouth then and kissed twice along her knuckles. Her eyes locked on Emma's and she kissed the back of the blonde's hand. Her lips felt soft, her gaze tender and loving. Turning the hand over, the brunette placed several soft kisses along the inside of Emma's wrist.

Regina opened Emma's hand and pale finger rested against a golden cheek as plump red lips kissed the blonde's palm lightly. Then, a warm, wet tongue flicked against Emma's palm. The sensual intimacy of the action created a tight drawing in Emma's low abdomen. All the while, Regina's brown eyes blazed with love and desire, watching—always watching Emma's green orbs. Another tender kiss to her palm and Regina pulled the hand in front of her chest, against her heart.

"Why don't you stay?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So... has anybody else been waiting for this or what? I hope you like it. It has taken me a long time to write it because... reasons. Also, this is a tad shorter than I normally write but I am sure no one will mind.**

 **This has been a tough day. I have had some serious trolling in my world both on here from Anons and on Twitter. Why can't all people play nice? Oh well... so if you like this, please let me know. I could use the boost.**

 **Thanks to Jenn and Bre for reading and editing and encouraging me on this chapter. You gals are my favorite pals. ;)**

 **Needless to say... ******* NSFW: Sexy Times Ahead. Proceed with Caution.************

* * *

 _Stay…_

Emma didn't need to think. She nodded a near imperceptible agreement and Regina stepped backward across the threshold, pulling Emma inside.

The house was dark. Regina hadn't remembered to leave on a light. But the moon was casting a silvery blue glow in the entryway through the windows on either side of the white door as Regina closed and locked it. There was a feeling of serenity in the room, so quiet that only the clock and their breathing could be heard.

Regina turned to face Emma and reached out her hand blindly for the switch to turn on the light.

"No." Emma whispered. "Leave it."

"Alright." Regina's voice was as soft as the moonlight kissing her dark hair.

Emma made a tentative step toward the brunette. Even in the dim light, there was an intensity in green eyes that took Regina's breath away. She couldn't stop the tremor that passed through her.

"Emma…" She spoke, the name a question and an answer at once.

"Shhh…" The blonde soothed, her pale fingers sliding gently across Regina's cheek.

Regina's eyes fell closed at the sensation. Emma's fingers were warm against her skin that had so recently been pinked by the cool air of the night. The fingers curved along her cheek, under her jaw and finally beneath her chin. Emma gently nudged her face up to look at her.

Brown eyes opened to a sea of green gazing back at her. For a moment she lost herself there. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen so much love and longing from anyone before. _No. Never._ Emma's eyes seemed to search her soul, probing deeply into her secret self, shining a light in the hidden places, claiming them.

With her hand still cupping Regina's chin, her thumb pulled down gently across Regina's lips. Pressing down along her chin, full lips parted slightly and Emma leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips had barely met before Emma's tongue brushed across Regina's bottom lip. The action sent a wave of heat through the former queen.

Regina moaned into the blonde's mouth, and though every nerve ending on her body was screaming to touch, to be touched, to hurry toward the goal… Regina resisted the escalation. She wanted to experience Emma. She wanted to memorize the feeling of her mouth against her. She wanted to map every inch of porcelain skin with lithe fingers, tender kisses, hungry eyes.

So they stood there, in the silvery light of the moon, kissing deeply and languidly, enjoying each other. Both of Emma's hands had come up now to cup Regina's face, her fingers slipping into raven locks, tilting and guiding the brunette through the kiss. Regina's hands had reached out and found purchase on Emma's hips, drawing her closer.

Emma's searching kiss moved down to the long column of Regina's neck. She kissed along but only so far before Regina's scarf and coat impeded her progress. She pulled back and again finding eyes, dark with desire, she slowly began to unbutton the coat without looking away. Regina stood still, allowing Emma to slip the coat from her shoulders, dropping it on the floor in front of the door.

Shaky hands reached up and unknotted the scarf, pulling on one end so that the scarf snaked around her throat, tickling and tugging, and fell to the floor with the coat. Emma smoothed her hands across Regina's shoulders and down her bare arms, intertwining their fingers. They stood like that, staring and searching, fingers touching for a long moment.

Regina reached up then, grasping two fistfuls of the red leather jacket and pulled Emma suddenly forward into a searing kiss, all lips and tongue and teeth. Emma's heart hammered against her ribcage, desperately trying to escape the confines of its bone prison. Where the kisses had been slow and exploring, now Regina's mouth was demanding and wild, sucking Emma's tongue, teeth nipping Emma's lip and finally releasing her with a groan.

Determined fingers ghosted across Emma's chest, pushing up to her shoulders inside the leather jacket and slipping it down her arms. Instead of rejoining their hands as Emma had, Regina slipped her arms around the blonde's waist and eased her fingers under the hem of Emma's sweater. She confidently traced shapes along the small of Emma's back and up to the edge of her bra, leaving a trail of fire. The light but insistent touches brought a whimper from the savior as her eyes fluttered shut.

As if another sudden change had come over her, Regina kissed Emma's lips softly and stepped back. She walked past the blonde and onto the first step from the entryway to the landing. Looking back at the blonde, Regina held out her hand. Immediately, Emma filled it with her own and Regina smiled. A hurricane of emotions passed across her face and she began leading Emma up… up… up… until they were in the hall outside Regina's bedroom.

Regina pressed into Emma now, kissing her soundly, her hands pulling the blonde closer just beside her bedroom door. Emma broke the kiss and, turning them so again Regina was backed against the wall, she finally claimed the secret sweetness of Regina's neck. The woman tilted her head back, making herself vulnerable, offering Emma access to her throat unhindered. Emma lapped her tongue against the skin there and was rewarded not only with a wanton moan but also the sudden forward rush of Regina's hips. The woman's hands tightened in blonde curls, holding her desperately to the tender spot.

Emma's hand slipped unhurriedly up and down Regina's sides until her thumbs grazed the tender edge of the brunette's breasts. The sensation caused Regina to feel weak. Her impulse was to fight it. She wasn't weak. But the rhythmic song of her heart, the overture of love for Emma, the call of strength in weakness, hope in despondency, overpowered her. She felt her body weight fall into Emma's arms. She would be strong for Regina in her weak moments. And she for Emma when the time came.

"Emma…." She whispered with reverence as the blonde straightened and kissed her forehead.

"Is this ok?" Seeking consent, green eyes examined brown in the near darkness.

"Yes." Regina nodded and spoke as her hand reached for the door and opened it.

They stumbled inside together, still kissing and touching, and Emma pushed the door shut with her foot as they moved to the space near the bed. Kissing and caressing, they moved until Regina's legs collided with the bed's soft surface. Regina pulled back with an easy smile and gently pressed the blonde to step back.

Regina turned her back then and pulled dark locks across one shoulder. Glancing back at Emma, a smoky voice whispered, "Help me out of this."

Emma reached up and gripped the zipper between her fingers. With painstaking care, she freed beautiful skin from the fabric covering. Regina was flawless and soft. The zip caught midway down and the blonde tugged gently until it moved again. She was surprised to note that Regina wasn't wearing a provocative bra. It wasn't covered in lace or some seductive shade of red.

The realization that Regina hadn't planned and prepared for this encounter made Emma's heart swell. There was something erotic in the idea that this Regina would be without pretense. This wouldn't be a woman asserting herself, swaggering and sensual. This was a woman, in her everyday underwear, presenting herself vulnerable and tender to her lover.

Reverently then, Emma opened the top of the black dress and kissed a string of tender kisses along Regina's neck and shoulders, nipping lightly where the two met. Slipping her hands along the bare skin of the brunette's back, Emma slid the dress down Regina's arms and it dropped to the floor.

Stepping out of the dress pooled at her feet and out of her shoes, Regina was suddenly shorter than the sheriff. Green eyes drank in the view of exposed flesh, lingering along Regina's rounded rear that was barely covered by her panties that remarkably did not match the simple bra. _Laundry day?_ Emma grinned at the thought.

Careful hands glided down Regina's arms, and across her exposed stomach, looping around her middle, drawing her back against Emma. The former queen let her head fall back onto the blonde's shoulder and invited another kiss. Emma was only too happy to oblige her.

Turning in her arms then, Regina kissed along Emma's cheek, then to her neck. In a moment, brown eyes locked on green and Emma felt warm hands slipping under her shirt and tugging it up. The blonde made a move to rip the shirt over her head, but Regina stopped her. Slowly, Regina continued pushing the shirt along, exposing more and more of Emma's milky skin until finally Emma lifted her arms above her head, allowing Regina to remove it completely.

Regina took in the sight before her and let her finger tips brush along Emma's shoulders, across her chest and along the swell of her breasts. The hands descended lower to the taught stomach of the sheriff and stopped at the button of her jeans. Emma gasped feeling the fingers dip into the front of her pants to unbutton them. Regina quirked an eyebrow at that and smiled mischievously.

"Come now, Emma. Surely you knew I'd want you out of these?" Her voice husked and her teasing words made the blonde shiver. How could this woman make Emma laugh while simultaneously making her feel like she was on fire from the inside out?

Not waiting for a response, Regina pulled the zipper down and slipped her hands inside the waist band of the pants, careful to leave her panties in place as she pushed the jeans down long, toned legs. Emma helped quickly rid herself of her boots and socks, kicking free of the pants. Her eagerness made Regina chuckled darkly.

"So eager…"

Emma didn't give her time to tease further, pulling the mayor's nearly naked body against her. Skin to skin contact made both of them feel drunk with desire. How had they waited this long? They kissed again, Regina's tongue playful and teasing inside Emma's mouth. The blonde chanced to trail her fingers down to the swell of Regina's ass, and cupping it soundly, she pulled the brunette up and in toward her. Regina's fingers dug into Emma's shoulders in response and she growled deep down.

"Maybe I'm not the only eager one." Emma replied, her voice rough with her arousal.

Again, Regina stepped away and held Emma's gaze. There was something sweet in brown eyes, almost shy. It seemed incongruous with the sensual manner of the woman, and yet it was perfect somehow. Regina was complicated and layered, even standing in the darkened room in her lingerie, and the idea of it made Emma feel that warm rush again.

Reaching behind her, the brunette unlatched her bra and let the straps sag on her shoulders. Carefully she released the fabric and it slipped to the floor. Emma watched, transfixed. Her heart was racing as her eyes greedily drank in the woman before her, bared shoulders, the soft curve of her small breasts, down the gentle plane of her stomach. Her long, tanned legs had become Emma's favorite distraction, never more so than now.

Feeling confident by the way Emma's eyes worshipped every inch of her, Regina made a flourish of slipping her fingers inside the edge of her panties and began inching them lower until they too fell to the carpet and she stepped out of them. She waited patiently, allowing herself to be examined by loving eyes, presenting herself to Emma.

"Regina… you are so beautiful." Emma was surprised by the thick emotion in her own voice.

The blonde reached out a hand and let her fingers smooth across one of Regina's breasts. Her thumb brushed soft circles around a dusky pink tip. All the while, Regina stood watching, allowing Emma to explore her skin with her eyes and her tentative touches.

"So beautiful…" Emma whispered again, stepping toward the brunette, kissing her lightly on the lips before moving lower to her neck and still lower to nip at her collar bone. Her hands both now massaging and teasing Regina's breasts, the blonde was spellbound.

The brunette slipped her arms around Emma and unhooked her bra with minimal effort. Emma released her just long enough for it to fall away. Confident in her body, the savior stood proudly exposed and smiled as Regina drank her in. She had no fear of being rejected now. She knew with certainty that the brunette liked what she saw if not by the look in her eyes then surely by the sound that escaped her lips.

Regina sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled Emma toward her. The connection their first kiss had created in the kitchen that night had been growing stronger as the days and hours passed. Now, as Emma stepped between her knees and combed her fingers through dark hair, Regina felt it stronger than ever. There was no time to consider what it could mean. There was only time to ravish the form before her, to devour and delight.

Tanned and tapered fingers slipped across Emma's hips, dipping into the waistband of her panties and began to slide them down. Regina kissed across the blonde's stomach, inching her mouth toward ample breasts. Finding her mark, the former queen circled her tongue around cream colored skin, sucking a rosy nipple into her mouth. Emma anchored herself with fingers woven into silken black strands but swayed forward when Regina's teeth bit down a bit harder than they had before. The blonde gasped and tried to steady herself.

Regina chuckled darkly, lapping against the reddening flesh with her tongue to soothe it before moving her efforts to the other breast. One hand brushed tenderly along the warm and wet place her mouth had left behind while the other slid round to squeeze Emma's rear. The sensation of Regina touching her all over made the blondes eyes fall shut and her head loll back. She knew that once Regina touched her soaking wet core, her climax would not take long.

Regina stopped her ministrations and released Emma gently. Chocolate irises sought out turbulent sea-green and slowly Regina inched back toward the center of her bed, eyes beckoning the blonde to follow. Emma crawled up the bed until she was on top of the other woman. Skin against heated skin, they both breathed shakily and began kissing passionately again. Emma held her body weight on her arms on either side of Regina's head.

Shifting slightly to accommodate the added weight of the blonde above her, Regina's thigh slipped between Emma's legs and barely grazed her throbbing sex. The unexpected contact sent Emma falling forward, fully against the brunette now. The chuckle that rose from the mayor was pure sex and made Emma's thighs clench.

"Did you like that, Emma?" A dangerously dark voice whispered as her leg shifted again, brushing against her.

"Oh god, Regina." Emma moaned and tried in vain to raise herself back onto her arms.

Regina folder her arms around the blonde and combed through blonde curls, pressing Emma closer. Again she shifted her leg but this time, Emma was expecting it and shifted her own. Instead of a brushing of thigh to heated core, Regina felt the contact of her own velvet center with Emma's

Gasping and clawing at the woman above her, Regina cursed and her hips bucked up automatically seeking contact again. Emma by now had lifted her weight from the woman and trailed the back of her hand down between perfect breasts, across a stomach beginning to shimmer with sweat and swirled her finger tips through black curls.

Regina writhed beneath her, fisting the bed covers and arching into the blonde. Emma only teased and began to draw lazy circles just above the apex of Regina's thighs. Green eyes watched enraptured the beautiful sight before her. This creature, so powerful and confident, swaggering along through life with poise and grace, now reduced to whimpering, biting her lip and canting her hips for just a moment of contact with Emma. She wouldn't make her beg.

Regina's eyes were shut tight, all her focus on one more touch, one more brush of Emma's skin. There was a delicious desperation in every sound, every lifting of her hips from the mattress.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, Regina." Emma's breath was cool against olive skin and Regina immediately opened her eyes. Holding her gaze, Emma slipped her hand down between them and ran her fingers beyond where she had before, pressing along hot velvet skin.

An animal sound came out of Regina then but the arching of her hips ceased. She held still, waiting for Emma to continue her exploration. The blonde's fingers rubbed lightly across Regina's pleasure pearl and continued down. Now the brunette had stopped breathing—waiting for what would come next. The tip of her middle finger swirled slowly at Regina's entrance.

"You're so wet…" Emma's voice was an odd mix of pride and desire. Regina felt a blush beginning at the word's but refused it. She was no coy maiden.

"Search a little deeper, dear and you may find—ahhhh…" Regina's words melted into an indecipherable moan.

Emma had cut off Regina's sexy retort when she suddenly abandoned her teasing swirls and pushed her finger into the brunette, curling it as she withdrew it and easing back in again. She repeated that a few times, ducking her head to capture Regina's breast in her mouth. Without warning, she added a second finger and received a symphony of praise from kiss swollen lips.

Regina was like a wild creature beneath her, her hips rolling against the blonde, her hands searching for something to ground her to the moment. She moaned with a depraved freedom that only stoked the fire in Emma's belly. She wanted to please the brunette. She wanted to push her over the edge again and again. She never wanted anyone else to see these sights, hear these sounds. This moment… this complicated and astonishing woman… she wanted them all for herself. And somehow, she wasn't afraid.

The blonde left off kissing and suckling Regina's heaving breast and captured her lips again. She added the heel of her hand crashing against the brunette's clit with every thrust inside her. Emma could feel the pressure building and knew it was only a matter of moments before she sent the woman she loved careening over the pinnacle of bliss.

"Emma—" Regina tried to speak, tried to tell the blonde what she already knew. "Emma… I—"

And then it happened. Regina's body stiffened and her back arched from the bed. A sound somewhere between a groan and a sob poured from her lips. Emma slowed her movements but didn't stop. Dropping back to the bed, Regina trembled and shook as the waves of pleasure and long awaited release moved through her. Her arms wrapped tightly about Emma and held her close, closer, closer still as the last tremors of delight washed over her.

Emma fell beside the brunette and pulled her into her arms. She realized then that the sound of a near sob had indeed been a sob and the woman was crying.

"Hey. Regina… don't cry. Did I hurt you?" Panic oozed in Emma's voice.

Regina shook her head no and clutched Emma tighter. "No, I'm not hurt…" She stammered.

"Then what—"

"I just feel… everything, Emma. I wanted you, loved you for so long and I never dreamed, never dared to hope that you'd… and here you are. I'm sorry for crying… but these are happy tears—good tears. You make me so happy. I love you so much." Regina's eyes were bright in the darkness and shining with tears and emotion.

"Shhh, please don't cry. I'm here and I am never going anywhere. Never. I love you too much." Emma nuzzled her face into soft dark hair and stroked along Regina's back.

They lay there like that for a long and quiet moment. Regina had stopped crying and was tracing her finger tips along Emma's stomach. The blonde knew Regina was all that mattered right now. She needed to be held, to be comforted—but those gentle touches coupled with Emma's unmet arousal were getting to be too much. A pale hand stilled Regina's olive one.

Regina raised questioning eyes to the blonde's face. "It's just… I'm uh… I want to focus on you and how you are feeling but your hand is really distracting me."

Almost as if someone had flipped on a switch in her, Regina's eyes darkened and the action made Emma's core clench at the sight. "Oh my dear Emma, do not suppose that my tears mean I have lost my hunger for you…" A voice like honey dripped into Emma's ear.

Regina nuzzled against Emma's neck and kissed her skin, licking and sucking along the column of her throat, and down across her chest, again paying tender attention to each of Emma's breasts. She kissed and licked down Emma's taught stomach and lifted her eyes to meet green again.

"In fact, I'm so hungry for you, darling… I think I'll just have a taste." Without pretense or teasing, the flat of Regina's tongue licked the length of Emma's sweet treasure. "Mmmm, I see I am not the only one who was wet."

Emma groaned loud into the dark room and felt no shame as she spread her legs further apart to make room for Regina. With one hand, Regina opened Emma's lower lips and lapped against her like a cat lapping up a dish of cream. Her other hand snaked back up Emma's body and tweaked and twisted the pink tips of her breasts. Regina's agile and skilled tongue swirled around Emma's nub and dipped into her entrance.

"Oh fuck…" The blonde moaned and tried to find something, anything to hold onto. Regina chuckled at the blonde's cry and the resulting vibration against Emma's drenched center drew out another curse.

Withdrawing her hand from milky white globes, Regina teased at Emma's entrance now with a finger. Her tongue teased and circled the savior's pleasure button until, slipping a finger purposefully into Emma's velvet walls, Regina sucked hard on her clit. Emma's hands immediately surged forward and wound into the brunette's hair, trying desperately to hold her in place.

Regina smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm and withdrew her finger slowly, searching for that ribbed patch she knew would make Emma mad with desire. Again she slipped the digit inside her lover and sucked her pearl, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. She could feel Emma's walls already milking her slender finger and she knew Emma could not stand much more.

This time, Regina curled her finger as she withdrew it and hit that spot she had been searching for. Emma's hands tightened in her hair to the point of almost painful, but the brunette found she quite enjoyed it. She released Emma's clit and added another finger on her return thrust. In and out, curling to hit that ribbed patch inside her, Regina knew it was time.

"Come for me, Emma." Her hot breath spilled across the blonde's wet skin and she shuddered. Regina closed her lips around Emma's sweet nub one more time and began to suck and flick it with her tongue as if her life depended on it. She felt a renewed wetness coating her fingers as Emma's orgasm crashed over her.

Regina watched from her position as Emma's face contorted with her pleasure. She was breathtaking. So much so that Regina promised herself to bring that look to Emma—flushed and shining with sweat, a garbled cry coming from her throat, and a look of rapture on her face—again and again. She was an addict and Emma was her drug.

As Emma's body began to relax again, Regina licked the blonde clean and crawled up her body, kissing her soundly. Emma laughed then, gripping the brunette's face and holding her close, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead—every kiss interspersed with her bright laughter.

"What's funny?" Regina asked, chuckling with the contagious joy Emma was giving away.

"Nothing's funny I just feel so damn happy!" The blonde squeezed Regina tight. "Do you understand how happy you make me?"

Regina could only bask in the radiant light of love in Emma's eyes. She had in her long and complicated life had sex with many partners, but she had never felt the effervescent joy, the dual emotions of satisfaction and desire at once, the pure and unadulterated love that she felt now, in Emma's arms.

"No, I don't but I'm beginning to." She whispered, kissing Emma again. "I love you, my darling."

"And I love you. For the rest of my life, I love you Regina Mills." Emma didn't care that her words promised forever. She didn't care if that was too soon or made this awkward. As she felt that cord of connection drawing them tighter, closer, binding their very souls, all she cared about was that she was in love with this woman in her arms and she wanted to make her happy.

 _Now and forever._

~ (SQ) ~

Killian Jones stood in the darkness in the middle of the woods. He was unsure why he was here or who he was going to meet. He had only received a cryptic note inviting him to this spot at midnight. He wasn't interested in this cloak and dagger business, but curiosity had won out and he had come anyway. Now he wondered if that had been a good idea. It appeared no one was coming.

The pirate had been hiding out on the Jolly Roger the last several days, licking his wounds. He was hurt about losing Emma to the Queen, but mostly he was angry—angry at the woman who had stolen his prize right out from under him.

He had been purposefully avoiding people for fear that he would happen upon the happy couple and say or do something he would regret. He loved Emma, he wanted her to be his bride and he was sure she was just confused because of that damned woman and her bewitching ways. He'd nearly decided at this point to load up his crew and sail away from all this. Without Emma, he was just a pirate.

A sound of a twig snapping to his left caused him to wheel around quickly. "Who's there? Show yourself."

A figure stepped from behind a tree into the silver light of the moon. "Hello, Killian."

"You? What the hell do you want?" The pirate was surprised to see who had summoned him.

"I think," the figure called stepping closer, "I want something that will benefit us both. Are you willing to listen?"

Hook eyed his host for a moment. "I don't suppose it would hurt to listen. Get on with it then. I haven't got all night."

"Alright. I'll get straight to it then. What if I told you I know a way to solve both of our problems in this town?" The figure leveled a smug gaze at the pirate.

"Then I'd say you are delusional, love. But do go on." Killian doubted that anything learned in this clandestine meeting could help him regain Emma.

"I want you to help me get rid of Regina Mills."

~ (SQ) ~

For hours, Emma and Regina had laid in each other's arms, talking, laughing, kissing and making love. They had pushed each other, explored each other, learned to read each other all night, finally surrendering to sleep just before daybreak. Now, as the morning sun shone in the window, Emma wrapped herself even tighter around her love. She had no intention of getting out of this bed today for anything other than food.

Regina rolled in her arms and smiled up at her. A sexy morning voice purred, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma smiled back at her. "Did you sleep well?"

The brunette chuckled. "Oh yes. You thoroughly wore me out last night, dear. I had no choice but to sleep."

Emma kissed the woman and hugged her tight. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I didn't want to wake up and at the same time I couldn't wait to see you again so… Are you hungry? Want me to make us some pancakes?"

Regina laughed again, tickling Emma's side. "Am I hungry? That sounds like code for 'Emma's hungry' to me. But yes, pancakes would be nice. But then right back to this bed. We aren't doing anything today that requires clothes."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows up and down with a smirk. "I certainly like the sound of that. Do you want me to bring the breakfast up here?"

"No. I'll come down. Maybe I'll have a shower while you cook." Regina sat up and the sheets bunched around her waist. Emma's eyes raked down her bare chest and again the fire of desire kindled inside her. Regina noticed the look in Emma's eyes immediately and arched a brow.

The brunette stood and swayed naked across the room toward the bathroom, calling back across her shoulder, "Unless you'd care to join me… Emma."

Regina had barely disappeared into the bathroom before Emma was dashing to join her. "Hmmm, I think breakfast can wait."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hello my darlings! I hope you are ready for the second act of our story. I tried to allude to it briefly in the previous chapter without taking away from the sexy times vibe. Please don't hate me but this is what the story wanted me to tell...**_

 _ **I really appreciate all the love in the reviews, the PMs and on twitter. You guys rock! Over 500 comments and of 700 followers. I am just in awe.**_

 _ **Another big thank you to the always wonderful Jenn who drops everything to read for me. Even if she has to disappear into the bathroom at work... she's got my back. You are a gem. And Bre, if you are reading these notes, look for your cover pic in this story. I think you will see it. Inspiration works both ways I guess.**_

* * *

Henry Mills sat on a pillow from the sofa, a bag of Cheetos on one side and a can of soda on the other, concentrating on his video game. He had been fighting this same monster all afternoon and he wasn't making any progress. He would inevitably die, restart the level and try again. There was something he was missing, he just didn't know what.

"Henry?" He heard his mother call and paused the game.

"Yeah?" He called in response.

"Yeah?" Regina's voice questioned.

Henry grinned and shook his head before correcting himself. "Yes, ma'am."

"That's better." His brunette mother said, stepping into the doorway. "I know this is prime video game time, but could you come help me for a minute?"

"Sure, Mom. What's up?"

Perhaps the reason Henry had not yet been able to conquer the beast of level 23 was because of the constant sound of tapping coming from the stairs. His mother was hammering all along the wall and the noise was quite distracting. He stood and made his way to the front hall. He was a little curious as to what exactly she was up to.

"I've been trying to arrange these photos along the wall here but I just don't like the way they look. What do you think?" Regina stood midway up the first section of stairs, before the landing and huge window, studying a set of five framed images.

The frames fit well into the clean aesthetic of the house, but they were all different from each other. Henry smiled at that. His mother was always so meticulous and particular, but in the last two weeks, she had been loosening up in some ways. Mismatched frames was just one example.

The teen knew the change was because of Emma's influence. Regina seemed more relaxed, more open to new things. She'd even laid aside her crossword puzzle on Sunday afternoon and played video games with them instead. She had done surprisingly well for her first try at the game.

Henry wondered if she had secretly played before but it seemed unlikely. She'd played other games with him when he first discovered them, before Emma, before the curse had been broken. Sadness squeezed Henry's heart. So many things his anger toward her had put a stop to. But that had been so long ago. Things were different—better—now.

Looking at the frames, Henry felt a warmth replace the sadness in his chest. He recognized many of the photos as snapshots from his mother's shoe box of memories. She had apparently had them blown up to a size better suited for displaying them. They were also all in black and white now, giving them a more artistic and unified feeling.

He examined them closely. Strange as it seemed, the snap shots looked very nice framed and hung. His mother apparently had an eye for what was just an awkward selfie and what was a photograph. There was a shot of him and Emma from several years ago. Her hair was braided down across her shoulder. Henry wondered how Regina had even come to possess such a shot of them.

There was one of his two mothers, heads close together, smiling for the camera. Henry recognized it as the one his mom had been holding that night he had first learned she was in love with Emma. The two women were hugging and smiling and happy.

The third picture made Henry's eye's go wide. It was of his whole family. Regina, Emma and he were sitting in Granny's, eating with his grandparents and his uncle, who was just a baby then. Ruby had taken this photo, asking them all to smile for the camera.

 _"I have to capture this moment on film. Never know when I might see you all together like this again." Ruby laughed._

 _"Really Miss Lucas, we are capable of being civil." Regina had winked to take the edge out of her words._

 _"I think I need a copy of that shot sent to me, Rubes. Regina Mills being civil." Emma laughed and hid behind Henry when Regina turned a mock-angry glare at her._

Had they been in love even then? Henry smiled at the memory. Everything seemed so much better these days. Emma would spend the night several times a week. She had dinner with them even more frequently than before. Family movie night had prepared the way for family game night and they'd spent last Saturday, while Emma was off duty, wandering around an old book store two towns over. Regina had purchased a dusty copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ for Emma. They'd both stood there, making heart eyes until Henry gagged and fell into them like he'd been shot. He was glad his mothers were in love and happy, but he was still a teenage boy. He had not signed up for mushy stuff.

A forth photograph was the three of them together. It was relatively recent. In fact, Henry was sure as he examined it closer that it had been taken on their excursion last weekend. They had all huddled together in the car before heading into a restaurant for lunch and Emma had snapped the selfie. Henry smiled at the memory. This photograph was the blonde's wallpaper on her phone.

The last photo in the set was an unusual choice. It was a selfie from what looked like the hallway outside Regina's office at Town Hall. Emma was mostly grinning and holding out the camera. Regina was almost smiling, almost smirking and pointing toward Emma. It was playful. It was almost silly, especially for Regina. It was perfect.

"I think these are great, Mom. What don't you like?" Henry glanced at her, still staring at the display with a critical eye, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I suppose I've been looking at them for so long, I can't see them objectively. Do you think they look alright?" His mother sounded unsure.

"I think they are great. And Ma's gonna love it. It's nice… having our pictures up like this." Henry reached to hug his mom from the side. She was a step higher than him and the lift made them more equal in height. Henry was getting very tall.

"Yes. It is nice. I wish she didn't have to work today. Maybe I should find money for a third deputy." Regina picked up her hammer and started down the stairs.

"Well, if you do I guess I'll have to go vandalize Granny's or get Nick to help me knock over some mail boxes." Henry grinned, walking after his mom.

"What?! Why on earth would you—" Regina stopped suddenly and turned to him.

"I'm kidding, Mom. It's just that there isn't enough going on in this town to mean Ma needs two deputies, let alone three. I thought adults always said time apart was good for a relationship." He nudged her then and she smiled brightly.

"Well, alright then. No third deputy. I just… miss her when she isn't here. I don't know how else to explain it except to say I can… feel her—in here," Regina indicated her heart. "And when we are apart even while we are working… I feel this ache there, like I need to be near her. Ever since the first time we kissed, it's been there… this connection. Like the one with our magic but… more somehow." Regina blushed then, having confessed more than she intended to her teenage son. "But I am sure you are not interested in hearing that. I'm sorry, dear. I—"

"It's ok, Mom. Really. I may gag and act disgusted but," Henry hesitated a beat. He wasn't a fan of this sort of talk with his parents. "The fact is, I'm happy that you have each other, that you both seem so happy together. Even when you do that bickering thing, you still have this smile in your eyes and I think that is pretty awesome."

Henry shrugged awkwardly. His mother smiled, and touched his arm. "So, are you interested in my beating you in a game of 'Beasts of the Netherworld' or are you still afraid from the last time?"

Henry was so thankful for his mother changing the subject. She always seemed to know when he'd had enough. "Yeah, right Mom. Like you could beat me."

"I believe just last weekend I destroyed you and your mother. Rematch?" She headed into the living room with a smirk.

"Oh, it is so on. You are going down, Mom." He bounded past her and started setting up the game for two players. He didn't notice the naughty grin on his mother's face at his words. Sometimes being oblivious was good for his mental health.

~ (SQ) ~

In a van across the street, Killian Jones sat watching the largest house on Mifflin Street. Today was to have been his wedding day. If not for Regina Mills, he would be whisking Emma off on a honeymoon mere hours from now.

Instead, he would settle for the mayor. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb. There was much left to do.

 _Just a few more hours…_

~ (SQ) ~

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm just good at war. I am a queen after all." Regina tried not to gloat at having beaten her son at his game.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. But I bet you'd suck at any of my race games." Henry began winding up the cords to his game and putting it away. Regina was going to start their dinner and he needed to finish up some homework so their Sunday Funday wouldn't be cut short.

This was the first weekend Emma had worked in a while and it had left the house quiet. Today was supposed to be her wedding to Hook so she had happily agreed to work instead of Sean. She wanted this day to be normal. Nothing special. And working weekends was her normal most of the time. She was supposed to work right on until after midnight and then David would relive her.

But tomorrow was Sunday Funday. They had agreed to spend the day together, as a family. There would be a big pancake breakfast and then a trip to the riding stables. Emma had never ridden a horse, but both Henry and Regina were eager to teach her.

Later, they had planned to have lunch at Granny's before taking in an afternoon movie. The Beaumont Theater was showing a classics series and Sunday was an Alfred Hitchcock double feature— _Dial M for Murder_ and then _The Birds._ All three of them were stoked about it.

Finally, they had planned on Chinese take-out and a quiet time at home. Regina had insisted that they all put on their pajamas, get their cocoas and pile into her bed with a good book—or in Henry's case, a few new comic books. Emma had expected Henry to resist, but in truth, he was looking forward to that part maybe most of all. He loved to read and the growing bond of family between them all was unique… special. He finally felt like everything was right with the world.

"Well, I imagine so. But so long as you insist on these games with battling monsters… I'm afraid you will lose." She smirked and ruffled her son's hair. Good natured teasing was becoming the norm in their house since Emma practically lived there.

Regina smiled. She had a surprise for Emma and she could hardly wait for the blonde to come home.

 _Home._

"Well, I think I will start on something for dinner. Any requests?" Regina made her way across the room, carrying glasses and plates from their video game snack time.

"Hmmm, maybe tacos. You haven't made that in a while."

Regina smiled brightly and stifled a laugh. "Alright then, tacos it is."

It was about fifteen minutes later that Regina was standing at the stove, stirring spices into her ground beef when she heard the front door open. It was Emma. The blonde wandered into the kitchen and looped her arms around Regina while she cooked, kissing her neck from behind.

"Well, hello Sheriff. I didn't expect you for dinner." Regina's voice automatically deepened. Since the night they'd made love the first time, they had struggled to keep their hands off each other.

"Actually I'm on patrol. Someone reported a strange vehicle out on the street in front of the house and driving up and down the street today. I didn't see it. Probably some poor repairman looking for a house and running late." Emma's arms tightened around the brunette and one hand palmed Regina's breast and squeezed gently.

"Now, Emma… don't start something you can't finish." Regina's head fell back against the other woman who was already kissing her neck again.

Emma's lips grazed across the shell of Regina's ear making goose bumps appear along her skin. "I don't recall hearing any complaints on my ability to finish…" Her voice trailed off even as her hand squeezed lightly again. Even through the fabric of her apron, blouse and bra, Emma felt Regina's nipple harden in response.

Now Regina's mouth met Emma's and they kissed deeply, the brunette turning in her arms. There was something happening between them that Regina was not able to name. There was love. There was respect. There was a need to see each other, to be close, to talk and hold each other close. There was a need for physical contact and sexual release. It was overwhelming and intoxicating.

"Oh, come on! In the kitchen? Is nothing sacred to you two?" Henry's voice was a curious mix of teenage disgust and humor. He walked past them and pulled open the fridge. The kissing stopped, but the women didn't separate. They'd given up that ruse the third time he'd caught them kissing during movie night last Monday.

"Get used to it, Kid. If I'm gonna be with your mom, I'm gonna kiss her whenever I want. That's like, in the handbook." Emma grinned at their son and pulled Regina even closer.

The brunette swatted the blonde gently. "Don't tease him, Emma. He's going to need more therapy than even a queen can afford." Even Henry had to smile at that.

Emma kissed Regina once more for good measure and released her with a pop. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Me too. How much longer, Mom?"

"Starving? I can't imagine. Both of you eat so little most of the time." Regina's voice was thick with sarcasm as she turned back to her task on the stove.

"Ha ha, funny lady. Henry is a growing boy, he can't help it." Emma pulled herself up onto the island, swinging her feet and banging them against the stool.

"He's growing but what about you, darling? You eat like a child." Regina smirked over her shoulder at the blonde.

"That's not what you said last night." Emma sassed back. Regina and Henry seemed to be in a battle for whose face could become the reddest the fastest.

"Emma!" Regina cried, turning with wide eyes to face her.

"Wow. Just wow. I did not need to hear that. I really am going to need therapy." Henry dismissed himself from the room.

"Oh, Kid. Come back. I promise not to…" Emma paused, thinking.

"Not to what, Miss Swan? Tell our teenage son about our sex life before dinner?" Regina's tone was hard to read. Emma was sure that she was in trouble though.

"Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'll go talk to him." Emma slipped from the counter and headed after Henry. She stopped in the door way and jogged the few steps back to the stove and kissed Regina on the cheek. "I'm sorry. But in my defense, you're sexy Mayor-in-apron look made my brain short circuit."

The blonde offered up a sassy grin and of course Regina gave in. "Well, that may be, but try to control yourself in the future. Now, go talk to your son. The tacos will be ready in about five minutes."

"Tacos? Oh god. You're killing me, Smalls." Emma swatted Regina on her ass and headed after Henry again. This talk needed to be had like yesterday.

~ (SQ) ~

The figure from the woods climbed into the van with the pirate. They'd agreed to meet in the woods again so no one would see them together. For the last two weeks they had worked together secretly, plotting and planning for this day.

"It appears this may be easier than we originally thought, Killian."

"Aye? And what brings on this stroke of good fortune, love?" Killian turned in his seat to look at his guest.

"Well, I have it on good authority that Emma will be working tonight until late. It seems Deputy Sean needed the night off. His young wife came down with a terrible stomach bug and couldn't manage alone." There was something sinister in the explanation that made Hook pause.

"And I assume that sickness was your doing? You are one cold-hearted—"

"It would be wise for you not to finish that sentence, pirate."

"Alright. So, that means no worry of her spending the night. Good. One less thing to worry with. You promise this won't hurt the boy?" Killian held up a bottle with glittering blue powder in it.

"No. It's harmless. It merely induces a deep sleep. He will wake up refreshed tomorrow like always. He just won't wake up until then, no matter how things go with the Queen."

Hook studied the powder intently. He wanted to punish Regina. He wanted Emma back. But he wasn't sure this was the way to go about it. His partner must have sensed his new reluctance.

"If you want to back out, now is the time, Killian."

The pirate rubbed the arch of his hook hand against his chin, thinking. "No. I'm not backing out. Let's go over the plan once more."

~ (SQ) ~

Emma knocked lightly on her son's bedroom door before pushing it open and going in, not waiting for an invitation. "Hey."

"Hey." Henry was laying on his back in his bed, tossing a small ball into the air and catching it over and over.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess we can do anything you want since you just walked in here without waiting for me to say come in." The Kid kept tossing the ball up but his face was marred with a frown.

"Oh. Sorry. I…" Emma grew impatient with the ball and caught it before it hit Henry's hands again on its descent. "There, that's better. Now, I want you to sit up and let's talk."

Henry sat up and his mother sat down beside him. There was a tension between them that had never been there before.

"Listen Kid, I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen. I didn't think. That wasn't cool."

"No, it wasn't. I don't mind that you are together with mom and I'm not a baby. I know what being together means. I just… don't want to hear about it. Or see it. Or hear it." Henry blushed and so did Emma. Perhaps she and Regina weren't as quiet as they thought.

"I know. And I'm sorry that what I said was embarrassing. Really. I am. But I'm not sorry for kissing your mom, and I am not going to stop that. We love each other and… well, kissing and other things are a natural expression of that. We aren't going to hide it, Henry." Emma's voice was thoughtful but carried authority.

"Mom already had _the talk_ with me a long time ago, so I get it. Kissing and stuff is just part of it. I'm just not used to that, you know? It'll just take time, I guess. But I need you guys to try harder not to make it so… crazy. Does that make me a jerk?" Henry looked at his mother then. Sure, he had made some comments here and there, but the look in his eyes told Emma he was struggling more than he let on.

"Of course you're not a jerk. There are real assholes in this world who wouldn't accept your mother and me together no matter what we kept for private moments. You aren't like them. I get it. It's hard being your age, and feeling things and looking at girls differently… just to have your moms making out on the couch. So, while I stand by what I said, we will continue to kiss and cuddle and hold hands, I can try not to be so…"

"Loud? Handsy? Mushy?" Henry supplied.

"No. I was going to say I'll try not to be so obvious but I can work on the others. And I'm sure your mom knows a silencing spell we can put on her room so we won't disturb you." Emma nudged her son with her shoulder.

"See, this is a prime example of something I don't need to know."

Emma laughed outright then. "Ok, I see what you mean. I'm too open with my thoughts. Right. So, I'll do better. But you have to do better too. Tell us when it's weird. We might not change it but give us the option. And go ahead and prepare to see PDAs because… that's the new normal."

Emma nudged the boy again and he finally nudged her back. They kept nudging back and forth, each time with more force until Henry nudged his mom completely off the bed.

"Hey! Give your dear old mom a break, Kid." She stood up from the floor by his bed, rubbing her rear.

"Going soft in your old age?" Henry's smirk was Regina-level sassy. It made the blonde feel warm in her heart.

"Pay back's a bitch, Henry. You better play nice." Emma stepped toward the door. "And don't tell your mom I said bitch."

The two of them, having made it over the awkwardness, headed down for dinner. It already smelled heavenly. Midway down, Emma stopped.

"What's all this?" She gestured to the photos on the wall.

"I guess I thought the house needed a few pictures of you." Regina's voice was calling from the bottom of the stairs. She had been on her way to call them to dinner.

"Wow." Emma stood, examining each one as Henry went on to set the table. "Where'd you get these?"

"Oh, I have my ways, Emma." The brunette smiled up at the woman as she descended the last few steps. "And after dinner, I have something to show you in our room."

Emma's heart began to pound in her chest. _Our room._ "And what's that?"

"Just a surprise." Regina glanced back to Henry, laying out plates and glasses and whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is good. I'll tell you about it later."

~ (SQ) ~

"Henry, I'm going to show Emma something upstairs so she can get back to work. Will you start clearing the table? Load the dishwasher and leave the pots. I'll put the food away and handle them." Regina stood then and started around the table.

"Yeah, sure. Then I need to finish my homework so we can have our Sunday Funday." Henry smiled at his mothers. Since the chat with Emma, things had evened back out.

Emma trailed behind Regina up the stairs to their bedroom. _Their room_. That's what Regina had called it. The blonde paused briefly to look at the picture along the wall again. Her heart swelled in her chest. There was something wonderful in being included.

Growing up, Emma hadn't lived with any family long enough to have her photo on the wall in a frame. And since finding her parents, a few snapshots around the loft was all they'd ever gotten around to. But the pictures Regina had chosen, framed and hung… they made Emma feel like she belonged. Like she was finally home.

"Are you coming?" Regina called from the top of the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just…" Emma didn't know what to say as she joined Regina in the upstairs hall.

Regina took her hand and smiled sadly. "I know."

And Emma knew that she did. If anyone would understand the importance of the photos, of being made a part of this family in even the smallest ways, it was Regina. She understood loneliness. She understood rejection. She knew what it was to be on the outside looking in.

They two slipped into the bedroom and Regina closed the door. Barely a heartbeat of time passed and Emma was kissing her, holding her close. It wasn't even really about sexual desire or physical need. She just had to touch the other woman. It was like some invisible force, pushing them together, making them hunger for even the smallest contact.

After a moment, Emma rested her forehead against Regina's and they smiled at each other. "So, you said I get a surprise?"

Regina pulled away then and her dark eyes danced with delight. "Yes. And I hope it makes you happy. Follow me."

Regina led the way to her closet, fingers still intertwined with Emma's.

"Isn't this backwards? We just got out of the closet."

"Emma."

"Sorry. Go ahead. What's the surprise?"

"This."

Regina stepped into the closet and pushed Emma ahead. The blonde couldn't understand at first, but slowly realization sank in.

"You…"

"I cleared a place for you to keep some clothes here. And a drawer in the bureau too. I know we agreed to take things slow so I assumed asking you to move in after two weeks would be considered fast. But, you can bring some things so you don't have to carry a bag back and forth." The love in Regina's eyes melted Emma where she stood. "Is this ok?"

"Ok? No. This is much better than ok." Emma couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes, making them glisten. "This is… this is wonderful."

Regina hugged her love tight and kissed her cheek. "Wonderful. That's what I thought too."

Emma ran a hand along the empty shelves and waved into the void where Regina's clothes had been hanging. "And a drawer too?"

Regina nodded. "And space in the bathroom."

"Wow. Thank you, Regina. I don't know what to say." Emma wiped her cheeks and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She felt silly crying.

"Don't say anything. Just bring some stuff over and make yourself at home." A look of mischief crossed her face. "And… for when you aren't able to be here, I have another surprise. For your eyes only."

Reaching onto a shelf on her side of the closet, Regina produced a thin, rectangular gift, neatly wrapped with a beautiful bow. Biting her lip, she handed it gingerly to Emma. "I hope you like it."

With it in her hands, Emma decided it must be a picture frame from the weight and feel of it. Stepping back into the bedroom and sitting on the chaise, Emma made quick work of ripping back the paper. She was dumbstruck by the photo in the frame. It was another black and white shot. She recognized it right away. She had taken the photo herself.

Several mornings ago, Regina had awakened to the sound of Emma snapping pictures of her with her phone while she slept. At first she was confused, but then, she had played along. She was naked, covered only by the sheet just up to her chest, her hair mussed from sleep and there was a dream-like quality to her expressions as she looked into the camera and at Emma. By the time Emma had showered, Regina had expressed her regret at taking the photos, some of which were less dreamy and more steamy so Emma had handed her the phone and allowed her to delete them.

 _"I don't need the pictures if I can have the real thing." Emma winked, lacing up her boots._

 _"I know just what you mean." Regina leaned forward and kissed her before slipping into the bathroom for her own shower._

Now here in a frame in Emma's hand was one of those pictures. Regina was laying back on her pillows, her hair fanned out like a crown on her head. There was a soft and enigmatic smile on her lips and the sheet covered her modestly, though the curves of her body, the swell of her breasts was clearly hidden there. Perhaps the most beautiful thing of all however was the playful and sexy look in her eyes. How a snapshot with a camera on her phone could possibly have captured Regina this way was beyond comprehension. She was soft. She was sensual. She was perfect.

"Oh, Regina. This is incredible. You look…" Emma's voice hitched and she looked up at the other woman standing by the chaise.

Regina smiled shyly and gently stroked Emma's cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. This is… you're flawless. I love you." Emma jumped up and lifted Regina off the floor in a hug.

The brunette made no move to free herself. "Just be sure no one else sees it. That is just for you, dear."

Emma sat the former queen down and clutched the photo to her chest like some sacred scroll filled with the answers to the questions of all time. "I assure you, no one but me will ever see you like this, Regina."

 _For my eyes only._

~ (SQ) ~

Watching through his spyglass, Hook was witness to a passionate kiss on the porch of the Mayor's mansion as Regina sent the sheriff back to work after dinner. Killian wondered distractedly what the item was that Emma held to her chest but he had to keep his mind focused. He had a job to do.

Yet, try as he might, the pirate was struggling to remain calm. His blood boiled at the sight of the Evil Queen soiling the Savior with her kiss. He had always had a razor's edge relationship to the brunette, but tonight… tonight was pressing all the wrong buttons. He had been on the verge of backing out on this quest, but seeing his Emma in her arms was all the renewed motivation he needed to complete his task.

It was dark out now and getting late. Soon enough Regina and Henry would go to bed and he would make his move. And with the help of his magical friend, the town would finally be rid of their monarch and he would be free to claim Emma once again.

~ (SQ) ~

"Mom?" Henry called to his mother, knocking quietly on the open door to her study.

"Yes? Come in, Henry. Are you headed to bed?" Regina looked up from the last few documents she had promised to read over the weekend. The Parks Department had filed a request for an increased budget in order to buy new equipment for the new youth soccer league. Queen or Mayor, Regina still had to make the tough decisions. At least these were about sports and not famine or war.

"Actually, I am in a few minutes. I was wondering if you could wash these for tomorrow." Henry produced from behind him a pair of jeans and a hoodie that had become his go-to outfit lately.

Regina arched a brow at her son. "And is there a reason you can't wash them?" Henry was a prince and he often got his way but Regina hadn't raised him to be dependent on her. He learned early to separate colors and white, to fold and iron. Appearance was important.

Henry shrugged. "I just like the way you do it better. It's like making a sandwich. They always taste better when you make them."

The brunette closed the file and shut down her computer. "I think I know what you mean about a sandwich but I've never heard of that applying to laundry." She stood and walked toward her son, taking his clothes. "But, I suppose I can do this for you this once."

She poked her growing boy in the side playfully. He was such a gift to her life. Ever since he was just an infant, there had been a special bond between them. Only those most difficult years threatened to destroy it and yet somehow they had survived it.

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." Henry hugged her with one arm and let her go. Regina eyed him curiously as he reached into the refrigerator for a drink.

"Water, Henry. You've had too many sweets already today."

The boy shook a bottle of water in her direction as if to say he was way ahead of her. Now the boy turned and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Good night, Mom. Big day tomorrow so… don't stay up too late."

Regina chuckled. "I'm supposed to tell you that. But I'll take your advice… as soon as I do your laundry."

Henry shrugged again, an apologetic look on his face. "Someday when I'm grown and moved out you will wish for my dirty laundry."

Regina frowned at the thought of her son leaving home but decided not to dwell on it. "I assure you, no one will ever wish for dirty laundry. Now, scoot. I'll get these done and them I'm going to bed too."

"Night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Once Henry's clothes had run the wash cycle and were in the dryer, Regina went about locking doors and shutting off the lights. Emma had said she was going to the loft after work but Regina had convinced her to come home instead. It hadn't been a hard sell. So, in about two hours, the blonde would let herself in and sneak upstairs, trying not to wake her.

But she would find a surprise waiting. Regina was going to use the two hours wisely. A hot bath first, then setting the stage in their bedroom for some fun. Sunday Funday didn't have to begin with breakfast. Their goodbye kiss on the porch helped her decide it would begin with a midnight snack.

The former queen stopped at her son's door and looked in on him. He was snoring lightly, his comic book on his chest and still wearing his sneakers. She tiptoed in and slipped the book from his hands, pulled off his shoes and covered him with a throw before clicking off his bedside lamp.

 _Poor guy must have been exhausted. He's sleeping so hard._

She watched his face, softened by sleep and wondered at how much he looked like Emma. She sent up a thanks to the universe for the two most important people in her life. She was sure she didn't deserve them. Perhaps that was what made them both such a gift. They had made her life—

Regina sneezed violently. Something in the air was tickling her nose.

She slipped from Henry's room back into the dim hall. She was feeling rather sleepy all of a sudden. A yawn caused her to stretch and blink heavy eye lids. What was wrong? Something wasn't right. She wasn't sleepy, she was excited to see Emma and—

She sneezed again. This time rubbing her itchy nose with the side of her index finger. She pulled her hand away to see a trace of blue sparkle and fade away. What was…?

Brown eyes flew wide with realization. _Magic!_

"Henry!" Regina yelled, trying to rouse her son. She had no way of knowing he had already succumbed to the sleeping powder and wouldn't hear her. "Hen… Henry."

This time her voice was slower, slurred and she felt confused. She tried hard to counteract the magic overtaking her but she couldn't call up her own magic. She couldn't focus. Who was doing this? Why?

She stumbled back across the hall, trying to protect her son but barely got the door to his room open before she fell in a heap on the carpet. She couldn't resist it much longer.

"Henry…" Her voice was just a whisper now. "Emma…"

"Ah, now. Call her all you like, _your majesty_. No one is coming to rescue you this time."

The voice ricocheted in Regina's mind. Of course. It was that damned pirate. She used every bit of her strength to raise a defiant chin to him.

"Whatever it is you think…" The darkness was closing in. "…you think you are doing, you will regret this. Emma…"

"Dear, sweet Emma. She will return to Killian soon enough. Who better to console her in her time of loss than the man who loves her? Have you learned nothing, your majesty? You never win? I can't allow that. Not this time. Not ever."

The voice was soft and feminine. She wasn't alone with the pirate. But who? Who would help him?

Forcing her eyes open for the last time, Regina gasped to see her standing there, side by side with Hook.

"You? But… why?" She couldn't fight it anymore and her eyes closed in a death-like sleep. The last thing she saw were the matronly shoes of Mother Superior stalking toward her.

~ (SQ) ~

Across town at the Sheriff's Station, Emma made ready to finally end her shift and head home to the mansion. She stepped out of her office, slipping on her jacket and laughing with David who had come to relieve her of duty when suddenly she felt it. A stabbing pain made her stagger back as a pair of giant cosmic scissors once again severed her connection to Regina.

"Emma?" David jumped to his feet, steadying his daughter. "Are you alright?"

With wide eyes, the Savior, the Princess, the Sheriff, the former Dark One… the mother, the lover, the friend… Emma Swan ran down the hall, holding her chest in pain and called back to her dad, "No. Something's wrong. I've got to get to Regina."

* * *

 _ **End Note: Are we still friends? I told y'all Blue was shady...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: You guys! I'm so glad we didn't break up over the ending of the last chapter. ;) I hope this chapter will be one you can enjoy. I hope maybe with the holiday weekend to turn out one more chapter sooner than later.**_

 _ **Do you like the turn the story has taken for it's second arc? Wish something specific was going to happen? Let me know. I really appreciate every single comment and message. So... let me know how you feel about all this.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and sharing and reviewing that you've already done.**_

* * *

"Regina!"

Emma had barely gotten the bug into park before she ran up the walkway toward the mansion. The front door was standing open and the house was dark and quiet. Forgetting that she was the Sheriff, Emma left her gun holstered and barreled into the house

"Regina?" She called again. Hearing no response, she raced up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. She hurried down the hall toward the brunette's bedroom. So far, nothing seemed amiss except for the front door and the fact that all her shouting hadn't roused Regina or Henry.

"Regina?!" Emma flung open the bedroom door, half expecting to see the woman lying in bed, a book in her hands and her glasses on, waiting for her. But the room was dark. The bed was still made and there was no sign of Regina anywhere.

The sheriff had not given her deputy any information as she ran out of that station moments ago. He had chased after her but had not been able to stop her as she sped away. David had called twice already, but she had ignored it. Instead she had called Regina's cell, the land line and even Henry's cell repeatedly until the moment she ran the bug up over the curb out front.

She couldn't explain it. She didn't know what it was. But deep inside, she just knew something was terribly wrong. Earlier that night, she had felt anxiety for a moment but it had passed. This sensation of being disconnected from the brunette though had caused physical pain. Emma hadn't realized how in sync she and Regina had really become in such a short time, but now that the connection was broken, the feeling of emptiness, or loneliness, or separation from half of the whole was devastating.

Emma ran now into her son's room. The tightness in her chest only grew at the thought that something had happened to them both. Shoving the door open, the blonde saw Henry laying just as he had been when Regina had checked on him two hours ago. He was covered with the blanket she'd laid over him, his shoes tossed aside, his comic book on the nightstand.

"Henry?" Emma called in a voice filled with fear. Why hadn't he heard her yelling? "Henry? Kid, wake up."

Emma eased closer to his bed and shook him gently. Nothing happened. He remained asleep and motionless. The savior leaned over her son, just as she had all those years ago when she thought he was lost to her, and kissed him on the forehead. Maybe a kiss would wake him. It had before.

Nothing.

Music startled Emma and she jumped back from her son. It was her phone. David was calling again.

"Yeah." Emma barked.

"Emma? What's going on? Is everything alright?" David was clearly worried for his daughter and her little family.

"No. Dad. I don't…" Emma was surprised by the sound coming from her throat. She reached up and felt her cheek. She was crying. "I don't know what's wrong but Regina… she's gone. And Henry. He won't… he won't…" Emma sobbed then.

"Are you at Regina's now? I'm on my way." David was already running from the station to his patrol car.

The call had ended but Emma was still holding her phone to her ear.

 _Where is she? What's going on?_

 _Henry! What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?_

 _What's going on?_

In what seemed like just a few minutes, David was there. He had called an ambulance and paramedics were loading Henry to rush him to the hospital. Blue lights, red lights, voices all around and Emma felt like she was in a daze. This wasn't normal. She was in control. She was the person who was calm under pressure. But she felt adrift, untethered and floating in the air.

"Emma? Emma, honey, I need you to focus. Tell me what you saw when you got here." David's voice was gentle but firm. His hand was on her arm.

She pushed through the fog. Regina needed her. Henry needed her. She had to focus.

"Um… the, uh… the front door was open. Like someone left in a hurry. I ran in. No lights on and… where's Henry? Is he ok? Dad? He wouldn't wake up." Her face felt wet again. More tears.

"I know, Emma. He's going to the hospital. Your mother is meeting the ambulance there. And we will go there too but I need to know you are ok and what you saw here so we can find Regina." Emma was aware of several people standing close by. One she recognized as a medic. Did they think the blonde was injured? "Emma. Focus."

"Ok. Right. It's… no lights were on and I just ran up here calling for them. They didn't answer. Regina was gone. Where is she, Dad? What's going on? Who would…" For the first time since she arrived, Emma felt everything click into place. "Goddamn him. I'll kill him!"

The blonde sprang to her feet and made a dash for the stairs. She ignored the ones trying to stop her, ignored her father calling after her, ignored the ache in her chest that hadn't stopped since it began in her office. She knew who did this and he was going to pay.

 _Hook_.

~ (SQ) ~

"Come out here you son of a bitch! Where is she? What have you done with her?" Emma was on the deck of the Jolly Roger, pounding on the door to below deck. It was uncharacteristically locked.

Hook appeared behind the door, in his underwear and t-shirt and looking as though she had awoken him.

"Bloody hell, Swan. What are you on about? It's the middle of the night!" He seemed angry she had disturbed him.

Emma shoved past the man and bounded down the steps toward the living quarters. "Regina?! Regina?! Are you here?"

"Regina? What are you doing, Swan? You know I'm not even supposed to be talking to you according to your little kangaroo court. I'm sure you trespassing in my home won't be on the list of acceptable—"

"Shut up! You bastard. What have you done with her?" Emma shoved the pirate with both hands.

"Done with who? With the queen?" Hook looked convincingly confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. She's missing and Henry is unconscious and there isn't anyone in this town—"

"Wait. Are you saying that in this town I'm the only person with a right to be angry at the dear old Queen?" He began to laugh then with abandon. "You can't be serious, love. People may look like they love her, but there are many with a grudge. She was the _Evil_ Queen, after all."

Before he could go on, Emma's fist made contact with his jaw and he stumbled back. He hadn't expected that. The blonde was angry like he'd never seen her. He held up his hands in a placating fashion.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. That was low. But, Emma, you burst in here in the middle of the night accusing me of… God only knows what—do you think I'd be stupid enough to do something to her? After all that happened so recently, wouldn't I be an utter fool to do that? Wouldn't I, as evidenced by you being here now, wouldn't I be the number one suspect? Give me some credit, love. You don't make a life as a pirate by being stupid."

The savior seemed to be considering his words. He would have to be completely daft to make a move on Regina at this point. Everyone would know it was him.

Hook saw her swallowing the lie. "And what purpose would it serve? I'd get some revenge, true… but I'd lose you forever. You've made your choice because I made a mistake. Haven't I been honoring the wishes of the council? I haven't bothered either of you even once since that day. Emma, I won't lie. I despise her and I want her to pay for taking you from me. But I didn't do this."

Emma watched him closely. Was he telling the truth? She couldn't be sure. She felt like he was lying but his logic was air tight at the moment.

"Well, if you didn't do anything wrong, then you won't mind my searching this ship for her." Emma set her chin to him and dared him to resist her request.

Hook bowed deeply and swept wide his arm, presenting the vessel for her inspection. "Be my guest, love. You will not find her majesty on this ship."

An hour later, and with David and Sean at her side, Emma relented that indeed Regina was not on the ship. She was unwilling to apologize for barging in on the pirate. She still felt in her gut she was right. He had something to do with this. But now, she needed to get to the hospital and find out what was going on with her son.

Her father was creating a search party and already had begun to section off Storybrooke into search grids. Hook's words that others were not a fan of Regina made Emma wonder who would show up to search at all. Maybe the pirate was right. Maybe the Charming's had forgiven and forgotten, but what if no one else had and they only played nice to keep peace?

"Swan." The pirate's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up at him, nodding for him to go on. "I'm sorry, truly, that this has happened. If you can't be happy with me, I still want you to be happy. So… if I can do anything, help in any way with the search or anything, please let me know."

Rage bubbled to the surface. _Son of a bitch._ "What you can do, Killian, is stay in town, on this ship in case I need to question you further. Don't leave town."

And with that, Emma turned and marched off the boat and back toward her car. Henry needed her. Regina needed her.

~ (SQ) ~

"Well, I was just paid a visit by a very angry Emma. How'd you know she would come here so quickly?" Hook spoke into his phone to the Blue Fairy somewhere across town.

"I knew because I know her type. So, aren't you glad you stayed aboard ship? Did she buy the story about you being too smart to try anything so soon?" Blue was sitting on her bed at the convent, awaiting a call from the hospital seeking her wisdom. She knew it would come as well as she had known Emma would come after Killian first.

"She seemed to. But she is going to have to do a lot of coming around in order for me to win her back."

"Don't sound so skeptical, Killian. I had been lead to believe you were quite skilled at winning the hearts of women. Now that Regina is gone, you should have no trouble. Just turn on that… _charm_ and she will give in once more."

"So, what now?" Hook had dressed as soon as Emma and company had left the dock.

"Now, you do just what we discussed. I've done my part. By tomorrow, our fine queen will wake up in a new city with no memory of this place. And then my revenge will be satisfied. Don't disappoint me, Killian. You don't want me for an enemy."

Hook started to agree with her self-assessment but the line was dead. Apparently Mother Superior was finished talking. Now, he had to get a move on before Emma realized he was gone.

Boston was a four hour drive and he couldn't afford to waste another minute.

~ (SQ) ~

"Sheriff Swan, there is nothing medically wrong with Henry. He is merely asleep." Dr. Whale had waited until Emma arrived to give any information on the boy's condition.

"Well, then why the hell won't he wake up?" Emma was in no mood for the good doctor and his vague diagnosis. She wanted answers.

"I'm afraid I don't know. If I had to warrant a guess, which of course, as a physician I should not do, but if I had to guess, I would say this sleep is magically induced." Whale offered a disinterested wave of his hand at the mention of magic.

"Magic? _Magic!_ Like as in a sleeping curse? But I kissed him and he didn't wake up. What are we supposed to do? We can't just stand around hoping he wakes up soon. What if he knows who took Regina? What are—"

"Emma. Calm down. Freaking out isn't helping." Snow placed a soothing hand on her daughter's arm and squeezed gently. "Dr. Whale, who do you suggest to help us with magical problems?"

"Well, normally I would say Mayor Mills but since she…" He stopped speaking when he was glared at by all three Charming's. "Right. So I would contact the Blue Fairy or perhaps Mr. Gold. Although, I think Blue may be your better choice. Would you like me to call her?"

Another room wide glare hit the man. "Yes. Well, let me just do that. I'll be back in a moment."

Emma sat on the side of Henry's hospital bed, taking his hand in hers. He was growing up fast, but in this place he was small and young and she was scared. He was hooked up to a variety of machines that made intermittent beeping sounds but seemed useless if his malady was magical and not natural. This was the first moment since charging out of Regina's house that Emma had allowed herself to feel the empty ache in her heart. She didn't try to stop the tears.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't cry. Everything will be ok. You just have to have a little hope." Snow tried to soothe her daughter.

"Hope? Seriously? Mom, someone took Regina and Henry is under some sort of sleeping spell. This isn't the time for a patented Snow White hope speech. Just… don't." Emma didn't want to hurt her mother, but she was in no mood for— _what was it Regina would call it?_ —rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers.

"I know it looks bad now, but just a few weeks ago you were going to marry someone else and things turned around. They will again."

"Your mother is right, Emma. Henry will wake up. And we will find Regina. Finding the people we love is sort of our thing. Speaking of, Leroy rallied the dwarves and they've been gathering volunteers for the search. They are supposed to meet me out front. I better go." David stood and kissed his daughter on the head and his wife on the lips. He hoped he sounded more certain than he felt about them finding his former enemy. "We'll find her, Emma."

"Thanks dad. I hope so. I'll call you when we hear something about Henry." Emma stood and made her way to the window. She was curious to see if anyone had shown up to help search.

Emma gasped at what she saw below at the hospital entrance. There were at least 200 people gathered there with flashlights, torches and the like. They were waiting for their prince to give them instructions on searching. Emma had never imagined a crowd like this in the middle of the night out looking for Regina.

"That's not everyone, Emma." Snow was standing by her and seemed to read her thoughts. "There were at least another hundred at the sheriff's station and Sean already has them searching. If Regina is in this town, we will find her."

Snow's words wobbled through Emma's mind. _If she's in this town?_ "Mom, what do you mean—"

"Dr. Whale says I may be of some assistance to you. What can I do?" Mother Superior was standing in the doorway.

Snow made her way to the woman and hugged her close. "I'm so glad you came. It's Henry. He seems to be in some sort of magically induced sleep. We don't know what to do."

Emma joined the other women at her son's bedside. She didn't trust Blue but she trusted Gold perhaps even less. If only Regina were here, she'd… Emma shook her head. She'd accept Blue's help. And then, she'd join the search for the woman she loved.

"Oh, poor Henry." The fairy looked down at the boy and then to his mother. "May I?"

Emma nodded her agreement and immediately Blue moved her hands along his body, just above him and a faint light seemed to emanate from her palms. She took her time, moving along each limb, every inch of his torso and spent an even longer time circling his head. All of this was of course smoke and mirrors, she knew what was wrong with Henry. But she needed to keep Emma here, in this room for as long as possible so Killian could handle their little problem.

She had convinced the buffoon to help her dispose of the woman with surprising ease. Angry people were easy to manipulate. Blue was sure Emma would not in fact take the man back, but he didn't need to know that. The plan, as it was in motion, was for Killian to drive the convent's van from just across the town line where they'd parked it on to Boston and dump out the queen on the street.

Blue felt no concern or worry as to what would happen to Regina after that. She had taken great care in the mansion during their time alone to remove Regina's memories of being the Queen, of being the Mayor and of anything to do with her life as she knew it. When Regina woke up the next day in Boston, she would be a blank slate.

Blue had never thought of using the spell to remove memories until Emma's turn as the Dark One. It had been quite fascinating to find that she had stored all the memories in the dreamcatchers filling Emma's garage. Blue had taken time to refresh her skills at taking the memories so that she would be ready to replicate the trick if the need should ever arise. And tonight, such an opportunity had presented itself. Regina's memories were safe in a dreamcatcher, hidden in the convent. And as soon as she could do it without drawing attention to herself, Blue intended to burn the talisman and ensure Regina's memories were lost forever.

"Well, can you tell anything yet?" Emma was growing impatient.

"Sheriff Swan, I know you are upset and rightly so, but this isn't something I can rush. Please. Give me some time." Blue began the ritual all over, as if Emma's interruption required a fresh start.

The fairy had worked out this part of the plan as well. She had been certain that she would be called to help instead of the Imp. And she knew what to do. Delay and distract. When she felt she had wasted as much time as she could waving her hands over the boy, she was ready with her lie.

"Well, this does appear to be a magical issue as Dr. Whale suggested." Blue waited for a response.

"Ok. We got that. What the hell can we do about it?" Emma wanted to punch the woman. No wonder Regina didn't like her.

"Emma! Blue is here trying to help. I know you are upset but please, give her a chance." Snow frowned at her daughter and turned a beaming smile to the fairy. "Go ahead, Blue. Tell us what to do."

"Wait." Blue said with finality.

"Wait?" Emma and Snow said together.

"Yes. This is magic I haven't seen before. Whoever did this is skilled at the dark arts. I don't know if Henry is going to wake up at all. And if, as Dr. Whale said, your true love kiss didn't wake him…" Blue let her words settle over them to give the most powerful effect. "Well, we have to be prepared for him to never wake up at all."

Emma was stunned. Tears streaming down her face, her hands shaking, she looked from Blue to her mother. "Never wake up… but… there has to be something we can do."

"Well, that is why I said wait. You stay here with your boy. He needs all the family love around him that we can create. I am going back to the convent to see if I can find a solution in my books. But if I were you, I would stay here… just in case." The fairy's words were deliberately ominous. But she needed Emma here, where she could watch her so that Killian could get to Boston and back unnoticed. It was an eight hour job and he had already been gone for two and half. She could make this work.

"Ok, we will stay right here. Should I call David back?" Snow walked to the door with her friend.

"Yes. I think David would help by being here. And as soon as the searchers find her majesty, she needs to be here as well. But most of all, Emma… do not leave your son's side. This is a matter of life and death." There. That would settle it. Emma wouldn't leave this room until Mother Superior gave the all clear.

"Alright. I'll be here. Please hurry. And Blue…" Emma looked up at the woman as she stepped into the hall. "Thanks. This means a lot. I won't forget it."

~ (SQ) ~

Less than an hour outside Boston, Killian Jones pulled the van into a rest area for a break. At this time of night, there was no one much around, save for two tractor trailers in the other parking lot that likely housed sleeping truckers. He felt safe leaving Regina for a moment.

Jogging back to the van, a coffee in his hand and stale wrapped pastry—a Big as Texas Honey Bun, whatever that was—tucked in his coat pocket, the pirate looked around again to be sure no one had seen him. It was important to leave no trail. Stopping had not been in Blue's plan, not even for a bathroom break. But Hook wasn't exactly accustomed to taking orders from anyone.

Climbing in the van, he checked on his cargo in the back. He'd covered her with a blanket in case prying eyes looked in. Now, he pulled back the blanket and looked into her peaceful face. He had to admit, she was beautiful. He could see what had drawn Emma in. Sitting his coffee aside, Killian stroked her smooth skin along her cheek with his hand.

Things could've been different. Regina was a modern thinking woman. She had always been known for her sexual prowess and the rumors of her unusual appetites had abounded. Surely she wouldn't have turned them down if only Emma had been willing. The pirate frowned, raking a thumb over her perfect full lips. Things could've been so very different.

But now, he had a job to do. He had no time to lose, not even on a prize like Regina Mills. He had to get her to Boston and get home before the good people of Storybrooke knew he was gone.

When he finally reached the City of Boston proper, he pulled through to a neighborhood near the water and into a deserted alley. Blue had been sketchy on the details of where he should dump the queen out, so he decided this would be best. There was a café nearby so someone would be able to help her find shelter when she awoke. He looked back at the woman. He hated her. He wanted her out of his life. But he didn't want her to be mugged or murdered on her first night in a new place.

Checking around for any witnesses and finding only a fat cat eyeing him from behind a dumpster, Hook opened the sliding door on the van and gingerly lifted the woman into his arms. He laid her carefully on a pile of broken down cardboard boxes next to an overflowing recycling bin. As an afterthought, he left her wrapped in the blanket he had hidden her under. It was cold and he wasn't interested in being the cause of her freezing to death. No, he just wanted her out of the way. She could make a new life here in Boston. If he had been more self-aware, the pirate would have recognized his hesitance to simply kill the woman for what it was. He cared what happened to her because he cared for Emma and for Henry and they both loved the witch.

Sliding the door closed again, Hook took another look around. It was dark and still in the alley although there was some light traffic in the street at the other end. Good. She would find people to help her soon enough. Reaching down, in what to him was a stroke of genius, Hook tore the fabric of her suit jacket and stuffed it in his pocket. This might come in handy.

"Goodbye your majesty. I wish I could say it has been a pleasure. I'll give your regards to Emma."

~ (SQ) ~

"Anything?" Emma asked her father as he came in from the hall. He'd been checking in with the various search teams.

David frowned and shook his head. "No, honey. I'm sorry. Nothing yet."

"God dammit. I should be out there looking for her—"

"Yes, and you will. But our priority has to be with Henry and Blue said—"

Emma interrupted her mother. "Blue said… Blue said… Well, where the hell is Mother Superior? She left here hours ago to search those books. We need an answer like now."

"I know sweetheart. I know. But we have to trust her. She will be back and Henry will wake up and then we will join the search." Snow sat on the bed beside her daughter and David sat down on the other side.

"Your mother is right. Just, let's give Blue some time."

"Time?" Emma stood and looked out the window again. The sun was coming up. They had been here for nearly eight hours already, waiting. "Seems to me she has had nothing but time. I should've called Gold. Belle wouldn't have taken so long looking through some old books."

"I apologize if I have taken longer than you would like, Emma. But I believe I may have found the answer." The Blue Fairy, in her typical fashion, seemed to appear out of nowhere and was lurking in the doorway.

"Wonderful!" Snow jumped up and moved around the bed to join her husband and give Blue room. "What did you find out?"

Emma watched the woman skeptically. She just didn't trust her.

"Well, it took quite a bit of digging but I found an ancient spell that seems to fit Henry's symptoms. Was there anything, a residue or powder, on him or his belongings when you found him, Emma?" The woman stepped up to the bed and laid out a book open to the potion she had created to make Henry sleep.

"Residue?" Emma had admittedly not been paying attention to details at the time she discovered her girlfriend missing and her son unconscious.

"There was a fine blue residue on his mattress but when we tried to collect a sample it seemed to disappear." David offered, his arm around his wife.

"Yes, that is what I suspected. This spell creates a potion that gives the one breathing it in a deep sleep. It usually lasts until morning and then they awake on their own. The powder dissipates on its own so that is likely why you could not collect it. It is a complicated spell with very little pay out so I wasn't very well versed in it. But, here it is." Blue pointed to the potion and lifted her book toward Emma.

"So you're saying Henry is just… asleep? And he will wake up on his own?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Relief coursed through her veins.

"Yes, thankfully, that is what I am saying. I think whoever took the queen didn't intend to hurt young Henry. They merely wanted him asleep." Blue closed the book and with a wave of her hand, it was gone.

As if on cue, Henry began to stir. The morning sun was pouring through the window.

"Mom? Gram? What… what's going on?" The boy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh Kid!" Emma pulled her son into her arms and held him tight. Snow joined the hug and David ruffled his grandson's hair before dashing out to let the search crew know the boy was awake.

"What's going on?" Henry said again.

Emma studied his face, trying to keep back her tears. "It's your mom. Someone knocked you out with a magic powder and kidnapped Regina. We are looking for her and I know we will find her. But we were very worried about you."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Kidnapped her? Oh my god! Why? Why would someone do this?" Then, in a moment so short that it impressed his blonde mother, Henry sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "We have to find her and I think the first place to look is the Jolly Roger."

"Hey, way ahead of you kid. I already did that. She wasn't there and I don't think Hook is involved. Whoever did this used magic." Emma tried to make her son lay back down until the doctor could examine him.

Henry gave a skeptical look to his mom. "Well, ok. That sounds fake but if you say so. Who else would want to hurt her?"

That niggling feeling in Emma rose up again at her son's doubt. She wasn't sure of Hook's innocence either. But she was trying not to jump to conclusions.

"I think, if you are alright and if Mom will stay with you, I'm gonna go pay him another visit." Emma kissed her son and looked him deep in the eyes. "And I promise you, I will not rest until Regina is home safe with us again."

~ (SQ) ~

"Ahh, Swan. Two visits in twelve hours' time. I hope that you are here to report the queen has been found safe." Hook was busy coiling a rope on the starboard side of the ship.

"No. No we haven't found her. But Henry is awake—"

"He is? Wonderful! I'm glad. I really am. I was worried about the lad." Killian gave Emma a sincere smile then. He had been worried for Henry, no matter how certain Blue was that he would be fine.

"Yes, he's fine. But he also thought of you first as a suspect for taking his mom. Now, why do you think that is?"

"Because of my dashing good looks and general pirate-y demeanor?" He smiled and winked and made Emma's skin crawl.

"God, you're disgusting. What was I thinking?" Emma said this mostly to herself, but the pirate heard it plainly.

"Emma, listen. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. I honestly don't know what happened to Regina and if I did, well rest assured I would tell you. I love you, Swan. And I want you to be happy. Clearly being away from her royal feistiness isn't making you happy." Stepping forward, Hook rested a hand on Emma's arm. "Please, tell me how I can help. May I join the search?"

The savior's lie detector was pinging all over the map, but she had no evidence of his involvement. And the matter of magic was complicating things. What magical being would ever join forces with him? Emma stepped back, pulling herself from his grasp. She didn't want him touching her.

"Look, I appreciate the offer but…" She hesitated. Maybe letting him help would be for the best. At least then someone could keep an eye on him. "Why don't you join dad's group. They are in the northern quadrant. I think they are in the woods near the old well. Can you find that?"

The pirate wondered how his charm had so quickly gotten Emma to let him help. Winning her back may be easier than he thought. "Aye. I know the place. I'll grab my coat and go. Thank you, Emma. I hope we find her soon."

~ (SQ) ~

With deliberate movements, Hook entered the woods ahead of the search party and took the ripped piece of fabric he'd taken from Regina's body and snagged it on a branch.

 _Let them find this. They'll think she was in the woods… and headed north._

Slipping away, he rounded back and met the men. David invited him to search with his team. Already in good graces with her father, things were looking up for the pirate.

~ (SQ) ~

"Henry! Please don't argue with me on this." Emma was growing frustrated with her teenage son.

"Ma, I am fine and I can help. I think I should join the search. Besides, while you have Gram here babysitting me and Granny standing guard that is three people who could be looking, including two of your best trackers." He wasn't backing down.

"He has a point, Emma. I am the best tracker you've got." Snow cocked her head, thinking.

"Mom. Not helping. I don't want the kid out there in the woods, looking for her. What if we run up on whoever took her? He would be in harm's way for no reason."

"That's true, Snow. Maybe you should go and I will stay with the boys." Granny nodded to Neal, playing happily oblivious on the floor.

"But if I were in danger, wouldn't the kidnapper have done something while they could? I was unconscious for who knows how long…"

"That's also true." Granny said, checking the release on her crossbow.

Emma let out a frustrated groan and pulled Snow into the bedroom area, behind the screen.

"Listen, Henry can't go out there. What if Regina isn't ok when we find her? I don't want that and I don't accept that… but what if? Do you want him finding his mother dead in the woods?" Emma's voice hitched over those last words and her eyes filled with tears.

Snow gasped. Clearly she had not considered that anything as bad as that would happen to her former enemy. "Emma, you can't think like that. We will find her and she will be fine. Henry just wants—"

"We don't know that. And I am not willing to risk it. He's seen too much, endured too much already. No. He's staying here. You can do what you want to, but I really need you to back me up on this."

Snow knew she was beaten. "Ok. We will stay here. But you have to check in… often. It will be hard keeping him here otherwise."

"You got it. Regular check-ins. I love you, Mom. Do you really think she's ok? It's been twelve hours at least." Now, Emma needed hope.

"Yes. I do. She's somewhere out there and we will find her and bring her home. I know it."

~ (SQ) ~

"I found something!" Archie raised his hand and waited for David to join him. The other searchers stopped. It was a sweep operation and the men in their party were in a line walking forward toward the town line in the distance. They were looking not only for Regina but for any clue that she had been here.

"This looks like the suit I saw her in yesterday morning. She was at the hardware store buying hooks to hang a photograph." Happy, who would have been more aptly named Nosey, offered up to the prince. The dwarf was always sticking his nose in where he didn't belong. But he did it with a smile.

"Alright. That could mean she was headed this way so eyes open guys. She might be nearby." The men began their march toward the edge of town once more while David snapped a picture of the cloth with his phone and sent it to Emma.

 _David: Does this look like something of Regina's_

 _Emma: OMG! Yes! She had that on yesterday. I'm on my way._

 _David: No. Keep searching there. We will let you know if anything else shows up._

 _Emma: No. I'm coming. Be there in ten._

David didn't respond to argue. Her mind was made up. David only hoped there was something good for his daughter when she arrived. He was beginning to have his doubts.

~ (SQ) ~

"Gram?" Henry was sitting on the rug, trying to distract himself by playing trucks with his toddler uncle.

"Yes, Henry?" Snow was busy making hot chocolate for all of them. Granny was keeping a vigilant eye on the door, peeking out the curtains from time to time to view the street.

"This is maybe a dumb question, but why didn't we ask my grandfather to make one of those tracking potions and pour it on Mom's scarf or something?" Henry had been trying all afternoon to be of some use but it was almost impossible. But his imagination was an asset.

"Gold?" Snow looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah. Like he made that potion before that helped Gramps find Jefferson with the hat. Why can't we do that with Mom?"

Snow ran across the room and hugged her grandson. She was nearly vibrating with excitement. "Oh, Henry. You clever, clever boy. You may have just saved the day."

~ (SQ) ~

"Ahh, to what do I owe the honor of the royal family in my shop this fine evening?" Mr. Gold was standing behind his glass case, watching the door as if he'd been expecting them. Emma led the way with her parents, Neal and Henry following behind. Granny was standing outside, watching just in case.

"I… we need your help. And before you say it will cost us, this is going to be free. Because you are going to do it for Henry." Emma stepped up to the counter boldly.

"Well, dearie, I am always happy to help my grandson. And what does dear Henry need so badly that you've all come out to meet me?" The gold on his tooth gleamed in the light as he smiled disarmingly.

"Regina. She's… missing. And we want a potion to find her." Snow stepped up beside Emma.

"Missing? Why that hardly sounds like our illustrious queen. Perhaps there is more to it than that?" Gold seemed to pull a cloth from thin air and began dusting a small figurine of a man on the counter.

"She's been kidnapped. And Henry was magically drugged. So, please, we are wasting time. Make us the potion." Emma was growing impatient. She already felt like a fool for not having thought of this sooner. She shouldn't have counted on Blue to begin with. Her gut had said go to Gold.

"Kidnapped was she? Well, that is unfortunate. Regina and I have had a complicated relationship to be sure, but I do care for her despite what she may think. Give me a moment. I will see what I can do. For Henry." The man hobbled with his cane into the back.

He reappeared much sooner than any of them had anticipated. "I had some on hand. You'd be surprised how often people go missing in this quiet little hamlet. Now, before I give it to you… tell me more about this magical drugging of my grandson."

"There was some spell, and a blue powder and he was in a deep sleep until the sun came up. Blue explained it to us." David filled him in as quickly as he could.

"Oh. I see. So you sought guidance from Mother Superior and found now that I was the better choice. Pity, dearie. You should have come to me first." Gold eased around the counter to join the heroes.

"And why's that?" Emma said, hands on her hips and a cocky gleam in her eye. She was sure as soon as she got her hands on that potion, Regina would be found and this would be over.

"No. I think I will let you figure that out for yourself, Miss Swan. Here you go, Henry. I hope your mother is ok." He handed the potion to Henry and smiled. For all his faults, he did love the boy.

"Thanks." Henry beamed before pouring the contents of the bottle on one of his mother's scarves. The fabric shook and began to glow before it floated out the door. The whole family ran behind it and jumped into two vehicles, Granny climbing in the bed of David's truck.

They expected the scarf to head north, through town and past the woods. Instead it headed south and straight for the town line.

"What the hell?" Emma said to her son in the passenger seat of the bug. "But we found part of her jacket in the other direction."

They flew through the streets of the town until they were nearly at the town line and suddenly, the scarf fell to the ground. There was no magic beyond the orange stripe on the black top. Regina wasn't in Storybrooke.

"Oh no." Henry breathed. "How can we ever find her if someone took her over the line?"

"I think I know a way." Emma said. She jumped from the car and scooped up the scarf and headed back to Gold's shop.

"Back so soon? I assume from the sullen faces your quest was not a success." The man was leaning on his cane with a smirk.

"No. It went to the town line and stopped. She's not in Storybrooke." Emma stalked toward the man who had been the Dark One but was now only a part time sorcerer and shop keeper with a young wife and new born daughter.

"That is unfortunate. Having lived in this world without magic outside the city limits, I can assure you the world is no place for displaced fairytale characters. So what brings you back here?"

"The globe." Emma said confidently.

"Very good, Emma. I thought you had forgotten. And am I to assume this too will be for Henry? Or is this one for you?" Emma knew why Regina called him the Imp. There was an unnerving quality to his voice as he spoke.

"For me. For Henry. Whatever. I don't care. I just need to know if she's in this world. And if she is, where? But I'll be damned if I'm making a deal with you. After all we've been through, this is the least you can do. After all you put her through…" Emma stepped closer. She could easily overpower the man but she wouldn't and he knew it.

"Oh my. Seems the Savior finally admits she's in love with the Evil Queen. How lovely. And for that admission alone I will do this for you. Are you Emma? In love?"

Emma couldn't imagine what difference it would make to the man, so she told him. "Yes. Desperately. I love her. And ever since she's been gone, I have this aching hole in my chest. Now please… the globe."

"Aching hole? Interesting. Hmmm. Alright then, dearie. Let's find the out where our queen is hiding."

With a flourish of his hand, the globe appeared on the counter. Gold pricked his finger and squeezed out a single droplet of blood on the surface. In a moment, the red mist began to swirl and move until it began to take shape. It was this world. It was close by.

"Boston."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Here we go. Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy this. As I've mentioned, I didn't intend to go this way. The story just went there. So I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **Also, I'd just like to put this out there... this is a work of fiction based on a TV show. If I make any mistakes in handling canon portions of the story, I apologize but please remember this is a fan fiction. The show writers have a hard time remembering what the hell happened in previous episodes so I probably will too. I ask for grace and mercy. ;)**_

 _ **I have finally gotten all my works on AO3 under the same user name in case you prefer that format. Just FYI.**_

 _ **So... here we go. Leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing.**_

* * *

Somewhere in a dirty alley in Boston, Regina Mills opened her eyes. It was just past dawn and the sky was a soft pink. The shifting clouds reminded her of cotton candy as they slowly lost their color and became giant swaths of white fluff above her. If not for the fact that she was aware of her surroundings, the sight of the morning sky would have been satisfying.

She looked around her and tried to make sense of what she saw. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who she was. She only knew she was cold and sore and lying on the street. There was a dumpster behind her head and a mewling sound was coming from beneath it. Kittens. And there was a mother cat, fat & grouchy, digging through a busted trash bag to the left.

She could hear the sounds of steam rising from a grate and the clanging of shops opening for business along the street beyond her feet. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her hair was soft and clean. There didn't seem to be a bump or injury to her head so that wasn't the source of her memory loss.

Standing up, she inspected herself more fully. She was as clean as one could expect to be after sleeping in an alley. She was healthy and physically fit as best she could tell. Her clothes were designer and the fabrics expensive although her jacket appeared to be torn. Her appearance suggested she didn't belong here. Perhaps she was a missing person. Was anyone looking for her?

The cold hand of fear gripped her as she stood there, unmoving in the alley. She knew she needed to move on but… to where? She felt her pockets and found no wallet or identification. She didn't even have any money. Her fingers traced a charm on a necklace she was wearing. She pulled it out from her chest and examined it. A silver swan. What an unusual choice. Did she like swans? She must because this was an expensive piece of jewelry. It looked custom made. She dropped it inside her shirt to hide it and buttoned two buttons. There was no need in three buttons being undone on her blouse. That wasn't very modest.

She knew she needed to make a decision and soon. There was a stirring in another pile of boxes and newspapers near-by and she didn't want to meet whomever or whatever was sleeping there. She was cold. She was sore. She was frightened. Still she didn't move. She had nowhere to go.

The smell of coffee hit her nose. It was dark and bitter and her feet began to move on their own toward it. Maybe someone in the café the scent was coming from would know her or be able to help her. She had to try. She had to move. The cat eyed her as it darted under the dumpster.

"Don't worry. I'm going. Good luck with your babies." She spoke to the cat and wondered at the deep timber of her own voice. Maybe she was a smoker? No. Definitely not. And if she had been, she was going to quit today.

Stepping from the alley into the street that was coming to life, she caught sight of herself in a store front window. She was attractive and thin, her dark hair thick, her dark eyes filled with fear. She smoothed down her jacket and walked quickly toward the café across the street. There were several people standing in line already so she waited. She may be a missing person with no memories… but apparently she had good manners.

"Good morning! What can I get you?" The young woman behind the counter—her name tag said Amy—was smiling, her finger hovering over the cash register to type in her order.

"I… I need some help." The brunette said timidly.

"Ok. Well, I know everything there is to know about everything you can order here, so what's your question?" Amy's smile remained broad as she waited expectantly.

"No. I don't mean with a coffee order. I mean…" The woman hesitated. "I mean, I just woke up in that alley and I don't know how I got there or who I am. Can you help me?"

Amy frowned and eyed her skeptically. "Am I being punk'd?"

"Punk'd? I'm sorry. I don't know what that means. Should I speak to someone else?" She didn't want to be rude, but she needed to be taken seriously.

"Maybe. Let me get somebody." She turned and called over her shoulder to someone in the back. "Charlie? Could you come here for a minute?"

A tall thin man with unnaturally blonde hair came into view. He was wearing an apron like everyone else behind the counter, but he had a clip board in his hand. He looked like he was in charge.

"Is anything wrong?" He stepped up beside Amy, addressing her and eyeing the woman in a wrinkled but expensive suit.

"As I was just telling… Amy… I just woke up in that alley and I don't know who I am and I need some help. If you can't help me, please will you point me in the direction of someone who can?" She was trying not to be impatient but all her timidity had burned off like dew in the afternoon sun. She felt irritable and at the moment she wanted to throttle these strangers. The anger felt good, familiar and she wondered if perhaps she was a bitch in her forgotten life.

Charlie seemed to take her seriously and immediately set about trying to help. He phoned the police and offered her a hot cup of coffee—black—and anything else she'd like. She accepted an apple turnover and took a seat to wait for law enforcement to arrive.

Before she'd finished her pastry, two beat cops in dark blue came in and sat with her, asking many questions she didn't have an answer for. She kept reminding herself they were only trying to help. Anger now mixed with a feeling of superiority. Yes, whoever she was before, she was definitely a bitch or at the very least, someone accustomed to people doing what she asked.

"As I told the two idiots over there, I woke up in the alley. I do not know who I am. I do not know where I am. In fact, until you told me I was in Boston, I didn't even know that sheriff." She sighed in frustration.

"Uh, just call me Officer Martin, ma'am. I'm not a sheriff." The older of the two men spoke. He seemed nice enough, although closer to retirement than his rookie days. His partner, who was currently questioning Amy and Charlie, was a young Latino whom she had heard someone call Santiago.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It just… came out." She shook her head. She felt strange, like there were gaps in her mind as if someone had surgically removed whole sections of memory or at the very least had covered them in a sheet.

"Alright, ma'am. It's ok. We'd like to take you to the hospital and let them check you out. And then when you are given an all clear, we want you to come to the precinct. There are some shelters nearby that may have a bed for you until we can sort this out." He closed his notebook and studied her for a moment. She was incredibly beautiful. He had no doubt that unless she was running from something, there was certainly somebody somewhere looking for her.

Santiago swaggered over with all the arrogance one would expect in a rookie cop, drunk with new found authority. Glancing at the woman, he asked a question she had already been asked. "Can you tell me your name?"

And this time, before she knew what was happening, her mind supplied an answer. "Emma… Emma Swan."

~ (SQ) ~

 ** _Six weeks later…_**

"Please, Ma. Let me go with you this time." Henry was not too proud to beg. In all the trips his mother had made to Boston to search for Regina, she had never allowed him to come along.

"Kid, I just… I don't know if that is a good idea. And you still have school. Which, according to the letter I got from your guidance counselor, you aren't doing too well at this term." Emma zipped up the bag on the chaise.

Since not long after Regina had been missing, Emma had been living with Henry in the mansion on weekends. The ache in her chest at the separation had never gone away, but being among the brunette's things seemed to lessen it some. And if Emma were honest, she needed to be here, sleeping on soft gray sheets, cuddling a pillow that had long lost Regina's scent—she needed to be here in order to keep whatever thread of sanity remained. Even if only for two nights a week.

"Well… I guess having my mom kidnapped in the middle of the night and my other mother going nuts trying to find her has caused me to lose focus on my English homework." He wasn't even trying to sound like her, but he did. When did that happen?

"Henry…" Emma wanted to apologize, wanted to fix this but she could only think of driving to Boston and maybe—maybe this time finding the woman she loved.

"It's ok, Ma." The young man sounded resigned to the fact he was stuck in Storybrooke again.

"No, no it isn't. You know what? Fuck school. You're coming with me." Emma looked at the light filling his face and smiled. "And when we find her, please don't tell her I said fuck."

Henry nodded and without a word dashed to his room. He had to hurry before she changed her mind. The kid had already packed a bag weeks ago and kept it in his closet. He knew eventually she would relent and he was ready.

The pattern of their lives since that fateful day when the globe had revealed Regina was in Boston hadn't changed much all this time. That Sunday, Emma had left for Boston, ready to take on the world. She had called and checked in every night, even though she had nothing to report. But she had remained hopeful. Ever hopeful.

On Friday night, she had rolled back into town exhausted and disgusted. Saturday she and Henry had spent together. She had apologized for the whole mess, cried about letting him down, but nothing had stopped her from taking off again first thing Sunday morning.

David and Sean had assumed responsibility for the sheriff's department and Snow had taken over looking after Henry until Emma came home again each week. After two weeks, Snow had suggested maybe this was a fruitless endeavor. Maybe whoever took Regina had already left Boston. So added to Henry and Emma's Saturday's together was a trip to Gold's shop. The man would check again with the simultaneously helpful and useless globe to be sure Regina remained in "Beantown," as it was colloquially called. Emma had more than once wished for a bean… the magic variety. She would find Regina, grab hold of her and their son and jump through a portal to some realm where no one knew them… no one wanted to hurt them.

It was unclear in Emma's memory exactly when her clothes and shoes and the small box of sentimental belongings had finally found their way to the mansion. It had been gradual and all at once… just the way she had fallen in love with Regina. Gradual… then all at once. Nothing of hers remained in the loft now. She was living in the mansion and it would be perfect if only Regina were there. The blonde's heart ached thinking that they may never find each other again. What if this was the life they were meant to live? Always being pulled apart and never being allowed to be happy?

This was the sixth trip Emma was going to make to Boston. She had been disorganized the first two weeks. While much of her skills as a bail bonds person had taken over without her really trying, mostly she had been a basket case and careless in her searching. But, Henry had been a stabilizing force and had scolded her for her disheveled appearance that only pointed to a disheveled inner life.

So the third trip, she had purchased a map, made a grid, gotten her story together and tried to think like a kidnapper. She had flashed Regina's picture around to anyone who would look. More than one had remarked about her beauty and assured her, if they'd seen that woman… they'd remember. It was a tiring process but what else could she do? It wasn't as if Regina was set up in an apartment somewhere, or working in an office. Emma couldn't just Google her and knock on the door. No. Regina wasn't living in Boston. She was being held captive. And captives don't have addresses on Google maps.

The fourth week, Emma had Googled her. Just in case. Maybe Regina hadn't been taken. Maybe she had ran away. She was capable of creating the blue sleeping powder. She had the power and the knowledge and she wouldn't want to hurt Henry, so it was a good match spell-wise.

Emma quickly dismissed that idea. Regina had just hung their pictures on the wall. She had only that day cleared a place for Emma to almost move-in. The kiss on the doorstep when Emma had returned to work had been full of love and promise. No, there was no way in hell Regina had left her and Henry behind. She was taken. She was definitely taken.

On week five, Emma hadn't gone to Boston until Tuesday. She had remained the extra days to see how David was doing in his search for clues as to who the kidnapper could be.

 _"There really isn't much to go on, Em. I'm not sure we can find anything definitive from the almost dust we almost gathered. And what else do we have? Blue said—"_

 _"Blue? Always Blue. Why the hell is she suddenly so interested in helping Regina? They can't stand each other. If I were you, I'd start listening less to her and start looking more at her. For all we know, she's behind this."_

 _"Emma! She's one of our oldest friends. How can you say that? And why would she do this anyway? What does she stand to gain?"_

 _"I don't know, Dad. But I don't trust her. Regina wouldn't trust her either. She's fucking shady. So, just to appease me… stop telling her stuff about this case and start looking at her with an objective eye. My super power isn't perfect but I get a vibe from her, ok?"_

 _"Ok. I'll… stop keeping her in the loop. By the way, Hook has really been helpful. He's been coming around a lot and—"_

 _"Dad. The woman I love could be in a basement somewhere, starving and cold and alone. I don't give two shits what Hook is doing. Stop letting him help too. I know it looks like he's innocent but—"_

 _"But you get a vibe. Got it. Stop telling people who are trying to help how they can help and start treating them like the enemy. Is that about it?"_

 _"Yep. Pretty much."_

Things had been tense with her parents after that but the savior couldn't find it in her heart to care. Especially not when her heart was beating outside her chest somewhere in Massachusetts. There would be time to mend fences, to make nice with dear old mom and dad once Regina was home safe.

"You ready, kid?" Emma popped her head into Henry's room. He was standing by his bed, his bag in his hands.

"Yep. I'm ready. Let's do this." Heading down the stairs, Emma watched her son's fingers trail along the photograph of the three of them. "I've got a good feeling about this, Ma. We're gonna find her. I just know it."

~ (SQ) ~

In the six weeks she could remember since waking up in the alley, Emma Swan had lived an interesting life.

 _Emma…_

The name had fallen so easily from her lips when Officer Santiago had asked for her name, but still it didn't feel right. Was she Emma Swan? She traced over the charm on the chain around her neck.

 _That would explain the charm._

After visiting the hospital and getting the all clear, there had indeed been a shelter willing to provide a bed for her. The police had begun combing through missing person's reports and had posted one with her picture in case someone started looking for her. So far, nothing good had come of it. Maybe no one was looking.

Their search had uncovered at least three Emma Swan's in the greater Boston area although they assured her… she wasn't one of them. There was a retired school teacher living in Melrose and a fourteen year old cheerleader in Arlington. There had been a bounty hunter in Boston proper a few years ago. They had informed her the file photo from an old arrest showed her to be a lanky blonde with emerald green eyes. Still, no new leads about her identity. Just more dead ends.

Two weeks ago, laying in a cot in a room with three other women, dressed in clothes that had been donated and feeling terribly out of place, one of the counselors at the shelter had come to her with an interesting proposition. Emma was beautiful. She was smart. And she had shown an interest in leadership. Maybe what she needed now was a job and an apartment and a fresh start.

She had been intrigued and had agreed. This past weekend, she had moved into an apartment with minimal furnishings and the clothes she had from the shelter. In addition, she had several nicer suits that had been culled out of the donation bin for her. They were all a little too big, but she didn't mind. She had an apartment and a job.

A mid-level editor at a publishing house was the cousin of the shelter counselor it seemed. And he had made an offhand remark about needing an assistant. Soon, Emma Swan was being interviewed and with her charming manner and disarming smile, she was hired on the spot. The editor, always looking for an interesting story, was touched by her tale of amnesia and waking in the alley. So, he had agreed as part of her compensation package to front two months' rent on her apartment to get her on her feet.

Emma was aware this was nothing short of a miraculous turn of events and thanked the universe for her run of good luck. She still wanted to know who she was. She wanted to be found and returned to her life… whatever it may be. But she also had a drive inside her that wasn't satisfied on a cot, sitting in classes that she didn't need. She wanted to live and work and excel. It was in her blood.

She hadn't gained any of her memories in the entire six weeks. Not one. Her doctor and her counselor had said she would. But she hadn't. Nothing. Blank slate. She tried to think of the past but nothing would rise to the surface.

But in her dreams… she saw many things she couldn't explain.

Sometimes she was astride a dark chestnut horse, her hair braided down her back. She felt alive. She felt free. It felt real.

Sometimes she was in costume. Maybe she was an actress. But she would be walking along a wooded path, in corset and leather, a wide brimmed hat on her head. She felt fierce. She felt angry. It felt real.

Sometimes she was in an office, sitting behind a desk and staring down someone she couldn't quite see. But she burned them with her gaze and refused to look away. She felt sexy. She felt afraid. It too felt real.

The dreams had begun popping up pretty early in the six weeks but they had increased in frequency and intensity as the time passed. Twice this week already she had sat straight up in bed, sweat covering her. One dream she was dressed in a warm coat and scarf in the middle of the street trying to attract the attention of a gargoyle or something while a yellow VW bug raced toward her. Another dream had included her in a red velvet gown, tied to a tree and watching a faceless woman in white argue with an equally unknown woman in black.

She could chalk all these up to too many late night movies or bad pizza… but the fact remained, they all felt too real. She hadn't dreamt the same thing twice. She'd mentioned the dreams to her doctor and he had suggested she write them down. Maybe they weren't real on the whole, but perhaps her mind was trying to give her some little bits of truth.

There was one dream that she had dutifully written as he suggested only once though she had dreamed it frequently and near nightly these last two weeks. In the dream, she was leading a woman up a winding staircase in the dark. They had kissed in the dark hall against the wall before stumbling into the bedroom. Then in slow and deliberate movements, they had divested themselves of clothes and made love as if for the first and last time. It was always tender and intense. There was so much love, so much feeling. Whoever the woman was, Emma clearly was in love with her.

Her dream from last night though had left her unsettled. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep from it and had gotten up and showered at 4 AM. She'd have time for a coffee and pastry before going in to the office thanks to the early hour.

 _Maybe I'll stop in and see Amy and Charlie… For all their idiocy they did help me out._

In her dream, she had been sitting on the floor of a well decorated living room, playing a video game with a teenage boy. The game ended with her victorious. None of her dreams featured faces but this one… this one had. The boy with messy dark hair and curious green eyes had tried to write off her win to luck and she had insisted it wasn't luck at all.

 _"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. But I bet you'd suck at any of my race games."_

She'd acquiesced and said as long as they played war games she would win. And then, the boy had called her mom.

 _Mom? Do I have a son?_

If that were true, a new job, a new apartment, a new life meant nothing. She needed to find out who she was. She needed to find her son.

 _Henry._

She had called him Henry.

Emma Swan stepped up to the counter in the café she had first entered six weeks ago. This fine Monday morning she would have her black coffee and apple turnover while she read over the Boston Globe. Then she would call the officers assigned to her case. They needed to know about the boy.

~ (SQ) ~

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Henry Mills jumped in the shower in the hotel room he was sharing with his blonde mother. Sunday after arriving in Boston and checking in to the hotel, Emma had led him through her plan and they had showed pictures of Regina all over.

Emma wasn't happy obviously, but there was a certain life in her while she was doing something that could lead to his other mother. Talking about it, thinking about it… that didn't seem much use. But now that she was on the street again, knocking on doors, shaking every bush, turning over every proverbial rock, there was a determined fire in her eyes. She would never stop looking for Regina.

Last night, they had eaten a late supper and Emma had taken the kid to a place she loved. It was the first nice thing she had done in six weeks. Bringing Henry had been the right thing to do. She liked sharing Boston with him as they stopped strangers on the street and ducked in and out of businesses. He had eaten his first taste of clam chowder in the bistro and she had relaxed for a few minutes after weeks of tension.

 _"You know, I brought your mom here." Emma pulled a hunk of brown bread from the basket._

 _Henry slurped the chowder from his spoon and smiled. "You did? When?"_

 _"That weekend we came up to shop for dresses. She ate the clam chowder too but I think she wasn't that impressed. But she played along because I like this place so much." Emma's eyes began to mist at the memory. She hadn't cried in so long. She didn't want to start now._

 _Seeing the emotion, Henry tried to redirect the conversation slightly. "Cool. What else did you guys do? PG rated please." He rolled his eyes and hoped Emma would laugh at his antics. She did._

 _"Actually, we went to a couple places that meant something to me. She had been super interested but then Hook called and, at the time I had no idea what was wrong but I see now in hindsight. God, what an idiot I was. Anyway, we went to a museum and a place I worked. We saw the building I lived in when you came here." Emma smiled again, remembering her son when he first looked at her at that green door and said he was her son._

 _She took a long drink from her root beer and seemed to think for a long moment before a light flashed in her eyes. "Hey kid, you know what? I think in the morning before we start pounding the streets, you and me are gonna have a cocoa and a bear claw from one of my favorite places."_

 _"Ok. What's so special about it?" Henry picked up his bowl now and drank the remnants of the creamy soup. Winking, he said, "Don't tell mom I drank from the bowl or she'll kill me."_

 _Nodding her agreement not to rat him out, Emma thought about how much to tell Henry about the café and the homeless woman. Maybe she'd tell him tomorrow._

 _"Let's just say, it was a place that meant something to me when I first moved here. And your mom liked it too."_

Henry stepped out of the bathroom, dressed, his hair combed and his teeth brushed. He was ready to go. The sun was pushing its way through the curtains now and Emma was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ma? Are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah." Her voice was heavy. She sniffed quietly and Henry knew. She was crying.

"Are you crying? Hey. Don't do that. We _are_ going to find her. We are." Henry was so full of hope.

"I know kid and I want to believe that. I do. But the more time that passes… I just…" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just miss her and I'm getting discouraged. I'm glad you came though. It helps."

Henry sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. In no more than six months he had sat like this, comforting both of his mothers while they cried about the other. He wasn't sure he was ready to be an adult. Most of what he had seen of it looked hard and complicated and painful—especially if you fell in love.

"I know. I miss her and I get scared that this will never end. But it will. We will find her." The boy's voice was confident and soothing.

"You know, when I first moved here I watched this homeless lady in an alley every day from the café. I felt sorry for her but I didn't know what to do about it. I finally found a shelter to take her and I got the courage to reach out to her. I bought two coffees and two pastries and I marched over to that alley. She was gone. I looked for her for so long and I never did find her. What if…" Emma tried in vain to stifle a sob. She didn't want to say these words to her son, but they demanded release. "What if your mom is like that woman? What if I just keep looking and never find her?"

Henry held his mother while she cried. He cried with her until they had cried all they could. They cried for Regina. They cried for each other. They cried for the life they wanted and that seemed out of reach. They cried for the homeless woman who had never been found.

"Ok. Here's the deal. I'm your son and I'm her son and that makes me about the most stubborn and hopeful person there is. We've cried and wallowed in it all we are going to today. You go have a quick shower, let's have our cocoa and then we are going to find Mom."

Emma eyed her son in wonder. He was becoming such a strong man. She was proud. He was remarkable.

"Alright, Henry. Give me fifteen minutes and we will get out of here."

~ (SQ) ~

"Good morning! What can I get…. Oh! It's you!" Amy recognized the woman at the counter immediately.

"Yes, it's me. And I came to let you and Charlie know that while I still don't have my memories, I am doing ok. I got a job and a place to stay. I wanted to thank you both for your help that day." The brunette extended a hand across the counter, hoping to shake on it.

Amy was not happy with a shake only and pulled the woman forward and into an awkward hug across the counter. "Well, Charlie hasn't come in yet but I'll tell him. And anything you want today is on the house." The girl smiled at the enigmatic woman who had been the subject of much talk in the café in the weeks since she had first appeared there. "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Emma. My name is Emma Swan. And I'll take a black coffee and an apple turnover." She smiled brightly at the girl, feeling bad for having called her an idiot.

"Alright _Emma._ But how about you try something new today? Its apple but not a turnover. It's an apple and cream cheese Danish and it is to die for." The girl seemed giddy at the thought.

"Hmmm, ok. Then make it a black coffee and Danish."

"Cool. I'll bring it to you when it's ready." Amy smiled again and called her order back to a red headed girl who wore proudly a trainee badge. This should be interesting. But how hard was it to foul up black coffee?

After another awkward exchange, Emma had sat near the window and watched the street come to life. Shops opening all around, the foot traffic increasing. She glanced down at her brand new phone and checked the time. She'd have to go soon. She stood and waved good-bye to Amy, asking her to give her regards to Charlie and promising to return. She slipped out the door and was gone.

"Oh shoot!" Amy noticed too late Emma's scarf still draped over the back of her chair. "Well, maybe she will come back for it." The girl tucked it under the counter with a note. _Emma Swan._

Within ten minutes Emma and Henry wandered into the café. They both inhaled the scent of the coffee brewing, the bread baking and smiled. They were definitely mother and son when it came to food.

"Alright, Kid. Order whatever you want. But I really love their cocoa—"

"And bear claws. I know." Henry stood in line ahead of his mother. "But the sign says they have an apple Danish on special so… that's what I'm having. For luck."

Emma smiled sadly. They reached the counter finally and a red-haired girl identified only as "Trainee" took their order and money. Emma gave her name and the girl said they'd call when the cocoa was ready.

Emma pulled out Regina's photo. "Hey, have you seen this woman? My son and I are trying to find her. She went missing about six weeks ago."

The girl studied the photo but didn't recognize the woman. With a promise to keep an eye out for her, the girl took Emma's card and began helping the next person in line. Suddenly she called her back.

"Hey! Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma turned and noticed the girl studying the business card she had given her. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh! Great! You left your scarf earlier. Amy saved it for you."

The girl pulled a long gray scarf from under the counter and held it up. Emma frowned. She didn't understand what was happening.

"That… that isn't mine." Emma stepped back toward the counter as Amy returned from the stock room.

"She's not Emma." Amy chimed in. " _That_ is Emma."

The blonde turned in bewilderment and followed Amy's gaze to the entrance of the café. She felt like she might faint. Regina Mills was walking through the door.

"Regina?" She breathed and gripped the counter.

"Mom?" Henry's equally shocked voice came from somewhere to the right though Emma's eyes wouldn't leave Regina's confused face. Could this be real? Could Regina just be standing here in this café? Could it be that simple?

The brunette looked at Emma, searching her face but showing no recognition. Despite the fact that she didn't know who the blonde was, her eyes burned into Emma's soul just like always. And in an instant, the real Emma Swan felt that ache in her chest begin to fade.

The brunette's hand reached up of its own accord and rubbed the place just above her heart absent mindedly. Maybe she felt it too. Her eyes stayed on the blonde, refusing to look away. But hearing Henry speak, she turned to the boy and gasped.

"Henry?"

By now Emma was crying and her paralyzed legs had begun to move. Her arms wrapped around the petite woman and held her tight while she sobbed. She tried to speak but no words would come. She pulled back when she realized Regina wasn't returning the embrace.

"Regina? It's me. It's Emma? What's wrong?" Emma's face was wet with tears and Henry was standing beside her, still shocked by the turn of events.

"I'm sorry. I… I suffered some sort of episode recently and I can't remember much. _My_ name is Emma Swan." The woman stiffened and appeared every bit the queen she didn't know she was. "Who is Regina?"

"You… you are." Emma said in disbelief. "You don't know who I am?"

"No. I'm sorry." Regina looked increasingly uncomfortable and would have just walked out if not for the drawing sensation… if not for her desire to find out more about Henry. She had to know who he was.

"But you… I know you, Henry. Are you…" She paused, almost afraid to say the next words. "Are you my son?"

"No," Emma sobbed, a protective arm sliding around his shoulders. "This is _our son_. And we are here to take you home."

"Our…"

"Yes. _Our_ son." Emma pulled him even closer and was vaguely aware they were drawing a crowd.

"We… you and I are… _together_?" Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind was filled with the soft porcelain skin, the tender kisses, the faceless woman above her… the woman from her dream.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged, feeling suddenly inadequate and unsure what on earth this woman had ever seen in her. Without their shared memories—would she still feel the same?

"Moms. I don't want to be a downer but do you think we could continue this talk over there in a booth. We are attracting a following." Henry glanced around at the people staring openly.

"Yes… I…" Regina hesitated again. Her eyes drifting from the boy to the beautiful blonde. What was happening? "Let's sit."

When Emma Swan woke up today, she never imagined this was how she would spend it. _Regina. Not Emma._ But the racing terror in her heart was no match for the curiosity or for the magnetic pull she felt toward the blonde. No matter what else happened… she needed to know more.

 _Is this my family? Am I finally going home?_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Alright my darlings... here's an update. I hope you like it. I am interested to hear what you all think of the beginning and ending bits._**

 ** _As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting and sharing this story. It is like a cold drink on a hot day to hear from you all. With all the stories you could be reading... that fact that you keep reading this one makes me smile._**

* * *

 ** _A very long time ago in the Enchanted Forest…_**

 _"Violet, please. Don't do this. She's… she's not a good influence on you." Blue tried to plead with her sister._

 _"Oh for goodness sake, Blue. If I don't help Mara then who will? She's so bitter and angry and frankly I am worried for the child. Someone has to—"_

 _The fairy, named for the shimmering shade of purple that made up her cleavage bearing garment and wings, was interrupted yet again by her impatient older sister. Violet wanted to explain and fly away with Blue's blessing… but she was willing to go without it._

 _"Someone? Yes, perhaps but why does it need to be you? That woman is dabbling in the dark arts. We shouldn't help her." Blue wanted to help everyone just as her sister did. But the use of dark magic was both frightening and forbidden for the fairies._

 _"Don't you see? The fact that she is studying dark magic is why I need to help. Someone needs to protect the child. And since her father can do nothing but drink away their money, that responsibility can't be left to him. I will be fine, Blue. Trust me."_

~ (SQ) ~

In a booth toward the back of the café, Emma, Regina and Henry sat in silence. The crowd had finally stopped gawking and Amy had brought over Emma and Henry's order. Still, they three sat in silence. This was a lot to take in.

Emma couldn't make sense of the fact that Regina was here, looking well, dressed less than her norm but still better than someone who'd been kidnapped. How was she here, free and walking about? How had she lost her memory? Would she even be willing to come home again?

Regina toyed with the end of her scarf. She had remembered it just a block away and had almost not returned for it. Now, sitting here with people who say they know her—her son and her… _something_ —and sipping another cup of coffee, she wondered if she should have kept going after all. Who were they? Was she really Regina? Could she trust them?

Henry smiled brightly at his brunette mother when she made eye contact, hoping to ease her nervousness. He wanted to hug her, to tell her he had been so worried but he had never lost hope but he was sure she wouldn't respond well to it. She seemed stiff and confused by Emma's initial embrace. How had she lost her memories? Could they ever be gotten back?

"So… Miss Swan. You said my name is Regina? And we live where exactly?" Regina couldn't take this introspection for one moment more.

"Uh, yeah. Regina Mills. That is your name. I am Emma Swan and this is our son, Henry Mills. Henry Swan?" She wasn't sure even after all this time if Henry was a Mills or a Swan. Although he had been Henry Mills since he was three weeks old, after Regina destroyed Pan's curse, their memories had been altered to reflect a lifetime as Henry Swan.

"Swan-Mills." Henry offered. "Henry Swan-Mills."

"Right." Emma agreed. It had a nice ring to it. Maybe someday they'd all… "We live in a town in Maine called Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke. My god, that's so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. Is it simply idyllic?" So, memory loss hadn't taken away Regina's sass. That might be a good sign.

"Yeah, it is pretty much just like it sounds. I am the sheriff there and you…" Emma hesitated. She didn't want to say too much and scare the other woman.

"And I? Am I a happy little homemaker in an apron with supper on the table for you every night?" Regina didn't know why she suddenly felt like teasing and smirking at the blonde. She couldn't help herself. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't—"

"Not that there is anything wrong with someone being a homemaker… but no. You are actually the mayor. You do cook for us though. In an apron." Emma tried to keep the conversation friendly despite feeling a bite in Regina's words.

"The mayor? You can't be serious."

"Oh, she's serious. You've been the mayor for a long time. My whole life. And Ma is the sheriff although that hasn't been her job for as long. Just since I was ten." Henry finally found his voice.

Regina looked at the boy and couldn't quite understand how she had seen him in her dreams. "Did I appoint you sheriff? God, please tell me I'm not a nepotist." She rubbed her temples in a move that made Emma's heart clench. It was her Regina and yet somehow not her at all.

"No. You aren't. I won an election fair and square. In fact, you didn't want me to be sheriff. We weren't on good terms then." Emma shrugged. She had said too much. She just needed to get Regina home so they could sort this mess out.

"Not on good terms? Miss Swan—"

"Emma. Please, call me Emma."

Regina hesitated. "Um, Emma… how is it we share a teenage son but I would just a few years ago interfere with your employment because we were not on good terms?"

"It's complicated." Emma looked from the brunette to their son. Henry's face said it all. He was at as much a loss for words as she was.

"Complicated? I see. And now? Is it complicated now? Perhaps I am in Boston because I no longer wish to be in this small town with you? How can I know you are even telling me the truth?" Regina was growing more irritable by the second.

"Well, for one the kid isn't gonna lie—"

"I do not know that he wouldn't lie. You are both strangers to me and—"

"No. We are not. You said my name. You know who I am." Henry spoke up again.

Emma and Henry both stared the other woman down, waiting for her to offer an excuse.

"Well, that is true. I did know your name. I'm not sure how I did. But I did."

"Here, have a look at this and see if you believe me." Emma held her phone out to the brunette.

Regina took the phone, taking care not to touch the blonde. She had dreamed of Henry and she was certain she had dreamed of kissing the long column of porcelain skin that was Emma's neck, the place by her ear getting special attention that had drawn out a moan from…

Regina shook her head. She needed to focus. A dream and a feeling didn't mean she could trust them. She had to be sure before she even continued this conversation. Maybe they were con artists and out to get her for some reason her mind had yet to supply. She needed to be sure.

Regina looked at the phone, the screen black by now. She looked up at Emma with questioning eyes and the blonde reached out and pressed the home button, bringing the screen to life. Regina gasped at what she saw.

There, in living color, as the woman's cell phone wallpaper was a photograph of the three of them. It appeared they were in a car, huddled together and smiling brightly. It was recent from the looks of Henry in the photo compared to now. Regina touched the ends of her hair. Yes, it was very recent. She looked exactly the same. They looked so happy together. Was this really her family?

"Well, what does this prove? This could be a photo-shopped picture or…" Regina's voice trailed off as Emma's hand reached in front of her and swiped across the screen. She tapped the photo album icon and soon Regina was witness to a number of photos of them. Some with Henry, some without. In one they were kissing and Regina knew it was real. She was smiling into the kiss, her hand in golden curls.

They were in an office decorated in black and white, a bowl of blood red apples on the table behind them. Emma was whispering something…

 _"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"_

 _"No. Perhaps you should enlighten me, Sheriff."_

 _"Alright Madam Mayor, if that's how you want to play it… you are the most beautiful woman in the world. This one or any other. And I feel like the luckiest damn bastard there is because I get to kiss you anytime I want."_

 _"My… confident aren't we. What if I don't feel like kissing you, dear?" Regina smirked and pulled back a bit, pretending to resist._

 _"Well, I suppose I will just kiss someone else." Emma shrugged as if she could care less if Regina denied her kisses._

 _Regina grabbed her collars and pulled her close. "Like hell you will. Now, kiss me you idiot."_

 _"Your idiot."_

 _A moment later, Emma pulled out her phone and snapped a kissing picture that made Regina giggle. The click of the shutter captured her smile._

"Regina?" Emma's hand was on hers. "Regina, are you ok?"

Regina withdrew her hand as if she had been burned. "Yes. I'm fine. So you have pictures of us. I suppose that is pretty damning evidence."

Emma looked from the woman to Henry and frowned. Why had she zoned out like that? And she especially didn't like her choice of words. "Well, of all the things you've called our long and unconventional relationship, damned is a new one."

"So, when can we go home?" Henry could see an argument coming a mile away.

"Home?" Regina spoke, sipping on the now lukewarm coffee in her hand. "You don't expect me to leave this café with you, let alone the city. I don't know you. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be cruel or difficult but you have to look at this from where I am sitting."

Henry looked at his hands on the table. He felt tears stinging but he refused them. He had believed they would find his mother today and they had. Now he would believe they would get her home to Storybrooke… and they would.

"Well, you may not wish to go home with us just yet but you're an idiot if you think I'm letting you get away again. We've been looking for you for six weeks and—"

"I thought you were the idiot." Regina cocked her head and wondered at the words she'd spoken.

"What?" Wide green eyes peered at her, full of shock and… something else. _Hope._

"I… I honestly don't know, Miss Swan. I just thought you were the one who would be called an idiot."

"Your idiot." Emma's voice was barely a whisper and her eyes were once more shining with tears.

"Yes, well. I need to call the office and tell them I won't be in today. Not good for my first full week on the job but they understand my special circumstances. And then, I suppose we can go to the police station and see if you are who you say you are." Regina saw the fear, the dread in Emma's face. "That won't be a problem will it, Miss Swan? If I am who you say I am and you are indeed my… _partner_ , then that should be simple enough to prove."

Emma nodded to the woman and stood. She tapped out a message to her son walking along behind her and followed Regina to the door.

 _Ma: Text your grandpa. Tell him to get to the sheriff's station and expect a call. It may not be easy convincing her to go home with us but we aren't leaving here without her._

~ (SQ) ~

"Sheriff's station." David answered the phone with a professional tone.

"Who is speaking please?" A rough voice asked. David had been expecting this call since Henry had texted him. They'd found Regina but she didn't know who she was. This would be one of Boston's finest checking out Emma's story.

"This is Deputy Sheriff David Nolan. And may I ask to whom I am speaking?"

"Yes, Deputy Nolan, this is Officer George Martin of the Boston Police Department. We are here with a woman claiming to be the sheriff of your town and—"

"Ah, yes. Sheriff Emma Swan. She has been making trips to Boston for several weeks searching for our mayor. Mayor Mills went missing about six weeks ago. She was taken from her home in the middle of the night. We had a tip she was in Boston." David tried to be vague and still give sufficient information.

"Yes, that is what we have been told. And Sheriff Swan? What makes her take such a personal interest in finding your mayor, crossing state lines, out of her jurisdiction?" The voice now was a younger man. David assumed he was on speaker.

"Well, she takes a personal interest… I'm sorry. Who is this?" David hesitated.

"This is Officer Alex Santiago. I am working the case with Officer Martin. You were saying?"

"Well, the personal interest is that Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan are in a relationship. They share a son. And the Sheriff was on duty when Regina—Mayor Mills—went missing. She went home to discover their son had been drugged and was unconscious and the other woman was missing. The front door was standing wide open and some suspicious activity had been reported in the area earlier that day. A van had been sitting outside their house." David knew these were the things Emma would have said to the police. She had already told him that if Regina wasn't found soon, she would go to them even if it risked the town being exposed.

"Thank you Deputy Nolan. You have really helped us to clear up some things. It seems that Sheriff Swan has indeed located the woman we now know to be Regina Mills. We needed to verify her story. We will be in touch with your department to share any information to help you discover the kidnapper. I appreciate your assistance." It was Officer Martin's voice again.

"My pleasure, sir. And please tell the Sheriff I am glad she found her. We will see them when they get back in town. Thanks for calling." And with that, the call ended.

David raked a hand down his face. He hoped his part in all this had worked. In truth, he could use anything the Boston PD could give him about the case. He was no closer to finding out what happened now than he had been six weeks ago.

He had taken his daughter's advice though. He had stopped sharing information with Blue and Hook and he was looking at them with fresh eyes. Hook seemed like a viable suspect. He had been outside Storybrooke more than anyone besides Emma and he was more familiar with the city. He certainly had motive. But how could he have gotten the potion to make Henry and Regina sleep? That was a big hole in the case against him.

But, once Regina was back in town they would work on restoring her memories. And then… surely then she would be able to point to her kidnapper. This would all be behind them and they could move on. He wanted Emma to be happy. She had been happy in the weeks she and Regina had been together. She would be happy again.

~ (SQ) ~

"Well, Miss Mills, it does appear that Miss… excuse me, Sheriff Swan's story checks out. We've spoken to several people and they all agree, you are the Mayor of the town and this is indeed your family. We just received an email from someone at the Town Hall who sent over a copy of your ID badge. Have a look." Officer Martin tilted the screen on his computer so Regina could see it. There she was, smirking and cocky in the photo, but it was her none the less.

"I see." The brunette said quietly. She was a mayor and a mother and apparently a lesbian. That was unexpected although… she wasn't afraid to admit to herself that the real Emma Swan was not without her appeal. Not that she had noticed.

Regina asked for a moment alone with Henry before she would commit to going to her apartment with Emma or certainly to another state. Emma had studied the woman for a moment and then looked to the boy she called "kid" for his approval. He had nodded and sat smiling at his mother.

Now the two of them were alone in a small room. It wasn't like an interrogation room from cop shows on TV. But that was likely the purpose of the room. Outside the room, Emma was sitting on the edge of Officer Santiago's desk and, along with Officer Martin, they were talking and laughing. Emma was mostly pretending not to watch through the blinds.

"So, are you scared?" Henry's directness was alarming and endearing.

"Well, I wouldn't say scared really… but I admit I do feel some trepidation about the whole thing." Regina sat primly on the chair across from the boy.

Henry observed her closely. His mother hadn't seemed so clipped and proper in a long time. Sure, she was much less relaxed than Emma had ever been, but she had loosened up a lot over the last few years. Especially since she'd admitted she loved Emma. But this woman, with her uncharacteristically modest apparel, light make-up and stiff spine… she harkened back to the days before the curse broke.

"It would be ok if you were scared." Henry smiled at her. "I'd be scared. But, we love you… more than anything. And no matter what happens, we can get through this together, Mom."

Regina marveled at the strength and hope in this young man. Had she raised this boy to be so strong and forthright? Her eyes widened on the word _mom._ It still felt strange and somehow it was perfect.

"Henry," Regina began, tasting his name and weighing it in her mouth. It felt like it belonged there. Like she had been saying it for a long time. "I… I wanted to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Can you do that for me?"

Henry thought a moment and nodded. "Of course, Mom. We don't lie to each other. What is it?"

"Am I… a mean person back in Storybrooke?" She cast her eyes down to her hands clasped on the table top.

"Mean? What on earth makes you think that?" Henry cocked his head at her. From the corner of his eye he saw Emma trying to gage how things were going. He gave her a brief smile of reassurance.

"Well, I have had some dreams of being quite… cruel. Of arguing heatedly with someone. And I have been irritable with people and had an urge to—well, to be rude. But then I have other dreams and I seem less angry. It's very confusing to dream things that you can't understand." The woman sighed heavily and then chuckled, looking at the boy again. "Of course I also dreamed I was dressed in leather and stomping around in the woods. So, I suppose my dreams aren't trustworthy. But then I dreamed of you."

"Me?" Henry watched her closely. If she was dreaming of things that might be memories, that was a good thing, right? "What did you dream?"

"I dreamed of playing a video game. I was quite good and you were desperate to prove that it was only because of the game type. War or something." Regina smiled, remembering.

"That wasn't a dream, Mom. That happened. Actually the day you were taken. We played Beasts of the Netherworld and you mopped the floor with me. It was embarrassing to be beaten so badly by you on your second time on the game. Do you remember?" Hope swelled inside him. But he knew not to let it grow unrestrained. Hope was good but he wanted to be smart about it.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't. I only recall the dream. But…" She hesitated again.

"What? What is it?"

Regina looked at the boy—her _son_ —and tried hard to remember him. Nothing came. "Are we happy? In Storybrooke, with Emma and our jobs and lives. Are you happy? Am I happy? Is…" Regina turned and looked at the woman who owned the name that had fallen so easily from her lips a few short weeks ago when nothing else would. "Is _she_ happy?"

Henry reached out a hand now and laid it lightly atop his mother's hands. She looked from their hands to the young man's face. There was such an openness, an earnestness in his green eyes, she felt her fear melting away.

"Mom, I promise you. We are happy. And the truth is, I have never known you or Ma to be happier than you've been in the last few weeks before you went missing. Trust me on this. You have a good life back home. I think you need to come with us. Give us a chance. You can always come back here if you don't like it."

The boy grinned in such a way that he looked years younger than he was. Her mind filled with an image of a five year old boy, gripping her hand and looking terrified.

 _"I don't want to. Please!" He tried to shrink behind her, making himself smaller and quieter until maybe he would disappear._

 _"Henry, trust me. I wouldn't bring you to kindergarten if I wasn't sure it was going to be wonderful. You are going to love it. Give it a chance. You can always drop out if you don't like it."_

 _"Ok, Mommy. I'll give it a chance."_

Regina smiled at her grown up son now. He still had the same curious look in his eyes as when he was five with a smattering of freckles across his nose.

"Alright. I'll give it a chance. Let's…" Regina paused. She thought she would feel nervous or unsure, but she didn't. She felt certain. "Let's get your mother and go home."

~ (SQ) ~

"I'm not saying you shouldn't take these things. You take whatever you like with you—whatever makes you most comfortable. But…" Emma looked around the very small apartment with her hands on her hips.

"But what?" Regina was folding the clothes she had been given and placing them in a pile on the bed. She had some make-up and toiletries but there was little else in this place that belonged to her.

Henry was in the living room busily texting his grandmother, filling her in on everything that had happened in Boston so far. Snow was more than a little curious. One thing she knew, they needed to let the community know Regina was returning. Magic use and anything unusual needed to be kept away from her view until she had been prepared.

The blonde sighed. "But, to be honest this apartment would fit in your bedroom. And you have more clothes than anyone I know. I was just thinking maybe the shelter that helped you could use them for someone else. However, you take all of them or part of them or none of them… whatever will make you happy."

Regina looked at the clothes she had already folded. She really didn't want them, especially if she had as many as Emma suggested waiting for her in Maine. She walked to the closet and pulled out the suit she had been wearing the day she woke up in the alley. The jacket was torn but she had kept it. It had felt like a tether to the life she didn't recall.

"Well, then I think I will keep this. But these… I think it is a good idea to give them back. That's very thoughtful of you, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"What? Oh. Right. You're Emma. This will take some getting used to." Regina's cheeks reddened. How could she feel distant and connected to this woman all at once? And yet, somehow she did.

Emma sat down on the double bed next to the clothes and patted the spot beside her. Regina eyed it warily.

"You don't have to sit right by me. Sit over there if you like. But I think we need to stop a second and just talk ok?" Emma's eyes held the same open earnestness the brunette had seen in Henry's. Emma must be genetically his mother. They both had a crinkle at the corner of their eyes when they smiled.

 _When did I notice that?_

Regina sat on the other side of the pile of clothes. She felt better with a barrier between them. She wanted to remember, but she didn't. This woman was essentially a stranger. A stranger with searching green eyes and soft pink lips that needed kissing badly. But a stranger none the less.

The two women sat for a moment in silence. Emma knew the conversation was up to her.

"Hi."

Regina frowned and replied, uncertainly. "Hi?"

Then the blonde extended her hand, offering a shake. "I am Emma Swan."

A smile spread shyly across Regina's face as she realized what Emma was doing. She shook the offered hand gently. "Regina Mills."

"Pleased to meet you." Emma's eyes danced with mirth at the little game and something about that immediately set Regina at ease again.

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet." The brunette teased with a wink. Why did she feel so compelled to tease—no, flirt—with this woman.

"That's ok. I am sure my winning personality will get to you." The blonde winked back. Her Regina was in there, trying so hard to come to the surface. Emma suddenly felt like everything could actually be ok.

"Winning personality? Is that what got to me the first time around?" Regina smirked. This banter felt natural.

"Not at all. You didn't like me. We argued basically the entire first year we knew each other. But I think you liked the…" Emma paused. _What the hell. Go for it._ "To be honest, I think you liked the tension… the fire between us. You liked the challenge and it was… sorta hot."

Emma watched as for just a moment, Regina's eyes darkened before the woman looked away. "So we didn't get along. It appears we got over that since we have a child together."

"Yeah, we got over it… eventually. Although we still have our moments." Emma wanted to be honest. They had argued and had difficult moments even when they were best friends. The bliss of their relationship since admitting their feelings was unique. But the occasional disagreement and sass was what made them… them.

Regina looked like she wanted to ask something. She seemed hesitant. But then, she asked anyway in typical Regina fashion. "So, do we have family in this town in Maine… I mean, besides each other?"

Emma read between the lines. Regina was curious about her own family. "I guess you'd say we have a family we chose but not really a lot of blood relatives. Would you… would you like to know about your family?"

The blonde had hoped to not get into this until they were safely in Storybrooke but she couldn't deny her love anything, especially after she had thought they may never see each other again.

"Yes. What about my parents or siblings?" Regina folded a leg under her and turned to face the blonde. Her curious eyes longed for some connections.

"Well, your dad—he was named Henry too—he passed away a long time ago with a… uh, heart problem. You really loved him more than anything in the world until the kid came along. He was a Latino and from a very wealthy family."

Regina nodded and encouraged her to go on. "And my mother?"

Emma looked away. How do you tell someone there mother was an evil, manipulating bitch? "Well, your mother was a real piece of work. You and she didn't get along very well. Her name was Cora and she was sorta controlling for most of your life. She didn't let you make a lot of your own decisions and you resented it. So that caused a rift, I guess. And she _did not_ like me, at all. She worked hard to cause problems between us. But we managed to overcome that too."

Dark brown eyes saddened at this revelation. "But… you guys were on better terms when she passed away. It was sudden. Unexpected. But you both were different by then and had been working together." That was the best she could do with the facts without outright lying.

"Oh. I see. So, wonderful father, controlling mother. Got it. Any siblings?"

"Well, you have a half-sister, Zelena. She was extremely jealous of you. As in, tried her best to make you miserable because she couldn't accept you were happy. You're mom wasn't married to her dad so she was adopted and only just found you a few years ago." Emma held her breath and waited for Regina to respond.

"That sounds… _lovely_." Sarcasm dripped like honey in her voice. "Where is dear old sis these days? Still in Storybrooke?"

Green eyes looked around the room again. She really didn't want to discuss this now but she wouldn't lie. "No. She left town a while back. The truth is, you were involved with this guy—Robin—and she pretty much took him from you, got pregnant and they left town. It was horrible. You were very depressed for a while, but you got over it. You decided that you had all the family you needed in Henry and me and some… friends of ours, the Nolan's."

Regina seemed to be thinking deeply. Emma couldn't begin to imagine which part of what she said was the hardest to take in.

"Still want to go home with us?" There was a nervousness, a clear fear of rejection in the blonde's voice and manner. It made Regina's heart clench. Had she hurt this woman in the past? Why was she afraid of being rejected?

"Yes. Of course. Although it sounds like our sleepy little town is a soap opera so far." She smiled, trying to ease them both with her tone. Why did she want to make this easy for Emma? She didn't even know her.

Regina was having a hard time piecing together the time line. Henry was a teenager and she had a clear memory of him as a small boy. That suggested she and Emma had been together a long time. But Emma had just stated that she'd been with a man named Robin who had recently left town with her sister. Had she and Emma broken up for a time and gotten back together? She had mentioned them not being on good terms when the blonde was elected sheriff.

 _Reconciled divorced lesbian mommies? God, we_ are _a soap opera._

"So, what about your family?" Regina watched a sadness come over Emma for a moment before she turned up a smile.

"Well, I was raised in foster care. My parents abandoned me when I was just a few hours old. Left me on the side of the road. But I am ok with it. I found them a few years ago and we are working through the hurt, the rejection." Emma looked up into caring brown eyes then. They just sat a moment, staring their patented stare. Regina's eyes dropped for only a moment to Emma's lips and the blonde felt a shudder in her body. But then Regina stood and began refolding already folded garments.

"I'm sorry, Emma. That sounds horrible. And I know there is so way I had anything to do with it but it makes me feel… guilty knowing what kind of life you must have had." The brunette stopped folding and looked at the woman. "Are you… are we happy together?"

"What?" Emma was confused by the leap from one topic to this much more intimate one.

"Are we happy together? It just seems like we've both been through a lot in our lives and it is important to me that I know you are happy with the Regina I can't remember. If I am going to be her again, I want to know she is someone worth being." The former queen, unaware of her long and complicated life beyond the small bit Emma had shared, sat again on the bed. "As I told Henry, I have all these dreams that seem real but in them I am sometimes kind and happy, sometimes cruel and angry. Who am I to you, Emma? Do I make you happy?"

Green eyes immediately began to fill with tears. There was something innocent and terrified in chocolate orbs. Regina was honestly afraid of not being enough for them.

Forgetting they were not touching one another yet, Emma reached for Regina's hands and the other woman didn't resist her grip. "Regina, listen to me. We _have_ both lived hard lives. We've both had more than our fair share of pain and loss. But believe me when I tell you, I have never been happy like I have been happy with you." Tears rolled down milky white skin and olive skin alike. "You are like an oasis in a desert to me. I was so dry and thirsty, ready to die in the burning sun until you came with shade and comfort and cool, healing water. I love you, Gina. Whether you remember now or never, I love you. And I'll never let you go unless you ask me to."

Regina felt the words sink into her heart, wrapping around it, warming it, awakening it. She couldn't speak.

"Who are you to me? You—" Emma nodded toward the door, "—you and that kid in there are everything to me. And yes, you have made my life incredibly happy."

Though she hadn't planned to and would later wonder what had made her do it, Regina shoved the clothes separating them off the bed and hugged the blonde. She didn't know what to say or how to feel, but she knew one thing. She wanted to regain her memories so she could go on making this woman happy.

They remained like that a long moment until a throat cleared in the doorway. It was Henry. "Moms, I hate to interrupt but… If we are going to Storybrooke today, we better get going. It's getting late and Mary Margaret wants you to call her Ma."

Regina sat back and smiled shyly at the other woman. Neither of them said anything about the embrace. Instead, Emma stood to return the call to this Mary Margaret and Regina retrieved the clothes from the floor.

Soon, she was going home… with her family.

~ (SQ) ~

"So, tell me about this house of ours. You made it sound rather large before."

The trio had been driving for about an hour, and after two unplanned stops—one for snacks and one for Henry to use the bathroom that he had sworn he didn't need only fifteen minutes earlier—and after a moderately long silence, Regina had realized they were letting her have quiet time. If a conversation was to fill the remaining three hour drive, it was up to her to break the ice.

"It is pretty big, I'll tell you that." Emma signaled and merged into another lane to get from behind a slow moving truck. She wanted to get home as soon as they could. At this point it would be dark when they arrived in town.

The savior who had made a career out of saving the woman she loved, even when she thought she hated her, had called Mary Margaret as requested while Henry and Regina loaded the box of clothes into the bug. She had given specific instructions that no one was to come to the house, no one was to approach Regina if they saw her out and that _everyone_ needed to keep their magic, fairytale and overall odd behavior out of sight until the woman was ready to learn the truth or her memories were returned—whichever came first. Snow had been sad that she was included in the list of people not allowed to come over, but she understood. The family needed some time and she would give it to them.

Before getting on the highway, they'd delivered the clothes to the shelter, Regina saying good-bye to the people there who'd helped her. She'd introduced Emma and Henry as her family. Everyone had been very happy for her.

Next stop had been to the publishing house where she had been working. They were equally happy to hear that her family had been found and were sad to see her go so soon. If anyone thought that her being found and heading out for Storybrooke all in one day was odd, they never said so. Emma felt a lot of eyes examining her. She didn't mind. It just meant that while Regina was away from her, someone had been looking out for her.

"It's more than pretty big, Mom. Our house is the biggest on the street. Maybe the biggest in town." Henry leaned up between the seats and joined the conversation.

"I hope you have your seatbelt on kid." Emma said, eyeing him in the rearview mirror.

"I do. I just think since she is going to see the house in a few hours there is no reason to down play things. It's a mansion. And we have a huge yard that always looks perfect. And you drive an old school Mercedes." Emma glared at him now and he sat back. "Well, she does."

Regina grinned. "It's ok, Emma. He is right. I'll know soon enough. It isn't too much too soon. After everything that's happened, I think finding out I'm rich is probably a good thing. Did I… did I inherit the money? Or win the lottery? I'm sure a small town mayor can't afford all that on a government salary."

Emma didn't say anything for a beat. It wasn't like she could tell her she was a queen and a powerful sorceress who could basically magic her bank account full if she wanted to. "Yes. Some of it you inherited. As I said, your father was pretty wealthy when he met your mom."

"Was my mother wealthy too?" Regina turned curious brown eyes and watched the blonde in profile. She was clenching and unclenching her jaw in thought. The way the setting sun shone in the window of the bug behind her illuminated Emma's golden locks and made her look like an angel. Regina grinned to herself. An angel driving a beat up yellow bug.

"I don't think so. From what I know of Cora, she was raised pretty much by her dad. He was a drunk and worked in a blue collar type job. Your mom married up. It caused some problems between Henry Sr. and his father if I recall the story right."

"Hmm. Raised by her dad. What happened to her mother? My grandmother?" Regina was endlessly curious about her ancestry.

"I don't know. Kid? Do you know anything about her?" Emma looked at Henry in the mirror again and tried to convey the need for him to be careful with his words.

"Not really. Mom, you never mentioned her much. I guess because she died when your mother was just a little girl. Grandpa said—" Henry stopped abruptly. He hadn't intended to mention Gold.

"My father? Did he mention her?" Regina was unaware that Henry had misspoke.

"No. I think he means his father's dad. He lives in our town too." Emma wanted to disappear from this entire conversation, but trapped in the car, there was nowhere to go.

" _His father._ I see. I suppose he would have one." Regina frowned in thought. "I assumed we didn't know him personally. But, we can talk about that later… privately." The brunette gave Emma a knowing nod and Emma offered her a grateful smile. "So, what did your grandfather say about my grandmother, Henry?"

"Just that she was a bitter and unhappy person. And she died in some tragic fire, I think." Henry wished he hadn't joined the conversation now. He hadn't meant to bring up all this.

"Hmmm. Seems like an awful lot of people in my life have died prematurely. Odd." Regina looked out the window at the passing scenery. It was steadily becoming less urban and more pastoral.

"So, inherited my wealth, bought a huge mansion and a nice car, was elected mayor and while I had no blood relatives to speak of, I chose a family for myself. Sounds like I've been very busy." Regina smiled again at the pair with her, once more taking on the burden of breaking the ice. She wondered how often she would have to do that before they fell into a rhythm.

 _Or maybe my memories will come back._

"Yes. I think you have been." Emma signaled again and moved past a slow car in the fast lane. "Listen, I know this is a lot to take in. We can talk about it or not. Whatever makes you comfortable. We have all the time in the world now that you are coming home."

"Alright. Perhaps we could… listen to the radio?" Regina's hand was already reaching for the knob when Emma blindly reached for it. The result was Emma grasping Regina's hand. Emma jerked it back, apologizing. "It's ok, Emma. If we've been friends and… lovers—" she whispered that word "—then you can't apologize every time you touch me. It's bound to happen at some point just out of habit. I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable. But… thank you for trying so hard."

Emma chanced a glance beside her and her breath hitched at the sight. The same sun that had been to Regina a halo about blonde curls was to Emma a spotlight, illuminating golden skin, brightening dark eyes and making Regina look impossibly more beautiful. The brunette recognized the appreciative light in green eyes for what it was and smiled flirtatiously. She couldn't help herself. Something in the stranger made her feel free to tease.

"See anything you like, Emma?"

Before Emma could answer, her cheeks already coloring red, Regina switched on the radio and picked up a station in the middle of a throwback hour. She and Henry immediately began singing along with the B-52's and their silly fun classic "Love Shack."

Emma put her eyes back on the highway and joined in. She couldn't remember ever singing together before. Already, they were making new memories to replace the ones they'd lost.

~ (SQ) ~

 ** _Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest…_**

 _"Violet, you have left us no choice. If you leave here and go to Mara… we will remove you from the sisterhood and shun you. Please, consider what you are doing. There is no coming back from this." Blue's voice was wet with emotion. She did not want to lose her sister, but she couldn't turn a blind eye to what she had been up to._

 _Violet laughed maliciously. "Oh, dear sister. Are you saying this for my good or for yours? Perhaps you think I've conjured some nefarious plan with Mara and we two will be more powerful than you? Frightened at the prospect of being deposed?"_

 _Blue felt the words like a punch in the gut. This… this creature was not her sister. They had been so close, shared so many things in their long lives. Indeed, they two had ruled all the fairies together for millennia. But this snarling, hateful thing was not Violet anymore._

 _Blue knew what she had to do._

 _"Violet! You are no longer a part of the Sisterhood of Fairies. Your choice today has forever severed you from our league. You are banished. You are shunned. You are hereby stripped of your wings, of your power! And of your title…" Blue's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You are dead to us. Be gone and never return. No more our sister… but ever more our enemy!"_

 _A whirling dervish of blinding light shot out from Violet's body, surrounding her, encircling her. She cried out in pain and began to physically change before Blue's eyes. The other fairies gathered close behind their leader, ready to protect her at all costs. As the light began to fade, a new creature emerged from the ashes of lavender material and gossamer wings._

 _This creature was not one stripped of power. No, indeed she seemed to be omnipotent as sparks arced between her fingers. Not stripped of wings, she unfurled large and threatening ones, covered in iridescent scales. But she was not hideous to behold despite the evil aura about her. Her beauty was fierce and frightening as she stretched her back and cracked the bones in her neck. A long black garment covered her like a whisper as she hovered before them. In her hand was a black and golden wand. Violet was gone._

 _Before them now stood the Dark Fairy._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. It has been a busy week. I hope to not be so long in updating for the remainder of the story. I did not spend as much time as I usually do editing so if you notice any glaring errors in grammar and spelling feel free to PM me about it so I can fix it.**

 **I will be working on this story and another for the Winter Swan Queen Big Bang. I hope you will keep an eye out for that new story when it posts in January in its entirety. As always thank you guys for your great and encouraging comments. It does my writer's heart good.**

* * *

Regina Mills watched out the window as darkness crept over the world around her. Night was falling and soon she wouldn't be able to see anything about where they were going. She felt a tiny bit of fear at the idea that she had so suddenly gotten into a car and driven away from the city with this woman and her son.

 _Our son._

It was overwhelming to say the least. They'd talked some. They'd sung along with the radio. They'd stopped for gas and drinks. But mostly they were on their way to this mysterious town of Storybrooke where Regina had a full life, a challenging career… and a family.

On they drove and the silence was comfortable. Regina chanced a glance at the woman beside her. The real Emma Swan was gripping the steering wheel loosely, her eyes alert and trained on the road ahead of them. Since she was unaware in the now darkened car that she was being scrutinized, dark eyes were allowed to indulge just a moment longer in their curious journey.

Emma's hair was soft and blonde, though not so blonde as to feel unnatural or brassy. She had beautiful, intelligent eyes that seemed to see everything. She was an observer. Regina wondered absently if this was the Emma Swan who'd been a bail bonds person the police had mentioned that used to live in Boston but moved away. She certainly seemed capable of finding people as a career. She had found Regina after all.

Regina's gaze trailed down the blonde's pale skin, illuminated now only by the lights on the car's console. She had a pert little nose, just right for her face, that made her look a bit elvish and certainly like she could find her own trouble if she wanted to. Her pink lips were relaxed and pouty. The other woman seemed to be somewhere far away in her mind.

The brunette considered that if she were to pick a partner for herself she could certainly have done far worse in the realm of physical beauty. She realized she had little else to go on at this point. All she knew about Emma was how she looked, how she drove, and that the blonde clearly adored her and the kid.

 _Henry._

Regina glanced back. The boy had dozed off with his earbuds in and his iPod playing. He had been listening earlier with the volume much too high but she hadn't felt she could tell him. Thankfully Emma had stepped in and made him turn it down. Perhaps they worked together as a team. That was what made good parents wasn't it?

Regina looked out her window again, trying to make out landmarks but she found it had been quite some time now since they had passed anything like civilization. No buildings, no farms, no other cars… nothing. It seemed Storybrooke was a little off the beaten path. Maybe being mayor of this town wasn't as big a deal as it sounded. Could there be anything out here?

How had she wound up so far from home? The question had been playing in Regina's mind the longer they had driven. But she knew there would be plenty of time to ask questions. She made a mental note to ask that, along with the million other things she wanted to know. She yawned quietly. The quiet hum of the engine was making her sleepy despite her racing thoughts.

She and Emma had agreed that it would be best when they arrived in Storybrooke to head straight to the house. _No, mansion. Henry said it was a mansion._ If they were hungry, they would make a sandwich or order some take-out. Emma wanted to give Regina time to explore the house, to look through her things, to make herself comfortable, take a hot bath or do none of those things. Whatever she was ready for. It was sweet and very thoughtful of Emma to consider that she was overwhelmed and needed time to adjust.

Yawning again, Regina mentally added _sweet and thoughtful_ to the list of things she knew about Emma.

There was an emotion or a mix of emotions in Regina that made her very introspective. A little self-analysis left her surprised. She felt fear, naturally. She felt anxiety. She felt excitement as well. But there was a tiny wisp of disappointment that she wasn't sure belonged. She had just been found. She had so much awaiting her in this life. But somehow she felt disappointed. But why?

Suddenly her mind filled with the image of an older woman. She was attractive, dark hair and a disturbing smile. The woman was dressed much as Regina had dreamed of herself being dressed in those odd dreams where she looked like a fairytale princess, wandering in the woods. This woman had on a full gown, her hair piled neatly atop her head.

 _"Really, Regina. Why must you make me do this every time? Why can't you just do as you are told? Mother knows best, dear." Cora smiled and her voice was sweet, but Regina knew her mother was more dangerous when she spoke like this than any other time._

 _"Mother, please… I… I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better. Please… Don't make me. I'll be good." A small girl with long dark curls and wearing a beautiful blue gown stood before the woman. Her gown was muddied and torn along the bottom hem. Her small voice was frightened as her eyes darted about for some deliverer… some savior to come to her rescue._

 _"Yes, I know you will do better because I am going to be sure you never forget this lesson." The woman made no move closer to the girl, but she felt icy cold hands grip her arms and propel her toward the stairs and a tiny door._

 _"Please, Mother!" The girl wailed now, no longer speaking softly. She was terrified. "Please don't. I'll be a good girl. I'll fix the dress. I'm sorry I went running with the other children when you told me to stay inside. Please… please… don't!"_

 _The woman said nothing, only waved her hand and the door opened revealing a small, dark closet. The girl was shoved inside and the door closed tight behind her. She was trapped. With tiny fists, she beat against the door in the darkness. She hammered until her hands were bloodied and her face wet with tears, crying out for someone, anyone to help her… but no one came. Not even Daddy._

 _"Please, Blue Fairy, beautiful star, if you can really grant wishes, grant mine. Please take me away from here. Please help me." She murmured her wish as exhaustion overtook her small frame and she fell asleep. Her wish was never granted._

Emma glanced at Regina. The woman was leaning heavily against the cool glass of the car window and her even breathing said she had fallen asleep. Her face didn't bear the usual softness that Emma had seen sleep bring to her so many nights. Her brow was furrowed. Her lips drawn down in a frown.

The blonde wondered if she was dreaming. _What do people with no memories dream about?_ Emma looked back to the road and drove on. They'd be crossing the town line in mere minutes. Would Regina's memories spontaneously return? Would she feel her magic again and freak out? The blonde hadn't considered that Regina would not regain her memories right away and would have her magic. Would she accidentally use the magic? Was that possible?

Emma made a mental note to ask Gold. He'd know what to expect.

The Sheriff searched for Henry in the rearview mirror. The kid was asleep too, his earbuds still in. He looked so peaceful. Emma was happy that he could finally relax with both his mother's on their way home together. A tiny sound to her right caught Emma's attention. Regina was whimpering in her sleep.

Perfect eyebrows were drawn now even tighter. Emma was concerned that the other woman was having a nightmare. She whimpered again, this time louder, and shook her head no. The blonde wondered if she should wake her or wait. Perhaps the dream would pass.

"Please…" The word was small and frightened, Regina's voice barely a whisper. Emma decided to take action.

"Regina." She touched the other woman's shoulder lightly. "Baby, wake up."

The brunette only continued to frown and whimper. "Help me…"

"Regina, it's ok. I'm here. Just wake up." Emma's hand ventured from the dark woman's shoulder to her face. The blonde gently stroked her cheek and murmured quietly, trying to wake her.

Ahead, Emma could see the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign coming into view so she slowed and stopped the car. Still gently touching Regina's face, she called to her again to wake up and this time, chocolate brown eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Emma?" The woman's voice was soft and sleepy.

"Yes, it's me. You were having a nightmare." Emma continued to gently stroke the woman's cheek with her thumb, her fingers now finding dark hair.

If Regina noticed or minded this intimate and affectionate touch, she said nothing of it. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream. "There was an awful woman in a dark ball gown. She locked me in a closet for getting my own gown dirty. I was just a little girl, maybe five… or six. I called out for help, but no one came. She said she was my mother. Why would I dream such a horrible thing?"

Emma's heart began to race. Was Regina dreaming a memory? Henry had mentioned that Regina was dreaming things and that he'd been in one of them. This was a good sign, right?

"Shhhh. It's ok. I don't know why you dreamed that, but it's over now. And no one can hurt you again while I'm here." Emma's voice was soothing and quiet. For a moment, Regina allowed the tender hand to remain against her skin. She could almost forget that this woman was a stranger to her. "And look. We are home."

Regina looked up and saw a sign ahead reading _Welcome to Storybrooke._ She was finally going to see where she lived, where she worked and what kind of life she had with Henry and Emma. She sat up straight and Emma withdrew her hand. Regina cursed herself for missing it immediately. The blonde was sweet and thoughtful and making her feel things she wasn't sure she was ready to feel.

Shaking off the dream and the unexplained feeling of disappointment, Regina steadied her voice. This was it. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's go see this mansion of ours."

~ (SQ) ~

"She found her and they are on their way here! This wasn't the way this was supposed to go, Fairy." Hook swaggered angrily around Mother Superior's small office in the convent.

"Killian," she began in a voice that was somehow warm and threatening at once. "Please do have a seat. I prefer not to talk to you staggering around the room."

The pirate cast an incredulous eye to the woman before giving in and taking a seat across from her. His eyes widened and he gestured with his hand and his hook for her to continue.

"The goal of our plan was for Regina's memories to be erased and that has been done." Hook started to protest but stopped short as Blue held up a hand to him. "I realize you wish to regain the affection of our princess, but that was never a guaranteed outcome of our agreement."

"Oh, bloody hell! You know very well that was implied or I'd never have agreed to this. I was to remove Regina from the town and then Emma would come back to me. Now, Regina is on her way home even as we speak and Emma is even less interested in me than she was before." Hook slammed his fist down on the table.

"Mr. Jones… please, control yourself. I realize I am a woman of faith in this realm but I still maintain my powers and I am not above using them tonight." Blue smiles sweetly, a mismatched expression for her words. "The fact is, I have all of her majesty's memories and once I have destroyed the dreamcatcher they will be irrevocably lost. Don't you imagine it will be hard for her to continue living here, with all of these magical beings, without knowing she is one of us? Of course. She will either be forced to leave by council decree in order to protect us from exposure or she will be told by Emma who she really is. Now, what do you imagine will happen when she hears she is actually the Evil Queen from the tale on Snow White and that she banished us all here to live in misery? Hmmm?"

Killian frowned. He thought he knew the answer but he didn't like her condescending tone. She was mocking him and he was increasingly aware that perhaps helping him gain back his Swan was not her most basic motive. He ventured a guess despite his trepidation, lifting the end like a query rather than a certainty. "I suppose… I suppose she will think Emma mad?"

"Very good. Yes, she will think Emma is insane, just as Emma thought Henry or August were when they asserted the same to her when she arrived here. I'd say it will be hard for our dear Queen to remain with someone who is clearly delusional. And once she has likely stolen away in the night with Henry asleep in the back of her car, poor, sweet Emma will be heartbroken—"

"And then I can swoop in and comfort her. I think I see where you are headed." Hook rubbed his chin in thought. "But that still isn't guaranteed. And without one, I'm not sure I can go on keeping your secret… well, a secret." A renewed smugness fell across an already smug face as the pirate considered he had her cornered. He'd force her to use magic to make Emma come back to him. _Blackmail! A pirate's life indeed._

Blue laughed darkly as she stood and walked around her desk. She leaned down to look Killian in the eyes and smiled. "There is but one guarantee in this scenario, Killian. I guarantee you that you will not tell anyone about our involvement."

"Aye? And how can you be so sure, love?"

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone… please tell me who will believe you? You are a pirate, already on probation in our fair city. You have been known to drink, to curse and to seduce innocents. You are an abuser and not only will Emma and David attest to that, so will Belle. You have openly spoken of your hatred for the Queen and…. If I recall correctly, were you not in the search party the day the fabric from Regina's suit was found? On the opposite side of town from where she went over the line? Dear, poor, stupid Killian. Who will believe you? I am a Sister of Mercy. I am a hero and wielder of light magic. I am a lifelong friend and confidant to the royal family. No. You will not blackmail me. It is _I_ who am in the position of power tonight."

Blue straightened and leaned back on her desk. She smiled a saccharine grin down at the confused pirate. How had he been so blind as to trust this woman?

"And you call her majesty Evil." Hook willed the words through gritted teeth.

"Indeed. She is far worse than anything I could conjure. But, as I said, that is all in the past and as soon as I destroy the dreamcatcher… well, Regina Mills as we know her will cease to exist."

Mother Superior went to the door to her office to show Hook out but he made no move to follow her. She turned an irritable eye to him and cleared her throat. He ignored her.

"Why haven't you already disposed of that pesky item? It seems while I laid that witch in an alley you could easily have cast the memories into the fireplace. What are you about, love?"

Blue rolled her eyes and dropped her hand from the door knob. She questioned her decision to entangle herself with this buffoon but certainly, this opportunity to be rid of Regina once and for all was too perfect not to try. She took a seat once again across from the leather-clad man and spoke to him as one would a child.

"Killian, dear… I will try to explain this as best I can. I know you are not intimately familiar with the ways of magic but one cannot simply throw memories in a fire and be done with it. This is a very precise and deliberate spell. On the night of the first Wolf's Blood Moon—two weeks from now—I will perform an incantation over the dreamcatcher. Once that is done, I must snip each individual strand of the web free from the ring. Do you understand so far or shall I slow down?" Her voice was like honey but her eyes bore into his brain like lasers. She was not pleased with having to explain herself.

"I think I follow. Do go on." Hook replied with sarcasm.

"When the last thread is severed, I will then drop the entire web into the fire and shake the feathered ends across the smoke with another incantation. Once that is done… well, her memories will be forever lost. Storing memories, as Emma has before, is easy. Creating new ones, as Regina has before, is more difficult but not impossible obviously. But erasing them from existence? Well, that isn't something that is done every day… or every century for that matter." With that, she stood again and made her way to the door. Killian followed this time.

"One thing I still want to know, love."

Blue huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. One more question and then I must insist you leave here before someone sees you. What is it?"

"Why? Why go to all this trouble to destroy the Queen? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. This isn't about what was done to me. My revenge is for what was done to my sister."

~ (SQ) ~

Regina Mills lay flat of her back in her very large bed, in her very large room, in her very large home staring at the ceiling. Henry hadn't been exaggerating. This house was a mansion and easily the largest on the street. It was a bit overwhelming.

When they had driven across the town line, a very strong wave of nausea had washed over her. Emma had immediately stopped the car at the brunette's groaning. She had stood on the roadside in the dark, clutching her stomach while Emma rubbed soothing circles onto her back. The urge to evacuate the contents of her stomach had passed rather quickly but she hadn't let on. She enjoyed the comforting touch of the other woman's hand.

Regina huffed into the darkness. She felt foolish. She knew she was meant to be Emma's lover and partner so perhaps she was willing herself to feel these things because subconsciously she knew they were normal and expected. Or maybe her memories were trying to surface through her growing interest in the blonde. Or perhaps it had been a minimum of six weeks, if not more, since she had experienced any sort of tender human touch and her body was naturally responding. That sounded reasonable. She was just responding to the attentions of a very attractive woman… blonde woman… with very long legs… in skinny jeans that framed her tight little ass—

 _Shit._

She didn't want to think about that. Not right now. Not lying in the bed they probably…

The brunette sighed again.

Once the sickness had gone on long enough, they had gotten back in the bug and driven on toward the town. Regina couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt different here. There was a warmth, a tingling, a sense of power thrumming in her veins since the initial nausea passed. Perhaps she was a bad-ass around town.

Driving through the town center, Emma had pointed out the Town Hall where Regina's office was located. She pointed out the Sheriff's Station, the library, and several businesses that seemed important. There was an old school diner and inn which apparently was a hub of activity for the town and a spot they frequented as a family.

"The owner is Granny Lucas. I don't know her real name. Everyone calls her Granny. Her granddaughter, Ruby, is the number one waitress and also a very good friend of mine." Emma had smiled and Regina had felt a ghost of jealousy at the sight.

 _You have no right to feel jealous, Regina._

Soon enough they were out of the business district, such as it was, and headed through residential streets. The houses became nicer, larger and in a moment they turned right onto Mifflin Street. All the homes were nice with well-manicured lawns. Emma had indicated a house on the left with a nod of her head.

"There. That is your house. 108 Mifflin."

Regina had gasped. The house was beautiful and large. It bordered on vulgar in comparison to the other homes she had seen in town. She wondered what her memory-bearing self was trying to prove with such a home. Was she trying to show off? Was she over-compensating for some short-coming or emptiness in her life?

Regina looked at the other two passengers in the car and thought surely that couldn't be true. She seemed to have it all. A nice home, a good job, a son and… _Emma._

Emma had shaken Henry gently to rouse him from his sleep. The boy had smiled seeing the house before him and had gathered up his things. Making a dash for the front steps he'd looked back with a beaming smile.

"We're home! This is great!" He'd jogged the remaining few feet to the door and turned back again. "Just so you know, I'm starving and I need something to eat soon or I might die right here on the porch."

"Is he always so dramatic?" Regina asked, reaching for her small bag. Emma swatted her hand away and took the bag up with her own.

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes he is much worse. Kid has a great imagination." The two women walked toward the house to meet Henry waiting on the steps.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you will be an author someday." Regina said with a smile to her son. She didn't notice the look that passed between blonde mother and son nor did she realize what she had said. Henry wouldn't be an author. He was _the_ Author.

The trio entered the house and there wasn't a light on in the place. Emma hadn't anticipated arriving home in the night. As she fumbled for the light switch, Regina's mind filled with a memory of the darkened room.

 _"No." Emma whispered. "Leave it."_

 _"Alright." Regina's voice was as soft as the moonlight kissing her dark hair._

 _Emma made a tentative step toward the brunette. Even in the dim light, there was an intensity in green eyes that took Regina's breath away. She couldn't stop the tremor that passed through her._

 _"Emma…" She spoke, the name a question and an answer at once._

 _"Shhh…" The blonde soothed, her pale fingers sliding gently across Regina's cheek._

 _Regina's eyes fell closed at the sensation. Emma's fingers were warm against her skin that had so recently been pinked by the cool air of the night. The fingers curved along her cheek, under her jaw and finally beneath her chin. Emma gently nudged her face up to look at her._

 _Brown eyes opened to a sea of green gazing back at her. For a moment she lost herself there. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen so much love and longing from anyone before. No. Never. Emma's eyes seemed to search her soul, probing deeply into her secret self, shining a light in the hidden places, claiming them._

 _With her hand still cupping Regina's chin, her thumb pulled down gently across Regina's lips. Pressing down along her chin, full lips parted slightly and Emma leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips had barely met before Emma's tongue brushed across Regina's bottom lip. The action sent a wave of heat through the former queen._

"There we go! Light." Emma smiled proudly at the brunette who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey. Regina? You ok?"

Color bloomed across her olive skin as the weight of the memory held her. "Yes… I… I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed by… everything."

Emma's lie detector pinged. Regina was overwhelmed but that wasn't what caused her pupils to dilate and her cheeks to pink. "Are you sure? Did you remember something?"

Regina's dark eyes widened. How could she possibly know that? "No. I'm fine. Really. My but you have a lovely home."

Henry and Emma chuckled together as the boy jogged up the stairs with his satchel around his neck and both his mother's bags in his hands. " _We_ have a lovely home. This is your house too, you know. And you decorated it and picked out everything in it so if you like it it's because… well, because _you_ liked it."

Regina blushed again, this time from embarrassment. It would be hard to accept that this place was an extension of her. But at first glance, she like what she saw. It was clean, a mix of modern and traditional. She like the neutral color palette and the quality of the furnishings. And she was only in the foyer. Before she could articulate a response, Emma spoke again.

"So, I thought maybe while the kid unpacks and checks in with his friends, I would make us some dinner and you could just explore. I read that when you buy a puppy you should let them just check out the house at their own pace so they fell safe—"

"Miss Swan… are you comparing me to a puppy?" Regina's voice sounded for the first time like the mayor Emma met all those years ago and the use of her old moniker was surprisingly sexy.

"Um, no. Not comparing you to a puppy. I just thought maybe you would feel more comfortable too if you could just… look around without anyone _hounding_ you." Emma grinned a self-satisfied grin at her horrible pun.

Regina groaned. "Did you really just say that?"

Emma wiggled her brows. "Yep."

"Well, I suppose I can mark witty repartee off the list of things that made me fall in love with you, dear." Regina sassed, following the woman into the kitchen.

"Oh! You wound me!" Emma fell dramatically against the island holding her hands over her heart.

Regina tried to stifle the laugh this action drew from her. Before she knew what she was saying, she went on. "But don't worry, that just bumped up _hot body_ to the top of my list."

Emma's face flushed red and her mouth dropped open. Regina gasped at her own words. "Oh. Miss Swan… Emma. I'm sorry. That was very inappropriate of me to—"

"Hey, hey. It's ok. That was actually very appropriate. In fact, that is the sort of things we would say to each other… before." Emma smiled shyly.

"Oh. I see. Well, being here must be helping with my memory loss because I am not usually so forward… or trusting. At least, not in the six weeks I can remember." The brunette walked over to the cabinet by the sink and pulled out a pair of wine glasses as she spoke. "Indeed, I feel what I'd call an unusual and I hope not unwarranted trust in both you and Henry in our short time together."

Emma watched dumbstruck as Regina walked with purpose to the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle. Her hand reached into a specific drawer and pulled out the corkscrew. As she poured them both a glass of wine, the brunette finally noticed Emma's shocked gaze.

"What?" Regina asked, taking a sip.

"Um, nothing really. You just moved through this kitchen like you knew where everything was." Emma shrugged.

Regina looked down at the glass in her hand like it was some alien creature bursting from beneath her skin. She sat it down shakily and looked back at Emma, brown eyes full of questions.

"Probably like muscle memory. You are back in your home and your body just sort of knows what to do. That's a good sign, I think. I'll ask Dr. Hopper. He probably know more about it than anyone." Emma placed a firm hand on top of Regina's shaking one.

"Who is Dr. Hopper?" The brunette said, removing her hand and taking another sip of the wine she had poured.

"He's a friend and also happens to be a psychiatrist in town. He sorta specializes in memory issues." The blonde was proud of her ability to reword things in a way that was honest and yet not really clear. Maybe she should write resumes on the side for extra cash.

"Psychiatrist? Well, I guess he would be able to help us… well, me." Regina watched as Emma opened the pantry and cabinets, eyeing the contents for something to prepare.

"No, you said it right the first time. He should be able to help _us._ " Emma sighed, closing another cabinet with ingredients she wasn't sure she could craft into a meal. "Listen, I've got to confess, other than grilled cheese and mac & cheese and maybe a cheese omelet, I don't know how to cook. Would you be devastated if I ordered a pizza? I'm sure there are salad makings in the fridge so we can all get in our veggies."

Regina cocked her head. "Pizza sounds fine. I take it I am a health nut?" Emma nodded her agreement. "But I find it hard to believe you can't cook."

"Well," Emma began. She wasn't sure this was the best time to bring this up. "I do know how to make chicken and rice soup. You taught me."

"Mmmm, that sounds great. But you don't want to make it tonight?" Regina asked, easing onto a stool at the island while Emma pulled out a menu from the drawer under the phone to order the pizza.

"Actually, I think we should save that for another time." Emma's cheeks pinked at the memory of Regina's lesson on simmering. She wondered if the brunette would ever remember that night again.

After the pizza had been eaten, the leftovers put away and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher, Henry had hugged both his mothers (Emma with gusto, Regina more timidly) and said goodnight. It had been a long and eventful few weeks and the kid likely hadn't slept well during the whole ordeal. His bedroom door had closed with a click and the two women had once again been alone.

Emma was determined to help Regina feel at ease as best she could. So she wasn't pushing her. She didn't try to tell her anything unless Regina asked. She didn't crowd her or insist on showing her around. They sat quietly in the study, on opposite sofas in silence for several long moments before Regina gained the courage to address something weighing on her mind.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements? I don't want to put you out of your bed. I won't know the difference anyway. Is there a guest room?" She sipped the cider Emma had poured her. It was surreal to think this was a beverage she had crafted from apples she grew herself.

"There is a guest room but I will be sleeping in it. I have slept there many times before. You need to sleep in your own bed. Maybe it will help you remember." The blonde had pulled off her boots and folded her legs under her on the sofa across from Regina.

Regina filed away the idea that Emma had been sleeping in the guest room. She was beginning to wonder just how happy they really were together. "Well, I think after this day I may like to have a hot bath and then go to bed. What is on our agenda for tomorrow?"

Emma shrugged. "I thought we could play it by ear. Henry will go to school—no matter how much he protests—but I will stay here with you. If you want, we can drive around town in the day light or visit your office. But if it is too soon for that, we can stay here. You might like looking through your clothes and old pictures and things."

"I don't think I am ready to go out yet. But, looking at pictures sounds like a good idea. And you… will you call the doctor you mentioned and see if my muscle memory is a good thing?" The dark woman didn't want to push but she felt like she could with Emma.

"Yeah, sure. I will talk to him. And we will stay home. I will probably need to go to the grocery though. We need food and I can't imagine you will allow pizza a second night." Emma grinned broadly at the other woman.

"Allow it? Do you mean to say that what I want matters?" Regina's voice was laced with vulnerability. She genuinely didn't know her place and it was frightening.

"Of course it does. So, if you have anything special you want from the store, just say the word. Now, if you want a bath, I am going to make some calls before bed. Do you remember where your room is?" Henry had taken Regina on a quick tour that had abruptly ended when the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of their dinner.

Regina stood and nodded that she did indeed know where the room was. "Goodnight Emma. And thank you for… well, for finding me and for bringing me here."

Emma shook her head to acknowledge the words. "You're welcome. Goodnight Regina."

Now, having soaked in the bath until her fingers were wrinkled and then snooping through her own closet and dresser drawers, Regina had been lying here in the darkness, staring at the ceiling for hours. She just could get to sleep.

 _Enough. I'm need a drink._

Quietly, Regina rose from her bed and slipped on the gray silk robe she had found in the bathroom. She stuck her feet in her slippers and moved like a cat to the bedroom door. The last thing she wanted to do was bother Emma or Henry. She would go down to the study and have another tumbler of the cider. She would sit on the sofa—her sofa—and calm her nerves by reading one of the many books she'd seen in the room. And maybe, she would feel ready to fall asleep.

Walking on tip toes seemed to be the quietest mode of transportation tonight. She was near silent as she went along toward the study door in the darkness. A sliver of light shone out from the room as the door was slightly ajar but there was no sound. The brunette paused a moment and listened to be sure. Silence greeted her so she went in.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." Regina was surprised to see Emma sitting on one of the twin sofas rolling a tumbler of cider between her hands.

"Don't apologize. This is your house, your study… hell, I'm drinking your cider. I should apologize, not you." Emma stood and steadied herself for a moment. It appeared she'd had more than a few trips to the sidebar though she was more tipsy than drunk. "Come in. I'll go back upstairs."

"No." Regina held up a hand. "Would you… just… would you just stay with me? I couldn't sleep and I admit this is all a bit overwhelming. Please. Sit."

Emma dropped back on the sofa and watched the brunette make her way to the bar. She poured a glass of the cider for herself before looking back at Emma with a shy smile. She held the decanter up to offer Emma another drink but the blonde shook her head no. She'd had enough.

The dark woman moved toward the other sofa but stopped short as if contemplating and made her way to the fireplace instead, examining the pictures along the mantle. They were mostly shots of Henry in various stages of his life. Regina frowned looking at them. Emma wasn't in any of them.

"Why aren't you in any of the pictures?"

"I'm in the family gallery you created along the stairs. Actually, those pictures you hung just hours before you went missing." Emma stood and walked over to the place Regina stood. The brunette was running a finger across her own face in a photograph. She was holding a three year old Henry in her lap and they were both smiling for the camera. It seemed to be a formal studio shot, although several others were more candid snapshots from birthday parties and Christmas mornings.

"I saw those. We certainly look happy in them."

"We were happy in them. In fact, we were both happier than we have ever been. We were… no, we _are_ in love—deeply in love—and we finally had everything we wanted when those pictures were taken."

Regina's skin flushed at Emma's direct words. "But why…why not in these photos of Henry as a boy? I don't understand our dynamic I suppose. We are together and we share a teenage son yet you are not in any of the photos from his early childhood and you said we were not on good terms when you were elected sheriff. Why? Will you tell me about it? About us?" Regina's brown eyes searched Emma's green and there was nothing the blonde would deny her. The savior took the queen's hand and led her back to the sofa.

"It's…"

"Complicated. Yes. So you've said." Regina finished for her. "But please, try."

Emma sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I guess the best way to tell you this is to just be honest. I hope you will listen and try to understand. The most important thing is to remember… I love you. We love you. And I know this is going to be ok… eventually."

Emma looked with love and longing at the other woman. It was easy to plow ahead in the light of day, just being happy to have her here and not thinking about the difficult days that surely were ahead of them. But now, in the darkness, the six weeks of separation were finally showing in the blonde. She missed Regina and having her physically present without being mentally aware was difficult. She didn't want to talk about the past. No. What she wanted was to kiss her, to touch her, to carry her upstairs and make good use of the silencing spell they'd cast over the bedroom. Her body had been on high alert for weeks, standing guard and searching for Regina in every crowd. But now, she was here and all Emma wanted was to taste her kisses, taste her skin, taste her most secret places and know that everything was going to be alright.

Regina saw something pass across Emma's face that made a warmth in her chest. She didn't name it to herself but she knew what it was. The blonde desired her. A thought raced through her mind of how difficult it must be for Emma to sit with her and talk like this. The whole situation was hard for them all of course but for Emma to have the object of her desire so close and yet so far away. Regina contemplated stopping this and slipping back to her bedroom but there were things she needed to know. Questions she wanted answers to.

"Please, Emma. I won't judge you or what you tell me about myself. I just want to understand. I didn't ask too many questions in front of your son—"

" _Our son._ "

"Right. Sorry. Our son. I didn't ask questions in front of him because I didn't want to upset him. He seemed so thrilled to be with me… I just… I couldn't take that from him with questions." Regina sat aside her tumbler of cider and leaded back into the couch with Emma, curling her legs under her and facing the blonde. She didn't speak anymore, but her eyes begged for answers.

"Ok. So, the short version is I got into some trouble when I was younger. I was in jail for something I technically didn't do. I found out I was pregnant and Henry's father was the man who let me take the fall for his crime. I was barely eighteen and I was not prepared to be a mother so I gave Henry up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I wanted him to have his best chance." Emma watched Regina closely, trying to gauge her reaction so far.

Brown eyes were blank and gave nothing away so Emma went on. "As fate would have it, you were trying to adopt at the time and you obviously became Henry's mom. You raised him here for the first ten years of his life. That's why I'm not in the pictures until later."

"So, you came looking for him and we met?"

"Actually, no. I was living in Boston and Henry found out he was adopted. It was traumatic I guess for him to learn this and at the time you were going through a rough phase with him. He was a sneaky little shit back then and he stole his teacher's credit card and found me on some website. He ran away from home and came to Boston. I, of course, brought him home that same day. I knew any parent he had must've been freaking out with worry and you were. I'll never forget how you looked running out the front door in this gray dress, tears in your eyes. You were so damn beautiful." Emma smiled, remembering her first impression of the other woman. Regina grinned shyly at the blonde's description of her.

Emma went on. "At first, you seemed nice enough but I think you were afraid I was going to try to take Henry away from you so you came on pretty strong with the power trip thing. You wanted me out of your town. We did not get along _at all._ We had this whole tug-o-war going on where you'd do something shitty to me and then I would do something to you. I stayed in town initially just to piss you off. But then I wondered if you were a good mom or not because you were so mean to me. And Henry was so mad at you all the time."

The words settled over Regina and she stopped smiling. "Was I as bad as all that? I'm sorry, Emma."

"No, don't apologize. You had your reasons. And you changed. We both did. Besides, Henry got over his issues and things worked out. I ran for sheriff and won. Then we had to play nice at work. It was awful and wonderful all at once. See, even though we said we hated each other… even then we felt this connection. We would seek each other out just to be bitchy. But we were seeking each other out when we could just as easily have stayed away."

"So, how did we end up here, in this house, together?" Regina's fingers were toying with the hem of Emma's shirt although the brunette seemed unaware of the action.

"Um… well… I was dating this guy, Killian. And you and I were best friends. I mean like ridiculous cliché besties. We ate lunch together every Friday no matter what. We would sit in your office for hours and just talk and cuddle on the couch. We had dinner together during the week, family movie nights, just… we spent a lot of time together. But I didn't know there was anything else going on besides the best friendship I'd ever had. I guess I had convinced myself you would never be interested in me. But I got engaged—"

"Engaged?!" Regina's voice was shocked and strained and for some reason a white hot bolt of jealousy shot through her. She was aware this was an odd reaction to the admission of a perfect stranger that she had been ready to marry someone else. However, she was unable to stop it from rising in her.

"Yeah." Emma chuckled. She saw the color in Regina's cheeks. She knew the look of jealousy in her wide eyes and flared nostrils. "And when I told you, you internally reacted just like you are now."

Regina's mouth dropped open. "And just how is that, Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed fully now. "Oh, _I don't know_ , Regina. Maybe like you wanted to kill someone."

Regina began to laugh too. There was no sense in denying it. Clearly this woman could read her like a book even without her memories. "Oh, shut up. Tell me the rest of the story."

A crooked grin spread across soft pink lips. Emma was enjoying this glimpse of her Regina peeking through. "All right. All right. You internalized your jealousy and your heartbreak and never told me. But after a lot of crazy shit happened, you finally had this moment where you said screw it, I'm not gonna sit here and let that idiot pirate—"

Emma's words died in her mouth and her eyes grew wide. What had she just said?

"Pirate?" Regina looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, no. I… um… you called him a pirate because he lives on a boat. And um…" Emma floundered trying to cover her mistake.

"I dreamt of a pirate two nights ago. He was carrying me down some stairs and—"

"What?! He was carrying you? Oh my god! What if that was a memory of him taking you?" Emma grabbed both of Regina's hands. "Think, baby. Think. What else happened in the dream?"

Regina felt the pressure to perform and couldn't speak for a moment. The dream was silly. What on earth would a pirate have to do with her losing her memories?

"I don't think it is important, Emma. I just dreamed of a man in leather… oh, for goodness sake it can't be real. He had a hook hand! It was just a dream." Regina looked pleadingly at the other woman. She didn't want to upset her but the dream was just a dream.

"Regina, please. Tell me what happened. All that you can remember." Emma's grip on her hands tightened.

"Ok, ok. I was lying on the floor. The pirate was standing over me. He had on leather and boots and ridiculous eyeliner. He had a hook for a hand. He picked me up and carried me down some stairs and that's it."

Emma stood and pulled out her phone, dialing a number quickly. "Are you sure? Nothing else?"

"Well, nothing important. Emma, what's going on? This is all so silly. It was a dream." Regina stood now too and placed a hand on the blonde's arm.

"What else, Regina. It's all important." Emma held up a hand. Someone had answered her late night call. "Dad? It's Killian. He took her. She dreamed of a pirate with a hook hand taking her. Yeah. Pick him up. Tonight. I'll be right there."

Emma hit end and there were nearly visible waves of rage rolling off her body. She was mad enough to kill and Regina felt simultaneously afraid and protected. But confusion won the battle for her immediate attention.

"Emma? What is this? It was just a dream. I mean, so I saw a pirate. That doesn't mean this person I called pirate before did anything to me. Besides, I saw a nun in my dream too. Are you going to arrest a sister of mercy?"

Emma's face went white and her phone fell to the floor, slipping from her hands. "That shady _bitch…_ "

Before Regina could say anything else, Emma disappeared from her sight in a cloud of blue-gray smoke.

Regina could only stand with her mouth agape. What the hell just happened? And where was Emma?


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Please accept my sincere apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I can offer no excuse. I have merely been caught up in the tornado of the holiday season. I hope this longish update will make up for that.**_

 _ **So, after the difficult few days Swen has seen, I decided to post something to brighten our lives. My new favorite hashtag on social media is #SwanQueenBelongsToSwen and so it does. Chin up my loves.**_

 _ **I am sorry to say this will be the last update for another couple of weeks as I finish work on my story for the Swan Queen Big Bang. Please keep an eye out for that. I hope you like it. But a brief hiatus from PoY does not mean it is over by a long shot. We will see this to the conclusion.**_

 _ **Many thanks for Jenn for reading, responding, cheerleading and basically being awesome. You're my favorite.**_

* * *

"Emma?"

Regina Mills stood in her study, feet frozen to the floor. One hand grasped the top of her gray silk robe, holding it tightly closed about her. She couldn't will herself to move. She was in shock.

Moments ago she had been talking to Emma and then… Had she really just seen the other woman disappear into thin air? She had amnesia which could have been brought about by a head trauma. Perhaps she was hallucinating.

 _But her phone… it's laying right there where she dropped it._

Finally freed from her suspended state, the brunette picked up Emma's phone and pressed the home button. The screen came to life with the photo she had seen only yesterday. She and Emma and Henry smiled out at her from the device. On impulse, Regina swiped her finger right and redialed the last number. A picture appeared of Emma and a blonde man, both wearing gun holsters and badges, smiling and posing like Charlie's Angels. The words "calling Dad…" lit up across the top of the screen.

 _Dad? But he's so young?_

"Emma? Where are you? I'm on my way to the docks now. Are you coming straight there or—"

"This isn't Emma. This is Regina." The woman tried to steady her voice but it was shaking just as her body was. "Emma…. Emma was… I'm so confused. She just…"

"Regina?! Regina. This is David. Where is Emma? Let me speak to her." David's voice filled her mind and made her focus.

"She… she isn't here. She was talking to me and… I think I'm hallucinating. You did talk to her a moment ago, didn't you? Is this real? She was here and then… it sounds insane but—then she was just… gone. In a puff of smoke." Regina's voice was quiet and confused. How could she have disappeared?

"In a puff—ok. Regina. Just, it's ok. Just stay there. Is Henry awake? Uh…" David's mind was racing. Why had Emma risked using magic in front of her? "When you think you saw Emma disappear, what happened just before that?"

"I was telling her about my dream. And… she called… she… she called you. She was mad about the pirate and I said it couldn't be real—it can't be real. It was a dream! But I mentioned a nun and she was so angry. Oh my god. She was so upset and then… Am I going crazy? I know she was here talking to me and then…" Regina began to cry. The frightened sobs broke David's heart.

"Regina? Don't cry. It's ok. I think I know where she is. I will get her back to you. But until then, just stay put. I'm going to send Sn… a friend, Mary Margaret there. She's your friend so please, let her in." David waited for a response but he only heard sniffling. "Regina? Are you listening? I need to go and find Emma. Stay there. Mary Margaret is coming. Okay?"

"O-okay." Regina struggled to answer. "I'll be here. But Emma…"

"You don't worry about Emma. I promise we will sort all this out. It's gonna be ok."

"Okay. Goodbye." Regina disconnected the call and perched on the edge of the sofa. Her mind was racing to match the pounding of her heart. It was then she noticed a tingling sensation in her fingers. She looked down at her hands, searching for the source of the feeling. The faintest purple light seemed to be shining from the pads of her fingers.

She balled her hands into fists. She was frightened. If all this was a dream, she wanted to wake up. Even if she ran away, where would she go? She didn't know where she was and she couldn't leave the boy here if this place wasn't safe.

 _Henry._

"Henry…" Regina tapped on the boy's bedroom door and pushed it open. He was sprawled across his bed, sleeping soundly. She walked to the edge of the bed, now tucking her glowing fingers under her arms. She was afraid to touch him with the purple light.

"Henry? Please wake up." She nudged the mattress with her knee and shook the boy gently.

After a few nudges, the boy sat up rubbing his eyes. "Wha… what's wrong? Mom? What's going on?"

"Henry, I…" Regina started crying again in earnest. "I'm sorry to wake you but your mother… she just…"

Henry was fully awake now and threw his feet to the floor. "Mom? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Ma?" The young man stood then and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"No… maybe… I don't know. We were talking and there was this smoke and she just… disappeared. And now, my hands—" She held up her fingers for him to see. "What's happening to me? Do you see it? Am I hallucinating?"

Henry saw the purple glow around not just her fingers, but her hands now. Her eyes held a faint hint of the shade as well. Magic was boiling up in her.

 _Magic is emotion._

"Mom, listen to me. Everything is going to be ok. But you need to calm down. Just relax. I am sure we can figure all this out. You said Ma… disappeared? I need to call someone—"

"I called your grandfather. I think. David. He is sending someone named… Mary. Why is everyone so calm about all this? I'm freaking out? What's going on?" Henry pulled the near hysterical woman into a hug. He held his mother tight and patted her back gently.

"I know this all seems crazy right now, but I promise you… it's all going to make sense. But right now, you really need to calm down. Deep breaths. Just relax and let's go down and wait for Mary Margaret, ok?" Henry's deepening voice was soothing. Regina didn't remember raising this young man, but she felt a tender connection to him as he comforted her. He loved her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could sense it.

"Ok. I will try to calm down but… Henry, she just—how? How did she do that?"

Again, Henry shushed his mother and patted her back. She laid her head against her son's shoulder and tried to take a calming breath. "Calm down. Just take a deep breath. I think Mary Margaret is here."

It was then Regina heard the frantic knocking on the front door.

~ (SQ) ~

As the smoke cleared, a very angry Emma materialized in the middle of the street. She wasn't where she had intended to be. In her anger, she had lost control and transported herself several blocks from the convent. No matter. She would walk the rest of the way.

The blonde's mind was racing. Why? Why would Blue do this? Did Hook force her? Could she retrieve Regina's memories? Emma walked on in the darkness, wrestling the darkness within her.

Her reasonable, rational mind told her that storming into the convent full of magical fairies and accusing one of Storybrooke's most trusted citizens of helping the pirate kidnap Regina was not a good plan. Sure, Emma was the Savior and had her light and dark magic… but Blue had magic too. And suddenly the blonde realized she had no idea just how powerful the woman was.

But there was another side to Emma. A less reasonable and rational side. And that side was currently winning the battle. That darker side wanted to break down the convent door and throttle the Mother Superior. To hell with all their magic. She had been complicit in the kidnap of the queen and had used magic against Henry. She needed to be punished. She had to be punished.

Emma began to jog. She couldn't allow this to go unpunished. She had to—

Emma stopped. What was she doing? She had just poofed in front of Regina. The woman must be terrified. And barging in on Blue wasn't going to end well. She needed the magic blocking cuff. But why was she feeling so out of control all of a sudden? Even when Hook had attacked her, she hadn't thought to use her magic despite her emotional state until after David had come.

Emma felt a strange tingling in her hands. She looked down to see a faint white light on her finger tips. Why? What was going on? She felt untethered, adrift and it frightened her. She shouldn't have gotten so angry. She needed a plan. She needed to protect Regina.

Emma could see the Sisters of Mercy house ahead of her. She could be there in a matter of moments. But no. She needed to go to Regina. She needed to talk to her father. She needed—

"Emma! Emma, wait!" David's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Did you pick up Killian already?" Emma turned to her father who was sitting in his police cruiser, calling through the open window.

"No. But I did get a call from Regina. She's a basket-case. Why did you use magic in front of her? She sounded so upset. I sent your mother over to check on her." There was no patented David Nolan grin tonight. His eyes were full of concern. "Get in."

Emma faltered only a moment before jogging around to the passenger side and getting in the vehicle. The interior was warm and she realized only then how cool the night air had been. Her father turned the cruiser around and headed back toward the center of town and ultimately to Mifflin Street.

"Well? What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I got so angry when Regina told me that she dreamed of a pirate carrying her down the stairs. I know Killian took her. But then she…Dad, I don't know how to tell you this, but she saw a nun. I think Blue is helping him." The certainty in her voice let David know not to argue despite his trust in the fairy.

"So, you felt this anger and then what?"

"I just poofed. I haven't used magic to travel in years. It makes me nauseous every time. But I did it. And I was so upset I missed my mark. I was aiming for Blue's room. I landed several blocks away." Emma rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding. She tried to calm herself, to get her emotions under control.

David said nothing as they drove for a long moment. "We need a plan. I can pick Hook up tonight, sure. But we need the cuff if we are going to take on Blue. And Emma, are you… are you sure she's involved?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! I have been telling you all along I don't trust her. Do you think I'd be out here in the middle of the night if I didn't feel pretty confident she was in on this?" Emma looked at her dad in disbelief. "Look, Killian could physically kidnap Regina and transport her, fine. But he would be no match for her with her magic. She'd have incinerated him where he stood. We know he used magic… blue powder, Dad. BLUE! God, I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner."

David considered his daughters words as he turned onto Mifflin. He had always trusted Blue. Always. But it was true she had lied to him and to Snow about the wardrobe carrying only one. And according to Regina, Blue nor any other of the fairies had ever tried to help her or answered her calls for deliverance. Wasn't that their job? Why would they ignore Regina?

David stopped the car a block from the mansion and turned to his daughter. "Emma, I am not saying Blue isn't involved. Anything is possible. But I am saying we need to be sure before we accuse her of—"

"Well, you weren't so generous when it came to accusing Regina of killing Archie? _Now_ you want to be sure." Emma felt her magic again and took another breath. Why was she losing control?

"It's because we were so wrong about Regina that I want us to be sure this time. Remember your mother was wrongly judged when Kathryn was missing as well. I don't want to put anyone else through that if we can help it. And we can. Blue isn't going anywhere. Let's form a plan and talk to Gold before we make our move." David placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed. "But right now, I think we have a more pressing issue."

"Regina."

"Yes, Regina. She was crying and thought she was hallucinating when she called me. What are we going to tell her about what she saw? I guess we could blame it on her supposed head trauma—"

"No. I don't want to lie to her. I've managed not to lie yet and I don't want to. I guess… I guess we will have to tell her the truth. Some of it, anyway." Emma rubbed her own shoulders trying to relieve herself of the tension building there. "God! What was I thinking?!"

David raised his eyebrows at her as if to echo her question.

"I wasn't thinking, Dad. I just wanted to kill them for hurting her. I just reacted… but now, this is bad."

"Well, it doesn't have to be. Maybe she will believe you. Didn't Henry say she was dreaming things? Maybe she has dreamed of magic and will believe you. Or, maybe you can do some magic and then she will have to believe you." David put the car back in drive and headed the final block to the large white house on the left. "But, no matter what happens, she's here and I believe true love will win."

"True love? Dad. There's no evidence that—"

"Evidence?" David laughed loud and genuine. "Oh, Emma. You have so much knowledge about so many things but true love is something I know all about. And your mother and I think you have it with Regina. But even if you don't… _love_ always wins."

The cruiser stopped in front of 108 Mifflin and the pair got out and headed toward the house. This wasn't going to be easy. But it had to be done.

~ (SQ) ~

Henry pulled open the front door to find his grandmother there. Neal was draped over her shoulder in his footie pajamas, sleeping soundly. The pixie haired woman smiled at her grandson and then her eyes searched out Regina's. The former queen was standing nervously behind her son, peering at the woman on her doorstep.

"Regina, hello. David sent me. I'm Mary Margaret and I am… well, I'm your friend. May I come in?" Snow didn't want to do anything to upset the woman more than she already was.

"Sure. I guess. Come in." Regina smiled and wondered how she knew this woman. She was pretty and her eyes seemed to project hope and caring as she stepped inside.

"Hello Henry." Snow smiled at her grandson. The boy was disheveled, fresh out of bed, and he smiled weakly at her. He tried to convey with his eyes that things were worse than she might realize. He only hoped she could read his face.

"Hey. Want me to take Neal?"

"No, I think if it is alright with Regina, I will just take him in the living room and lay him down. Then we can all go to the study and talk. Would that be ok, Regina?" Snow smiled at her again, disarming and affectionate.

"I guess so. Is Neal… is he your son? I'm sorry I made you bring him out in the night air." Regina frowned thinking of the little boy pulled from his warm bed. His blonde hair was sticking out from under a blanket Mary Margaret had thrown over him.

"Yes, Neal is my son. But don't apologize. I care about you and he is a hard sleeper. He won't even know we went out. Don't worry." Mary Margaret moved up the steps and into the living room. She placed her son carefully down and covered him. She took a cushion from one end of the sofa and laid it on the floor beside her boy in case he rolled over and fell from the couch.

Regina watched as the other woman settled the boy down. She moved as if she had been in this home many times. Regina was glad to meet someone other than Emma and Henry who could again confirm she was indeed Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. This woman looked like someone she could trust.

Henry stood by his mother and kept a careful watch on her glowing hands but she didn't seem to notice. Soon, the three of them made their way to the study and each took a seat. No one seemed to know what to say but Regina hadn't lost her manners with her memories and tried to be a good hostess even in the middle of the night.

"Mary Margaret, would you care for something to drink? Or I could make us a snack if you are hungry."

"No, Regina. I don't need a snack, but a glass of water would be good." Snow wasn't really thirsty but she felt that letting Regina lead was a good idea. The other woman needed to feel comfortable with her.

Regina made to stand but Henry's hand on her arm stopped her. "You stay here, Mom. I'll get her some water. Do you want a drink too?"

"Yes. Thank you, Henry."

With Henry gone, the two women sat in silence. Neither knew what to say. Regina was sitting on her hands now, trying to ignore or hide the faint purple hue. She was scared. She was confused. And now she was sitting in her den entertaining a stranger. Her heart raced with the stress of it all.

The mantle clock ticked by the seconds and the women kept busy looking around the room. Occasionally making eye contact, they would smile and look away again. The only other sound was the rumblings of Henry in the kitchen filling glasses with ice and pouring water. The silence was unexpectedly broken by a tiny voice at the door.

"Mama? Where are you?" Neal was shuffling into the room.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Did we wake you up?" Snow stood and stepped toward the door as Neal came into view, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Mama, why are we at Wagina's house? Where's Emma and Henwy?" The boy was reaching for his mother when he saw Regina eyeing him curiously from the small sofa. His face lit up like Christmas morning and he wiggled free of his mother's grasp and ran toward the other brunette.

Before she knew what to expect, the small boy plowed into Regina and tried to get his small arms around her. The woman leaned forward and scooped the boy up as if it were the most natural thing in the world and hugged him tight.

"Wa-gina! Where have you been? Why you haven't been to see me?" Neal had one pudgy hand on each of her cheeks and was giving her a very serious and scolding look.

Regina looked to Mary Margaret for help and back to the green eyed little boy. "Well, I have been away. I was in Boston. I'm sorry I didn't come see you."

"Boston? Where's dat?"

"Um… well, it is a city that is—"

"A city? Do they have tall buildings?"

"Well, yes. They do have quite a few tall buildings."

"I like tall buildings. I saw in a book at da liberry—" He frowned and looked at his mother.

"Library." Snow smiled at her boy.

"Yep. At da library. Did you bring me a surprise?" Neal patted Regina's cheeks then. No one seemed to notice that Henry had returned.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't. Do I usually bring you presents?" Regina couldn't explain the warm feeling she had for this small boy in her lap. Despite her emotional and frightening night so far, she was feeling calm with this child in her arms.

"Uh huh. And cookies. I never did got a cookie in a million days." Neal's bottom lip jutted out so far at this revelation that Regina couldn't stop herself from chuckling. He was adorable with a pout. And she noticed for the first time that he looked a lot like Emma.

"Neal, it hasn't been a million days. I'm sorry, Regina. He's crazy about you and he has been missing you while you were… away. I'll take him if he's bothering you." Mary Margaret reached for her son.

"No. He's not bothering me." She smiled at the boy. "So you like cookies?"

"Yep. And you always gots da best ones, Gina. You keep 'em in your desk for me." He leaned close and loudly whispered those last words like a state secret.

Regina looked from Henry to Snow for some explanation.

"You keep a container of cookies in the bottom drawer of your desk at Town Hall. You bake them yourself—from scratch—for Neal and Henry and of course, for Emma. They all have a sweet tooth." Snow smiled at her and remembered how often Neal had rummaged through Regina's desk for a treat.

Henry stood and scooped his uncle up into his arms. "I think we have some in the pantry. Let's go check it out." Henry disappeared with the giggling boy, leaving the two women alone again.

"Seems like we must be pretty close friends." Regina felt the weight of worry settle back over her since the boys were gone.

"Well, actually I'd say we are more like family, Regina. We've known each other a very long time. Since I was a little girl." Mary Margaret folded her hands in her lap and watched her companion carefully.

"Oh. Then you must know me pretty well."

"Sometimes I think so. You are a complicated woman."

"Well, am I the sort of person who would…" Regina hesitated. She wasn't sure yet she could trust the younger woman. "Would I be someone who would hallucinate?"

"Hallucinate? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking to Emma and she just… disappeared. In a pillar of smoke. That counts as a hallucination right? Because there is no way that is real." Regina worried her bottom lip and glanced quickly at Snow, looking for judgment in her eyes. She found none.

"So she disappeared? Well, why don't we think of all the reasons you may have seen this. What could it be?"

"Um… I have amnesia so perhaps I have suffered some brain trauma. That could produce a hallucination."

Mary Margaret nodded her agreement. "True. What else?"

Regina thought a moment. "Perhaps I have a brain tumor. That could account for both the memory loss and the hallucinations."

Mary Margaret nodded again. "Ok. Brain trauma, brain tumor. What else?"

"I could be drugged. This could be a dream. Or…" Regina stopped. The only other explanation was ludicrous.

"Or what?" Snow prodded her gently.

"Or she really did disappear in a puff of smoke… like magic. Which is impossible and insane."

Mary Margaret leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees and smiled at Regina sweetly. "Is it?"

Before Regina could respond, the sound of the front door opening intervened. Emma's voice called out. "Regina?"

The brunette felt a shudder at the sound and jumped to her feet, stepping away from the door and closer to the fireplace. Snow called to her daughter. "We are in the study. Henry and Neal are in the kitchen. Is David with you?"

Emma stepped into the study, hands shoved in her pockets and glanced warily at her mother and then to Regina who was watching her intensely. David stepped in behind her and then stepped around her, hugging Mary Margaret and kissing her forehead.

"I found her out near the convent but she hadn't gone in yet. Is Regina okay?" He whispered to his wife, aware that Regina and his daughter were still standing, staring at each other.

"I'm not sure. We really haven't talked much." Snow pulled out of David's embrace. "I think I will go see if Henry will take Neal up to his room. Maybe the boys can get some sleep. I'll be right back."

When Snow returned, Emma and David were sitting side by side on one sofa. Regina was still standing by the fireplace. No one was talking.

"I got the boys settled in Henry's room. Neal was almost asleep by the time I shut the door but I am sure Henry will try to stay awake. Such a curious boy." The brunette sat on the other sofa and smiled over her shoulder at Regina. She patted the spot next to her. "Regina, come sit. Let's all talk."

The brunette made her way around and sat by the other woman, across from Emma. The blonde couldn't help grinning to herself at the idea that of all people, Regina seemed to trust Snow White… the last person on earth she would have trusted just a year or two ago.

Snow went on. "Now, Regina… Henry tells me that your hands are glowing purple. Would you like to show us?"

Emma green eyes went wide. Was Regina's magic trying to surface. That could be bad for everyone since she didn't know how to handle it. Her resolve to be honest with the other woman was even stronger now. Regina deserved the truth… no matter how insane it would sound.

Regina looked at Snow in shock and shook her head. She had no intention of revealing her hands to them. They were still folded together and hidden from sight. She was afraid of how they might react and frankly, she was afraid of what might be causing it.

"Like this?" Emma held her hands out, palms up. The faint white light was still dancing along the surface of her skin.

Regina gasped. "What… what is that? Why is it happening?" She still did not hold out her hands.

"It's ok, Regina. Let us see your hands." David encouraged her to reach out.

Regina frowned, looking from person to person until finally her eyes settled on Emma's green ones. How was it possible that the blonde made her feel something with only a look? Even terrified of what was happening and sure that she was hallucinating or suffering some sort of mental breakdown, Regina looked into those curious green eyes and felt a tug in her chest, a longing and a need to trust the other woman.

"Show me." Emma smiled crookedly. "I promise it is ok."

"Ok." Regina extended her hands. The purple light was faint but pulsating now. Emma reached closer to the woman and the light colors began to swirl with a glowing red hue on Regina's finger tips and a golden hue on Emma's. Regina withdrew her hand, balling it into a fist. "Have we been exposed to some radioactive waste or something?"

Emma laughed. There was a bite of sarcasm in Regina's quip. She wasn't serious. She was being a smart ass to protect her true feelings. How Emma had missed that. "No, no toxic waste or gamma rays. Regina, I need you to listen to me, ok. And try to remain calm. It is extremely important that you remain calm."

Snow and David exchanged looks. "Emma, are you sure you want to—"

"Yes, Mom. She deserves to know the truth and I don't see how we can keep it from her at this point."

"But Emma, she's been through so much already. Maybe you should wait—"

"I think she is right Snow. If she's manifesting like this already… we can't afford for her to get upset and not know what to do. She could burn the town down over a temper tantrum."

"Yes, but… I don't think telling her now is wise. She—"

" _She_ is sitting right here. Now one of you better tell me what the hell is going on. And why did you call this woman mom? She's barely the same age as you." Regina arched an eyebrow high. She was definitely acting more like herself. Emma was certain coming to Storybrooke had been the right thing to do.

Emma looked once more at her parents for support and then turned to Regina, easing to the edge of her seat and leaning forward with her elbows on her parted knees. She wished she could have a giant do-over but the die was cast. She had to keep going.

"Regina, I need you to remain calm and open minded. I know you and as soon as I tell you this, you are going to shut me down and stop listening. But please, don't. Just try to hear me out. Ok?"

Regina wrinkled her face a bit in contemplation. "Ok."

"Ok." Emma blew out a long breath to try to relax. "Ok. So, the thing is… um. Wow. I don't know where to start. Ok. So, the thing is…"

Regina raised her eyebrows at the other woman. She was growing impatient. "Miss Swan, perhaps you should begin by telling me how you disappeared in a column of smoke earlier tonight. Then you may explain the glowing of my skin and the apparent maternal bond you have with a woman your own age."

Snark. Emma could work with snark. "Let's not go back to me being 'Miss Swan'. Emma will work just fine. So, the smoke. You weren't hallucinating, Regina. I did disappear. And the smoke and the glowing light and the fact that my parents are my age are all related to one thing."

"And what's that? Am I in a mental hospital and this is all part of my lunacy?"

"No. Open mind, remember? You aren't crazy or in a hospital. You are sitting here on your very real sofa in your very real home with your very real family. And what I am about to tell you is also very real. I disappeared because I… I can…well… I can do magic."

"Magic?" Regina huffed.

"Yes. I can do magic—"

"Oh for Christ's sake. Do you really expect me to believe you are pulling some kind of Houdini illusion bullshit on me? No way, Miss Swan. You vanished into thin air. I am definitely having a psychotic break. You should call that Dr. Hopper fellow and see if I can see him tonight. Does he do house calls because from the looks of things, you all might need to see him too." Regina stood and stomped her way to the side bar. "I need a drink."

Emma stood and stepped toward her. "No, not that kind of magic, Regina. Please. I really don't think drinking is a good plan right now. You don't have as much control when you drink and—"

"I don't have control? What difference does that make? You aren't making any sense—"

"Regina, please. Just come sit down and let's talk this through. Ok?" Snow was standing by Regina now, easing the tumbler of cider from her hand.

The mayor huffed again and flopped back on the sofa like a petulant toddler being put into time out. "Very well. Do go on, Miss Swan."

"Emma." The blonde sat back down. "Call me Emma. The kind of magic I am talking about isn't like an illusion. Chris Angel isn't about to pop up and amaze you on the sidewalk. I'm talking about real magic."

Regina laughed now but felt uncomfortable when no one else did. "Ok. Ok. Real magic." She rolled her eyes and gestured with a glowing hand for Emma to go on.

"I possess magic and it allows me to do things like teleport or _poof_ in a cloud of smoke. I can also… well, do this." Emma turned her hand with a flourish and produced an apple Danish from the coffee shop in Boston. Regina gasped. "Magic, is driven by emotion. And that is why your hands are glowing. So you—"

"My hands?! Do you mean to tell me that you think I have magic too?" Regina stood again and backed away from the trio on the twin sofas.

"Regina, try to stay calm. I know it sounds nuts. I thought so too when I first came here and Henry tried to tell me… but it _is_ true. You have magic. In fact, you are one of the most powerful people in existence. But you have to stay calm until you can learn to control it because, like I said your emotions fuel it and—"

Regina continued backing away until she finally hit a wall. The Charming pair and Emma knew the queen well enough not to approach her or make her feel cornered. They purposely stayed back, giving her space.

"She's telling you the truth, Regina. You do have magic." Snow tried to soothe the woman as she would a child.

Regina looked down at her hands. They were shaking now along with the glowing. She balled up her fists and folded her arms over her chest. Looking up, her eyes met Emma's and she stared for a long moment. She wanted to trust her. She wanted to believe her. But this was just too much. No way was she a magical being.

"I think I need you all to leave." Her voice was steady and calm despite her fear.

The Charming trio exchanged looks and Snow and David stood and headed for the door. Snow smiled at Regina meekly and promised that things would be ok before disappearing from sight. Emma sat down again and watched Regina from her periphery as the sound of Snow and David leaving with a whining Neal quieted and finally disappeared into the night.

"I meant for you to go to."

"What?!" Emma looked up then, surprise evident in her face.

"I need to be alone to think about all this… whatever it is. I think you should leave." Regina stepped to the study door and pulled it open, dismissing Emma.

"Like hell I am. I know you are upset but there is no way I am going anywhere so deal with it." As if to physically convey her intent to stay, Emma put her feet up on the coffee table, crossing her legs and folding her hands behind her head.

"Really Miss Swan. I don't want to be rude—"

"Then don't be. And stop calling me Miss Swan. I know you can't remember it but I've seen you naked… in a variety of settings. Miss Swan seems a little formal after that." Emma didn't see the other woman flush red. "Now, come sit down and let me try to help you understand what is going on. The fact is, whether you want to believe me or not, you can do magic. And there are at least two people in this town right now who have already tried to hurt you and likely will again. We need to deal with that. So, please… please, come sit and let's talk about this."

Regina stood at the door, hesitating. She felt like sassing the woman, like resisting. But the thought that danger lurked outside the door weakened her resolve. She closed the door and made her way to the other sofa. "Ok… _Emma._ Let's talk. And take your feet off the coffee table."

Emma grinned. She could feel her Regina just below the surface. She was there, trying to get out. The blonde nodded and put her feet back on the floor. "Now, I know you think I'm crazy or you are… but we aren't. Let me prove it to you."

Regina looked skeptical but shrugged her ascent.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes. Think of something, anything really, that can fit in your hand. Just think of it. Please."

Regina rolled her eyes but extended her hand none the less. "I don't see the purpose—"

"Regina. Stop talking and just concentrate. Think of something that I could never guess and imagine it in your hand. Think about how it feels, the shape, the color, the weight of it in your hand. Are you doing it?"

She wasn't. But she would, just to prove to Emma that this was all insane. She settled on something no one would ever guess. "Yes, I'm doing it. I don't know why I am, but I am."

"Good. Now think about it and will it to be in your hand. Just let yourself feel it there, see it there, and believe it is there. Concentrate."

"Emma, this is stupid. I cannot—"

"Yes. Yes, you can. Stop doubting. Just see it and will it to appear. Think of the materials it is made from, the colors, the texture and size. Feel the weight of it in your hand and will it into existence." Emma watched the brunette's face and actually saw the moment when she stopped patronizing and began genuinely trying to concentrate on something.

Regina imagined it clearly. It was a small hair comb. The edge was in the shape of a butterfly and covered in turquoise and silver. It was beautiful and simple in its elegance. No one would ever guess it, so if this was a trick, it wouldn't work. She had never actually seen this thing in person. She didn't know how much it weighed in her hand. But she would imagine it.

She had held it in her hand in her dream. While she lay crying on the floor of the dark closet, she had pulled it free from her hair and held it under the door, letting the silver and turquoise twinkle in the light. It had soothed her as she whimpered before drifting to sleep. She imagined the way it had felt in her dream, scraping her scalp as her dark hair fell across her face like a curtain. She imagined the shiny edges and bright blue of butterfly wings.

Mother didn't like it but Daddy had given it to her. It was a special gift for his special girl. Mother thought it was an inappropriate gift for a man to give his daughter. But it was her favorite. Because Daddy loved her and Daddy would never leave her. Mother was cruel but there was always Daddy. He wanted to take care of her. It wasn't his fault Mother was so powerful. It wasn't his fault she kept them both in fear of her tantrums and punishments. He wanted to protect her. Daddy wanted to—

"Regina?" Emma's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What? Are you ready to give up this foolishness, Emma?" Regina dutifully kept her eyes closed. "I am sorry. I'm not trying to be cruel. But this is just—"

"Open your eyes."

Regina opened her right eye and looked at Emma. She slowly opened her left eye and for the first time, she felt it. There in her hand, amidst the glowing, purple light, was the comb just as she had imagined it.

~ (SQ) ~

Outside the window, the sky had begun to pink with the first rays of dawn. They'd been up talking and trying magic all night. Once Regina had gotten over the initial shock of the comb in her hand, her natural curiosity had surged to the surface. If this was her knew reality, she wanted to know everything she could about it… right now.

"So, why are we like this? I mean… magical?" Regina pulled her feet up onto the sofa under her. Emma had seen her do this same thing so many times over the years on movie night. She was relaxed and the purple had all but disappeared from her fingers now.

Emma stretched and pulled her socked feet up on the couch as well, mirroring Regina. They were facing each other and Emma felt a familiar tug in her chest as sleepy brown eyes peered across the small distance at her. Doing simple magic together had opened a door for the repair of their severed connection in a way the blonde hadn't expected.

"Well, that may be a story for another day. It looks like the sun will be up soon and I think we both need to try to get some sleep. You will be less in control if you are tired and until we get you familiarized with your magic… well, I think it would be best for everyone if you don't lose control." Emma yawned and stretched again. There was a lot left to explain to the other woman.

Emma had avoided risky topics like where does the magic come from, why are we magical, what's up with your ageless parents, and a number of other topics regarding memory loss and fairy tale queens. Regina frowned at the denial but her eyes brightened at a new idea.

"Well then, at least let's try that thing again with our hands."

"What thing?" Emma wasn't being difficult. She really wasn't sure what the brunette meant.

"Earlier tonight, when both our hands were glowing. We held them close and they were changing color. I admit it frightened me but it was also very beautiful. Can we do that again?" There was something enchanting about brown eyes filled with hope and inquisitiveness. Emma wouldn't deny her anything with that light in her eyes.

"Ok. I guess we can. I mean, I don't know why it was doing that. I don't know why I was glowing or why the color change thing happened. That has never happened before." Emma shrugged.

Maybe it was dangerous. Maybe not. But they could try. She flipped off the lamp on the table. It was just dark enough so the faint light on both their hands could be seen. Regina's was still a swirl of purple, Emma's white.

Regina extended her hands toward the blonde and Emma copied her. The tips of their fingers were not touching, but close and the colors had already begun to change. Regina's again turned a vague sort of reddish pink and Emma's a golden color. The longer their fingers were there, the more the colors intensified.

Emma was no longer watching their hands. She had eyes only for Regina. She watched in the dim morning light as her love stared at the kaleidoscope between them, a childish glee in her smile. The savior hadn't allowed herself to really drink the other woman in like this since she'd found her. She'd watched her sleep and stolen glances, but this was different. Now she gazed with adoration and longing. She had missed Regina. She'd missed the sound of her voice, the taste of her kisses, the scent of her skin.

The former queen seemed unaware of Emma's eyes on her. She smiled and moved her fingers causing a ripple in the colored light. She glanced up to see if Emma had noticed and her brown eyes locked on green. She didn't need her memory to know what she saw in them. _Desire._ And the intensity made her breath catch.

Regina looked back to their hands, raising her open palms up in front of her facing Emma as if she was pushing against an invisible wall. She said nothing but motioned with her head for the blonde to do the same. Emma lifted her hands up and mirrored Regina's, palms forward and almost touching hers. The light between them now sparked and arced, sending a tingling sensation through both women.

Now brown eyes looked for green eyes with an intensity that hadn't been there before. There was something intimate about this light display that Regina felt reverberating through her body like an echoed voice in a starlit canyon. On impulse, she raised up on her knees on the sofa for a better angle to observe both Emma and their nearly touching magic-hands.

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest. She hadn't anticipated that this particular magical display would envelope them so completely. But when Regina rose to her knees, Emma felt a warmth radiating in her body and a magnetic pull to be closer to the other woman. Brown eyes bore into her, embers of autumn under a forgotten sky. The sheriff rose to her knees too.

The new positions of their bodies made it possible to feel the other woman's body heat. For the first time, Regina noticed Emma's fragrance and felt the corners of her mouth daring to twitch into a smile. She smelled of leather and vanilla, clean and warm. As if in a waking dream, the brunette remembered another scent of Emma that made her heart race. She was suddenly aware of both the creamy skin on the blonde's throat and the perfect pout of her bottom lip. And though she couldn't explain it, she had an overwhelming desire to lap her tongue against both places. A shiver ran through her at the thought.

Emma watched as brown eyes darkened and wondered at the beauty of dilated pupils and goose-pimpled skin. If Regina had possessed her memories and been really, truly her Regina, Emma would have known what those signs meant. But how could they now. She'd known her little more than a day. No way in hell Regina wanted her. And yet…

Emma watched a sharp pink tongue dart out and moisten plump lips. She felt it more than saw it really. How she wanted to claim those lips. She couldn't really name the last time she had felt such a need to taste the other woman, a hunger for her touch. It was foolish to entertain. Regina didn't know what was going on. But Emma couldn't deny the longing in brown eyes.

Regina had long forgotten the magic pulsating between their hands. She had stopped observing the ever changing colors that had now morphed into a specific shade of pinkish-lavender. She paid little mind to the way the colors had left off from existing only between their trembling hands and had now begun to drift in the air around them. She only knew that she wanted to put her hands on Emma. She only knew there was a feeling… something more than physical desire, more than carnal need, something warm and inviting. Regina pretended not to know what it was.

Naming it would make this weird. Acknowledging it would destroy the wonder and ease of wanting. But the truth was there just the same. It was love.

Emma made a decision as Regina inched near-imperceptibly closer to her. If Regina made a move, she wouldn't resist. She wasn't strong enough tonight to take the high road. She was certain the magic was singing them both a siren song of the heart, drawing them together as they had been before the mayor had disappeared. But that was a minor detail. What mattered right now was the ache between her legs, the tingling need on her lips to kiss and be kissed. No, if Regina took the first step, she would not say no.

Regina pressed their open hands together, intertwining their fingers. The sensation was intense and skin to skin contact only heightened her desire as it weakened her resolve. She barely knew this woman. Yes, they were lovers and partners in another life, but in her memory they had only just met. Was it the magic? Or was it just her body reacting from its own secret memories? It mattered little. She couldn't live without claiming the sweet honey she knew waited beyond soft, pink lips.

Her mind supplied helpful images of Emma's porcelain skin, flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, arching and writhing beneath her. The phantom tang of salt and sex filled her mouth and burned a hot trail across her skin. The tender caresses of Emma's hands against her own conjured other pictures of caresses and teasing and soaring off the pinnacle of bliss together on soft, gray sheets.

Regina's eyes darted down to pink lips. She was going to do it. To hell with the consequences. She couldn't bring herself to care. No matter who she had been, this was who she was and this ivory goddess in front of her was all she could see.

"Emma…" she whispered as she inched the final space, her thighs pressing into the other woman's.

"Moms! Are you still up? Is everything ok?" Henry turned the handle on the heavy door to the study as the women pulled suddenly apart. "What's with the pink glow? The whole downstairs is sparkly."

Henry stepped into the room as the pink glow began to fade, replaced by the soft yellow light of morning. His mother's sat on opposite couches, avoiding each other's eyes and smiling at their son. He was wrinkled and his face bore a crease from his pillow. His hair was a mess. He looked perfect to them both.

"Good morning, Kid. How about I make you some breakfast?" Emma stood and made her way toward the kitchen, a confused Henry on her heels.

"Why do I get the feeling I have the worst timing in history?"

Emma smiled and reached for a pan. She felt a hand close over hers that she hadn't expected.

"Here," Regina's voice husked beside her. "Let me. I may not know who I am, but I am pretty sure I should be the one making the eggs."

Henry and Emma both laughed at that. "See. You'll have your memories back in no time."

And the three of them sat down to breakfast of eggs and toast and fruit as if nothing had changed, no time had passed and Regina filed away a brand new memory.

 _Breakfast with my… family._


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Oh my dear readers! Please accept my sincere apologies for the long break between updates. I am so sorry. I could make a number of excuses, but I won't. Just know that I have every intention of completing this story. Even if there are long breaks, I will not abandon it. I actually hope that there won't be any more gaps in updating, so no worries.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has messaged, commented and contacted me on twitter and tumblr about this story. Especially to those who have checked in with me to encourage me to go on. That really means a lot to me. I love this story like it was my child. It is hard to share it and all the emotion behind it so knowing it means something you too is wonderful.**_

 _ **Thanks to Jenn for being there. For listening. For offering ideas. You are such a great friend to me and I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate you cheering in my corner for every little thing I write. Whenever I feel insecure with my words, you always make me plow ahead. Thank you.**_

 _ **So, here we go. The long awaited update. I hope you like it. Please leave me a comment and let me know you are there. And if you are interested, I listen to music when I write and the song "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle was a fave today. ;)**_

* * *

Regina lay on her side in the large bed in her room… alone. She was clutching a pillow to her and noting how it smelled like the blonde woman who wouldn't leave her thoughts. After breakfast, Henry had dressed himself and slipped off to school. Since his mother was home, Emma thought he needed to get back to class. Alone with Emma again, Regina had wondered if they would return to the moment before Henry had interrupted them. She'd been ready to kiss a complete stranger and she hadn't cared.

Inhaling the scent in the pillow clutched to her, Regina frowned. Why had she almost kissed this woman? So many new things rattling around in her mind, confusing her, settling her, exciting her… frightening her. Emma had only smiled and begun loading the dishwasher, telling Regina it might be a good idea for them both to get some sleep while Henry was at school. She had sent Regina up to her room, promising that when they had rested, she would answer more of Regina's questions.

Regina had laid there, wondering if Emma would come into the room or want to sleep in this large bed with her. But she hadn't. Regina had listened to the sound of her coming up the stairs and down the hall. For a moment, her footsteps had stopped in front of the door but then she had gone across the hall and shut the guest room door.

Sleep hadn't been hard to find then. Despite her racing mind and confused feelings, sleep claimed Regina quickly. But now she was awake again. The light seeping through the curtains seemed to place the time of day in the afternoon. She felt rested and refreshed but she still had questions that needed answers and soon.

How did she have magic? Why had someone wanted to hurt her? Were her memories lost in a magical way or indeed from a head trauma? What about Emma's parents? Why were they so young? And did they have magic? Did everyone in this town know about magic or was it just their family? And what about what they'd been discussing before Emma poofed— _no, transported—_ away? What had brought them together finally after such a complicated history?

Regina stretched and flopped over onto her back. She wondered seriously if perhaps she was indeed in an asylum somewhere and all this was a grand delusion. But how could it be? It was so real. She had held the comb in her hand… the one from her dream. The magic was real. This house was real. It was all real. But how could it be?

The only person who could answer her questions, she knew, was Emma. So she slipped from the warmth of the bed and padded in her bare feet to the bedroom door. Opening it slightly, she listened. There was only quiet. She slipped into the hall and across to the room she knew Emma was in. She knocked very gently and listened again.

Still, there was no sound or movement. The brunette rubbed the sleep from her eyes and knocked again. "Miss Swan? Emma?" Her voice was soft. She wanted to talk to Emma but she didn't really want to wake her.

"Good morning… or afternoon." Emma's voice spoke from behind her making Regina jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you call me. I was in the bathroom." Emma pointed to the door nearest her room and across from Henry's.

"Oh. I… I just woke up and… I wanted… Well, I honestly don't know what I wanted but I…" Regina huffed and took Emma in with a glance. The blonde had clearly washed the traces of sleep from her face and brushed her hair and teeth. Regina grimaced. She must look a fright having just rolled out of bed from a restless sleep.

"I got ya. No need to explain. I was hoping you'd wake up before the kid got home so we could talk in private if you wanted." Emma smiled that disarming smile and Regina felt the warmth return to her chest.

"Why do you call him that?" Regina tilted her head curiously.

"What? Kid? I dunno. When I first met him I think I didn't want to get emotionally involved and it was a way to stay distanced from him, I guess. I didn't call him by his name so it was less personal. Sorta like you always calling me Miss Swan when you are irritated with me to keep me at a distance." Emma winked at her then. "But, over time it became a nickname I guess and wound up being more personal and emotional than his name. I only call him Henry usually when he's in trouble."

Regina shook her head. It made sense. It felt strange to hear about her own subconscious actions from another person but it did sound like something she would do, calling Emma "Miss Swan" to keep her at arm's length. "I see."

They two stood there in the hall, Regina in her gray pajamas, her hair mussed from sleep and curling around her face and Emma in red plaid flannel pants and a tank. The image was everyday life for them if someone were to snap a picture. Regina ran a hand through her hair as if realizing how she must look.

Emma smiled. "Maybe you want to get yourself fully awake and I'll go get us two cups of coffee. We can sit in there," Emma motioned toward Regina's bedroom, "and talk a bit. Then you can have a shower and I'll start on dinner when the kid gets home."

Regina glanced to the bedroom. There was a dressing table with a chair and the chaise. Plenty of seating options. No need to even consider they might sit on the bed… or lay on it… under the covers… curled into each other… Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, alright, sure. That will be fine. I take my coffee—"

"Black, Regina. I know." Emma's eyes sparkled in a way that made Regina's heart clench. She needed to talk to the blonde but she was increasingly aware that she needed to get some space from her too. This was all too much too fast. But they could do coffee… right?

"Right. Of course you know. I'm sorry. This is just so…" She shook off the feeling and headed to her room. "So, I'll just go brush my teeth and try to tame this." Regina pointed at the mass of black hair on her head.

A few minutes later Emma knocked on the open door with her elbow and stepped into the room. Regina was seated on the chair at the vanity, her hair brushed and her body wrapped tightly in her robe. The bed was made and the curtains open.

Regina accepted her coffee cup with a smile. The scent, the warmth, everything about the coffee made her relax. The first sip told her that whoever she was with her memories, she loved her coffee. It was rich and complex. This wasn't a can of Folger's sitting in the pantry. This was coffee for someone who loved coffee. She moaned as she took another sip.

"Yeah. It's like that. I usually have a cocoa but you've gotten me into coffee more in the past year or so. But I still like a cocoa… with cinnamon." Emma smiled.

"Cinnamon? That sounds unusual and somehow I think I'd like it." Regina forgot for a moment that she was living the most stressful moments of her six weeks of memory. So she had a kid, and a lesbian lover. So she was a mayor and a powerful sorceress. She laid that aside for a moment to think about coffee and cocoa. Peace in the midst of a storm.

"Actually, you refuse to try it. The kid loves it too so you always make it for us. And you do an amazing job. You are a genius in the kitchen. But you won't taste it on principle." Emma sat on the chaise. She assumed (rightly) that Regina wanted some space and that is why she was sitting in the less than comfortable wooden chair.

"On principle? God, I must be such a hard ass. So many rules. Eat your vegetables. Keep your feet off the furniture. No cinnamon on principle." Regina frowned thinking of how she'd felt comfort in her anger over the last six weeks. She really was a bitch, wasn't she?

"I don't think you are a hard ass. You just… have standards. Nothing wrong with that. And you have changed over the years. You let go of many hard and fast rules for yourself and for Henry. Mostly the ones you adhere to now are for our own good. We _do_ need our vegetables. We _should_ keep our feet off the furniture. But the cinnamon is different." Emma sipped her coffee and reveled in the ease of a normal conversation.

Regina seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Different how?"

"Well, it goes back to when I first came to town I guess. Every member of my family loves cocoa this way and until a few years ago you have… well, you haven't always gotten along with my family." Emma realized perhaps too late that even this easy conversation would lead to a difficult one.

"I don't like them? But last night you said we didn't meet until Henry was ten. And you had no family before then. You said your parents…" A lightbulb went off in Regina's mind. "Are the Nolan's… are they _really_ your parents?"

Emma let out a long sigh. So much for easy. "It's complicated but the short answer is yes. David and Mary Margaret Nolan are indeed my parents. And after I was born they were in a sort of… I don't know… magical stasis? It was like time didn't move here so they didn't age. But since I lived out there somewhere, I grew up like normal." The blonde tried to gauge how Regina was taking all this new information.

"So time stood still here for what? Thirty years?"

"Um, twenty-eight actually. And once I got here, everything started to change again."

"Hmmm. So that means I'm like… sixty or something?" Regina wrinkled her face up at that.

Emma shrugged. "Well, the truth is you don't tell how old you are—in real years or Storybrooke years. And we don't dwell on it because it doesn't matter. Age is just a number. And believe me there are people living here far older than sixty. Waaay older than sixty."

Regina watched a bright smile move across Emma's face. She supposed the age difference between her and Emma wasn't relevant. People married younger people. Right? Not that she was thinking of marriage. They weren't married… were they?

"We aren't married, are we?" Regina said before she thought it through.

Emma raised surprised eyebrows at the other woman. "Um, no. I mean, not yet. But I assumed that is where we were heading… things were good, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that. I just have so much to take in and… I don't know what I should and shouldn't ask. I don't want to be rude but…" Regina felt bad for the sadness she had caused in emerald eyes.

"Hey. It's all good, Regina. You ask me anything you want to know and I will try to answer it. Somethings I may say let's talk about later but I promise I won't lie to you. And I will do my best to give it to you straight."

"Well, as straight as you can, dear." Regina purred the words out before she could self-censor.

Emma barked out a laugh. "Yeah, as straight as I can."

And just like that, the weirdness seemed to melt away again.

"So… we aren't married—"

"Yet." Emma jumped in.

"Right. We aren't married _yet_ but I recall you telling me you were engaged to the man you say took me. Will you finish telling me about that now?" Regina stood from the vanity chair and came to sit on the chaise beside Emma. She suddenly needed to be close to the woman.

Emma only stared for a long moment at the other woman. She didn't really want to talk about Killian right now. But she would.

"OK, sure. So last night I think I told you that I was engaged to this guy, Killian—"

"The pirate with a hook hand," Regina supplied.

"Yeah. Pirate with a hook hand. But let's not get into that right now." Emma waited for Regina to nod her agreement to hold off on that. "So I was engaged to Killian and you were my very best friend. You were always a little hostile toward him but I figured it was because of things in the past. You never called him by his name, always some slam. You are the best at snark. Seriously. It's a thing of beauty." Emma laughed then and Regina felt drawn to her with intensity.

The blonde smiled and went on. "So anyway, I was an idiot. A damn idiot. You were treating him like that because you were jealous. You didn't like him because he was with me. So when we got engaged and I came to tell you… well, it was not good. You got really depressed and listened to sad music and lost all this weight because you lived off wine and coffee, I think. Henry was so worried about you. But then one day you just… I don't know what happened really. You flipped a switch and decided you were Regina-fucking-Mills and nobody was just going to run away with what you wanted without a fight."

Regina didn't know much about herself beyond six weeks ago but she knew for sure this sounded like her. This resonated in her very bones. No way in hell she would've sat idly by and let Emma get married without telling her how she felt… even if she didn't know at this point exactly how she had felt about the blonde. "So, what? Did I turn on the charm and try to woo you?"

Emma laughed again. "Woo me? I wouldn't have used that word but… yeah. Yeah, you did. You played to your strengths—which are many—and showed me that I had options. You were sexy and bold. You were tender and thoughtful. You brought me homemade pastry for goodness sake."

"Ah… I played dirty. Getting to the heart through the stomach. Mary Margaret informed me last night that you have quite a sweet tooth." Regina's eyes drank in the affection directed at her from the blonde.

"Oh yeah. You played dirty. I recall offering you a taste of an hors d'oeuvre at my wedding shower and you literally sucked my finger. I nearly passed out on the spot because… well… it was very…" Emma's voice trailed off and a light tinge of embarrassment colored her cheeks. Maybe that wasn't the best story to tell right now.

"Very what, Miss Swan." Chocolate eyes bore into her, unflinching but not unaffected by Emma's admission.

"Sensual. Sexy. Hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I had always found you to be beautiful and I can admit I was attracted to you from the beginning, but our relationship was complicated and I hadn't considered even for a moment that you'd ever want to be with someone like me. You were… are… everything and I'm just… me." Emma shrugged.

Regina wanted to correct her, to tell her she was everything too but how could she? She barely knew this woman… and yet, somehow she was sure it was true.

Emma went on. "So there I was, with my finger in your mouth and realizing that all these little sweet things you'd been doing were more meaningful than I had been able to admit. It sorta short-circuited my brain." Emma blushed. "I've never told you this before, so this is like brand new information for you with or without memories, but that night I was laying in my bed thinking about how it felt when you sucked the end of my finger and I wanted you so badly… I—" Emma looked away from Regina. The air was heavy and her voice was rough but she couldn't turn back now. "I tried to suck on it myself to imagine you, to feel you again."

Emma looked up when Regina's breath hitched. The two women stared like no time had passed, no memories had been lost, with the stare that belonged to them—deep, probing and full of love and want. Regina looked away under the weight of it all. Emma frowned. She felt bad now for telling her and was about to apologize when Regina spoke.

"And did you? Did you feel me when you did it?" Regina's raspy voice washed over Emma and made her go on.

"No. It wasn't the same. So I called you and we talked in the middle of the night. If you had asked me right that moment to come to you, I would have. Even though I was engaged and had just opened toasters and gravy boats and linens for my new home… I wouldn't have thought twice about it." Emma carefully reached out and pushed a lock of Regina's dark hair behind her ear. The woman's eyes fell closed at the touch.

Emma wondered if she would turn her away if she tried to kiss her now? It would be so easy to just hold on to this feeling in the air that seemed to rise up between them every time they talked alone since they had found each other in the coffee shop. But would that be fair to this Regina with no memories? This scared and overwhelmed woman in her pajamas but feeling like they belonged to someone else? No. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Emma withdrew her hand and Regina looked at her in question. "But you didn't ask me to come to you. You actually taught me something about what real love looks like."

"Oh? And what's that, Emma?" Regina was confused by the seeming sudden change in the blonde's demeanor.

"You kept on letting me know you wanted to be with me, but you never took advantage of the situation. Even after I called off the wedding and we admitted that we were in love with each other… you waited patiently before we ever made love. You wanted me to have something you had always felt robbed of… You wanted me to have a choice, to have agency. You wanted me to know what I was doing and to choose to do it. It wasn't about emotions and hormones and lowered inhibitions. When we made love that first time, we did it with our eyes open because we decided it was what we both wanted because we loved each other and that meant everything."

Regina's heart flipped in her chest. This woman before her… she could understand why she had fallen in love with her. She was strong and she was beautiful but she was also… good. That word filled Regina's mind. Emma was good and it made her want to be good too.

Emma waited to see if what she was saying was sinking in before she went on. "I love you, Regina. More now, this moment, than I ever have. It would be easy for us to fall into each other right now—especially since we have been through so much and it has been stressful and overwhelming—we could kiss and make love and it would be wonderful. Don't bother protesting that you wouldn't dare or that we barely know each other right now. I know you, babe. I can see it on your face. Whether you admit it or not, you want me too. But I think we owe it to each other, to our future together, to try and figure some of this out before we even think about that. Although I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"I'd really like you to kiss me, Emma… although I don't understand it."

"See, that's what I mean. You are home now. You are here. And we are going to take care of the assholes who hurt you. And we are going to get your memories back. But until we do, I want anything that might happen between us to be your choice because you want to with full understanding of who I am and what it means. We have time. And I know you have a lot of questions. And I respect you… I love you… too much to take advantage of you, no matter how incredibly sexy you look sitting there with bed head in that silk robe." Emma grinned then and Regina shyly grinned back.

"Ok. And I'm beginning to understand why I fell in love with you… if that's any consolation." Regina reached out a confident hand and slipped it into Emma's.

The other woman only smiled and squeezed the small hand in hers. "Now, what do you say we get dressed and go start on something for dinner before our son come's barreling through the door?"

"I think that sounds wonderful… Emma."

~ (SQ) ~

Snow watched her husband from the sofa. He was leaning against the island in the kitchen, his brows drawn down in thought as he listened to their daughter on the phone. She had called about twenty minutes ago wanting to talk to her father about official police business.

Snow sighed and ran her hand through Neal's blonde hair. The boy's head was in her lap where he had fallen asleep as she read him a story. His hair was damp from sweat and stuck to his cherubic face. He always got hot in his sleep and every morning his hair was a mess. She loved him more than she thought imaginable, even when he was difficult and stubborn. She wondered fleetingly if Emma had looked like this as a sleeping babe.

The brunette shook her head. No need thinking about things like that now. It would only hurt. And maybe it would bring up old and long ago let go of feelings of anger toward Regina.

 _Regina._

The once powerful and terrifying woman, a force of nature in black leather or sensible suits, had been so frightened when last she'd seen her. Snow had worried and wondered all day about how things were going since she had left 108 Mifflin with her family in the middle of the night. She hadn't called because she didn't want to bother them in what must have been a difficult day. But maybe this call from Emma would give her some answers.

Looking down at Neal again, Snow couldn't help but smile. He loved Regina so much. It was almost unnatural and she wasn't too proud to admit to herself she was mildly jealous. Regina already had Emma's heart… wasn't that enough without stealing Neal's too? She chuckled lightly. Of course, Regina had always had a part of her own heart if she was honest.

No matter how many fights, wars and attempts on each other's lives… something kept them together. Maybe it was fate. But no. Fate was something Regina and Emma seemed to defy. They shook their fists in the face of destiny and created their own. But still, Snow couldn't help but wonder at it. How often she'd thought of the perfect poetry of it all. And it all started with a feud between Cora and Eva. Surely fate had played a role somehow.

But was fate responsible for the traumatic turn of events over the last few weeks? No. Definitely not fate. Living, breathing people had done this. Hook. And maybe even Blue. But how could that be? Blue was their friend. Why would she choose now of all times to lash out against Regina? Now when Regina was doing the best she ever had, when things were peaceful and people were happy here? Why now when they were finally getting everything they had ever wanted?

Snow shook her head again. It couldn't be true. Maybe Regina was confused. Despite her denial of this possible truth though, Snow felt the weight of reality in her heart. She knew it was true. Somehow, someway, for reasons unknown… she was sure Blue was as guilty as Hook. But why?

"Alright. We will meet in the morning. Emma? I love you. And your mother and I are here if you need… anything at all. Good night." David hung up the phone and turned toward his wife.

"Well?" Snow said quietly as she shimmied from under her son's head and covered him with a throw from the back of the couch.

The True Love power couple walked into their bedroom before David answered her. "Well, the long story short is she and Regina talked all night and Regina tried some magic. She believes us now."

"Oh, thank goodness." The relief on Snow's face was evident. Regina's acceptance of magic was essential to keeping everyone safe, including Regina. "What else did she say?"

"Just that she wants to meet with me and Sean in the morning about arresting Hook. And she wants to know who has the magic blocking cuff. She figures if we are going to arrest Blue we will need it. Do you know where it is?" David sat on their bed and began unlacing his heavy boots.

"Hmmm, no. I thought Regina had it? Since it technically belonged to her mother. We may never find it if she's hidden it some place though." Snow sat down beside him and squeezed her small fingers along his tense shoulders. Nudging him to turn, she began massaging the tension out in earnest.

"That's nice. I'm so stressed with all this. Thank you." David sat while his wife worked through the knots in his neck and shoulders, neither of them talking for several long moments.

"So, do you think she did it, David?" Snow smoothed her hands along his back now and he turned his face to the side to see her behind him.

"I don't know, Snow. I don't want to think she would do this, but…" David shrugged.

"But she did, didn't she? I can't shake the feeling. One of our most trusted friends helped Hook take Regina. Probably even took her memories. Drugged Henry." Snow let out an exasperated huff before remembering Neal asleep a few feet away. She whispered as she went on. "It's just so overwhelming. If it is true, I don't know how I will ever trust… anyone ever again."

David turned and pulled his wife into his arms. "I know. I don't want it to be true and maybe it isn't. But if it is, that will change how we look at everything in our past with her. That is overwhelming. And upsetting."

The brunette pressed her forehead to his chest and breathed in the scent of him. He was always so strong and it made her feel safe. If something ever happened to him… Was that how Emma had felt these weeks? Like she would feel if something took David away? Her poor girl. But David was here, their family was safe. Regina had been found and it would all be ok. Right?

"I know this is when I am supposed to give a hope speech, but I don't think I feel like it tonight. I am glad Regina is home and I want to believe this will all work out but I think for tonight I just want to think about something else and I will hope tomorrow. Is that bad?" Snow turned green eyes, wet with tears, up to her husband's blue orbs and searched for an answer.

"No. That isn't bad. I think we need to get some sleep and tomorrow we will face this together. With Emma and with Regina. I don't know what is going to happen. But you don't have to hope tonight. I understand. And I love you, Snow. That is one thing you can always trust." David kissed her gently and pulled her back into his arms.

Tomorrow. They'd face all this tomorrow with hope and confidence. But tonight, it was ok to cry.

~ (SQ) ~

"So, are we clear on this?" Emma sat on the edge of the desk her father used in the sheriff's station in front of one of the cells. David and Sean shared a look and nodded.

"I think so. Are you sure we don't want to bring any temporary deputies in on this, Emma?" David rubbed his neck and wished for another of Snow's gentle massages.

"No. The fewer people who know about this the better. When we move in on Blue we may recruit a couple, but for now I need this to look like business as usual. We can't afford to lose the element of surprise." Emma stood then and assumed her official Sheriff stance with hands on her hips, feet slightly apart. "Let's go over it one more time just to ease my worries, ok?"

Sean piped up first. "So tonight, someone is going to vandalize the Jolly Roger while Hook is at the Rabbit Hole. I don't know and I don't need to know who because I am on duty and will be the responder."

"Right. Good." Emma nodded to her father to continue.

"Depending on who reports the vandalism and when, I will get Hook to come here in the morning to file a complaint and make a full report. I will be sure to mention it to Ruby when I go for coffee so everyone will know someone trashed the ship and that is why he is coming in to talk to us." David leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, his hands out in front.

"Right. And then, I will poof here so no one sees me. I need everyone to believe I am still on temporary leave to be with Regina. I know the whole town knows she is here by now, but they don't have to know I am back to work yet. And dad, try telling Ruby as casually as you can that Regina remembers exactly nothing about life here." David nodded and she went on. "When I get here, we will question him about Regina. But no matter what, we have to keep this close so Blue doesn't get wise."

Emma smiled a tired smile at the men looking to her for leadership. "Don't worry, guys. This is going to work. If I can get him to implicate Blue even slightly, we will get her. I have to find the cuff first though but I think I know where it might be. I'm going there now to look for it. Once I have it, I will give you both the go ahead that we are in motion with this, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm ready." Sean seemed confident. Though he was new to all this, the past few weeks had seen him thrust into more responsibility in Emma's absence. He had grown and she knew he was ready.

"Where do you think the cuff is?" David asked as Emma raised her hands to transport herself home, free of prying eyes.

"I think it is at Regina's vault. Let's hope it isn't magically hidden or we are screwed." With that, she disappeared.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma stood in the above ground portion of Regina's vault. The coffin for Henry Sr. lay before her with a wilted bunch of flowers on it. No one had been to visit since Regina had gone missing so the weekly flowers the brunette left hadn't been changed out in weeks. She had tried to come here alone, but Regina wasn't willing to hang back while she did. Henry had also protested being left alone at home. He wanted to help. So now the three of them stood quietly in the tiny space.

"Ok. Now don't freak out, but we need to move this." Emma motioned to the casket.

Regina arched a brow at her. "Are you suggesting we move my father's resting place?" Though she didn't remember the man in the coffin, Regina wasn't sure she liked the thought of disturbing him.

"Uh, yeah. Mom, we do this a lot more than you would think. You keep all your… magic stuff down here. It's ok. Trust me." Henry smiled at her.

Regina nodded her consent and Emma and Henry pushed against the box revealing stairs beneath it leading to the vault under the crypt. Both looked to Regina to gauge her reaction.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to keep a secret." The woman sassed. Henry and Emma shared a smile and lead the way down into Regina's personal sanctuary.

"You know, you brought me here once to teach me magic. You told me not to touch anything—"

"And why do I get the impression you didn't listen?"

"Because I didn't. You were not happy about that. But you were a good teacher. You really helped me embrace my magic." Emma's green eyes filled with a nostalgic glint.

"Well, I hope you will return the favor, dear. If I am to live here with magic I do need to learn to use it properly." Regina looked around curiously at everything around her. "Although, I find it hard to comprehend that I own all this and know what it is for. What are these?"

Regina stepped past a curtain and touched a wall full of boxes. Many of these once contained hearts but during her time of reformation, the former Evil Queen had returned them to their owners. Still, many of the boxes contained hearts of people Regina had killed or who had died long ago without a heart. Her fingers moved across one and it opened from the wall to reveal the boxes top.

"Uh, at the risk of sounding like you… let's not touch anything, ok?" Emma stepped forward and pushed the box back into the wall. "We will talk about all the stuff in here one day, but for now we need to find the cuff. Any suggestions?"

Regina stepped away from the boxes and into the room that housed all her magical items. She looked around, her hands clasped behind her back to keep her from giving in to curiosity. She stepped in front of the large and elaborate mirror on the wall and fluffed her hair before turning back to Emma and Henry. "Honestly, I have no idea about any of this except this mirror which I really like. I clearly am not known for my austere sense of style."

She smiled and fluffed her hair once more, watching Emma in the reflection. "I don't suppose that is much help though."

"No. Not really." Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Henry!" Emma cried, swatting him on the arm. "Give her a break."

"Well, she said it. I just agreed with her." The boy shrugged and gave his blonde mother a sheepish grin.

Regina's laughter filled the enclosed space and the pair turned back to her. "Is this our normal? Because I think I quite like it if it is."

Emma's heart leapt in her chest. This wasn't really her Regina but somehow it didn't matter. She still found herself feeling a fondness grow for the Regina she was now.

"Yes, this is normal." Henry laughed and began looking through a chest on the floor.

For the next several hours, the trio carefully searched through boxes, crates, steamer trunks and hidden alcoves in the walls. More than once they laughed at each other for little yelps of surprise at things they discovered. More than once they ran up the stairs to the crypt in fear of other things they had uncovered. But, despite all this, they still had not found the cuff.

"Well, looks like this is a bust. Maybe you didn't hide it here after all. I just assumed you would since it has the ability to be dangerous to magic wielders like us. And this is where you keep dangerous things." Emma scuffed her boot against the arched entryway.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I wish I could be more help. This is important, isn't it?" Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm and squeezed gently.

"Yeah. It kinda is. But that's ok. It isn't your fault. I will just have to rethink this, I guess."

"So, if we aren't gonna find it, can we go home? I'm starving." Henry slipped past his mother's and up the steps.

"You're always starving, kid." Emma called after him.

"So are you. It's genetic. I'm not responsible." His voice drifted back down to them.

"Brat." Emma said good-naturedly, shaking her head at their son. "To be honest, I'm pretty hungry too."

"Not you? I don't believe it." Regina teased. In the very short time she had known Emma, she had already learned that food was second in importance only to her family.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up, woman. I need to eat to keep up my strength so I can go on being awesome. It's hard work." Emma poked Regina playfully in the side, suddenly aware of their closeness.

"It isn't hard work for me, dear. Perhaps you aren't doing it right." The brunette arched a brow and, taking a step closer, leveled a smirk at Emma that made her knees weak.

"Well, that's something you've never accused me of before." Emma sent back an equally knee weakening grin and turned more fully toward the brunette.

For just a moment, their agreement to work on the important issues and leave their mutual attraction for later seemed to be forgotten and the two women stood in challenge, close and determined, unwilling to flinch and look away. Perhaps this connection between them was one of the important issues.

"Now that… I believe." Regina breathed, the words falling across Emma's lips as she spoke them due to their invasion of each other's space.

"Moms! Are we going or what?" Henry yelled from above them. The two women didn't separate but they both offered the other a shy smile and looked around the room.

"I think that is our cue to go, Emma."

"I guess so," Emma said, finally stepping back. "I just wish I knew where to find that cuff."

"Wish? Perhaps you need a genie and not a sorceress to help you search." Regina grinned but the smile faltered at the look on Emma's face.

"A genie?" Emma looked past Regina into the room. "Maybe I do."

"What?" Regina watched as Emma walked toward the mirror she had earlier shown an interest in.

"Just… just give me a minute. Maybe it's nothing." Emma began inspecting the mirror, gingerly touching it and looking behind it. Her fingers slid across the glass and she smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Emma turned to the darker woman in the doorway.

"I'm trying," she answered honestly.

"I think this is where you hid it." Emma motioned to the looking glass. "But if you did, no one will be able to get it but you."

Seeming to understand, Regina stepped up beside the blonde. "So, what do I need to do? How do I get it?"

Emma stepped behind her and positioned Regina directly in front of the mirror. She took each of Regina's hands in her own and made a sweeping motion before the glass. "I think," she whispered into Regina's ear, "I think the cuff is in the mirror. And if you will concentrate on your magic like I taught you, maybe we can reach in and get it."

"Emma, I don't—"

"It's ok. You can do this. I'll be right here helping you. We make magic together all the time. We can do this… together." Emma waved their joined hands along the surface of the mirror again.

Regina's heart was pounding as she felt the magic in her begin to rise… or maybe it was pounding because of the feeling of Emma pressed against her. Her mind came alive with the image of Emma standing behind her, holding her as they looked out a window at a dark cityscape and a harbor full of boats. Was that a memory?

"Just concentrate on the magic and will the mirror to let us in." Emma's voice was soft against her skin and her eyes fell closed of their own will.

"Ok. I'll try." The brunette focused all her energy on the magic, not the feeling of Emma. _Just the magic, Mills. Focus on the magic._

In a moment, Regina felt a release of something in her and opened her eyes. As Emma swept their hands in front of the mirror again, it shimmered and moved like water. The blonde carefully reached their fingers through the surface and in a moment they pulled out the cuff together.

"We did it!" Regina cried, excited to have used her magic successfully. Before she realized it, she had turned to Emma and pulled her into an embrace. "How wonderful! We did it!"

"You did it." Emma chuckled, returning the hug. "I knew you could."

As if suddenly aware she was hugging the other woman, Regina pulled away and offered a shy smile. "No, we did it. I couldn't have done that without your help. I don't even know what I'm doing."

Emma couldn't help the sadness in her eyes at the loss of contact with the older woman but she tried to hide it before Regina could see. "Alright then… _we_ did it. And now, we can get on with catching the people who took you and maybe… no, not maybe. Then we _will_ get your memories back."

Regina watched Emma turn and call out to Henry that they had found it. She knew it was exciting that she would soon be getting her memories back but why did it make her feel that tiny wisp of disappointment? It had been there in the car when they left Boston. And now it was back.

"Regina? You coming?" Emma's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm coming. Let's go home and feed the two bottomless pits." She'd think about disappointment later.


	25. Chapter 25

_**My dearest readers,**_

 _ **Many of you likely read that I am leaving fanfiction. And I do still plan to go sooner rather than later. I have, however decided to complete all my stories. After the messages I received from so many of you, I felt horrible leaving things undone. And the writer in me wouldn't allow half way written things to stand.**_

 _ **So, if you are reading this now, please now that I have not abandoned this story. I fully plan to update it and complete it. It may take a while as I am in school and working but I will do it. Please be patient with me.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for your love and thoughts and kind words. I've had a few trolls but most of you have been very kind and understanding. It means so much.**_

 _ **Thank you again for reading.**_

 _ **MadameMayorRM**_


End file.
